LA SIERVA DE DARK SOUL
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Side Story del fanfic de La oscuridad de nuestra alma de Comet Galaxy. Equestria ha sido conquistada por Dark Soul. Toda la antigua monarquía ha caido. Flurry pierde a su padre en la guerra contra Dark siendo aun una bebe, más tarde es separada de su madre y obligada a permanecer como esclava del nuevo líder de Equestria.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: HUMILLACIONES

_Hola, bronies y lectores/as._

 _Sé que dije que no seguiría escribiendo sobre MLP. Sin embargo, no pude evitar hacer un side de_ _ **"La oscuridad de nuestra alma"**_ _de Comet Galaxy. Fue ponerme delante del ordenador y me salieron de golpe siete páginas de Word. Pero bueno, la inspiración es caprichosa, cuando quieres seguir una historia no se te ocurre nada, y cuando ni siguiera tenías pensado hacer una nueva historia te inspiras de golpe, xdxdd._

 _ **Resumen de la historia original**_ _ **:**_ _Starlight Glimmer invoca accidentalmente un ser de otra dimensión llamado Dark Soul, un gato negro con los mismos poderes que Discord o incluso más, pero mucho más perverso y maligno. Este gato es el líder de un mundo habitado por juguetes, ellos matan a Discord, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry y a muchos más, talán el árbol de la armonía, derrotan a las portadoras, secuestran a Flurry Heart, someten a Celestia, Luna y Cadence (a esta última la separan de su hija) y conquistan toda Equestria, quedando el reino en las garritas de Dark Soul._

 _Previamente a la publicación de este fanfic consulté previamente con Comet Galaxy él dio su visto bueno para publicarlo._

* * *

 **LA SIERVA DE DARK SOUL**

Celestia se levantó del suelo de la habitación donde se encontraba. Antes aquel era su dormitorio pero ahora era el cuarto de su amo Dark Soul, en tanto que la habitación de Luna se la había quedado Zafire Heart, la asistente de Dark y quizás algo más. La alicornio blanca se dirigió a la terraza y empezó a elevar el sol mientras sollozaba, una vez elevado, la marca de gato que llevaba encima de su cuerno comenzó a brillar anulando sus poderes hasta el día siguiente. Aquella marca no le permitía usar su magia salvo para mover su astro, lo mismo pasaba en el caso de su hermana y la luna. Celestia volvió al dormitorio, allí un gato negro de aspecto tierno e inocente pero de carácter perverso y poder increíble ocupaba una enorme cama, en tanto que ella y Luna estaban obligadas a dormir en el suelo, anteriormente había habido una alfombra mullida y elegante pero Soul la retiró para obligar a sus alicornios esclavas a dormir directamente sobre el piso. La alicornio blanca no dijo nada y se recostó de nuevo junto a su hermana pequeña. Nadie en su sano juicio despertaría al amo Soul, aquel gato era terrible cuando se enfadaba en serio, y despertarle siempre le molestaba.

Celestia se palpó la **marca del gato o** **el sello que anulaba sus poderes** , una huella de gato colocada en su cuerno. Recordó que tras finalizar la guerra en un principio Luna y ella no habían sido sometidas al sello y solamente se las empleó como criadas, pero un año después cometieron la imprudencia de atacar juntas a Dark Soul en un momento en que él tenía la guardia baja, atacaron a la vez empleando un hechizo muy poderoso desarrollado por ellas en secreto. Soul quedó muy lastimado pero no iba a ser derrotado tan fácilmente, logró escapar e inmediatamente dio la alarma alertando a sus guardias, en tanto que ambas alicornios ya no tenían ningún soldado ni portadoras que las respaldasen, aparte de que se encontraban debilitadas al haber usado mucho poder en aquel ataque. Celestia y Luna fueron sometidas y apresadas. Muchos soldados y partidarios de Dark pidieron que fuesen convertidas en piedra o incluso ejecutadas, pero finalmente Soul dictó que le resultaba más divertido humillarlas de por vida. Celestia y Luna vivirían para servir a su amo y ser humilladas por él. Se les impuso un sello anti magia, pero como el gato quería que los ciclos solares y lunares continuasen en Equestria permitió que así fuese. También se les limitó la alimentación, solo pudiendo comer bajo previo consentimiento de su amo, se les obligó a dormir en el suelo, a recibir burlas o poder ser humilladas en público por su amo o por sus principales partidarios, etc. Desde entonces ya habían pasado dieciséis años.

De pronto se despertó Dark Soul. Era un gato negro del tamaño de las CMC con ojos amarillos intensos, se metió en el baño donde se dio una ducha rápida y se secó con un hechizo. Seguidamente hizo aparecer una túnica morada y se la puso. A continuación salió del aseo e hizo aparecer un altavoz colocándolo muy cerca de las alicornios.

— ¡VAMOS, MIS PERRITAS! ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSEEEEEE!

Ambas aludidas se levantaron agitadas y asustadas pero enseguida se pusieron firmes.

—Amo, ¿al menos podemos ducharnos?—preguntó Celestia.

— ¿Quieren ducharse? Mmm. Pues vale.

Soul chasqueó sus garritas e hizo aparecer una nube sobre la cabeza de las princesas, haciendo que quedasen empapadas, pero lo más raro es que era agua enjabonada. Después el gato loco hizo aparecer un secador gigante de aire caliente que secó a las dos hermanas a costa de dejarlas con el pelaje como una bola de algodón.

—Ale, ale, ale. Ya están limpitas. Ahora su desayuno, aquí tienen.

El gato hizo aparecer una bandeja de comida para cada alicornio.

—No tengan miedo y coman.

—…

—Tranquilas. Esta vez no le he puesto ningún laxante a su comida—se rio.

Ambas obedecieron desconfiando. Aquel café estaba frío y el mendrugo de pan era duro pero al menos aquella comida estaba limpia.

—Ya han terminado. Posiblemente esa sea toda su comida en el día de hoy. Si quieren más tendrán que ganársela. Ahora frieguen el suelo mojado y después vayan a preparar el desayuno para el gran comedor, recuerden que puedo usar mi magia para saber si comen a escondidas, y si lo hacen sufrirán las consecuencias. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, amo—respondió Celestia y Luna asintió.

—Vámonos. Celestia, coge los uniformes.

—Sí, hermana.

El amo Soul les obligaba a usar uniformes de maid un tanto provocativos. Debían llevarlos todo el día y en todas partes, solo se los podían quitar para dormir. Y ellas mismas se ocupaban de mantenerlos limpios.

* * *

 **EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO**

En una habitación con cortinas pero sin persianas los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a despertar a una alicornio adolescente. Flurry Heart poco a poco comenzó a estirar sus cascos y a levantarse de la cama. Pronto le tocaría irse a clase, la joven miró el su despertador, las 8:30 AM, tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha antes de empezar la rutina. Se dirigió a una estantería cercana a su cama, allí se encontraba la muñeca de Smartypants.

—Hola, Smarty.

—Buenos días. ¿Durmió bien?

—Más o menos. Por favor, empieza a hacer mi habitación mientras me ducho.

—Sí, señorita.

Durante la guerra la antigua muñeca de Twilight, Smartypants, había cobrado vida y atacado a su dueña. Twilight Sparkle y Smartypants habían intercambiado sus cuerpos. Smartypants obtuvo el cuerpo de y los poderes de Twilight, mientras que esta última quedó transformada en la muñeca, un cuerpo sin vida, ella podía oír y verlo todo pero no podía moverse ni hablar. Más tarde Dark Soul le dio la vida a la muñeca Smartypants (con el alma de Twilight) en su interior pero la ordenó servir permanentemente a Flurry sin poder decirle nunca que era su tía. Si la muñeca Smartypants se separaba de Flurry, si la abandonaba o la hablaba de su parentesco entonces volvería a ser una muñeca y Luna tampoco sabían la verdad sobre la presunta muñeca de Smartypants. Al principio Flurry en su niñez empleaba a su muñeca solo para jugar, pero conforme crecía y se iba haciendo mayor para jugar con muñecas Twilight poco a poco había ido derivando en una sirvienta. A menudo la joven se preguntaba por qué a la edad de ocho años Dark Soul le había entregado a Twilight, no le veía ningún sentido. ¿Una esclava tenía una sirvienta a su cargo? Aquello era muy raro. Sin embargo, la primera de las cuatro reglas que Soul le había impuesto a la adolescente era no desobedecerle ni cuestionarle en nada.

La alicornio adolescente se metió en el aseo de la habitación, era pequeño pero disponía de una ducha más un bidé, un lavabo y un retrete; más de lo que sus tías podían presumir. Celestia y Luna le había contado a su sobrina historias de cuando las hermanas nobles, Cadence y Twilight aun gobernaban Equestria; antes de que Dark Soul y su ejército de juguetes vivientes tomasen el poder, antes de que Shining Armor y Flash Sentry muriesen, de que Pinkie Pie se volviese loca, de que Rainbow Dash perdiese sus alas cayendo en la depresión e ingresada actualmente en un psiquiátrico, de que Rarity acabase sirviendo en el ejército de juguetes como enfermera para poder sobrevivir, de que Fluttershy se uniera al circo, y de que Applejack cayese temporalmente en coma y más tarde al despertar fuese consideraba una prisionera de guerra, hasta ser indultada mediante un armisticio y regresase a su granja con su familia.

La joven empezó a enjabonarse.

 _«Dos años, ya hace dos años que no me permiten ver a mi madre»_ pensó la alicornio.

Siendo todavía una bebe a Flurry la habían separado de su madre y su cuidado pasó a su ama Zafire. Cadence había suplicado varias veces que le devolviesen a su hija, Dark Soul se la devolvió al cabo de un mes, pero cuando la pequeña cumplió cuatro años su madre Cadence intentó fugarse con ella y Dark Soul le quitó de nuevo a la niña. Hubo una segunda devolución cuando la niña cumplió cinco años pero a los siete se produjo un segundo intento de fuga por parte de Cadence. Dark Soul ya no quiso darle más oportunidades a la madre. Cadence, que al principio vivía en Canterlot junto con su hija, fue trasladará al Imperio de Cristal pasando a ser la esclava personal de Aurora, la nueva gobernante de aquel lugar. Desde entonces madre e hija solo podían verse si Dark Soul las autorizaba y la última vez que dio su permiso fue hace dos años.

Actualmente Flurry ya tenía 17 años.

Flurry salió de la ducha y vio que su sirvienta ya había hecho la cama y limpiado casi toda la habitación. Al no tener mágia todo el trabajo había que hacerlo a casco.

— ¿Qué tal si me quita este vestido azul con volantes blancos, señorita?

—Creo que te queda lindo pero podrías quitártelo tú misma.

—Sabe que el amo Soul no me deja quitarme sola la ropa que usted me pone.

—Ah sí, ya no me acordaba. Bueno, te lo sacaré al volver. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, señorita.

La adolescente se encaminó al comedor real. Al entrar vio que ya se encontraban presentes sus amos, Dark Soul y Zafire, lo cual no estaba segura de si era algo bueno o malo. No era muy formal llegar antes que los amos pero tampoco hacerles esperar. La joven entró haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, mis señores.

—Hola, mascota. Toma asiento.

—Gracias amo Soul.

—Hola—saludó Zafire.

—Buenos días, ama.

Flurry se sentó al lado de **Zafire** **Heart**. Se trataba de una alicornio alta como Celestia, tenía el pelaje azul claro, su crin y cola tienen dos tonos de azul, eléctrico y marino oscuro, ojos de color azul Zafire, pero tenía una pequeña línea amarilla diagonal en los ojos, y su Cutie mark era un corazón de Zafire con dos espadas cruzándolo de diferentes lados, junto a un par de alas blancas, además que llevaba un cinturón dorado en su cadera. La alicornio azul miró a la joven sonriendo. Siendo aún una bebe Soul había separado a Flurry de su madre y se la había entregado a Zafire ordenándola que cuidase de ella, al principio aquello solo era una orden pero con el tiempo Zafire se había encariñado con la niña.

— ¿Has vuelto a usar tu magia, mascota?

—Solo para asearme o pequeñas tareas, amo.

—Bien. Si es para eso no me importa pero ya sabes lo que les pasó a mis perras—señaló a Celestia y Luna—Tú no sigas sus pasos.

—Por supuesto que no, amo. Yo no uso mi magia para atacar a nadie ni de forma irresponsable.

—Estupendo. Je, je, je.

De las cinco alicornios, cuatro sin contar a Twilight Sparkle que era una muñeca y ya no tenía poderes mágicos, Flurry era la única que no había recibido un sello anti-magia por parte del amo Soul. En realidad tenía permitido usar sus poderes siempre y cuando no quebrantase ninguna de las cuatro normas impuestas por gato. Sin embargo, Zafire siempre le había recomendado u ordenado, según se miré, que limitase el uso de sus poderes y se acostumbrase a hacer las cosas a casco como los ponis terrestres.

En ese momento entraron Celestia y Luna vestidas con sus uniformes. Se trataba de un traje de maid muy provocativo con medias ajustadas y para rematar un tanga ajustado. Flurry miró con tristeza a sus tías pero no se atrevió a decir nada salvo un simple _"gracias"_ cuando le sirvieron la comida; zumo de naranja, leche con cacao y dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón.

Zafire tomó un café con leche, una macedonia de sandía con melón y naranja, un zumo de piña y una tostada con mermelada de fresa pero sin mantequilla.

Dark Soul tomó tres tipos de zumos diferentes: naranja, piña y melocotón; más café con leche, cuatro huevos, dos tostadas sin untar nada, otras dos con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, otra untada con miel, la misma macedonia que Zafire y seis galletas de chocolate. Nadie se explicaba cómo un gato tan pequeño podía comer tanto y no engordar nada.

—Esta vez ponme solo seis galletas. Estoy cuidando mi linda figura—le dijo el gato a Celestia.

—Sí, amo.

—Bien—Dark Soul miró a las hermanas alicornio—Si ya han terminado de servir váyanse al fondo de la habitación y pónganse de cara a la pared mirando al suelo. No se muevan a menos que alguien las llame para que les sirvan más comida. Abandonaran esta habitación cuando yo lo ordene.

—Sí, amo—respondió Celestia.

—Sí, señor—contestó Luna.

Ambas obedecieron.

—Hemos de tratar tres asuntos, mascota. Primero, Zafire me ha dicho que quieres ser maestra. ¿Qué me respondes?

—Es cierto, si a vos os parece bien—bebe un poco de zumo.

—Mmm. Reconozco que al principio pensé en negarme, pero necesito personal para el orfanato de Canterlot. Cada dos por tres sus trabajadores dimiten. Es como si no les gustase que un grupo de peluches gigantes les dirijan y den órdenes.

—…

—Así que una vez que te gradúes trabajarás allí enseñando y cuidando de los niños. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, amo.

—Bien. Mientras tanto tendré que buscar más personal, que pesadez. En fin, para la universidad tendré que darte una autorización firmada.

—Claro, amo. Gracias a los dos.

—El segundo asunto es que tu madre ya me está tocando las narices. No para de escribirme y de pedirme una y otra y otra vez que te deje verla. ¡Pesada!—se comió parte de la tostada con miel.

—Amo Soul, yo también se lo suplico. Déjeme ver a mi madre, por favor—come un poco de tostada.

—Amo Soul, la niña lleva dos años sin ver a su madre. Si vos lo autorizáis puedo organizar un encuentro entre ambas—come un poco de su macedonia.

—Mmm. Bien. Haré una cosa. Te dejaré visitar a tu madre e ir a la universidad pero no lo haré gratis, antes deberás ocuparte del tercer asunto. Viajarás a Ponyville. En su centro psiquiátrico hay una paciente llamada Rainbow Dash…—Soul chasqueó sus garritas e hizo aparecer una foto de Rainbow y se la pasó a Flurry—Esa es. Perdió sus ganas de vivir después de perder sus alas durante la guerra. Le harás una oferta de mi parte. Le daré nuevas alas a cambio de que me jure lealtad y trabaje para mí.

— ¿Trabajar en qué, amo?

—Eso no importa de momento. Tú consigue su colaboración, de los detalles me cuido yo.

—Comprendido, amo. Aunque me es raro. Digo, normalmente no os gusta que abandone la ciudad.

—Exacto. Esta es tu primera misión para mí. Ya no eres tan niña y debes empezar a asumir responsabilidades. Espero que estés a la altura.

—Lo estaré. Le prometo convencer a esa pegaso.

—Bien. Si lo logras organizaré un encuentro entre tu madre y tú. Si fracasas puedes olvidarte de visitarla e incluso olvidar la universidad.

—Comprendido, amo. Prometo que no os fallaré.

—Bien. Ahora… Cely, ven aquí. Ponte al lado de Flurry.

La aludida se acercó a su amo, este último hizo aparecer un pastel de chocolate y lo puso en el plato de Flurry.

—Ese pastel tiene buena pinta, ¿Verdad, mascota? Cógelo y estámpaselo a Cely en la cabeza. Si sobra algo restriégaselo por la espalda.

—Amo Soul, me puedo restregar el pastel yo misma—respondió Celestia al no querer que Flurry pasase por semejante situación.

Dark Soul chasqueó sus garritas y de pronto una masa de agua cayó sobre la cabeza de la alicornio blanca empapándola.

— ¡No hables sin permiso, perra! ¡Tú y tu hermanita limitaros a obedecer sin rechistar! Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Mascota, estampa el pastel contra esa perra de una vez.

—Pero, amo… Yo… no creo… No es necesario…

— ¿Cuál es la norma uno, mascota?

—No cuestionar nada ni desobedecer, entendido. Disculpe mi descuido, amo.

Flurry tuvo que obedecer mirando con tristeza a su tía e hizo levitar el pastel de nata y lo soltó sobre Celestia.

— ¡Ya está bien!—de pronto Luna se acercó a la mesa.

 _«Esto se pone interesante. Ja, ja, ja»_ pensó Zafire.

—No tiene derecho a tratarnos así. No somos animales.

—Vaya. Ahora la otra perra se enfada. Primero un ladrido por parte de Cely y ahora otro por parte de Lulu—tono de protesta por parte de Dark Soul.

—Nos trata como basura.

—Es que lo sois. Por eso la conquista de Equestria fue un paseo.

— ¡Ya no aguanto más!

—Luna, hermanita, cállate por favor o será peor.

—Veo que tendré que ponerme serio.

De pronto el Dark Soul se convirtió en un alicornio negro con ojos amarillos, tiene la melena y cola morada, su cutie mark es una huella de gato con dos cuernos. Hizo brillar su cuerno y encerró a Celestia y Luna en una burbuja morada, ellas golpeaban la burbuja sin conseguir salir y de pronto notaron que se les acababa el aire.

—Ahí dentro no hay oxígeno, perras. Pero podéis oírme. Vais a morir asfixiadas por no saber estaros quietas y en silencio.

—Amo, mi señor, por favor perdónelas.

— ¿Por qué, mascota? Se han atrevido a levantarme la voz y revelarse contra mí.

Las dos hermanas alicornios se estaban poniendo moradas, pronto se quedarían completamente sin aire.

—Por favor, se lo suplico, amo. No las deje morir.

Flurry se levantó y se echó a los cascos del alicornio negro besándoselos.

—Por favor… Se lo suplico, tenga piedad por favor.

—Mmm. Se me ocurre una idea. Está bien—hace brillar su cuerno liberándolas, ambas hermanas caen al piso jadeando.

—Espero que os haya servido de lección, perras. Solo sois basura. Si están vivas es porque yo quiero. Aunque en este caso están vivas también gracias a ella—señaló a Flurry—La deben la vida. No obstante…—hace brillar su cuerno haciendo aparecer dos galletas sobre el plato de Flurry más una guindilla.

—Amo, ¿Qué es esto?

—Te voy a dar cuatro opciones para que elijas solo una, linda mascota. Tienes una galleta blanca, otra azulada y una guindilla en el plato.

—…

—Tienes cuatro opciones. Una; comerte solamente la galleta blanca, en cuyo caso permitiré que Celestia se siente a tu lado a desayunar, pero Luna se sometida a trabajo de castigo. Dos; comerte solo la galleta azul, Luna desayunará y Cely será la castigada. Tres, no comer ninguna galleta y ambas perritas serán castigadas. Cuatro; comerte la guindilla y ninguna galleta, en cuyo caso las dos perras podrán desayunar y ninguna será castigada; pero te aviso que la guindilla es súper picante. He usado mi poder para hacer que su sabor sea insoportable.

— ¿Qué? Amo… Flurry no tienes por qué dudar. Piensa en ti misma—habló Zafire.

—Cállate, Zafire. La niña debe elegir por si misma.

—Sobrina, comete la azul. Luna no tiene la culpa.

—No, elige la galleta blanca. Fui yo quien se enfrentó al amo. Es lógico que sea yo quien pague.

—Oh, que tierno. Ambas perritas quieren sacrificarse—tono de ironía por parte de Soul.

—Escoge la galleta de mi hermana.

—No, Celestia. Ha sido mi culpa.

—Ha sido mi culpa por hablar a destiempo.

—Yo me encaré con el amo. La culpable soy yo.

—No le hagas caso, Flurry. Comete la galleta azul.

—Que no. Elige la blanca.

— ¡Basta! ¡Me estoy hartando! ¡Escoge de una vez!

—No sé qué hacer, amo.

—Elije.

—Pero es que yo… no sé… ¿No puedo comerme las dos galletas?

— ¡No! ¡Eso sería trampa! Tienes que escoger una de las cuatro opciones que te he dado. ¡Elige ya! ¡Es una orden!

—De acuerdo, amo. Pues yo…—ante el asombro de todos Flurry levitó la guindilla y se la metía en la boca de golpe. De pronto comenzó a sudar.

—Aguaaaaaaaaa. Agua, agua, aguaaaaa.

Agua no había pero sí las jarras de los zumos. Flurry empezó a bebérselas todas una tras otra.

—Más, más, maaaaaás.

—Amo, haga algo por favor—imploró Zafire.

—Puse un efecto mágico para potenciar el sabor de la guindilla, seguramente le durará varios minutos.

Las hermanas alicornios se limitaban a observar la escena con cara de tristeza. Flurry se había sacrificado por ellas.

De pronto Dark Soul hizo aparecer una copa con un líquido azul y lo levitó hasta la adolescente.

—Bébelo. Te ayudará.

Flurry se lo bebió inmediatamente sin responder. Al poco empezó a notar que el sabor picante empezaba a desaparecer. Incluso poco a poco dejaba de sudar.

—Aaaaah. Gracias, amo.

—De nada. No esperaba que eligieses la guindilla.

—Pero, amo, dijisteis que escogiese una opción y yo…

—Lo sé. La próxima vez solo pondré opciones donde esas dos perras sufran—señaló a Celestia y Luna—Bien. Lo prometido hay que cumplirlo. Pueden desayunar en la mesa, perras. Le deben más de una a mi linda mascota.

Celestia y Luna se sentaron con cierta timidez.

—Gracias, sobrina.

—Sí, muchas gracias—dijo Luna.

—Este sábado viajarás a Ponyville. ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Está bien mi madre?

—Bueno, ahora ella depende de Aurora pero según los reportes de esta última sí. Te dije que se mantendría a salvo mientras tú me obedecieses y así ha sido. Además, conozco a Aurora y con ella tu madre estará a salvo. Ahora vete o llegarás tarde a clase.

—Con su permiso me retiro.

Flurry se fue al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

—Amo Soul… La primera misión de Flurry. Ella no creo que entienda este honor—habló Zafire.

—Pse. Es ignorante aun. Ya madurará. Veo que te has encariñado con ella. No me equivoqué en dártela.

—…

—Tú te has encariñado con la niña porque no tienes hijos y llevas cuidándola desde que ella era una bebita.

—Todavía recuerdo cómo llegó a mí y cómo cayó en la esclavitud.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK DE ZAFIRE**

 _Se ve el Imperio de Cristal 17 años antes, en él se encontraba Celestia, Luna y Cadence completamente derrotadas y a Dark Soul llevando en brazos a una Flurry Heart bebe. Junto a Soul se encontraban dos alicornios, Zafire y Aurora. Soul se dirigió a las tres princesas derrotadas._

— _Vayan al castillo de Canterlot, pónganse cómodas mientras tengo asuntos que atender. Je, je—decía el gato mirando a una libreta que sacó de sus bolsillos para luego meterlo de nuevo—estas alicornios las acompañaran—menciona señalando a Zafire y a Aurora—pero para que sepan, no les pondré algo para impedir que usen magia porque se sabe qué pasaría, si intentaran atacar ¿no? Je, je._

 _Las tres princesas no dijeron nada ya que tenía razón._

— _Consideren esto como una prueba de lealtad para saber si me hacen caso o no. Je, je—decía Dark con su típica sonrisa para luego ver a Zafire y le daba a Flurry—Zafire cuídala como si fuera tu propia hija y no dejes que estas tres la tomen, si lo hacen tienes mi permiso de matarlas si es necesario. Je, je._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK 2 DE ZAFIRE (SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS)**_

 _En los calabozos del castillo de Canterlot se encontraba Cadence junto con su hija Flurry. La niña lloraba abrazada a su madre. La adulta se encontraba encadenada pero la pequeña no._

— _Tengo miedo, mami._

— _Todo va a estar bien, tesoro—respondió Cadence dando la impresión de querer convencerse a si misma._

 _De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Zafire con cara de molestia._

— _Por un momento pensé que el amo te condenaría a muerte o algo aun peor, Rosadita, pero no. Serás llevada al Imperio de Cristal donde permanecerás como esclava de Aurora. La niña se quedará con el amo Soul y conmigo._

— _No, por favor. No me quiten a mi hija otra vez. Se lo suplico—Cadence se abrazaba con fuerza a su hija._

— _¿Me suplicas a mí? Mmm. Me gusta pero deberías suplicar al amo Soul._

— _Lo haré. Me arrastraré ante él pero no me quiten a mi niña—Cadence sollozaba._

— _¡Yo quiero estar con mi mami!—lloraba._

 _Zafire agarró a la niña y se la llevó fuera de la celda mientras Cadence suplicaba a gritos que no le quitasen a su hija, al tiempo que trataba de soltarse pero aquella cadena era fuerte. La pequeña sollozaba y pataleaba. Zafire y la pequeña entraron en una habitación donde sorprendentemente les esperaba un gato negro._

— _¿Amo Soul? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

— _Esperaros._

— _Quiero ver a mi mami—sollozó._

 _El gato negro miró a la niña._

— _No me gusta que los niños lloren pero menos aún me gustan las niñas malas. ¿Tú eres mala?_

— _No, señor. Quiero a mi mamá._

— _Amo… por favor…_

— _¡Calla, Zafire!—miró a la niña—Esto funciona así, niña. Si eres buena podrás ver a tu mamá en ocasiones. Si eres mala nunca volverás a verla. Deja de llorar._

 _La niña intentó aguantarse las lágrimas sin conseguirlo del todo._

— _Entonces ¿Vas a ser una niña buena y obediente?_

—…— _sollozo—Sí._

— _¿Sí qué?_

— _Sí, señor._

— _Muy bien. Entonces para ser buena tendrás que seguir unas normas básicas. Primera, nos obedecerás en todo a Zafire y a mí, especialmente a mí. Cualquier cosa que te ordenemos la obedecerás de inmediato sin rechistar. Nunca te atrevas a desobedecernos ni a cuestionarnos nada. Segunda, te dirigirás a Zafire y a mí tratándonos de usted y llamándonos amos, desde ahora eres nuestra esclava._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Amo, es una niña!—intervino Zafire con tono de indignación._

— _¡SILENCIO!_

—…

— _Tercera norma, jamás trates de escaparte de nosotros. Cuarta y última, jamás uses tu magia contra nosotros ni contra ningún juguete o niño, ni tampoco para intentar escaparte. No te voy a poner un sello anti magia. Te dejaré usas tus poderes siempre y cuando no incumplas estas normas. ¿Has entendido?_

— _Sí, señor. Digo… amo._

— _Bien. Recuerda. Un solo quebrantamiento de las normas, un solo acto de desobediencia y tu madre será castigada mediante sufrimiento y delante de ti para que puedas contemplar como sufre por tu culpa._

— _Amo Soul. Por favor… no la asuste más. Ella no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una desobediente._

— _Je. Ver para creer… Por lo visto te has encariñado con la niña, Zafire. En fin, esta será tu nueva habitación._

— _Amo. ¿La niña puede ir a clase?_

— _¿A la escuela? Mmm. Quizás al cabo de un tiempo, si se lo gana. Por ahora no. De momento permanecerá en esta habitación sin salir. Tú le traerás la comida o cuanto necesite._

 _Dark Soul puso unos barrotes en las ventanas de la habitación y una cerradura en la puerta. Seguidamente limitó el mobiliario a una colchoneta en el suelo, un cubo para orinar y un lavabo._

— _¿Es esto necesario? ¿En serio, amo? Tiene siete años._

— _La mejor edad para que aprenda cuál es su lugar. ¿No crees?_

— _¿Cuándo podré ver a mi mamá?_

— _Cuando yo quiera, y solo querré si veo que eres obediente y puedo confiar en ti. Ahora inclínate y beso los cascos delanteros de Zafire y luego haz lo mismo con mis patas._

 _La niña tuvo que obedecer._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK 2.**_

—Yo la crie y no esa tonta de Cadence. Usted fue muy duro con ella cuando la separó de su madre. La trató como a una vulgar prisionera. ¿No se supone que no dañamos niños?

—Je, je, je. Así es y no la tocamos ni la hemos lastimado nunca, pero necesitábamos domarla. Piensa que su encierro solo duró hasta que cumplió los ocho años, después le modifiqué la habitación tal y como la tiene hoy, y la dejé ir al colegio.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK DE DARK SOUL (FLURRY CON OCHO AÑOS)**_

 _Flurry aún continuaba encerrada en aquella habitación. Se encontraba tumbada en la cama. Al principio de su encierro no paraba de llorar pero después de varios meses ya sus ojos se había secado, ya no quedaban lágrimas que derramar por fuera. En cambio el llanto interior aún continuaba. Cogió un libro de cuentos que le había regalado Zafire, en realidad le había traído varios y en más de una ocasión los leían juntas, pero Zafire no podía estar acompañando a la niña todo el día. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Dark Soul, Flurry se levantó de golpe de la cama e hizo una reverencia templando ante su amo._

— _Buenos días, niña._

— _Buenos días, amo._

— _Tranquila._

—…

— _Has pasado un año aquí metida. Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para asimilar las normas que te dije y aceptar tu situación._

—…

— _Dime las cuatro normas que te dije._

 _La niña las citó una por una._

— _Bien. Voy a ponerte a prueba._

 _Dark chasqueó sus dedos e hizo desaparecer los barrotes y la cerradura. Al tiempo que convertía la colchoneta en una cama, hacía aparecer algunas estanterías, un armario y un escritorio, también una ducha, un mejor lavabo y un bidé._

— _A partir de mañana podrás ir a clase._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Sí. Te daré un poco de margen. Mientras no incumplas las cuatro normas puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero si las quebrantas tu madre será la primera en pagar por ello, y luego tú. ¿Entendido?_

— _Sí, amo._

— _De cara a mí responderás al nombre de Mascota._

— _Sí, amo._

—Bien—se volteó y mira a la entrada de la habitación—Pasa.

 _Entró una muñeca._

— _Ella es Smartypants. Desde ahora está a tu cargo._

— _¿Mi cargo?_

— _Ella jugará contigo o simplemente será tu criada personal. Lo que tú le mandes tendrá que obedecerlo._

— _Pero si soy una esclava._

— _¿Tan pronto olvidas la primera norma?_

— _No discutir ni cuestionarle nada de nada. Perdón, amo._

— _Bien. Si eres obediente estarás bien con Zafire y conmigo._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
**_

—Fue muy duro hacer de carcelera.

—Paciencia. Si todo sale bien con el tiempo ella será como nosotros. Ayer era una prisionera, hoy nuestra esclava y mañana será nuestra secuaz.

—Flurry nunca será como tú quieres, amo.

—Ya lo veremos. Además, ¿cómo yo quiero? ¿Tú no quieres que cambie?

—Yo quiero estar con ella y con usted, con los dos.

—Eres una sentimental—se rio—Y ustedes dos, lárguense a limpiar o algo así, perras.

Celestia y Luna hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

* * *

 **IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Aurora Glacial miraba por la ventana de salón real del castillo de cristal. Se trataba de una alicornio que está hecha completamente de hielo azul excepto su melena y cola que eran de color amarillo, ojos azules y su cutie mark es un copo de nieve.

Actualmente todo el imperio era un invierno permanente. Durante la guerra entre Equestria y Dark Soul el corazón de cristal fue retirado de su pedestal, eso hizo que el imperio se llenase de nieve. La actual gobernante, Aurora Glacial, había creado toda una industria y actividades de ocio en base a la nieve. Pistas de esquí, hoteles, juegos deportivos de invierno, restaurantes, un gran centro comercial, etc. Por otro lado, el imperio había sido la única ciudad de Equestria que durante la guerra no sufrió bajas civiles ni ningún edificio fue destruido. Habían muerto unos cuántos soldados, incluido Flash Sentry, pero tras la caída de Cadence y el resto de la antigua monarquía equestriana Aurora no tomó represalias contra los vencidos, e incluso entregó a los soldados muertos a sus respectivas familias para que pudiesen llorarles y darles sepultura.

Lo más complicado fueron las cosechas, con el frío era más difícil la producción de alimentos, por lo que se crearon varios centros de invernaderos y se empleó magia para que los cultivos pudiesen soportar las bajas temperaturas.

Por otro lado, el esquí, patinaje, trineos más otros juegos de invierno y la falta de violencia habían logrado que los cristalinos aceptasen relativamente bien a los juguetes, tanto los niños ponis como los juguetes a menudo jugaban juntos al esquí u otras actividades, y quizás fuese por eso que el Imperio de Cristal fue rebautizado como Snow Harmony, e incluso Dark Soul había reconocido que aquella era la ciudad donde se había logrado una mayor y mejor convivencia entre potrillos y juguetes. En otras ciudades equestrianas las represalias de los vencedores y los horrores de la guerra habían sido mucho mayores, y eso hacía que los niños no quisiesen jugar con los juguetes porque les tenían miedo. Toda esta armonía más la oferta hotelera y las competiciones de los juegos de invierno atraían a varios visitantes procedentes de otras ciudades de Equestria, eso era bueno para los comerciantes y hoteleros que vivían del turismo.

Aurora Glacial se había convertido en un referente y ejemplo de cara a las otras ciudades equestrianas. Cuando acabó la guerra Dark Soul estableció un gobernante en cada ciudad para que impusiese el poder en su nombre, menos en Canterlot donde el propio Soul ejercía el poder directamente. Aurora era admirada por varios gobernadores y envidiada por otros, quienes no habían logrado tanto desarrollo en sus respectivos territorios.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, Aurora respondió _"pase"_ y entró Cadence en la habitación. En su cutie mark se podía apreciar el sello anti magia que le había puesto Dark Soul, el cual era una huella de gato. La alicornio rosada hizo una reverencia.

—Mi señora, nos han comunicado que ha habido un problema en un colegio.

—Dime.

—Una ventisca ha bloqueado las puertas. Nadie puede salir salvo quizás teletrasportandose.

—Para eso están los juguetes quitanieves.

—Están ocupados en otras partes del imperio… perdón, ama. En otras partes de Snow Harmony.

—Bueno, ya irán cuando pueda. O sino… vale. Iré yo misma y así estiraré los cascos.

— ¿Usted en persona?

—Sí.

Aurora abrió la ventana.

— ¿Y bien, esclava? ¿Vas a intentar volar o quieres ir caminando?

—Volaré.

—Bien. Vete delante y guíame.

Las dos salieron volando.

—Todo recto, ama.

—…

—A la derecha y recto.

—Te interesará saber que ayer me escribió Zafire. Tu hija pronto acabará el instituto. Si el amo Soul le diese permiso podría ir a la universidad.

—A la izquierda.

—…

—Espero que ella pueda ser universitaria pero no creo que ese asqueroso de Dark Soul se lo consienta—de pronto Cadence se sintió sujetada por un agarre mágico.

Aurora se paró en el aire colocándose de cara a la poni rosada y encarándose con ella.

—Sabes que normalmente no me gusta la violencia, pero te prometo que si atreves a hablar mal de mi amo y señor te marcaré la espalda con un hierro candente.

—Per… per… perdón, ama—tono de miedo.

—Mmm. Haré oídos sordos esta vez pero que nunca más se vuelva a repetir.

—Gracias, ama. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Cuando te trajeron aquí no te hice nada e incluso te convertí en mi ayudante, dado que conocías este territorio y a sus gentes. No hagas que me arrepienta.

—Comprendido, ama.

—Vámonos. Sigamos. Anularé el agarre.

Ambas acabaron por llegar al colegio. Aurora observó la puerta de la entrada, pudiendo ver que realmente había quedado bloqueada por un gran montículo de nieve.

—Ya veo. Dudo que los unicornios de aquí tengan mucho poder, aparte no creo que haya demasiados en el colegio. Creo que mis poderes serán necesarios—dijo Aurora lanzando un rayo mágico que derritió la nieve liberando las puertas.

Las puertas se abrieron saliendo al exterior algunos profesores y estudiantes que rodearon a Aurora. Cadence solo observaba en silencio, nadie parecía prestarle atención. Al principio cuando fue cayó el Imperio de Cristal en las garras de Dark muchos habitantes se comparecieron de su princesa, aunque hubo otros que la culparon, en cualquier caso como ella fue obligada a ser trasladada a Canterlot durante siete años muchos optaron por olvidarla. Posteriormente cuando Cadence entró al servicio de Aurora todavía algunos la miraban con lástima, pero para entonces ella que se sentía destrozada por haber sido separada de su hija optó por aislarse, y solo salía del castillo de cristal cuando Aurora le ordenaba que fuese con ella a algún sitio o hiciese algún recado, de no ser así Cadence permanecía voluntariamente en aquel palacio sin salir. Todo eso hizo que poco a poco perdiese contacto con todos, y al final ya nadie le prestaba atención.

—Gracias, mi señora. Los alumnos empezaban a estar preocupados—dijo uno de los profesores.

—Eso ha sido alucinante. Lanzo ese rayo y luego… pum. La nieve se hizo agua—dijo un potro pegaso.

—Es que el ama Aurora es la mejor—intervino un peluche de oso polar.

—¿Un peluche? ¿Tú estudias aquí?—preguntó Cadence pero el aludido ignoró la pregunta.

—Responde a mi asistente.

—Sí, señora. Pues yo y otros juguetes acompañamos a los potrillos y jugamos con ellos. Y de paso algunos asistimos con ellos a las clases. ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Cómo se hace ese hechizo?—preguntó un potrilla unicornio.

—La nieve es agua cristalizada así que solo la transforme en estado líquido.

— ¿Puede enseñarme?—otra vez la potrilla.

—No lo sé. No tienes pinta de maga.

—Mi mamá dice que seré repostera.

—Entonces hazle caso a tu madre.

—Mi señora—uno de los profesores aparta a la niña—Si hay algo que podamos hacer para compensarla por venir hasta aquí.

—Pues… no se me ocurre nada.

—Hey. Es la hora del recreo. ¿Juegas con nosotros a las batallas de bolas de nieve?—dijo un muñeco esquiador.

—Nuestra señora seguramente tendrá cosas mejores que hacer que jugar con ustedes—dijo el director.

—En realidad me apetece jugar con ellos—mira a la alicornio rosada—Cadence, tú en mi equipo.

—Sí, mi señora.

Seguidamente Aurora Glacial y Cadence se pasaron el recreo jugando con los niños, tanto ponis como juguetes. Primero a las batallas de lanzar bolas de nieve, y luego hicieron un muñeco de nieve. Al finalizar el recreo los niños tuvieron que regresar a sus clases y ambas ponis se marcharon del colegio, para frustración de los profesores que esperaban que Aurora platicase un rato con ellos.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.

 _Hola, bronis y lectores/as:_

 _Como dije en la introducción no pensaba seguir escribiendo sobre MLP, pero no me pude resistir a realizar este fanfic. En principio iba a ser un one-shot pero al final serán varios capítulos aunque no creo que sean muchos. XD._

 _Zafire, Aurora Glacial y Dark Soul son personajes de Comet Galaxy._

 _La habitación de Flurry indica su rol con respecto a Dark Soul, o al menos esa fue mi idea. Al principio el dormitorio tiene barrotes y cerradura, dando la imagen de una prisión. Más tarde se prescinde de estos elementos dando lugar a un cuarto modesto pero algo más cómodo._

 _Twilight realmente fue convertida en muñeca en la historia original. En cuanto a si terminó o no como sirvienta de Flurry eso no es seguro aun._

 _El flashback 1 es en realidad un fragmento del fanfic original. Sin embargo, los flashbac son una invención mía._

 _Realmente Zafire recibió el encargo de cuidar de Flurry, en cuanto a si realmente se llegó a encariñar tanto con ella o no eso no se sabe aún. La historia de Comet Galaxy todavía no está finalizada._

 _El traje de maid lo diseñó Comet y aparece en un especial suyo._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
Nos leemos._


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LA DETENCIÓN

Hola, bronies y lectores/as.

Hubo un error de argumento en el capítulo anterior. Una pequeña incoherencia con respecto al fanfic original de "La oscuridad de nuestra alma" de Comet Galaxy. Así que he tenido que cambiar parte del capítulo 1 para corregirlo.

Verán, según la historia de Comet, Smartypants traicionó a Twilight intercambiando su cuerpo con ella. O sea, que Smartypants se convirtió en Twili y está última en Smartypants siendo una muñeca inanimada. Pero yo al leerlo malinterpreté que solamente intercambiaban sus poderes y por eso puse que Twilight obtuvo un cuerpo de muñeca y paso al servicio de Flurry. Sería, más o menos al revés, la muñeca de Smartypants pero con el alma de Twilight es quien acaba al servicio de Flurry, pero Soul le prohíbe decirle a la joven que en realidad es su tía.

Aquí dejo el nuevo párrafo, ya corregido, del capítulo 1. Perdonen las molestias.

 _Durante la guerra la antigua muñeca de Twilight, Smartypants, había cobrado vida y atacado a su dueña. Twilight Sparkle y Smartypants habían intercambiado sus cuerpos. Smartypants obtuvo el cuerpo de y los poderes de Twilight, mientras que esta última quedó transformada en la muñeca, un cuerpo sin vida, ella podía oír y verlo todo pero no podía moverse ni hablar. Más tarde Dark Soul le dio la vida a la muñeca Smartypants (con el alma de Twilight en su interior) pero la ordenó servir permanentemente a Flurry sin poder decirle nunca que era su tía. Si la muñeca Smartypants se separaba de Flurry, si la abandonaba o la hablaba de su parentesco entonces volvería a ser una muñeca y Luna tampoco sabían la verdad sobre la presunta muñeca de Smartypants. Al principio Flurry en su niñez empleaba a su muñeca solo para jugar, pero conforme crecía y se iba haciendo mayor para jugar con muñecas Twilight poco a poco había ido derivando en una sirvienta. A menudo la joven se preguntaba por qué a la edad de ocho años Dark Soul le había entregado a Twilight, no le veía ningún sentido. ¿Una esclava tenía una sirvienta a su cargo? Aquello era muy raro. Sin embargo, la primera de las cuatro reglas que Soul le había impuesto a la adolescente era no desobedecerle ni cuestionarle en nada._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2  
LA DETENCIÓN**

Flurry acaba de llegar a clase; como uniforme llevaba una túnica marrón con la bandera de Dark Soul; tres franjas horizontales, una amarilla en la parte superior, franja azul en el centro y una tercera roja en la parte inferior, en la franja azulada había en el medio una huella gris de gato, Todos los estudiantes la llevaban este uniforme para identificarse como tales. Flurry Heart no paraba de mirar en silencio los pasillos, en cada uno de ellos había al menos algún peluche grandote haciendo guardia y controlando visualmente a los estudiantes que entraban. En teoría estaban allí solamente de vigilantes pero ella sabía que en realidad a quienes vigilaban eran a los alumnos ponis. En teoría ahora los institutos admitían tanto ponis como juguetes, pero lo cierto es que estos últimos hacían a menudo lo que les daba la gana sin que se les replicase, pero si un equino hacia alguna travesura eso eran palabras mayores.

— _Alto ahí—Flurry escuchó una voz aguda a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta pero no se referían a ella. Un panda le llamaba la atención a un pegaso._

— _¿Qué he hecho yo?_

— _Eso es un refresco._

— _Sí._

— _¿Crees que el pasillo es la cafetería? Aquí no se puede beber ni comer._

— _Pero si hace un momento han pasado por aquí dos playmobiles con refrescos._

— _¡No me repliques!—le quita la bebida y se la bebe, de pronto se fija en Flurry—¿Y tú que miras, niña? Ven aquí._

 _La alicornio se acerca._

— _¿Qué me miras?_

—Yo nada. ¿Me miras tú a mí? ¿A la sierva del amo Soul?—Flurry sacó sus alas de la túnica.

 _Por un momento el panda se quedó en blanco pero en seguida reaccionó._

— _Lárguense a clase y agradezcan que estoy de buen humor._

—Vámonos—Flurry cogió del casco al pegaso y se fueron.

— _Gracias._

—De nada.

Cada uno entró en un aula distinta.

—Flurryyyy, aquí—dijo un terrestre verde y rubio de ojos azules. Respondía por Sunflower Petal. En realidad era mayor que Flurry pero aún no se había graduado.

—Buenos días, Sun. ¿Qué tal tu familia?

Sun iba a responder pero se calló al ver que la puerta del aula comenzaba a abrirse. De pronto entró un terrestre en el aula, era el profesor. Se trataba de un terrestre marrón con los cascos y los ojos anaranjados, sus crines eran negras con mechas blancas.

—Buenos días. He de darles una triste noticia. Vuestro antiguo profesor ha sido detenido.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Detenido?_

— _¿Por qué?_

—Por corromperos. Sus enseñanzas e incluso muchas de sus acciones estaban dedicadas a fomentar el rencor y el odio contra nuestro gran Caudillo, Dark Soul. En cualquier caso yo soy vuestro nuevo maestro de historia. Abran el libro por la página 66. Hoy veremos como el gran Dark Soul acabó con el régimen corrupto de la monarquía y la absurda nobleza, trayendo consigo la prosperidad a Equestria. Algunos de ustedes perdieron familia en la guerra contra el amo Soul. Pero en todas las guerras mueren inocentes, lo que se ganó fue más de lo que se perdió. Las futuras generaciones consideraran a nuestros muertos como héroes, héroes que dieron su vida por el bienestar de Equestria, y nosotros también debemos admirar y honrar su sacrificio.

Sunflower se levantó.

—Profesor, no íbamos por esta parte del libro.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero que todos hagan un trabajo sobre lo que ha supuesto para ustedes esta gran victoria.

— _Para mí supuso la muerte de mi abuelo y de dos de mis tíos. No pienso hacer ese trabajo—respondió un pegaso._

—Entonces bajaré su nota.

— _No es justo._

—Es lo justo si se niega a hacer sus deberes.

—…

—Yo perdí a mis padres siendo aún un bebe. Me ha criado mi abuela. ¿De verdad la guerra ha sido tan buena? No lo creo.

—¿Lo ven? Ese tipo de conducta rebelde es el resultado de que ustedes hayan dado clase con Baldomero. A saber qué barbaridades les habrá inculcado. Ya hemos admitido que murieron inocentes. Siento lo de su familia pero eso no quita que estamos mejor que antes de la guerra.

—Yo tuve relativa suerte. Durante la guerra aún era un potrillo. Mi madre, hermana y yo casi morimos en la refriega. El propio Dark Soul nos salvó la vida—intervino Sunflower ganándose las miradas de todos y un gesto de reproche por parte de la alicornio que no llego a anotar.

— _¿Conociste al Caudillo en persona?_

— _¿Te rescató él mismo? Nah, eso sí que no puede ser._

—Sería muy propio del gran Dark Soul. Es una persona íntegra, eso es lo que Baldomero no entendía y por eso ha sido detenido, en el fondo me da pena. Solo es un ignorante—intervino el maestro.

Se empezaron a oír varios comentarios. Muchos alumnos pensaban que Sunflower presumía pero no era mentira. Su familia había sido rescatada personalmente por Dark Soul durante la guerra.

Flurry frunció el ceño haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse callada, no le gustaba que la persona que la había separado de su madre y humillaba a sus tías fuese admirada, pero se tenía que callar. La chica hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando se repitió de nuevo la palabra Caudillo o gran líder, refiriéndose al amo Soul. Dark había abolido la monarquía y todos los títulos nobiliarios, la mayoría de las propiedades de la nobleza se las quedaron los juguetes, en especial los más cercanos a Soul. Hubo una parte que se distribuyó entre las clases medias equestrianas y de ahí que varios ponis considerasen un buen líder a Soul. Pero también había muchos equinos que se habían quedado empobrecidos tras la guerra o habían perdido familia, no todos estaban de parte del nuevo líder.

—Señorita Flurry, usted es una de las servidoras personales del amo. Háblenos del gran Caudillo ¿Cómo es?—intervino el profesor.

—Es… Canterlot ha mantenido su prosperidad, supongo. Así qué… como gobernante no lo ha hecho mal—tono de duda.

—¿Y cómo persona?

—No intimo tanto con él. Soy su servidora y le obedezco, ya está.

—Pero el profesorado me ha dicho que él en persona la matriculó aquí.

—Sí. Siendo yo aún una niña ¿Y?

—Por algo sería.

—Porque quiso que tuviese una educación.

—Luego usted podrá confirmar la gran persona que es el amo Soul.

 _«Una persona que mató a mi padre, convirtió en piedra a mi primo Blueblood, esclavizó a mis tías y me mantiene separada de mi madre. Pero no es eso lo que quiere oír el nuevo profesor»_ pensó Flurry.

—Es… decidido. Cuando tiene que tomar una decisión no duda.

—Es decir, un líder nato.

—No entiendo de liderazgo pero supongo que sí.

—¿Lo ven? Ahí lo tienen. Una persona firme y con decisión, ese es nuestro amo Soul. Antes una monarquía corrupta y unos nobles codiciosos gobernaban Equestria. El gran Dark Soul abolió la monarquía y todos los títulos nobiliarios, creando un Estado de igualdad. Cierto que la guerra supuso un precio muy alto para mi generación, e incluso para ustedes que son jóvenes, pero la gente del futuro considerará esa guerra como un acto de justicia, a nosotros nos ha tocado pagar pero los que vengan detrás se beneficiaran de nuestro sacrificio.

La clase duró un poco más hasta que finalmente fue la hora del descanso. Flurry y Sunflower salieron al patio, comenzando a hablar mientras paseaban.

—¿Qué hace ahora?

—¿Quién? ¿Mi hermana o mi madre?

—Las dos.

—Mi madre ya es mayor pero ahora su negocio de venta de flores le va muy bien, le compran tanto ponis como muñecas, muñecas que les gustan las flores para adornar sus vestidos o para algún evento. Mi hermana estuvo trabajando durante un tiempo pero ahora acaba de ingresar en la universidad, quiere ser médica.

—A ver si te gradúas este año.

—No debí interrumpir tanto tiempo mis estudios. Lo que le pasa a mi hermana es mi culpa. Le traté muy mal cuando era pequeño, nunca la apoye en nada y no hacía más que molestarla. Me siento culpable.

—No sé qué decirte. Debes graduarte y encontrar un trabajo.

De pronto un peluche mimosín se acercó a Flurry y Sunflower. Tenía el cuerpo naranja con ojos negros y el contorno de la boca blanco.

—Hola, chicos.

—Hola, Mimitos—respondió la alicornio.

—¿Todo bien? La semana pasada no viniste—preguntó Sunflower.

—Es que la hija de una vecina se puso malita y preferí quedarme a jugar con ella.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—La niña seis añitos, los padres ni idea pero me da igual.

—Bueno, es normal. A ti siempre te han gustado los niños.

—Los chiquitines son adorables. Es una pena que luego crezcan y se conviertan en adultos bobos y aburridos.

—Gracias por el cumplido—tono de ironía por parte de Sunflower.

—No iba por ti, amigo. Ya sabemos que tienes 22 años.

—A veces me pregunto por qué vienes aquí.

—Pse. Para graduarme y luego abrir una pastelería para niños.

—¿Solo para niños?

—Bueno, supongo que algún adulto también comprará. Aunque yo preferiría que solo fuesen niños.

—Pero a los niños normalmente son sus padres quienes les compran los dulces y todo.

—Cierto, Sun. Esa es la pena.

—¿No te gustaría más abrir una guardería?—preguntó Flurry.

—Mmm. Pues… no lo había pensado pero quizás lo haga, ya veré. Yo con tal de estar rodeado de niños hago lo que sea.

—El amo me ha permitido ir a la universidad.

—¿En serio?—interrogó Mimitos—¡Genial!

—Quiero ser maestra. El amo dice que si me saco el título me pondrá a trabajar en el orfanato de Canterlot. Podrías venir conmigo, Mimitos.

—Mmm. Pues… sí que estaría bien.

—En cambio yo no sé qué haré, chicos—respondió el semental.

—Bueno, tenemos que regresar a clase—reconoció Flurry.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

En uno de los salones se encontraba Dark Soul en su forma alicornio y en compañía de Zafire. De pronto llamaron a la puerta y el Caudillo respondió _"Adelante"_. Entraron tres muñecos Jia You del tamaño de Luna y vestidos de policía, uno de ellos llevaba al hombro a un pegaso amordazado y maniatado, de pronto lo lanzó como si fuese un balón de baloncesto a los pies de Dark Soul, pero como no era bueno jugando al basket le dio al líder en las patas delanteras.

— ¡Bruto! Así no. El amo no es una canasta—regañó un Jia You que era el sargento del grupo.

—Jo, sargento. Es que ya pesaba mucho el tipo ese.

—Debimos ponerle unas esposas en las patas y que fuese caminando despacito—dijo otro Jia You

—Pudiste sugerirlo antes.

—Y tú pudiste llevarlo sobre el lomo en vez de a hombros.

—Yo… pues yo… no se me ocurrió.

—Oigan, ¿Para qué me han traído a este tipo?—preguntó el Caudillo pero nadie se enteró de la pregunta.

—Eres un bruto.

—Tú más.

—Yo no voy por ahí lanzando ponis al aire.

—No, simplemente los encarcelas.

—Son una vergüenza para el grupo de vigilancia—dijo el sargento.

— ¡BASTAAAAA!—chilló el Caudillo con un vozarrón más fuerte que la voz real de Celestia. Los muñecos se escondieron tras un sofá. El poni seguía tirado en el suelo y Zafire simplemente observaba la escena sentada en un sillón—Salgan de ahí.

—Que no. Que tenemos miedo.

—Yo no quiero desaparecer.

—A mí me creo usted hace tan solo tres meses. Soy muy joven para morir—respondió el sargento.

Dark chasqueó sus garritas y de pronto el sofá desapareció dejando expuestos a los soldados.

—Mi ejército siempre se ha compuesto de soldados competentes y fuertes. No sé cómo he podido crear a unos memos como vosotros—los mira con desprecio—Son una basura pero… ¡Pónganse firmes!

Se ponen firmes.

—Mejor. Ahora vamos a ver. ¿Quién es este?

Los muñecos se miran unos a otros.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿De quién habla el amo?

—Del prisionero, idiotas—respondió el sargento mientras el Caudillo rodaba los ojos.

—Ah sí. De ese. El amo se refiere al detenido.

—Pues eso, gran amo, un poni que hemos detenido porque… porque… Sargento, ¿Por qué le hemos detenido?

Dark Soul rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro. Le costaba asumir que alguien como él, que había liderado todo un ejército y estrategia militar para conquistar toda Equestria pudiese haber creado a semejante trío de vigilantes zopencos. De pronto miró a Zafire, la yegua se reía pero enmudeció al notar la mirada de su amo sobre ella.

—Perdón, amo. No es gracioso.

—Ríete, ríete si quieres, Zafire. Total, es lo único que se puede hacer ante estos payasos—mira a los soldados— ¿Por qué habéis detenido al tipo este?

—Porque es un profesor de la señorita Flurry que habla mal de usted—respondió el sargento.

—¿En serio?—hace desaparecer las ataduras del detenido y este último se pone en pie mirando a Dark—A ver, tú. ¿Qué es eso de qué hablas mal de mí? Explícalo tú mismo porque si tenemos que esperar a que lo expliquen estos vigilantes nos tiramos aquí todo el día.

—Me detuvieron por decir la verdad.

— ¿Cuál verdad?

—Qué habéis esclavizado a nuestras princesas, que tratáis a los ponis como basura, que todo Canterlot, por no decir toda Equestria, os teme, etc.

—…

—Gran Caudillo…—empezó a hablar el sargento.

— ¡Silencio! Cállense todos ustedes.

Todos los muñecos guardaron silencio.

—Así que eras profesor de mi protegida.

—¿Protegida? Si se refiere a la señorita Flurry, entonces no sé qué pensar de ella ni cómo clasificarla.

—Ya. Tú te crees muy listo ¿A qué sí? ¿Crees que puedes juzgar las acciones de tu Caudillo?

—Usted hace lo que quiere con todo el mundo. Todos somos iguales pero usted hace lo que le viene en gana.

—¿Yo? Je. Eres más idiota que ese trío de vigilantes. ¿No me digas que crees en esa tontería que llaman igualdad? Ja, ja, ja. Eso os pasa a los ponis por haber estado tanto tiempo gobernados por dos yeguas inútiles.

—No hable mal de las princesas.

Dark hizo chasquear sus garritas y de pronto el poni fue lanzado de espaldas contra la pared, en donde quedo sujeto por sus cuatro cascos por unos agarres mágicos.

—Primero, ya no hay princesas, ni monarquía, ni nobleza ni ninguna de esas basuras. Hay un gobierno militar conmigo al frente. Segundo, crees que tus princesas lo hacía todo bien pero Equestria fue invadida varias veces, por Tirek, por Chrysalis, etc. La única diferencia es que yo y mis tropas nos tomamos las cosas en serio. Tercero, no existe la igualdad porque para empezar ni siguiera nacemos todos iguales; a mí no me vale esa idea de que todos merecemos lo mismo, me valen los méritos personales y el primero de ellos es la lealtad y obediencia hacía mí. Mira, si tus acciones se limitasen a una serie de ideas locatis quizás podría perdonarte, pero resulta que corrompes a los jóvenes incluida mi protegida.

—Ah, ah, ah. Tirano.

—Mmm. Ah. Zafire, ¿Qué hacemos con este tonto? ¿Matarlo? ¿Estrangularlo? ¿Convertirlo en piedra?

—Quizás tenga familia.

—¿Tienes familia?

—No pienso responderte—seguía fijado a la pared.

Zafire se acerca a él y le mira.

—Tienes una esposa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo imaginé y me lo acabas de confirmar.

—Si tú no quieres responder y no haces más que ofenderme, entonces quizás tu esposa sea más razonable.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

—Ya sé. Podría convertirla en estatua delante de ti.

—¡No la toques! Está embarazada.

—Entonces, elige. O te retractas de toda tu palabrería barata o convierto a tu esposa en una estatua y tu hijo nunca nacerá.

—¡¿Qué?!

—A ver, ustedes, trío de inútiles, vayan a buscar a la esposa de este tonto.

—Ya la trajimos. Está en los calabozos del castillo—respondió el sargento.

—¿Y por qué no lo han dicho antes?

—Porque no lo preguntó.

—Y nos ordenó que nos callásemos.

—Eso.

Zafire soltó una risita y Soul rodó los ojos.

—Ya sé. Vamos a jugar a un juego—hace aparecer una ruleta—Tira la ruleta. Recibirás el castigo que te toque.

El detenido miró a la ruleta, sus acciones eran:

 _Muerte, encarcelarle y tirar la llave, convertirlo en piedra, indulto, esclavizarlo de por vida, torturar a su esposa._

—Tienes seis posibles opciones, incluido la opción de indulto. Mmm, quizás tengas suerte y te libres—hace desaparecer los agarres—Tira.

—No pienso jugar para complacerte.

— ¿Prefieres que pague tu esposa? Vale. Zafire, ve a buscar a su esposa y tortúrala hasta que aborte.

— ¡No!—el detenido intentó darle un puñetazo a Soul pero este lo esquivo y chasqueó las garritas haciendo que el poni fuese lanzado de golpe contra una pared en donde se golpeó la espalda.

—Tira la ruleta o tu esposa pagará por tu insolencia.

El detenido viendo que no tenía elección se levantó y se encaminó a la ruleta.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores/as:

En principio había pensado que la hermana de Sunflower fuese una criada en una casa de Barbie pero después pensé en cambiar eso.

Les recuerdo las opciones de la ruleta de Dark Soul:

1\. Muerte del prisionero.

2\. Encarcelarle y tirar la llave.

3\. Convertirlo en piedra.

4\. Indultar al prisionero.

5\. Esclavizarlo.

6\. Torturar a su esposa.

Voten y decidan cuál debería ser el castigo del detenido, o si prefieren que quede en libertad voten la cuarta opción.

Mimosín es un peluche y a su vez es la mascota de un detergente del mismo nombre, el cual se comercializa en España. El peluche original es blanco pero actualmente los hay de muchos colores y diseños, en este caso el Mimosín amigo de Flurry es naranja y su imagen está en mi devianart.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LA BOFETADA

_Página_ _13_ _de_ _13_

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LA BOFETADA**

El maestro Baldomero había sido arrestado por tres muñecos Jia You del tamaño de Luna y vestidos de policías. El pegaso detenido había sido interrogado directamente por Dark Soul, dado que los soldados eran un poco patosos.

—Ya sé. Vamos a jugar a un juego—Dark hizo aparecer una ruleta—Tira la ruleta. Recibirás el castigo que te toque.

El detenido miró a la ruleta, sus acciones eran:

 _Muerte, encarcelarle y tirar la llave, convertirlo en piedra, indulto, esclavizarlo de por vida, torturar a su esposa._

—Tienes seis posibles opciones, incluido la opción de indulto. Mmm, quizás tengas suerte y te libres—hace desaparecer los agarres—Tira.

—No pienso jugar para complacerte.

— ¿Prefieres que pague tu esposa? Vale. Zafire, ve a buscar a su esposa y tortúrala hasta que aborte.

—…—Zafire no dijo nada pero sus ojos miraban fijamente y con miedo a su líder. La yegua no se movió de su sitio.

— ¡No!—el detenido intentó darle un puñetazo a Soul pero este lo esquivo y chasqueó las garritas, haciendo que el poni fuese lanzado de golpe contra una pared en donde se golpeó la espalda.

—Tira la ruleta o tu esposa pagará por tu insolencia.

El detenido viendo que no tenía elección se levantó y se encaminó a la ruleta.

— ¿Si tiro dejará que mi esposa se vaya sana y salva?

—Sí, a menos que salga la opción de torturarla. Veamos… Tienes un 16,6% de probabilidades de condenar a tu esposa, otro tanto de lograr un in **d** ulto y un 25% de ser condenado t **ú** solo. En cualquier caso si no tiras tu esposa será la que pague.

—…—el detenido miró a la ruleta temblando.

—Vega, tire ya—dijo uno de los policías.

—Que tire, que tire, que tire, que tire, que tire…

— ¡Cállense, payasos!—orden **ó** Dark Soul.

— ¿Quién es payaso, amo?

—Vosotros. Sois unos payasos y tú el más payaso de todos.

— ¡Yujuuuu! ¡Soy lo más! ¿Ha oído, sargento? El amo ha dicho que soy lo más.

—No ha dicho eso—respondió el sargento.

—Qué sí.

—Que no.

—Qué sí.

—Que no.

—Qué sí.

—Que no.

—Qué siiiiií.

—Que nooooo.

— ¡Ay ya! ¡Cállense, cállense, cállense que me desesperaaaan!

—Es que tú no nos tienes paciencia—respondió el sargento.

— ¡Ya estoy harto!

Dark Soul hizo chasquear las garritas y de pronto los muñecos desaparecieron de la habitación.

—Amo, ¿A dónde han ido?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa, Zafire. No calcule su destino, solo quería que se largasen. Los tres a solas estaremos más tranquilos.

 **EN UNOS BAÑOS DEL CASTILLO**

Estaban los tres muñecos policías metidos boca abajo dentro de un recipiente blanco, tenían la cabeza atascada dentro del mismo y el trasero fuera.

—Sargento, no puedo salir.

—Ninguno podemos, tonto.

—Sargento, no quiero estar aquí—dijo el otro policía

—Empujen, muchachos.

—…

—…

—Así no, tontos. Están empujando hacia adentro. Hay que empujar hacia afuera.

— ¿Yo que sabía, sargento?

—Hay que especificar más.

— ¡Memos!

— ¿Qué es este lugar, sargento?

—No lo sé pero es una superficie blanca y al fondo hay agua. Y… huele a detergente.

En ese momento entró Luna en el baño llevando consigo una fregona y un cubo.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!

Se presentaron varias sirvientas, incluida Celestia. Todas iban vestidas de maid pero no de una forma tan provocativa como la ex –princesas. La mayoría no llevaban tangas sexis ni medias provocativas negras, solo las hermanas alicornios vestían así por orden del Caudillo. Las demás vestían un uniforme diseñado por el propio Dark Soul, de color blanco y rojo.

—Alguien debería hacer algo—di **j** o Celestia.

—Sí, tirar de la cadena—respondió Luna con tono de burla.

— ¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó el sargento.

— _Somos fantasmas—respondió Luna con cierto tono de voz._

—Sar… sargento, son… son… son… fantasmas.

—Ten… ten… tengo… mie… do.

—No existen los fantasmas, idiotas.

— _Sí, somos fantasmas—intervino otra sirvienta._

— _Venimos a por sus almas._

— ¡Mamá!

—Idiota, no tienes madre. Fuiste creado por los poderes del amo, los tres lo fuimos.

—Qué cosas.

—Sargento, tengo miedo. ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir! ¡QUIERO SALIR!

—Pues empujen hacía afuera, memos.

— _Somos fantasmas y para probarlo vamos a hacer que llueva—dijo Luna._

—Llover aquí dentro, claro que sí. Eso no se lo cree nadie—respondió el sargento.

Luna se limitó a tirar de la cadena, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua cayera sobre los muñecos, de no haber sido de plástico seguramente se hubiesen ahogado.

—Ha llovido, sargento. Ha llovido.

— ¡Son fantasmas de verdad!

—Que se callen, idiotas. Tiene que haber una explicación razonable.

Las sirvientas comenzaron a partirse de risa.

—Se ríen, sargento.

—Eso no es bueno.

— _¡Os vamos a devorar!—amenazó Luna con la voz real pero poniéndola un tono lúgubre._

Los muñecos no paraban de temblar y solo el sargento mantenía la calma.

—Alguien debería sacarlos de ahí—dijo una sirvienta.

— _Eso lo hagan esas dos—respondió otra sirvienta señalando a las ex–princesas._

—Disculpa, aquí somos al menos diez personas sin contar con ese trío de memos—Luna señaló a los muñecos—No tenemos por qué ser solamente mi hermana y yo quienes nos comamos el marrón.

— _Ustedes están aquí para ocuparse de los marrones._

— _Eso, eso y eso—respondió otra sirvienta._

—Les recuerdo a todos que somos sus princesas, un respeto.

— _Eran y es su culpa que estemos así. Menos humos, señorita._

—No le hablen así a Luna—se quejó Celestia.

—Sargento, las voces de los fantasmas han cambiado.

—No les oigo bien porque hablan ahora más bajo. Han dicho algo de sacarnos de aquí. Seguro que es para comernos después. ¡Haga algo, sargento!

—No somos sus esclavas. Aquí todas somos lo mismo, criadas.

—No, señorita Muevo el sol. Nosotras somos criadas, usted y su hermanita solo son perras y tienen que obedecernos a todas nosotras. A todo el mundo.

—Sargento, han dicho algo de unos perros. Nos van a dar de comer a los perros. ¡QUiEROOOO SALIIIIIIIIIIR!

— _¡¿QUÉ SON ESOS GRITOS?! ¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCALDALO?!_

Las sirvientas se volvieron al ver que alguien se acercaba al baño. Se trataba de un oso de peluche celeste, con ojos de dragón de color rojo y su panza es color carne. Las sirvientas al verle se inclinaron ante él.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a las dos perras del amo. ¿Qué chorrada estáis haciendo ahora?—se dirigió el oso a Celestia.

—Buenos días, amo Creepy.

—Te hecho una pregunta.

—No hacíamos nada. Unos muñecos han sufrido un accidente.

Creepy entró en el baño observando a los tres muñecos policías aun atascados y temblando.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Los fantasmas nos están interrogando, sargento.

—Primero quieren conocernos y luego nos devoraran o nos darán a los perros.

— ¡Qué no existen los fantasmas!

—Esas voces… Oh no. Otra vez ustedes.

—Me suena esa última voz, sargento.

— ¿Conoces a un fantasma?

— ¡Les digo que no hay fantasmas!

Creepy miró a las sirvientas, ninguna de ellas se había movido.

—Amo Creepy—la sirvienta que había discutido con Luna hace una reverencia—Esas dos no quieren colaborar. Dicen que no piensan obedecer a nadie—Señaló a Celestia y Luna.

— ¿En serio?—Creepy miró molesto a las dos alicornios—Ustedes, están obligadas a obedecer a cualquier equestriano ya sea poni o juguete. Agradezcan que el amo solo las convirtió en perras esclavas en vez de matarlas. Por lo visto les sobra tiempo para quejarse, tiempo para ser desobedientes, quizás podríamos emplearlo en algo útil. A ver qué se me ocurre… Ah sí. Saquen a esos memos de ahí. Luego van a hacerle un masaje de cascos y espalda a todas estas chicas—el oso señalo a las otras sirvientas—Ustedes, tómense el día libre, chicas. Las dos perras van a limpiar todo el castillo de arriba abajo ellas solas en cuanto acaben de masajearlas a ustedes.

—Gracias, amo Creepy.

— ¡No es justo!—se quejó Luna pero el oso la ignoró.

 **CON DARK SOUL**

—Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Un segundo, ¿Dónde está el detenido?

Baldomero intentaba llegar a la puerta a hurtadillas pero de pronto se vio suspendido en el aire.

—No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente. Tira de una vez.

—Por favor…

— ¿Qué favor ni que pimientos? O tiras o voy a buscar a tu esposa.

El aludido se acercó a la ruleta. Miró con miedo al juego y luego miró aterrorizado a Dark y brevemente a Zafire.

— ¡QUE TIRES!

Visto que no tenía opción, Baldomero tiró la ruleta. Disimuladamente Dark iluminó su garrita, Baldomero miró horrorizado como la aguja se dirigía a _"Convertirlo en piedra"_ , pero sorpresivamente la aguja hizo un último movimiento y seleccionó la opción de _"Indulto"_.

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó Dark.

—Sí. Sí, sí—Baldomero miró a Dark Soul.

—Cachis. En fin… soy un gato de palabra. Zafire libera a su esposa y que se larguen. Luego vuelve aquí.

—Sí, amo. Venga por aquí, señor. Iremos a buscar a su esposa.

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Zafire se reunió con Dark Soul en el mismo salón donde antes estaba el detenido.

—Amo, los dos detenidos ya se han marchado.

—Gracias a ti.

—…

—Hice trampa para que tocase la opción de convertirlo en piedra, entonces tuvo que haber otra persona que también emplease magia y lo hiciese justo después que yo. Solo éramos tres en esta habitación y el detenido era un pegaso. Tú fuiste, tú le indultaste.

—No lo negaré. Tenía una esposa embarazada, el niño hubiese crecido sin padre.

 _«El hechizo de sumisión que le puse hace años a Zafire ya casi ha desaparecido. Podría reforzarlo pero… nunca quise colocárselo, fue un accidente. Será más divertido observar cómo se comporta ahora que no está totalmente bajo mi control mágico»_ pensó Dark.

— ¿Te crees que tienes derecho a cuestionarme?

—Perdón, amo.

Zafire fue lanzada lentamente contra una pared pero muy suavemente, sin lastimarla. El Caudillo se posicionó delante de ella y la bes **ó** en los labios.

—Ay, mi cosita... Tú te aprovechas de lo mucho que te quiero—otro beso—En el fondo me pone que me lleves la contraria—le mordió suavemente el casco delantero derecho.

—Más, amo, más.

Zafire fue levitada hasta un sofá donde Dark comenzó a masajearla y besarla por varias partes del cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

—No, amo. Más por favor, más.

Dark, en su forma de gato, comenzó a masajear a la yegua por varias partes del cuerpo, pero no lo hacía de cualquier manera. Sabía dónde estaban los Puntos G de la chica, que debían ser presionados con una determinado cantidad de fuerza para activarlos y provocarla placer, de vez en cuando daba un azote en el trasero de la yegua pero controlando igualmente la fuerza.

— ¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí, amo.

—Puedo parar aquí si quieres.

—No, por favor. No pare.

—Bien.

En ese momento Dark se transformó en su forma alicornio y comenzó a lamer la flor de la yegua. Seguidamente siguió con los masajes pero esta vez alrededor de la flor y del trasero. De pronto colocó su miembro en posición.

— ¿Lista para la estocada?

—Sí.

Dark introdujo lentamente su miembro en el interior de la yegua. Ella ya estaba calentada así que el orgasmo fue casi instantáneo.

—Esta noche ven a mi cuarto y haremos otro jueguito. Ven vestida con ese traje que me gusta. Espero que por la noche tomes tú la iniciativa.

—Ah, ah, ah… Sí, ah, ah, ah, ah… amo.

—Para ti soy Dark. ¿O preferirías llamarme Light?

—Light… ese es el nombre falso con el que te conocí.

Dark sacó su miembro e inmediatamente lo volvió a introducir. La yegua dio un gemido.

—Cuando aún eras la princesa del imperio de Cristal en aquella dimensión alternativa.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Sí. Decidí dejarlo todo e irme contigo.

— ¿Lo echas de menos?

—A veces.

Otra estocada.

— ¿Quisieras regresar?

—No. Quizás temporalmente pero no para quedarme.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un oso en la instancia.

—Amo, sucede que… Ups. Perdón.

— ¡Creepy! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de llamar a la puerta?!

—Es que del dicho al hecho hay muchas calles de por medio.

Zafire se levantó del sofá.

—Así no estoy a tono, amo. Seguiremos esta noche—mir **ó** molesta a Creepy— ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

— ¡Zafire!—grito el oso pero la chica no se detuvo y salió de la habitación.

—Perdón, amo Soul. No quise interrumpir con su "diversión"  
— ¡Uf! Bueno... ¿Qué querías?

Creepy contó el incidente del baño y los tres soldados patosos

— ¿Solo viniste para eso? Ni que fuese tan grave.

—Ah, sí. Claro. O sea si hay un Armagedón, te aviso cuando termines de jugar. ¿Oíste?—dijo el oso con sarcasmo.

— ¿Una Armagedón con esas dos perras inútiles? No me gusta que me interrumpas mientras estoy "ocupado" Así que… Como castigo por interrumpirme quiero que masajees los flancos de Celestia.

— ¿¡Que!? No yo no quiero hacer eso.  
— ¿Bañarla como si fuera una perra?

—Esto… Mejor me quedo con el masaje.

—No. Ahora te fastidias y la bañas. No, espera. Mejor bañas a las dos.

— ¿A las dos? ¿A Luna también?

—Sí. A las dos perras y quiero verlas bien limpitas. Y qué no se repita.

—A tus órdenes amo—tono de molestia.

—Ah. Usa también acondicionador.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Yo qué sé? Tú úsalo y punto.

—Sí, amo.

Dark Soul se desapareció dejando solo a Creepy.

En ese momento la garrita izquierda delantera del gato comenzó a brillar.

—Vaya. A ver qué quiere ahora esa…

Dark se fue a su habitación donde lanzó una esfera de luz roja al aire, en ella se veía la imagen de Flurry con el cuerno iluminado.

—Hola, Mascota. Parece que el hechizo de comunicación que te enseñé te es útil. ¿Qué ocurre? Espero que no sean malas noticias porque cierto metomentodo me ha puesto nervioso.

—Buenos días, amo. Un compañero de clase me ha pedido que vaya a estudiar con él a su casa, le dije que debía consultárselo a usted.

—…

—Por cierto, él dice que le conoce. Se llama Sunflower.

— ¿Sunflower? Mmm. El nombre no me suena. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Es un terrestre verde, rubio y de ojos azules.

— ¿Dices que me conoce?

—Dice que sí.

—Mmm. Qué raro.

— ¿Puedo ir a su casa?

—Mejor veníos los dos aquí. Quiero conocerle.

—Entendido. Se lo diré enseguida, amo.

— ¿Estáis en el descanso?

—Sí. Por eso aprovecho esta hora para llamarle.

—Bien. Ahora voy a desconectar. Venid ambos aquí después de las clases, no quiero excusas.

—Sí, amo.

—Chao.

Dark apagó la esfera cortando la conexión.

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Dark Soul quiere verme? ¿El amo de toda Equestria quiere verme? — Sunflower se había quedado alucinado de lo que le dijo Flurry. A pesar de que ambos jóvenes se conocían desde hacía años el semental nunca había estado en el castillo, en cambio la yegua había visitado varias veces la casa de él y conocía a su familia.

— ¿Qué?

De pronto se acercaron varios estudiantes de ambos sexos.

— _¿Dices que vas a conocer a Dark Soul en persona?_

— _Dicen que es un gato pero se transforma en alicornio._

— _No, no. Es un alicornio que se transforma en gato._

— _Dicen que es tan fuerte que puede romper un diamante con un simple golpe de casco._

— _Si le haces enfadar te convierte en estatua. Tiene un jardín donde guarda las estatuas. ¿No tienes miedo?_

— _Oigan, no me están ayudando._

— _Ayuda vas a necesitar si tienes que ir a verle._

—No les hagas caso, amigo. Les gusta comentar.

En ese momento sonó la alarma indicando el final del descanso.

—Hay que volver a clase—comentó Flurry.

En el aula el profesor les pidió que escribiesen una redacción de un mínimo de 300 palabras sobre el buen gobierno de Dark Soul. Flurry no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo pero tuvo que resignarse.

 _«El buen gobierno del amo… de quien me separó de mi madre y trata a mis tías como animales. De él es de quien tenemos que escribir elogios… Esto no es serio. Soy una hipócrita por escribir esto. ¿Y qué se supone que debo poner? ¿Pros sobre el amo? ¿Tiene alguno? Bueno, me los invento y en paz»_ pensó Flurry comenzando a escribir.

 **AQUELLA TARDE.**

 **EN LOS JARDINES DEL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT.**

Las dos hermanas alicornios se encontraban en los jardines con una cadena al cuello y atadas a un poster metálico, a su lado había un cubo con agua enjabonada y una manguera. Creepy cogió la manguera para mojarlas todo el cuerpo y luego comenzó a flotar a Luna con un estropajo de fregar y lavavajillas.

—Odio este trabajito.

—No tiene que hacerlo—respondió Celestia.

—Cállate, perra. Es una orden del amo Soul y las órdenes del amo no se discuten. — ¿Y te dijo que usarás jabón de lavar platos?

—Solo dijo que quedasen bien limpias y que usase acondicionador, lo usaré después.

El oso aclaró a Celestia con la manguera. Seguidamente le lavó el cabello con el acondicionador, que por suerte era un dos en uno porque incluía también champú. Seguidamente hubo otro aclarado de manguera.

—Ale. Una de las perras lista. Ahora la otra—dijo el oso mirando a Luna— Cuando acabemos con esto seguirán limpiando todo el castillo.

—Amo Creepy. ¿Podríamos comer algo al acabar?

— ¿Ya empezamos con exigencias, Bichón Maltés? —se refería a Celestia por ser blanca—El amo solo me ha dicho que las lave pero de comer no ha dicho nada.

—Amo, tenemos hambre.

—Y yo cansancio de hacer esto y me aguanto.

Después de las clases, Sunflower se pasó un momento por su casa para ver a su madre. Seguidamente y bajo la preocupación de esta última acompañó a Flurry al castillo, allí los recibió una sirvienta. Era una terrestre de pelaje rosa, crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas, ojos verdes, su cutie mark es una barra junto con el dibujo de una yegua bailando en él.

—Buenos días, señorita Flurry y a su acompañante. El Caudillo les espera en el salón del trono. Seguidme por favor.

—En realidad ya no hay trono ni corona—explicó Flurry a su compañero—Ese nombre ahora no es más que una expresión. Muchos lo siguen llamando así.

—Es muy grande este castillo. ¿Tú llevas mucho trabajando aquí?

—Cerca de tres años. El Caudillo publicó un anuncio de que necesitaba doncellas para ocuparse de las labores del castillo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un empleo.

—Labores domésticas…

La sirvienta se volvió y miró al semental.

— ¿Estas insinuando algo, niño?

— ¿Yo? No.

—Ya. ¿Crees que no sé de los chismes que se dicen por ahí? Pues la respuesta es no.

— ¿No?

—El amo no es un violador ni tampoco se acuesta con cualquiera. Hasta donde sé ninguna ha sido tocada salvo… salvo cierta zorrita que yo me sé. Me encantaría tenerla delante para decirle cuatro cosas a esa guarra de Zafire.

— ¡No se ocurra hablar así de mi ama!—Flurry se encaró con la sirvienta— ¿Quieres que el amo se entere de lo que piensas de su pareja?

— ¿Pareja? Ni que fuesen amantes.

— ¿Qué tal si se lo preguntamos al amo?

— ¿Eh?—la doncella empezó a temblar.

—Chicas, por favor…

— ¿Cómo te atreves tú? No eres más que una esclava. Deberías… Ah.

La sirvienta recibió una fuerte bofetada.

—Debería acusarte ante el amo por hablar mal de mi ama.

—Flurry, tranquilízate.

—Esta idiota va calumniando a mi ama ¿Y soy yo quien tiene que calmarse? Zafire fue la única que cuidó de mi cuando… —se quedó muda de golpe recordando que cuando siendo pequeña la separaron de su madre y la encerraron en aquel cuarto, solo Zafire cuidó de ella.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah… Sigamos.

Al rato llegaron al salón.

—Es aquí—la sirvienta llamó a la puerta.

— _Adelante._

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron los tres en el interior.

—Hola, Kalimi. ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—Muy buena pregunta, amo. Yo también tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?—dijo Flurry.

—Me caí.

— ¿Golpeándote el rostro?

—Sí.

Dark se acercó a la sirvienta y puso sus patas delanteras en su cara. A continuación emitió una luz amarilla y las marcas del golpe desaparecieron.

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí. Gracias, amo.

—Bien. Ahora tráenos algo de beber. Para mí un chocolate con pastas, me apetece algo dulce. ¿Y vosotros que queréis?

—Yo otro chocolate, amo.

— ¿Puedo tomar lo mismo, señor?

—No le llames señor, niño maleducado—se quejó Kalimi—Debes llamarle amo o Caudillo, o su excelencia.

—Está bien. Tres chocolates con un surtido de pastas.

—Sí, amo—Kalimi hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—Sentémonos.

Dark se sentó en una mesa y con un gesto de sus garras hizo aparecer un mantel y algunas tazas. Flurry indicó a su compañero que tomasen asiento en un lateral de donde estaba el líder, puesto que en principio no debían sentarse frente a él a menos que así se lo ordenaran.

—Sunflower. ¿No es así?

—Sí, señor. Esto… ¿Señor Caudillo?

—Mejor Caudillo a secas. En fin… ¿Nos conocemos según tú?

—No mucho pero… un poquito. Usted me salvo de niño junto con mi madre y hermana.

Sunflower miró al Caudillo en silencio. Desprendía un aire de autoridad pero a la vez parecía ser una persona relajada. Estaba claro que sus sirvientas le querían, no podía ser tan mala persona como algunos decían.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace años. Yo era pequeño. Usted estaba peleando contra la princesa Celestia y…

— ¡Ya no es princesa!—interrumpió Dark.

—Perdón. Usted estaba peleando contra Celestia.

—Eso está mejor, mucho mejor.

—Sí, Caudillo. El caso es que algunos de los ataques casi nos matan a mi familia y a mí pero… usted evitó que muriésemos.

—Mmm. Recuerdo a una madre con dos niños que casi muere como resultado de los ataques de esa loca de Celestia. Tú debías ser uno de esos niños.

—Sí, Caudillo.

En ese momento entró Kalimi con la merienda.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.

 _Hola, bronies y lectores:_

 _Sunflower se presentó ante Dark Soul._

 _Para aquellos que no conocer la historia original de «La Oscuridad de Nuestra Alma», durante el combate entre Celestia y Dark Soul la familia de Sunflower estuvo a punto de morir a causa del fuego cruzado, pero en el último momento él los salvó._

 _En el capítulo anterior les dije que eligiesen uno de los posibles castigos de la ruleta, la cual aparece al principio de este capítulo, dado que los primeros párrafos de este episodio fueron en plan resumen del anterior. Ustedes escogieron la opción de indulto, que era la única que contenía lemon. Por cierto, de cara a futuras votaciones escojan solamente una única opción, y no dos como uno de ustedes hizo. Un lector, un voto._

 _Lo de que Flurry y Dark pudiesen comunicarse mediante un hechizo se me ocurrió sobre la marcha. Dado que ella es su esclava es normal que él quiera saber dónde está, xd. Me inspiré para ello en el sistema de comunicación del Rey Storm y la comandante Tempest._

 _La escena de Dark castigando a Creepy fue escrita conjuntamente con la colaboración de Comet Galaxy._

 _Creepy dijo que cualquier equestriano puede darle órdenes a las hermanas alicornios, así es por orden de Dark Soul. Ellas están condenadas a la servidumbre permanente y cualquiera puede ordénales cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no contradiga una orden del Caudillo. Cadence y Flurry no están sometidas a esta misma normativa._

 _Light fue un nombre falso con el cual Dark Soul cortejó a Zafire por primera vez. Por aquel entonces ella era la gobernante del Imperio de Cristal de una dimensión alternativa, todo esto viene explicado en el fic de_ _ **«Relatos de viajes dimensionales»**_ _de Comet Galaxy. En ese mismo fic se dice que Dark lanzó un hechizo de sumisión sobre ella para enamorarla y volverla dependiente y leal hacía él. Lo curioso es que el hechizo fue lanzado por accidente y Dark no se dio cuenta al principio, pero cuando lo descubrió no quiso retirárselo. En este capítulo 3 se dijo que el hechizo ya estaba debilitado y apenas quedaban unos restos de él, eso explica porque Zafire ahora contradice más a Dark hasta el punto de "soltar al prisionero", pero como el hechizo aún no ha desaparecido del todo todavía sigue coladita por él._

 _Kalimi aparece en el fanfic de «Relatos de viajes dimensionales» pero en ese fic es una poni de cristal, aquí solamente es una terrestre. El personaje pertenece a_ _Silverwolf850, le agradezco que me dejase usarlo._

 _Flurry se puso como una loca cuando Kalimi habló mal de su ama Zafire, pero no mostro la misma simpatía por Dark Soul cuando le ordenaron hacer una redacción sobre él. ¿Les dice eso algo? XD._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo._

 _Nos leemos._


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: PHILOMENA

**CAPÍTULO 4  
PHILOMENA**

Dark se sentó en una mesa y con un gesto de sus garras hizo aparecer un mantel y algunas tazas. Flurry indicó a su compañero que tomasen asiento en un lateral de donde estaba el líder, puesto que en principio no debían sentarse frente a él a menos que así se lo ordenaran.

—Sunflower. ¿No es así?

—Sí, señor. Esto… ¿Señor Caudillo?

—Mejor Caudillo a secas. En fin… ¿Nos conocemos según tú?

—No mucho pero… un poquito. Usted me salvo de niño junto con mi madre y hermana.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace años. Yo era pequeño. Usted estaba peleando contra la princesa Celestia y…

— ¡Ya no es princesa!—interrumpió Dark.

—Perdón. Usted estaba peleando contra Celestia.

—Eso está mejor, mucho mejor.

—Sí, Caudillo. El caso es que algunos de los ataques casi nos matan a mi familia y a mí pero… usted evitó que muriésemos.

—Mmm. Recuerdo a una madre con dos niños que casi muere como resultado de los ataques de esa loca y traidora de Celestia. Tú debías ser uno de esos niños.

—Sí, Caudillo.

En ese momento entró Kalimi con la merienda. La sirvienta sirvió un chocolate caliente para los tres, junto con un surtido de pastas y algunos bollos. Seguidamente se retiró sin decir una palabra.

Sunflower estuvo a punto de coger un suizo pero Flurry le palmó el casco indicándole que se esperase. Este comportamiento extrañó al chico pero igualmente hizo caso a su amiga.

—Bueno, chicos. Podemos empezar a comer—concedió Dark Soul siendo el primero en servirse una ensaimada.

— ¿Ya puedo?—preguntó Sunflower.

—Ahora sí—respondió Flurry bebiendo un poco de chocolate. La chica sabía que nadie debía empezar a comer antes que Dark.

—Dime, chico. ¿Qué tal se apaña Flurry en clase?

—Es de las mejores. Saca unas notazas.

— ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, yo estoy repitiendo curso. Pero este año pienso aprobar.

—Ya. Pero supongo que no solo se trata de aprobar sino de aprobar con buenos resultados.

—Sí, claro—respondió el chico no muy convencido. Sus notas no eran tan buenas como las de su compañera.

— ¿Y tu familia?

—Desde que los juguetes se instalaron en Canterlot mi madre ha tenido más éxito con su tienda de flores. Ahora compran tanto ponis como muñecas. A las muñecas que les gustan las flores para adornar sus vestidos o para algún evento. Mi hermana mayor estuvo un tiempo trabajando en casa de una Barbie, pero en cuanto ahorró dinero se despidió para ingresar en la universidad.

—Mmm. Universitaria.

—Eso no es todo. Su hermana aspira a ser médico. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Mmm. Médico. Veo que ella tiene las cosas claras. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Qué quieres ser, chico? Tu hermana quiere ser médico y Flurry profesora pero tú… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Pues… yo… aún no lo he decidido.

—O sea que no tienes ningún objetivo de cara al futuro.

—Bueno… tampoco es eso, señor, digo… Caudillo.

— ¿No? Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

—Pues… yo… no lo sé aun.

— ¿Qué sabes hacer?

—Mmm. Pues… no se me ocurre.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Un poco.

— ¿Labores domésticas?

—Según mi madre se me dan fatal.

— ¿Atención al público?

—Mmm. Quizás, soy muy sociable.

—A ver. Imagina que estas detrás de un mostrador, de un mostrador de un… una cafetería por ejemplo. Flurry es tu clienta. Salúdala.

—Hola.

—No. Ella es una clienta y por tanto una extraña. Tienes que ser más formal.

—Mmm. Buenas tardes, señorita.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Qué?

—Eres un empleado de una cafetería. Has saludado a una clienta y entonces…

—¿El qué?

—Ay. Le ofrecerías un asiento y si es posible una mesa, le preguntarías qué desea tomar y le aconsejarías sobre las ofertas, bobo. Mira, déjalo. Lo tuyo no es la atención al público, y no eres tan sociable si no se te ocurren esas cosas.

—…

—Veamos… ¿Qué tal se te da la halterofilia?

—¿Qué? No. Si yo estoy muy sano.

—Muy gracioso.

—Se refiere a si eres bueno levantando pesas—aclaró Flurry.

—Ah, eso. Pues no sé…

—Si eres bueno con eso podrías ser mozo de almacén, reponedor o cualquier otro oficio físico.

—O quizás un atleta, amo.

— ¿Tú crees? Mmm. Eso requeriría de mucho entrenamiento, tiempo y disciplina.

— ¿Amo? Dijo que le llamáramos Caudillo.

—…

 _« ¿Acaso Flurry no les ha dicho a sus compañeros de clase que ella es mi esclava personal? Que discreta»_

—A fin y al cabo yo soy el amo absoluto de toda Equestria, así que la expresión de Flurry es correcta.

—…—el semental empezaba a sentir miedo de aquel gato y no sabía por qué.

— ¿Quieres saber una curiosidad? Eres la quinta persona que ha comido en esta mesa. El personal del palacio tiene su propio comedor cerca de la cocina. Esta mesa normalmente se reserva para cuatro personas: Yo, Zafiro, Creepy, aunque este último a menudo prefiere comer en su casa, y Flurry. A Zafiro y a mí nos gusta pasar tiempo con ella ¿Verdad, niña?

—Sí, mi Caudillo.

—Entonces…— Sunflower miró a Flurry— ¿Tú eres su protegida?

 _« ¿Su protegida? ¿Soy su protegida? No. Es ilógico. Fue él quien mató a mi padre, esclavizó a mis tías y me separó de mi madre. ¿Cómo voy a ser considerada su protegida? No tiene sentido»_ pensó Flurry.

—…—la aludida miró a Dark en busca de una respuesta.

—Se podría decir que sí porque incluso mis dos discípulas no pueden entrar aquí, menos aún comer aquí.

— ¿Se refiere a Starlight y Trixie, mi Caudillo?

—Sí, niña. A ellas. En fin, que te tienes que buscar una ocupación, niño.

—Estudio.

—Bien hecho pero no basta.

—Mmm.

—Ya sé. Todos los días después de tus clases vendrás aquí y ayudarás al personal. Kalimi te buscará alguna tarea.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— ¿Perdón? ¿Te atreves a contradecirme a mí?—la expresión de Dark se endureció.

—Amo, él vendrá aquí encantado. Solamente está reflexionando. ¿A que sí, amigo?

—No. No dije eso. No quiero trabajar sin haber terminado antes mis estudios.

—…—Dark hizo chasquear sus garritas y de pronto Sunflower notó que no podía hablar. El chico comenzó a hacer aspavientos—Mira, niño. O eres un rebelde hacía mí, o eres tonto y no enteras de nada. Me da igual lo que tú quieras o no quieras, eso no cuenta. Aquí solo importa lo que quiero yo.

—Amo, por favor amo… él no pretendía.

—Hace tiempo que no hago esto pero veo que tendré que usarlo.

—Amo ¿A qué se refiere? Por favor, no le haga daño.

—Cállate, mascota. Recuerda la primera norma.

—Sí, amo—Flurry bajo la cabeza en señal de sumisión pero tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarle a Sunflower.

Dark tocó con su garra derecha la cabeza del chico. Los ojos de este último se quedaron en blanco. Apareció una huella de gato en su frente. Dark la tocó y al poco quedó oculta, seguía estando ahí pero ya no se veía.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, niño?—Sí, amo Soul—dijo con voz de zombi.

— ¡Amo! ¿Qué le ha hecho?

— ¡Silencio, niña!—se volvió hacía el semental—Vendrás aquí todas las tardes cuando salgas del colegio, empezando por mañana. Al venir pregunta por Kalimi, es la encargada del personal doméstico, ella te dirá tus tareas. Explícaselo todo a tu madre.

—Sí, amo Soul.

—Cuando tengas que preparar algún examen comunícamelo. O que Flurry me informe.

—Sí, amo Soul.

—Habla con voz normal. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Sí, amo Soul—murmuró con voz normal.

—Bien. Puedes irte a tu casa y cierra la puerta al salir.

—Sí, amo Soul. Adiós, Flurry, nos vemos en clase.

Sunflower se marchó.

—Tienes muy mal gusto para escoger a tus amigos, mascota. Que muchacho tan maleducado e inútil. Tiene suerte de que haya sido amable con él.

* * *

 **EN PONYVILLE  
** Pound Cake aterrizó frente a la pastelería de Sugarcube Corner. Tenía ya dieciocho años y su lomo llevaba una silla de montar para caballos, sobre la cual iba sentado un muñeco humanoide del tamaño de las CMC, con su "piel" color carne, ojos celestes; estaba vestido con una camisa roja con mangas largas, unos pantalones azules, unos guantes azules, unas botas negras y un sombrero negro de copa no tan alto, tenía báculo negro con un orbe celeste que brillaba un poco y tenía un símbolo en espiral rojo en dicho orbe. Respondía por Brix Soldieryera el gobernador del pueblo. El gobernador se sujetaba con unas riendas ajustadas a Pound a modo de bozal, el cual le impedía abrir la boca. El muñeco se bajó y le quitó las riendas y la silla al semental.

—Buen trabajo, Pound.

—Gracias, amo—hace una reverencia.

—Mmm—consultó un reloj de pulsera—Está a punto de venir tu instructor de vuelo. Le esperaremos aquí.

—Sí, amo.

Al poco tiempo llegó un avión militar de juguete.

—Buenos días, señor Brix. Hola, muchacho—saludó el avión.

—Buenos días, señor.

—Hola—saludó Brix.

— ¿Listo para tu práctica, chico?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Elévate y muéstrame lo que practicamos ayer.

Tanto el pegaso como el avión se elevaron.

Pound Cake se puso a hacer varias volteretas en el aire bajo la supervisión de Brix y del avión militar. El avión desde el aire comenzó a dispararle aire comprimido, el pegaso trataba de esquivar los disparos, uno de ellos le dio, haciéndole tambalearse, pero logró estabilizarse en el aire. El avión dejó de disparar.

— ¡Ahora haz un giro de 180 grados!

—…

—Muy bien. Ahora otro pero más deprisa.

—…

—Demasiado lento.

—…

—No. ¡Cuidado!

Pound estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. El instructor tuvo que moverse rápidamente para cogerle con la boca desde la crin de su cola. Al sentirse agarrado el pegaso logró estabilizarse en el aire y el avión le soltó.

—Eso estuvo cerca. Tienes que controlar tu velocidad.

—Sí, señor. Me esforzaré.

— ¡Pound, baja!—ordenó el gobernador.

—Ya has oído. Aterriza pero no de cualquier manera. Primero elévate un poco rápido, luego ve poco a poco disminuyendo la velocidad según te aproximas al suelo.

Pound se elevó hasta los setenta metros y se quedó parado en el aire, para entonces el avión ya había aterrizado junto a Brix. El pegaso iba a descender cuando de pronto salieron casi de la nada tres aviones militares que le rodearon.

— _¡Alto! Ha sobrepasado los setenta metros de altura._

— _Según su placa no tiene aún el permiso de vuelo, solo la autorización de vuelo bajo permitido a nivel municipal._

— _Baje a tierra firme._

—Es lo que pensaba hacer.

— _Menos humos._

Pound aterrizó junto con los tres aviones. El instructor se acercó.

— _¿_ Qué pasa aquí?

— _¿Usted está a cargo de este pegaso?_

—Le estaba dando una lección de vuelo.

— _Ya. A setenta metros sin el permiso definitivo._

— ¿Qué sucede, señores?—se acercó el gobernador.

—Señor Brix. Usted es testigo de que este pegaso ha sobrepasado los cuarenta metros de altura permitida y a **ú** n no tiene el permiso de vuelo definitivo.

—Lo tendrá en cuanto se examine.

—Pero hasta entonces voy a tener que multar al pegaso, y a usted también—miró al instructor.

— ¿A mí?

—Usted ha admitido ser el responsable del pegaso. Serán cien bits por cada uno de ustedes.

—Pues ahora no llevo dinero—reconoció el instructor— ¿Y tú, niño?

—No, señor—admitió Pound.

— _Entonces, tendrán que venir con nosotros al cuartel de Wing Future, cerca del aeropuerto._

Al final tuvo que ser Brix quien pagase doscientos bits para evitar dos detenciones. Los controladores aéreos se fueron, quedando a solas el instructor, a quien Brix tuvo que decirle que dejase de disculparse tropecientas veces con él.

—Mejor háblame de los progresos del muchacho.

—Mmm. El chico se esfuerza. En estos últimos ocho meses ha desarrollado cierto grado de fuerza y un poco de musculatura, pero no termina de lograr ciertos giros y piruetas, ni de controlar su velocidad. Creo que le falta flexibilidad y control. Lo que no entiendo es por qué usted le escogió como su montura personal. Cualquiera de los aviones del pueblo podríamos…

—No. No te ofendas pero le prefiero a él. Le he visto crecer desde que era un beb **é** y le tengo cariño.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

—Para ti puede que nada pero para mí es importante. Me identifico con él y su familia.

—Usted se esperó a que yo llevase un año entrenándole antes de montarle por primera vez.

—Temí que si no estaba preparado sufriera un tirón o alguna lesión. Tenía que esperarme a que su cuerpo se fortaleciera. Todo eso no importa ahora. Mírale, ¿Podrá pasar las pruebas del permiso de vuelo?

—A la larga sí pero necesita trabajar más—miró al semental—No podrás sacarte el permiso de vuelo con semejante técnica voladora—le informó el avión.

— ¿Has oído a tu instructor? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Seguiré esforzándome, amo.

—Así debe ser.

—Sí, amo.

—No va a ser fácil, señor Brix, pero conseguiré que vuestro chico pase las pruebas del permiso de vuelo.

—Bien. Lo dejo en tus alas.

—Amo, en cuanto a eso… Muchos pegasos de Ponyville no requieren de un permiso para volar—dijo Pound a Brix.

—Sí lo necesitan, especialmente para cuando salen del pueblo. Cierto es que tenemos un acuerdo con Wing Future para que nuestros pegasos puedan volar en el pueblo, siempre que no sobrepasen los cuarenta metros de altura, salvo los que han conseguido el permiso. Pero tú no vas a optar por el camino fácil. Aceptaste ser mi transporte, ahora debes prepararte para ello. En realidad todos los pegasos del pueblo deberían sacarse el permiso de vuelo, muy pocos lo han conseguido, pero tú vas a lograrlo.

—Sí, amo.

Cloudsdale ya no existía. Había sido destruido completamente durante la guerra entre Dark Soul y las ex-princesas de Equestria. Tras su destrucción se construyó un aeropuerto en tierra firme, situado al norte de Canterlot, que fue llamado "Aerolíneas Ken". También se construyó al lado el cuartel de la **PESA** **(Patrulla Estatal de Seguridad Aérea)** , que controlaba el vuelo de los aviones y de los pegasos, identificaba y sancionaba las infracciones aéreas, y disponía de un servicio sanitario y de emergencias contra los accidentes. Para albergar al personal del PESA se construyeron una serie de edificios alrededor, con el tiempo eso dio lugar a nuevas edificaciones quedando como resultado una nueva ciudad llamada Wing Future, esta ciudad había concedido una licencia a Ponyville para que sus pegasos pudiesen volar dentro de los límites del pueblo y a una altura máxima de cuarenta metros aunque no se hubiesen sacado el permiso definitivo de vuelo. Sin embargo, este permiso no tenía validez fuera del pueblo porque solo era municipal, por eso aquellos pegasos ponyvillenses que volasen fuera de Ponyville sin el permiso definitivo eran multados, y si la falta se repetía varias veces podían ser detenidos durante una semana, pero normalmente nadie era tan tonto como para arriesgarse. Wing Future cobraba a Ponyville una cuota anual a cambio de este permiso. Además "Aerolíneas Ken" era el único aeropuerto de Equestria, aunque había otros en algunos territorios aliados.

Los que se sacaban el permiso podían volar por toda Equestria y sobrepasar los cuarenta metros de altura pero muy pocos lograban obtenerlo. Al conceder el permiso a Ponyville muchos pegasos de Wing Future se mudaron al pueblo para aprovechar dicha legislación, eso hizo que poco a poco Wing Future fuese vaciándose de ponis, ya casi solo quedaban aviones de juguetes y muñecos, pero ellos no eran buenos con ciertas tareas de mantenimiento, comercio, trabajos artesanos y demás. El gobernador de Wing Future, Ken, extendió el permiso a su ciudad en un intento de volver a traer ponis a su ciudad de las nubes, más aun cuando varios aviones y juguetes se quejaron de que al mudarse varias familias de ponis ya quedaban muy pocos potrillos con quienes jugar. Así que Ken, aparte de extender el permiso, también hizo toda una campaña de publicidad intentando atraer a más ponis a su ciudad, algunos habían vuelto pero no todos. Sin embargo, Ken no se decidió a retirar el permiso a Ponyville porque a cambio les cobraba una cuota anual, y ese dinero había sido invertido en mejoras para la ciudad.

— ¿Qué os digo siempre a todos sobre el trabajo? ¿Cuáles son los principios laborales básicos?

—Dedicación, disciplina, respeto mutuo, salud y seguridad, amo.

—Exacto. Necesitarás todo eso para superar las pruebas del permiso de vuelo. Además si no tienes buena condición física te lesionarás cuando tengas que trasladarme a mí, y eso no quiero que ocurra. No quiero que te lastimes.

—Comprendido, amo.

—Bien. Ve a ducharte. Tu madre te necesita en la tienda.

—Sí, amo. Con su permiso me retiro.

Pound se metió dentro de la pastelería.

—Ah. Le conozco desde que era un bebé. Quiero ver cómo intenta superar sus límites pero no quiero verle lesionado.

—No se preocupe. No sé cuándo pero con el tiempo el chico se sacará el permiso de vuelo—respondió el avión instructor.

—Me necesitan en la pastelería. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Gracias pero no.

—Entonces adiós.

—Adiós, señor Brix.

Brix Soldier entró en el Sugarcube Corner. Al verle la señora Cake, que se encontraba detrás del mostrador, se reverenció y algunos clientes se levantaron de sus mesas para saludarle.

—Hola, amigos. Continúen comiendo tranquilamente, que voy a la cocina a prepararles más dulces—respondió Brix sonriendo.

Pumpkin atendía las mesas y se limitó a darle los buenos días al gobernador, ella no podía inclinarse sin arriesgarse a que la bandeja se le cayese, pero le hizo una seña para que la acompañase al almacén y Brix la siguió. No era la primera vez que dicho lugar se empleaba para tener una conversación privada. Brix decía que allí se almacenaba de todo, incluso sentimientos y confesiones. Lo cierto es que ese espacio a menudo era usado para tener conversaciones privadas.

—Bienvenido, amo—se reverenció—Ahora que no tengo pedidos entre los cascos puedo ser más formal.

—Bueno, tampoco hacen falta tantos formalismos. Te he visto crecer desde que eras una bebita.

—Sí, amo. Lo sé.

—Tienes cara de querer pedirme algo y creo que sé qué es.

— ¿Lo sabe?

—Estudiar en Canterlot.

—¿Mis padres…?

—Me lo dijeron. ¿Estás segura? Quizás no pases las pruebas de admisión. Y suponiendo que las pases ¿Qué será de este sitio si te vas?

—Seguirá igual. Están mis padres, mi hermano y Pinkie. Por cierto, que ella se ha ido al Spa con Rarity.

 _«Hice bien en hipnotizar no solo a Pinkie sino también a sus amigas y a casi todo el pueblo. Hubiese sido muy triste que Pinkie perdiese a sus amigas, Applejack se enfadase para siempre con Rarity. Hay que estar contentos y hacer amigos. Trabajo duro, amigos y fiestas, eso es lo importante. Mmm, Rarity. Es la única que no fue hipnotizada, bueno, tampoco la abuela de Applejack pero ella ya murió de mayor. Bueno, será mejor que conteste»_

— ¿Qué te han dicho tus padres?

—Que le pidiese permiso, que de ninguna manera me dejarían si usted no lo aprobaba primero.

—Buena respuesta.

—Entonces…

—Si ellos están de acuerdo entonces... ve. Irás el próximo curso.

— ¿En serio? ¡Guau!—le abrazó de golpe—Gracias, gracias, gracias—…—se separó de golpe—Perdón, me descontrolé.

—Me gustó ese descontrol—suelta una risita—Pero no será tan sencillo. Te doy permiso con dos condiciones. Primera, en el caso de que suspendas las pruebas de ingreso regresarás aquí enseguida para continuar trabajando con tus padres hasta la siguiente convocatoria. Segunda, te presentarás a dichas pruebas todos los años que se convoquen hasta que las superes. Si quieres estudiar en la academia de Canterlot no te dejaré tirar la toalla, deberás comprometerte en serio, de no ser así no vayas.

—Por supuesto, amo. ¡Voy a ir a por todas!

—Bien. Pero aún quedan varios meses para el próximo curso. De momento vuelve a atender las mesas. Yo iré a la cocina.

—Sí, amo—Coge la bandeja—Y gracias. Le quiero—se marchó a servir las mesas.

Brix se puso un delantal y se metió en la cocina a preparar más pasteles y postres. Nadie cuestionaba que el gobernador del pueblo fuese pastelero, e incluso a veces camarero. En la cocina se encontraba el señor Cake.

—Buenos días, amo Brix.

—Hola. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Ya ha visto que tenemos algunos clientes en mesa y otros en barra, pero faltan magdalenas. Estoy haciendo más. ¿Qué tal el ayuntamiento?

—Una pesadez. Deja que te ayude con la masa—se pone a la tarea—Puro papeleo pero lo peor fue la noticia que me dio Mare.

— ¿Su secretaria?

—Sí y mi sustituta mientras yo estoy aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de la tormenta eléctrica de hace dos días? Pues uno de los rayos destruyó el tobogán del colegio de primaria. He ordenado la construcción de uno nuevo, no merecía la pena una reparación. Dos días, el tobogán se destruyó hace dos días pero me informan ahora, y mientras los pobres potrillos sin poder jugar en él.

— ¿Pumpkin ha hablado con usted?

—Prefiero el tuteo y sí. Ha hablado y le he dicho que sí.

— ¿La va a dejar irse?

— ¿Por qué no? Si es lo que ella desea… La Academia de Canterlot está considerada la mejor escuela de Equestria; especialmente desde que la traidora de Celestia dejó de estar al mando y el Gran Dark Soul se hizo cargo de ella, antes era solo para unicornios pero ahora no. Ahora estudian toda clase de ponis e incluso juguetes. Ahora además de magia también se enseña historia, lengua, matemáticas avanzadas, cursos de vuelo para pegasos, clases de agricultura y muchas otras materias. Mmm, quizás Pound podría matricularse en las clases de vuelo para prepararse para las pruebas de Wing Future.

— ¿Quiere enviar lejos a los dos niños?

—Tutéame, pesado. Ya no son niños. Tienen casi dieciocho años, tienen que formarse y buscar su camino, especialmente la niña.

—…

—Pound no parece tener tantas ganas de abandonar el nido y hacer otra cosa pero Pumpkin sí. Aunque si no quieres que la niña se marche prohíbeselo. Tú eres su padre.

—Mi esposa y yo acataremos su decisión, amo. Si usted cree que eso es lo mejor para la niña…

—Mete estas magdalenas en el horno por favor.

El pastelero obedeció.

— ¿Qué planes tiene para Pound, amo? Yo prefiero que él se quedé aquí.

—Sí, yo también dado que él no parece querer abandonar el nido. Es mejor que se quede aquí como pastelero y como mi montura personal. ¿O te molesta que lo use de transporte? Por favor, sé sincero. ¿Te molesta o le molesta a tu esposa?

—No, amo.

— ¿Quisierais que se dedicase a otra cosa?

—No. A menos que usted quiera buscarle otro trabajo.

—Ve fuera y tráelo aquí. Ya vigilo yo el horno.

El señor Cake salió de la cocina y regresó al poco tiempo con su hijo, el cual se reverencio ante Brix.

—Pound, respóndenos a una pregunta.

—Sí, amo.

—Sabes que tu hermana quiere estudiar en Canterlot ¿Y tú?

—No, amo. Yo no quiero.

— ¿Te gustaría dedicarte a otro oficio, aparte de los pasteles y demás dulces?

—No, amo.

— ¿No has pensado en estudiar fuera? Por ejemplo… podrías sacarte el permiso de vuelo e intentar entrar en los wondercolts.

—No es mi intención, amo—mira a su padre—No tengo ganas de irme, papá. Estoy bien aquí ayudando en la pastelería y sirviendo al amo Brix.

—Entonces, hijo. Continuarás siendo el sirviente personal del amo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí, padre.

—Bien. Yo encantado, chico—respondió Brix.

* * *

 **EN CANTERLOT  
** Sunflower se había marchado a su casa pero en el salón continuaban presentes Dark Soul y Flurry. La adolescente miraba al gato con una mezcla de rencor y miedo. En cambio el gato miraba a la yegua con una expresión divertida.

—Presiento que tienes algo que decirme, niña. Habla.

—No puedo.

— ¿No? ¿No puedes? ¿No puedes responder a tu amo?—chasquea las garras y de pronto Flurry es amordazada con un bozal pero éste se desvanece en tan solo tres segundos—Dark suelta una risita.

—Primera regla. No debo contradecirle ni cuestionarle en nada. No se me permite opinar.

—Je, je, je, je, je… Buena respuesta—chasquea las garras y de pronto ambos aparecen vestidos con un uniforme militar—Me alegra observar que empleas las reglas con disciplina, soldado—hace desaparecer los uniformes—Pero ahora soy yo quien te ordena que respondas de forma sincera. Ya sé—hace aparecer un reloj de arena—Este reloj es de diez minutos, durante este tiempo queda anulado temporalmente la primera regla—pone el reloj en marcha—Ahora puedes hablar sin rodeos. ¿Quieres un micrófono?—hace aparecer un micrófono levitando frente a Flurry pero ella lo hace a un lado.

—Mmm. Le puso un sello de huella de gato a mi amigo.

—No le va a pasar nada malo a ese chico, mascota—hace desaparecer el micro—Solamente tendrá que aprender a trabajar. Aunque está visto que eres pésima escogiendo a tus amigos—hace aparecer un sombrero de papel en la cabeza de la yegua en donde ponía _"suspendida en hacer amigos útiles_ "— Es la primera vez que traes a alguien al palacio y resulta que es un idiota, no, idiota no, un inútil que es peor.

—Sunflower es una buena persona.

—Eso no quita que sea un inútil—hace desaparecer el sombrero de papel.

—Creí que el sello era solo para unicornios y alicornios pero no para terrestres.

Dark Soul se queda callado un momento.

—¡Miau! ¡Al fin!—abraza a la yegua para sorpresa de esta—Al fin te interesas por algo de mí.

Chasquea las garras y de pronto la habitación queda convertida en un aula escolar. Flurry sin saber por qué estaba sentada en un pupitre y vestida con una bata de guardería, de color rojo con volantes blancos y en la parte de la espalda tenía un dibujo del propio Dark Soul en su forma de gato negro, en la parte delantera tenía un dibujo de Flurry con un bocadillo de viñeta de cómic que decía _"Soy propiedad de Dark Soul"_. Frente a ella estaba Dark al lado de una pizarra.

—Muy bien, clase. Vamos a hablar sobre el sello de gran y poderoso Dark Soul, o sea yo mismo—Suelta una risita—El sello tiene la apariencia de una huella de gato porque, bueno… yo soy un gato y es más lógico pensar que es una huella de gato. ¿Hasta aquí han entendido?

—Sí, amo. ¿Me puedo quitar esta bata?

—Aun no. Sigamos. En realidad la huella se puede usar con muchos seres menos contra seres del caos. Contra los portadores de los poderes del caos no sirve porque no resulta compatible con este tipo de magia, pero hay muy pocos usuarios de este poder. Señorita Flurry, a la pizarra.

—Sí, amo. ¿En serio tengo que llevar esta bata o babi escolar?

—Sí, pesada. Tienes que llevarla un rato. Aparte te queda linda.

 _«Esto es ridículo. Soy la única alumna de este aula o lo que sea»_ pensó la poni.

— ¿Sabe por qué usted no fue sometida al sello de la huella de gato?

—No, amo.

 _«Porque no hizo falta. En su lugar me amenazo con lastimar a mi madre si yo no le obedecía»_

En principio se pensó en ponerle una huella. Si se le colocase una sería de lo más sumisa y devota con respecto al gran Dark Soul, pero digamos que paso algo. Hubo un motivo por el cual no se pudo colocarle el sello de la huella de gato.

— ¿Usted pensaba hechizarme a mí?

—Sí pero no se pudo porque usted ya tiene un sello.

— ¿Cómo dice, amo?

—Voy a volver al tuteo, ya me aburre el usted. Aunque sea más formal para un profesor es aburrido.

—…

—La magia que ahora empleas no es ni la mitad de tu máximo poder. Tu verdadero potencial está encerrado. Tus padres temían tu poder porque no podías controlarlo siendo un beb **é** , pero en vez de enseñarte decidieron limitarte. Al principio no sabía nada de esto pero luego te investigué.

— ¡Miente! ¿Por qué miente?—Mmm—Flurry se llevó los cascos a la boca—seguía llevando la bata escolar.

—No. No miento porque no tengo necesidad de ello. Además mentir es malo—suelta una risita.

—Le gusta atormentarme—baja la cabeza.

—Tú ya tienes un sello. Colocarte otro sobre el primero hubiese sido muy difícil. Para eso sería necesario que ambos sellos hubiesen sido complementarios entre ellos. De no ser ambos complementarios tu seguridad hubiese corrido peligro, podrías haber sufrido varios efectos secundarios, e incluso en el peor de los casos ahora serías una especie de vegetal sin emociones o incluso estarías en coma.

— ¿Quiere decir que no me puso una huella de gato para protegerme?

—Sí. Y luego hubo algo más, un "comentario" de Creepy, pero eso no tiene importancia. Incluso si eso no hubiese sucedido no podía ponerte un sello o un hechizo de hipnosis sobre ti, no sin arriesgar tu seguridad.

—Amo, intenta ponerme contra mis padres pero yo sé que mi madre me quiere.

—Tu madre te quiere pero no es una buena mamá.

—Es una buena madre.

— ¿Lo es? Vale, entonces ¿Por qué trató de escaparse dos veces seguidas llevándote consigo? Y antes de eso ¿Por qué durante la batalla del Imperio de Cristal contra mí te dejó sola en una habitación?

— ¿Cómo sola?

—Ordené tu rapto y tus captores no encontraron ninguna resistencia, ni siguiera a una niñera o guardia vigilándote.

—No. Eso no… No lo creo.

—No tengo necesidad de mentirte. Incluso durante esa batalla tu madre eligió perseguir al ladrón del corazón de cristal en vez de ir detrás de tus captores.

— ¡MIENTEEE! ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Puras mentiras! ¡Le gusta atormentarme!

—Bueno… era normal que reaccionases así, creo—hace que la habitación vuelva a la normalidad y desapareció la vestimenta de la yegua.

—…

—…

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Dark Soul se daba cuenta de que Flurry estaba desahogándose, diciéndole a la cara todo lo que se había callado durante aquellos años como su esclava.

—Veo que no me crees. Crees que lo del sello y todo lo demás han sido mentiras mías. ¿Verdad? Muy bien, tendré que demostrártelo.

— ¿Cómo va a demostrarlo?

Dark miró el reloj y vio que faltaban unos dos minutos.

—Muy simple—se transformó en alicornio—No lo he hecho hasta ahora porque en el fondo eres mi esclava personal. Pero creo que será interesante ponerte a prueba—la palpó el cuerno con el casco delantero derecho.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Mostrártelo—Dark iluminó su cuerno y de pronto se produjo una especie de holograma, en él se podía ver una especie de esfera rosa fucsia, alrededor de la cual había una especie de cadena.

—Esa esfera es tu poder reprimido y esa cadena el sello.

—Tiene… tiene que ser otra cosa… otra cosa…

—Para que te convenzas voy a romper ese sello. Voy a liberar tu poder. Aguanta porque esto te va a doler.

Dark iluminó el cuerno de Flurry. La chica sintió dolor, como si le quemasen el cuerno. Al poco Flurry empezó a lanzar rayos por toda la habitación destrozándola.

— ¡Amo! ¿Qué me ha hecho? ¡NO PUEDO PARAR!

—Concentrarte. Es tu poder y puedes dominarlo.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Uno de los rayos salió despedido hacía el techo atravesándolo y haciendo que se derrumbase parte de él. Dark tuvo que usar su magia para crear una barrera y que él y Flurry no se viesen lastimados por el derrumbe, poco después la niña logró detenerse.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah…

De pronto tres guardias femeninas aparecieron corriendo en la habitación.

La primera era una hermosa yegua unicornio de pelaje plateado y larga melena dorada igual que su cola. Ojos color rubí y una cutie mark de una espada con ala, tenía puesto una armadura negra que cubría su pecho hasta su cadera dejando expuesto sus flancos, tenía unas zapatillas con forma de garras de gato y un casco negro con unas orejas de gato en ellas, también tenía una huella de gato de color dorado en el pecho, se llamaba **Ember Paint** y era la capitana de la guardia.

La segunda era una versión femenina de Shining Armor y respondía por **Gleaming Shield** era la sub capitana.

La tercera era una unicornio con ojos amarillos, su melena era de color naranja claro y el pelaje era de color gris, su cutie mark era una lanza dorada atravesando un escudo. Tenía puesta una armadura blanca con líneas negras en los bordes que llegaba hacia su cadera dejando expuesto sus flancos, en sus cascos tenía unas especies de zapatillas con garras y un casco en su cabeza con orejas de gato, en su lomo, estaba una funda pequeña que estaba un arma aunque no se notaba que clase de arma era, respondía por **Aural Spear**.

—Amo, ¿Qué ha sucedido?—habló Aural angustiada.

—Yo lo sé—habló Ember.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada Ember Paint se movió como un rayo empujando a Flurry contra la pared y poniéndola una daga en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba el cuerno.

— ¡Traidora! Primero tus tías y ahora tú. Lo sabía. La misma sangre traidora corre por tus venas.

— ¡Ember!—chilló Dark.

—Has intentado agredir al amo y lo vas a pagar.

— ¡Ember Paint, quieta!—chillo el caudillo.

—…

—Retírate de Flurry.

—Pero… amo… yo…

— ¡AHORA!

La aludida obedeció.

—A ver, os lo digo a las tres. Aquí nadie ha agredido a nadie.

—Entonces ¿Qué ha pasado, amo? Este lugar está destrozado.

—Eso no te importa, Ember. No cuestiones a tu amo—respondió Dark con tono autoritario.

—Pero…

—Ni peros ni peras. Yo agregaré este desastre con mi magia. Flurry es mi protegida y nadie más que yo puede tocarla. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, amo—Ember bajó la cabeza.

—Si nos necesita para algo, amo—habló Aural Spear.

—Cualquier cosa, mi caudillo—intervino Gleaming Shield.

—Pues, mira… Sí.

Hace chasquear las garritas haciendo que toda la habitación vuelva a la normalidad en un instante, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Aural, lleva a Flurry a su cuarto y sé amable con ella. Gleaming, sigue haciendo la ronda de vigilancia. Ember, quédate conmigo.

—Sí, amo.

Se quedaron solos Ember Paint y Dark Soul.

—Quítate todo y túmbate en el sofá. No creo que haga falta explicarte para qué.

— ¡SÍ! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Siiiiiiiií!

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE**

 **EN PONYVILLE  
** Brix Soldier entró en el edificio de la alcaldía donde lo recibió Mare, al antigua alcaldesa que ahora era su secretaria y sustituta.

—Bienvenido, amo—hace una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, Mare. ¿Has cenado?

—Sí, amo.

— ¿Qué tal sigue ella? ¿Ha cenado?

—Hoy no. Lunar estuvo aquí y la dejó sometida a un estado de inconsciencia.

—Iré a verla. ¿Dónde está?

—En la habitación que usted la asigno y a su pareja.

Dark se acercó a una de las habitaciones y entró sin llamar. Le recibió Bon Bon con una reverencia y un "buenas noches".

—Me han dicho que ha venido Lunar.

—Sí. Dijo que no puede tratarla toda de golpe. Que necesitará varias sesiones.

Brix miró hacía la cama donde estaba Lyra inconsciente y arropada.

 _«Lo siento. Nunca quise usar contigo un hechizo de máximo nivel, ni con nadie. Se me fue la mano»_

—Esta mañana aún era como una marioneta. Mare y yo teníamos que decírselo todo, que se duchase para que se lavase, que comiese para que almorzase, etc. Pero esta tarde vino Lunar, creo que usted el contacto hace unos días. Dijo que no podía ayudarla de golpe pero que podía dejarla así para que no se lastimase, que vendría la próxima semana todas las tardes para tratarla, si usted lo permite.

—Pues claro que lo permito. Yo mismo la escribí pidiéndole ayuda. La próxima vez que venga avisadme de inmediato. He de hablar con ella.

—Sí, amo. Pero Lyra… ya lleva un año así— respondió Bon Bon soltando algunas lágrimas.

—Tardará un tiempo en recuperarse pero se va a poner bien. Te lo prometo.

 _«Fue mi culpa. Al principio en ella tuvo poco efecto mi hechizo y hace un año se libró de mi control. Tuve que volver a hechizarla pero esta vez con más fuerza, demasiada. Hace un año que la convertí en un títere. Luego intenté suavizar la hipnosis pero no pude y por eso necesito a Lunar. Ella es una experta»_ pensó Brix.

 **EN CANTERLOT**

Flurry Heart se preparaba para acostarse en compañía de Zafire. La adolescente no se atrevía a usar sus poderes dado que temía que se volviesen a descontrolar y destrozase medio palacio, e incluso podía herir accidentalmente a alguien. Por otro lado la conversación con Dark Soul la había dejado llena de dudas sobre su madre. Zafire noto que algo le preocupaba a la niña y aunque ésta última en principio no quería hablar del tema al final la adulto le ordenó contárselo todo. Flurry le habló de su tarde en compañía del amo Soul.

—Entiendo. No te preocupes por tu amigo. No creo que Dark quiera hacerle ningún daño o ya lo habría hecho. Tendrá que trabajar un poco pero eso será todo.

—Eso dice el amo pero temo por él.

—No temas. Si Dark te ha dicho que no va a lastimarlo es que no va a lastimarlo. El amo no miente.

—Mi madre… ¿Cree que ella es mala?

—Mala no. Mmm, ha cometido errores pero eso no la hace mala, imprudente sí pero no mala.

—…

 _«Que tengo que ser yo quien hable bien de esa locatis de Cadence, que fastidio. Pero no quiero ver a la niña tan disgustada»_ pensó Zafire.

Zafire abrazó a la joven.

—Mi niña… en vez de ver de verlo todo malo ¿Por qué no intentas ver lo bueno?

— ¿Qué es lo bueno?

—Tienes a tus amigos del colegio, a tu madre, al amo y a mí. Tienes gente que te quiere, incluido el amo aunque no te lo creas.

—El amo no me quiere. Usted sí pero él no.

—Te equivocas. Le importas, por eso te permitió educarte en la academia de Canterlot, por eso no te puso un sello, por eso te dio un cuarto individual cuando normalmente las habitaciones del personal son compartidas entre varias sirvientas. También es por eso que te ha otorgado un voto de confianza dándote esa misión en Ponyville, hay juguetes que llevan con él más años de los que tú tienes y nunca les ha confiado ningún encargo. Ahora ha liberado tu poder restringido, pese a que al ser tú su esclava debería haberte dejado el sello.

—No sé qué pensar.

—Ahora no es momento de pensar sino de que te duermas. Pasado mañana irás a Ponyville. Irás sola por decisión del amo Soul. Sé lista. Si tienes éxito te ganarás su confianza.

La joven se acostó y Zafire la arropó.

—Gracias, ama. La quiero.

—Y yo a ti, mi niña—la acaricia la cara. Descansa. Apagaré la luz al salir.

Dark estaba en su dormitorio. Se encontraba solo dado que había mandado a Celestia y Luna a los calabozos porque no deseaba estar en su compañía. El gato abrió la ventana, sacó un silbato dorado y lo sopló. Al poco tiempo una ave fénix de color amarillo y rojo entró en la habitación.

—Buenas noches, mi amo—dijo la fénix inclinando la cabeza.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Philomena. ¿Qué tal tu familia?

—Muy bien, y todo gracias a usted.

—No hice nada.

— ¿Nada? Usted me dio la facultad de hablar, me liberó de mi cautiverio y me ayudó a encontrar a mi pareja, a él también le dio el don del habla. Nuestros pequeños lo han heredado. Por todo eso le estoy tan agradecida, mi amo—hace una reverencia.

—Bueno… te he llamado para encargarte una cosita.

—Por supuesto, mi señor.

—Mañana le llevarás una carta a Brix Soldier, el gobernador de Ponyville. Podría ir cualquier otro pero así tendrás algo que hacer para mí.

—Por supuesto, mi amo.

—Bien. Espera un momento.

 _«Hasta ahora no pensaba que el hechizo de voz que puse sobre_ _Philomena_ _y su pareja fuese hereditario»_

Dark abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre de su interior. Philomena cogió la carta con el pico y se marchó.

Poco después apareció Zafire en el dormitorio de Dark. Iba vestida con un vestido rosa y unas orejas de gatita. Dark fue a saludarla pero ella le puso el casco en la boca para callarlo, a continuación sacó un pequeño casete y lo encendió. Al tiempo que la música sonaba ella bailaba la danza del vientre. Al finalizar cogió al gato y lo empujó sobre la cama, posicionándose ella encima de él.

—Transfórmate y hazme tuya.

Dark adoptó su forma alicornio.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

 _Ember Paint le pertenece a Black Spyro y Aural Spear es propiedad de Light Fire Blue. Ambos personajes aparecen en el fanfic de **"Oscuridad nuestra alma"**. Consulté previamente tanto con Spyro, Fire y Comet antes de incorporar estos personajes en el capítulo. Gracias por dejarme usarlos._

 _De entrada en este capítulo quise jugar con el liderazgo de Dark Soul, y un poco con su relación con Flurry. Ella dice que debido a la primera regla no puede responder las preguntas de su amo, cierto, acordémonos que la primera regla dice "no desobedecer ni a cuestionar nada a Dark", por eso es necesario que él la autorice a hablar para que pueda sincerarse._

 _No tenía pensado romper el sello de Flurry hasta más adelante, pero no quiero que este fic tenga muchos capítulos._

 _Al principio pensé que Sunflower fuese una especie de consentido de Dark, pero luego pensé que era mejor que Dark pusiese firme al chico. De todos modos el muchacho no aparecerá demasiado ni tampoco Philomena. Ésta última se unió a Dark porque él le dio la capacidad de hablar e incluso le ayudó a formar una familia._

 _¿Les gustaría saber más sobre cómo Philomena pasó a estar al servicio de Dark Soul?_

 _Si han leído "Oscuridad de nuestra alma" de Comet Galaxy sabrán que Brix Soldier es el gobernante de Ponyville, aquí se le llamó gobernador civil. En el fanfic de Galaxy Brix hipnotizó a los ponyvillenses, incluida Pinkie Pie, para que aceptasen su liderazgo y el de Dark Soul, y supuestamente para que olvidasen los horrores de la guerra, también sabemos por Galaxy que Brix al igual que Pinkie Pie es un amante de las fiestas y los dulces, por eso no es de extrañar que viva con los Cake. Tampoco es de extrañar que Pumpkin necesitase el permiso de Brix para estudiar en Canterlot, pues ella al igual que todo el pueblo está sometida a la autoridad de él, aunque en principio no se puede decir que Brix abuse de su autoridad._

 _Pound hizo de transporte de Brix. ¿Qué les pareció? La idea es que al ser casi todos los aldeanos hipnotizados unos se vieron más afectados que otros. En el caso de Pound el hechizo hipnótico le afecto más que a su hermana. Pumpkin también se vio afectada pero menos y sus padres pues en plan intermedio. En el caso de Lyra ella en un momento dado se libró temporalmente del hechizo, cuando Flurry tenía 16 años, pero enseguida Brix se lo volvió a lanzar y en esta segunda ocasión se le fue la mano._

 _Sabemos por la serie que Flurry es unos meses menor que los gemelos Cake, así que si en este fanfic ella tiene 17 años, entonces ellos tendrían unos 18._

 _ **Magdalenas.** En MLP las llaman "muffins"._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo._

 _Nos leemos._


	5. CAPÍTULO 5:PHILOMENA EN PONYVILLE

**CAPÍTULO 5  
PHILOMENA EN PONYVILLE**

Amanecía en el Imperio de Cristal, ahora llamado Snow Harmony. Una alicornio rosa se encontraba durmiendo cuando sonó su despertador. La durmiente masculló algo entre dientes, el despertador sonaba cada vez más fuerte, la poni lo cogió de golpe y lo lanzó ferozmente. No obstante, aquella máquina seguía sonando incluso después del golpe que recibió contra la pared de enfrente.

—Vale, vale. Ya voy.

La yegua se levantó estirándose despacio para desentumecerse. El despertador no paraba de sonar monótonamente.

— ¡Qué te calles, trasto inútil!

Aquel artilugio se calló de pronto pero en seguida volvió a sonar para a su dueña molestar.

Cadence se acercó molesta a él, miró su botón off y lo pulsó.

—Bueno, a la ducha.

La alicornio entró en el baño de su dormitorio y comenzó a enjabonarse mientras miraba un marco de la pared, una foto de su hija cuando tenía siete años. Todos los días se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a su pequeña, que ya no era tan pequeña, diecisiete años. Constantemente aquella poni se hacía muchas preguntas sobre situación de su hija. ¿Cómo la trataría el amo Soul? ¿Sus notas escolares eran buenas? ¿Tenía amigos en el colegio? Etc. Según las cartas que recibía la niña estaba siendo bien tratada, aunque se angustiaba de ver cómo sus tías eran humilladas muy a menudo e incluso a veces en su presencia; sus calificaciones eran altas y el amo le había dado permiso para ingresar en la universidad. Sin embargo, no se fiaba del todo de esas misivas. Todo correo que madre e hija recibían o enviaban la una a la otra debía ser revisado previamente, esa había sido la orden de Dark Soul cuando envío a Cadence a Snow Harmony, la excusa de él fue que no se fiaba del todo de que Cadence no organizase un tercer intento de fuga, si la habían enviado allí fue por intentar fugarse con su hija en dos ocasiones.

—Todos los días la misma rutina y sin poder ver a mi niña.

Cadence salió de la ducha, se secó y regresó al cuarto. Abrió un armario sacando de él un traje de camisa blanca y chaqueta azul marino con una pajarita negra. Se vistió y se fue a las cocinas para comprobar que el desayuno de Aurora se preparaba a tiempo.

—Aunque podría haberme ido peor.

Realmente aquella yegua podría haber tenido un peor destino. Ella esperaba acabar siendo una Cenicienta muy maltratada cuando llegó a Snow Harmony pero la gobernadora civil, Aurora Glacial, la había tomado bajo su ala haciéndola su asistente personal y le había dado una habitación individual y cómoda. Cadence dudaba si aquel trato era pura amabilidad y empatía o una maniobra política. Técnicamente ella era la única esclava de Snow Harmony dado que Aurora no había instaurado formalmente la esclavitud en esa ciudad. Cadence había llegado allí por capricho de Dark Soul, y posiblemente la gobernadora no quisiese crear un precedente social que con el tiempo se podría extender a más gente.

En aquel momento la alicornio rosa llegó a las cocinas.

—Buenos días a todos.

— _Hola, señorita Cadence—respondió uno de los pinches de cocina._

— ¿Han desayunado?

— _Algunos sí pero no todos nosotros. ¿Y usted?_

—No. ¿Dónde está el chef?

— _¡De vacaciones si le parece!—se oyó gritar con tono de ironía a un pegaso situado al fondo de la cocina._

—¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo ha podido escucharnos desde el fondo?—preguntó Cadence en voz baja a la pinche.

— _No sé pero siempre sabe cuándo alguien habla de él. No sabemos cómo lo hace—susurr_ _ **ó**_ _._

— _¡Las sigo oyendo!_

Cadence se acercó al chef.

—Buenos días.

— _Hola. Ahí tiene un poco de desayuno y una lista de los menús previstos para la próxima semana. Como siempre la gobernadora tendrá que aprobarlos._

—Ah. Es lo que le iba a pedir, gracias. ¿Algo más?

— _Sí. Desayune mientras acabo los desayunos de los demás._

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

— _Desayunando y luego echando un casco mientras otros comen._

—No le caigo bien. ¿Verdad?

— _Me caería mejor si hiciese lo que le pido y no estorbase quedándose ahí parada como una estatua._

—…

— _Ay. Coja su desayuno y muévase. No estorbe el tránsito de la cocina._

La segunda cocinera se acercó a la alicornio.

— _Vámonos y dejemos trabajar al jefe._

— _¡Chef!—corrigió el aludido._

Ambas yeguas respondieron alejándose en silencio.

La alicornio levitó su desayuno que consistía en consistía en huevos revueltos, zumo de naranja y café solo. Mientras se lo comía miró la lista de comidas de la próxima semana. Los menús siempre se planificaban con antelación.

— ¿Puedo tomar leche con el café?

— _Chef, la señorita Cadence quiere…_

— _Leche para su café. Lo he oído, pero solo tengo cuatro cascos y un pedido de más de 20 desayunos por delante. Dásela tú._

—No le caigo bien.

— _Descuida. Aún no ha desayunado y cuando no se toma su café se pone tonto._

— _¡Lo he oído!_

—Bien. Ya terminé. Iré a ver cómo va el mantenimiento de las habitaciones.

— _Lento porque aún no hemos desayunado la mayoría—se quejó una pegaso vestida de maid, con un traje azul y blanco, el chef la miró feo._

—Al menos estarán listas la sala del trono y el salón comedor principal ¿No?

— _La del trono no lo sé pero el salón no._

—Pues quienes ya hayáis desayunado venid conmigo. Iremos a hacer el mantenimiento de esas habitaciones.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS EN CANTERLOT**

Flurry se metió en la ducha de su cuarto. No llevaba ni tres minutos cuando su muñeca—sirvienta, "Smartypants", oyó un grito y entró en el baño. La yegua se encontraba tirada en el suelo de la bañera y todos los bártulos de la ducha tales como la esponja, el gel, el champú estaban tirados por el suelo.

— ¡Escuece!— grito Flurry al notar que la esponja se le había quedado encima de la cabeza, a modo de sombrero, y parte del jabón de ella se le había metido en los ojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—… —Flurry usó sus cascos para quitarse la esponja de encima y para coger la ducha y enjuagarse con ella.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—insistió Smartypants.

—Mis poderes están descontrolados. Mira—la adolescente intentó levitar solamente la esponja pero terminó levitando también el gel, el champú, el jabón de manos, varias cremas, algunos peines y otros bártulos de aseo.

— ¿Cómo lo hace?

—No lo sé. Ayer el amo me hizo algo raro. Dijo que yo era víctima de un sello que me pusieron mis padres siendo una bebe, y que me lo había quitado. El caso es que ahora mis poderes están descontrolados.

 _« ¡¿Le ha quitado el sello?! Oh no. No podrá controlar sus poderes»_ pensó la muñeca.

— ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto?

—Usar poco mis poderes hasta que haya podido controlarlos.

* * *

 **EN PONYVILLE**

En la boutique Carrusel se despertaba una unicornio de pelaje blanco. Se levantó y duchó, tras lo cual comenzó a preparar en desayuno para dos. De pronto alguien entró en la cocina sin llamar a la puerta.

—Buenos días, Rarity.

Saludó una muñeca humanoide de color carne, era del tamaño de la princesa Luna, estaba vestida con un jean ajustado, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y unos tacones altos, su cabello era castaño y llegaba hasta su cuello, sus ojos eran naranjas y usaba unos lentes de costura, además que sorprendentemente, tenía unas caderas algo anchas.

—Buenos días, señora Costure.

Rarity miró sin ganas a aquella muñeca, Perfect Costure, la dueña actual del la guerra Rarity había permanecido un tiempo en el cuartel militar de Ponyville, donde los juguetes soldados le habían dado a elegir entre unirse a ellos como enfermera o irse sola al árbol de la armonía, en circunstancias normales ella hubiese escogido la segunda opción, pero estando en plena guerra y sin saber en ese momento qué había pasado con sus cinco amigas Rarity optó por la opción primera dado que le parecía la más apropiada para sobrevivir; en tanto que Sweetie Belle estuvo un tiempo viviendo con sus padres. Durante días Carrusel estuvo cerrado. Perfect no formaba parte del ejército invasor sino que había llegado al pueblo como migrante junto con otros juguetes civiles, ella pensó que aquel local estaba abandonado y tras forzar la puerta se instaló allí y reabrió el negocio. Durante los primeros días Rarity no se enteró de nada y cuando por fin fue consciente regresó a su casa e intentó echar de allí a la okupa, pero ésta última se negó a irse argumentando que solamente había ocupado un local vacío y abandonado. El problema fue a mayores cuando Rarity acudió al General Russber, líder del ejército de juguetes, en busca de ayuda y apoyo; el militar no quería meterse en conflictos con los civiles si no era necesario y recurrió a su vez a Brix, pero éste último todavía no había consolidado su posición como gobernador civil. La posguerra acababa de empezar y Dark Soul todavía no había establecido formalmente a los gobernadores de las ciudades equinas. Aun así Brix ya tenía el respaldo de la mayoría del pueblo y también contaba con el apoyo de Russber. Al final Brix decidió hacer un concurso de moda entre Rarity y Perfect Costure, la ganadora se quedaría con el local de Carrusel. Los diseños se presentaron ante el público de forma anónima, sin que nadie supiese de quién era cada diseño hasta el final de la votación; de otro modo hubiese sido muy fácil que cada habitante tendiese a votar a su favorita. Las votaciones fueron muy reñidas y casi hubo un empate pero al final Costure ganó por un solo voto de diferencia. Rarity con el corazón destrozado tuvo que ceder a la ganadora la propiedad de Carrusel, que era a la vez su casa y su negocio, la yegua estaba destrozada al enterarse de que se encontraba sin trabajo y sin hogar. No obstante, Perfect le propuso un trato a la yegua; Rarity podía quedarse en la casa como una compañera de piso, y en la tienda como una empleada a sueldo, la poni aceptó a regañadientes dado que no tenía dónde ir. Perfect se quedó con el antiguo dormitorio de Rarity y ella se tuvo que trasladar a una sala de estar, que posteriormente se remodeló y se puso una cama. La antigua habitación de Sweetie Belle se conservó intacta durante algunos años pero después de que la hermana mayor de Rarity se marchase a vivir con sus amigas Perfect convirtió aquel dormitorio en un pequeño gimnasio. Al crecer las tres CMCs habían alquilado una vivienda y vivían las tres juntas, aunque pasaban poco tiempo en aquella casa. Apple Bloom, que ya era tal alta como su hermana, apenas se separaba de la granja; Sweetie Belle trabajaba de aprendiza en el Carrusel; Scootaloo intentó probar suerte como acróbata en un circo pero al ser rechazada tuvo que ponerse a trabajar en el reparto del correo junto con Derpy, para entonces la pegaso anaranjada ya podía volar. De todos modos Perfect no ponía pegas a que las CMCs viniesen de visita e incluso parecía disfrutar de su compañía.

No se podía negar que comercialmente el dúo de Perfect Costure y Rarity funcionaba. Perfect hacía ropa para cualquier especie, ponis, hipogrifos, grifos, dragones, etc. Pero carecía de algunas dotes de diseño y especialmente comerciales y empresariales, cualidades que poseía la unicornio blanca. Al principio la yegua le había dicho a Costure que solo estaría con ella durante un tiempo hasta poder trasladarse a alguna de sus otras tiendas, pero aquel plan se vino abajo días después. En la prensa salió publicado que el Carrusel de Canterlot había sido expropiado por un grupo de muñecas Nancys, quienes incluso habían despedido a Sassy Saddles de la cual Rarity no había vuelto a saber nada.

La tienda de Manehattan ya no existía. Ahora aquella era una ciudad pixelada y eso hacía que la demanda de ropa cayese en picado. Nadie tenía necesidad de usar vestimenta en una ciudad de píxeles, de modo que el Carrusel de allí fue poco a poco perdiendo cada vez más clientes hasta que quebró; después de su cierre Rarity cayó en una depresión. Todo lo que había construido con años de esfuerzo y dedicación lo había perdido en tal solo unas semanas; ya no era dueña de nada ni tampoco una empresaria, solo le quedaba el Carrusel de Ponyville e incluso allí era una empleada. Durante días Rarity estuvo deprimida, se encerró en la sala de estar de "su casa" y atrancó la puerta. Perfect temiendo que hiciese alguna tontería pidió ayuda a varios clientes y vecinos, pero nadie logró hacerla salir, no al principio. La yegua pasó un día enteró sin ver a nadie hasta que al final Russel la sacó del cuarto rompiendo la puerta y llevándosela "detenida" al cuartel, allí permaneció durante algunas semanas en la enfermería y en compañía de la muñeca médica Elena. Al regresar a casa Pinkie le dio una sorpresa, varios habitantes habían colaborado en remodelar aquella sala de estar para convertirla en un bonito dormitorio. Rarity preguntó qué opinaba Costure de todo aquello y la poni rosa respondió _"Costure no puso problema. Incluso dijo que seguramente te gustaría; ella quiere que le sigas ayudando con la tienda"_. Al final la yegua no tuvo más remedio que asimilar todos aquellos cambios y resignarse a regañadientes, aunque a veces pensaba que Costure no actuó por sensibilidad ni empatía sino por motivos prácticos, realmente el dúo comercial entre ambas funcionaba.

Philomena aterrizó en el centro del pueblo ganándose algunas miradas de los transeúntes. Acababa de darse cuenta de que su amo Dark no le había explicado qué aspecto tenía el gobernador Brix, a quien ella debía entregar una carta que llevaba en el pico. La fénix se acercó a Derpy que caminaba por el pueblo, pero sus ojos eran normales.

—Hola. Lindo disfraz—dijo Derpy, quien ya no tenía los ojos bizcos.

—…—la fénix cogió la misiva con las alas antes de responder—Hola. ¿Disfraz?

—Pero si incluso tus plumas parecen de verdad.

—Es que son reales. Soy una fénix… Busco a…

— ¿En serio eres una fénix?

—Sí. Estoy buscando a…

— ¿De verdad que eres una fénix?

—Qué sí.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—No, ninguno pero ¿en serio?

—Que sí.

— ¿De verdad de la buena?

— ¡Que sí!

—Pero… puedes hablar.

—Tengo esa habilidad.

—Pero los fénix no hablan ¿O sí? Quizás sí. Nunca he visto ninguno vivo, solo en libros pero en vivo no. Tú eres el primero.

—Primera. Soy una chica.

— ¿Dijiste que buscabas al amo Brix?

—Sí. Busco a un señor llamado Brix Soldier. Debo entregarle una carta.

—El amo Brix. Pues, no sé dónde estará. A veces va al ayuntamiento u otras veces está haciendo pasteles.

— ¿Pasteles?

—Es pastelero. O bueno, es el gobernador pero un gobernador pastelero. ¿O era panadero? Bueno, hace tanto panes como pasteles así que es panadero y pastelero a la vez.

— ¿Y además se ocupa del gobierno local?

—Sí.

—Pues… bueno… eso está bien, supongo. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

—Yo probaría en la pastelería.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Iba hacía allí a desayunar. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **EN CANTERLOT**

Flurry Heart entraba el comedor para tomar el desayuno, allí se encontraba Zafire pero Dark Soul no había llegado aún.

—Buenos días, ama.

—Hola, cielo. Siéntate.

La niña se sentó al lado de su dueña.

De pronto entró Creepy seguido por Celestia y Luna, ambas hermanas iban vestidas con un traje de maid negro y rosa y un tanga rojo ajustado.

—Hola a todos—saludó Creepy.

Flurry se levantó de golpe e hizo una reverencia al oso.

—Buenos días, señor Creepy.

—Siéntate de nuevo, niña—respondió el oso.

La aludida obedeció y el oso se sentó en una silla cercana y lateral a la destinada a Dark Soul.

—Hola, Creepy.

—Hola, Zafire. No sé si el amo vendrá hoy. Fui a verle pero seguía durmiendo. Creo que anoche le diste mucha caña.

—Le agradecería que no hablase de esas cosas en la mesa y menos delante de la niña—respondió Zafire.

—Oh. Por favor, como si la mocosa y todo el castillo no supiesen de lo tuyo con el amo.

— ¡Señor Creepy!—protestó Zafire.

— ¿A que sí, niña? ¿A qué tú sabes de los juegos de tus amos en su habitación del amo Soul?

—Con todo respeto, lo que hagan mis amos es un asunto suyo, no me meto. Lo que pase en la habitación del amo Soul se queda en la habitación.

—Mmm. Eso te honra—admitió el oso.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Dark Soul. Los demás se levantaron y reverenciaron.

—Hola. Sentaos, chicos. Perdonar el retraso. Se me han pegado las sábanas.

—Hola, amo Dark. Le decía a las chicas que se divirtió ayer por la noche.

—Y tanto.

— ¡Amo!

—No te avergüences. Todo saben que eres mi cosita linda—Dark Soltó una risita mirando a Zafire al tiempo que se sentaba.

— ¿Y tú, niña?—Creepy miró a Flurry.

— ¿Yo, señor?

—Sigues siendo virgen. ¿Cuándo te vas a estrenar?—Flurry le miró con miedo.

— ¡Creepy, ya basta!—se molestó Zafire abrazando a la adolescente.

—Solo digo que tiene diecisiete años. ¿Se va a quedar sin estrenarse de por vida?

— ¡Por ahora sí!—sentenció firmemente Dark ganándose las miradas de todo el mundo—Por ahora no interesa que pierda su virginidad y pureza. Lo hará en su momento pero todavía no, aún no está preparada—miró a Celestia y Luna—Esclavas, comiencen a servir el desayuno.

—Sí, amo—respondió la alicornio blanca.

— ¿Les he dicho que hablen? No. Simplemente asientan y trabajen en silencio.

Ambas aludidas asintieron.

—Por cierto, mascota. ¿Cómo es que tu compañero de clase, ese tontuelo, se extrañó cuando me llamaste amo delante de él?

—Pues… no lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? Yo tengo una teoría. No has dicho en el colegio que eres mi esclava personal. ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… Lo que les dije es que yo era su sirvienta personal, le servía y respondía directamente ante usted.

— ¿Nada más?

—Nada más.

—Je, je, je, je, je… la mocosa es discreta, amo—rio Creepy.

—Claro que es discreta. La lealtad y la discreción son excelentes virtudes—opinó Zafire.

—Acabáramos. O sea, que fue idea tuya que la muchacha dijese eso en la academia—dijo Dark.

—Simplemente le dije que tuviese discreción. Ha sido así desde que ingresó en tu academia, antes incluso de que esa… —miró a Flurry—Antes de que Cadence tratase de fugarse por segunda vez.

—Je, je, je, je, je, je, je—Creepy se reía.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, amigo?

—Bueno, la situación en si misma. Je, je, je… Tienes dos perras tontas, una novia, y una niña-mascota, protegida virginal. Sin duda un harénextraño.

—…

—…

Tanto el gato como el oso comenzaron a reírse. Zafire los miró feo y Flurry prefirió no mirarles en ese momento. Celestia miraba a aquellos comensales envidiando sus risas y Luna envidiando la comida, e incluso miraba enfadada a Flurry.

 _«Maldita mocosa. Nosotras trabajamos como burras y en ayunas, mientras ella se junta con esos tiranos y se lía a inflarse de comida como una cerdita»_ pensaba Luna.

 _«Eso es Flurry, gánatelos. Es la única forma que tienes para no ser maltratada por ellos»_ pensaba Celestia.

—Bueno, amigo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes lo que siento por Zafire. En cuando a esta niña—Dark miró a Flurry—Mañana, sábado, irá a su primera misión para ver cómo se desenvuelve. Ir al Ponyville y volver en compañía de cierta pegaso.

— ¡Una misión!—el oso se puso serio—Felicidades, niña. No lo esperaba aunque debí imaginarlo conociendo al amo. ¿Estás contenta?

—Sí, señor Creepy.

—Bueno, supongo que prefieres hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero si esa pegaso se pone tonta no dudes en darle un par de tortas. Lo principal es cumplir el encargo de tu amo.

—Escucha atentamente a Creepy—intervino Zafire.

—Sí, ama y señor Creepy. Lo prioridad es obedecer al amo. Aunque… ¿no sería mejor una negociación pacífica?

—Hazlo como quieras, mascota. Pero el domingo a última hora o antes quiero ver a Rainbow Dash en mi presencia.

—Sí, amo Soul.

— ¿Rainbow Dash?—Exclamó Celestia— ¿Qué quiere de ella, amo?—Dark la miró feo.

De pronto Creepy se levantó, creció de tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura de Celestia y la dio un guantazo tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo de espaldas. Luna corrió para ayudar a su hermana y recibió otro golpe igual de fuerte por parte del oso.

—Cuando el amo dice que no hablen me refiere a que… ¡SE CALLEN! No vuelvan a contradecir sus órdenes ¡MENOS AUN A CUESTIONARLAS! No les interesa saber qué quiere el amo a Rainbow Dash. Ahora lárguense. Digan a Kalimi que venga a servir la mesa.

Ambas aludidas se marcharon asustadas. Flurry las miró con lastima pero en silencio.

—Bien hecho, amigo. Aunque las podría haber castigado personalmente pero bien hecho—dijo Dark a Creepy.

—Gracias—respondió el oso volviendo a sentarse.

Flurry observo en silencio como ambas hermanas alicornio abandonaban el comedor.

—No sientas pena por ellas, mascota

—Yo… pero… es que… nada.

—Intentaron matar a nuestro líder a traición. Son unas perras traidoras—habló Creepy.

—Son mis tías, señor.

—Siguen siendo unas traidoras.

—No te atormentes, niñas. Ellas son lo más bajo de Equestria. Tú estás por encima de ellas, cualquiera lo está. Dejemos el tema y sigamos comiendo—sentenció Dark.

De pronto entró una terrestre de pelaje rosa, crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas, ojos verdes, su cutie mark es una barra junto con el dibujo de una yegua bailando en él, vestía un traje de maid azul celeste y rosa. Era Kalimi que había venido a atenderles, el grupo continuó desayunando. De pronto notaron que Flurry no estaba usando su magia para desayunar, todo lo hacía con sus cascos al modo terrestre.

— ¿Por qué no usas tu magia?

—Es que… después de lo sucedido ayer no la controlo bien, amo. Hoy intenté levitar la esponja de la bañera y de pronto levité medio baño.

— ¿En serio? ¿Amo Dark, le quitasteis el sello? Creí que estaba en contra de quitárselo—intervino Creepy.

— ¿Usted lo sabía? ¿Sabía que yo tenía ese sello?

—Sí, mi niña. Creepy lo sabía y yo también. El amo Dark lo descubrió cuando eras pequeña y nos lo contó. Nos pidió que no te dijésemos nada porque quería ser él quien te lo explicase todo—aclaró Zafire.

—Pensé en quitártelo hace años. Pero al ser tú mi esclava y además una niña yo no estaba seguro de tu reacción. Si con diecisiete tienes problemas para controlar tu nuevo poder imagínate siendo una potrilla.

—Dar poder extra a una esclava. Je, je, je, je, je… ¿No temes que use su nuevo poder para traicionarte como sus tías?—Creepy miró burlón a Dark.

—No creo que la niña sea tan tonta—Dark Soul miró inquisitivamente a Flurry— ¿Verdad que no vas a ser tan estúpida como para traicionarme?

—Cierto, amo. Seré leal.

—Lo sé. Aunque solo sea porque _por_ _ahora_ tu mamá ha gozado de perfecta salud y cuidado.

Flurry miró con miedo a su amo entendiendo la indirecta. Si ella se atrevía a traicionarle entonces se quedaría huérfana.

—Amo, por favor…

—Tranquila, mi niña. Simplemente tienes que seguir como hasta ahora. Portándote bien y concentrándote en tus estudios.

—Hazle caso a Zafire, mascota.

—Hasta ahora hay que reconocer que esta niña ha sido una buena servidora. Aunque… lleva la misma sangre traidora que sus tías—dijo Creepy.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Creepy, no tienes motivos para acusarla—protestó Zafire.

—Por ahora.

—No adelantemos acontecimientos, amigo. Zafire tiene razón. No hay motivos ni antecedentes para dudar de Flurry—sentención Dark.

—Si usted dice que es de fiar entonces yo lo acepto. Es mi amo y confío en usted.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Gracias, amo y ama. Señor Creepy, no le decepcionaré. ¡No les fallaré a ninguno de ustedes! Mi falta de antecedentes y mis calificaciones hablan por si mismas. Y cuando llegue a Ponyville volveré aquí en compañía de Rainbow Dash. Controlar mi nuevo poder me llevará un poco de tiempo pero lo lograré, y cuando lo consiga lo usaré de cara a otras futuras misiones que me mande el amo, si es que me las manda.

—Si tienes éxito en tu primera misión entonces no dudes que con el tiempo te encargaré otras. Si fallas me decepcionarás.

—Entendido, amo. Pero no fallaré.

—Kalimi, di en cocina que me preparen unas chuletas de cordero lechal.

— ¿Le vale con doce?

— ¿Qué?

—Con doce chuletas. Bueno… es que como sé que le gustan pues ya las encargué cuando Celestia y Luna me dijeron que viniese a servirles.

Todos miraron a la maid.

—Perdón. ¿Fue una equivocación?

—No, linda. Fue un acierto. Muchas gracias—sonrió Creepy.

—Toma ejemplo de Kalimi, niña. Ella identifica los deseos de sus señores y se limita a cumplirlos. Buen trabajo, Kalimi.

—Gracias, amo Soul. También he encargado pan dulce para usted. Bueno… hay bastante para ustedes tres.

No tardaron mucho en servir las chuletas de cordero lechal junto con el pan dulce. A las tres yeguas les resultaba asqueroso el olor y visión de la carne, Kalimi pidió permiso para salir un rato al pasillo y el gato se lo dio, pero Flurry y Zafire tuvieron que mediar con el olor de aquella comida carnívora. Poco después de que Creepy terminase de comerse aquella carne entró Kalimi a retirarle el plato, la yegua llevaba una mascarilla que provocó las risas del caudillo. Seguidamente llamaron a la puerta y Dark contestó _"adelante"_. Entró una unicornio con ojos amarillos, su melena era de color naranja claro y el pelaje era de color gris, su cutie mark era una lanza dorada atravesando un escudo. Tenía puesta una armadura blanca con líneas negras en los bordes que llegaba hacia su cadera dejando expuesto sus flancos, en sus cascos tenía unas especies de zapatillas con garras y un casco en su cabeza con orejas de gato, en su lomo, estaba una funda pequeña que estaba un arma aunque no se notaba que clase de arma era, respondía por Aural Spear.

Aural se acercó un poco a la mesa pero mantuvo una distancia de respeto.

—Buenos días, amo Soul.

—Hola. ¿Sucede algo?

—He venido a disculparme por lo sucedido ayer.

—…

—Las otras y yo no debimos precipitarnos al entrar en la sala donde usted estaba en compañía de la señorita Flurry. Es que cuando oímos ruidos nos asustamos. Hace años usted ya sufrió un atentado y por eso al oír tanto escáldalo... No sabíamos que era una farsa alarma.

—Descuida. Ember ya se disculpó en el nombre de todas vosotras. ¿Has desayunado?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues de todas formas siéntate al lado de Creepy y come lo que quieras.

—Estoy de servicio.

—Mmm. Pues es una orden.

—Gracias.

La aludida se sentó y tomó un poco de pan dulce.

—Buenos días, señorita Flurry. Perdone nuestra confusión de ayer—la aludida noto el plural dándola a entender que Aural no solamente se disculpaba en su nombre sino también en el de sus compañeras.

—Buenos días. No fue nada. Conmigo no tiene por qué disculparse.

—Pues de hecho no tendría por qué y se me hace raro que lo haga—dijo Creepy.

—Bueno, es importante saber rectificar—respondió Aural.

 _«Esto es muy divertido. Una de las principales escoltas del amo Soul disculpándose con una esclava. Me pregunto si el amo tendrá algo que ver, o quizás sea iniciativa de Aural porque Flurry es la protegida del amo y eso tiene su importancia»_ pensó Creepy.

* * *

 **EN PONYVILLE**

Derpy y Philomena habían llegado a la pastelería. Les recibió Pinkie.

—Hola. Eres una fénix—intervino Pinkie.

—Otra. Digo, buenos días.

—Genial. No solemos tener fénix. Ahora seremos amigas.

—Verá. Estoy buscando a…

— ¡Te haré una fiesta de bienvenida!

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Sí! Porque así puedes conocer a muchos amigos, lo mejor es tener amigos.

—Ah. Es que me voy a marchar pronto. Solo he venido a ver al señor Brix Soldier.

—Oh. ¿Entonces no te vas a quedar a vivir? ¿Al menos una temporada?

—No porque he de regresar a Canterlot. ¿Dónde está Brix Soldier?

Pinkie se puso seria.

—No ha llegado aún. Debe estar en el ayuntamiento. ¡Ya sé! Te llevaré allí y así nos podemos conocer durante el camino.

 **EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO**

Lyra seguía inconsciente. Tumbada en aquella cama mientras Bon Bon se mantenía a su lado. En la misma habitación se encontraba Brix Soldier y una alidrake. Ésta última tenía el pelaje de un azul muy oscuro, unas garras en sus cascos, tenía el cuerno afilado y unos dientes afilados, la melena y cola son de color morado oscuro con unos mechones negros, las alas son de dragón, sus ojos eran amarillos intensos y su cutie mark era una luna roja como la sangre, se trataba de Lunar Blood, la hija adoptiva de Dark Soul y su heredera. La alidrake estaba lanzando un rayó a la cabeza de Lyra.

— ¿Cómo vas?

—No me distraigas, Brix. He de hacer esto muy despacio y con sumo cuidado—respondió Lunar haciendo callar a todos.

Durante los siguientes minutos nadie dijo nada más hasta que Lunar detuvo su rayo.

—Por hoy es bastante. Mañana seguiré. Si todo sale bien en una semana estará curada.

—Señora ¿Qué era ese hechizo?—preguntó Bon Bon.

—Es difícil de explicar. Básicamente la estoy curando su mente para que despierte.

—Pero… ¿Cuándo despierte sufrirá algún efecto secundario?

—No lo sé pero ese es un riesgo. Por eso voy despacio. Si quisiese podría ir más deprisa pero quiero hacerlo bien. No es que me importe esta chica pero yo no hago chapuzas. Quédate con ella, niña. Señor Brix, hemos de hablar, salgamos fuera.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

—Me sorprendió tu llamada de emergencia. Nunca pensé que tú reclamarías mi ayuda.

—No fue por gusto pero gracias.

—Lo sé. Te caigo mal por lo sucedido durante la guerra.

—Exterminaste a toda una ciudad. Una ciudad entera fue masacrada por ti. Trottinghan fue totalmente destruido. Debías estar loca para actuar así. Aunque Ken hizo lo mismo con Cloudsdale, ahora esas dos ciudades de Cloudsdale y Trottinghan ya no existen. No entiendo cómo es que el amo no os condenó a ninguno de los dos.

— ¿No lo sabes? Es muy simple. Cloudsdale y su fábrica del clima era una aberración. Los ponis actuaban contra la naturaleza manipulándola a su antojo. Mi padre quiso acabar con aquel control del clima; pero destruir solamente la fábrica no hubiese sido bastante porque esos ponis hubiesen construido otra, había que destruir todo Cloudsdale y eso es lo que hizo Ken. En cuanto a Trottinghan… Era mi primera misión de guerra. Quise impresionar a mi padre con una gran victoria, de pasó quería divertirme compitiendo contra mi "juguete" sobre cuál de los dos mataba más gente en menos tiempo. Pero a mi padre tampoco le gustó del todo el resultado. Me reprochó que dejase a tantos potrillos huérfanos.

— ¿No te importan las vidas de la gente?

—Sí, las de mi gente. Me importan mi querido Brodek, mi hija, mi padre, etc. Pero no me preocupan aquellos a los que no conozco.

—Eso que dices es cruel.

—No me importa lo que pienses de mí. Si tanto te desagrado, me voy entonces.

Lunar abrió un portal.

—Por cierto, ni siguiera me importa esa chica inconsciente, podrías dejarla así para siempre y asunto resuelto pero… en fin, como le dije a esa terrestre no hago chapuzas. La arreglaré el coco pero algún día tendrás que pagarme el favor, no hablo de dinero.

Lunar atravesó el portal y se marchó.

 **DE CAMINO AL AYUNTAMIENTO**

—Entonces yo vivía en una granja de rocas pero me mudé a Ponyville, empecé de aprendiza de pastelera y luego de empleada. Aquí es donde he hecho mis mejores amigos, hay que tener amigos.

—Entiendo—la fénix comenzaba a aburrirse.

—Nunca había conocido a una fénix que hablase pero es genial. Así podemos comunicarnos y ser amigas.

—Le he dicho que me marcharé en cuanto abre con el señor Brix.

—Pero puedes venir a visitarme. ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

—Sí, claro.

 _«Ni de broma. Está poni está loca»_ pensó la fénix.

* * *

 **EN CANTERLOT**

El amo Soul y Flurry se habían quedado solos en el comedor. El gato miraba fijamente a la alicornio rosada

— ¿Te dan lastima Celestia y Luna?

—Sí, amo.

—No tienes por qué. Ellas en su día fueron unas tiranas.

—…

—Kalimi, dile a Celestia que venga aquí.

—Sí, amo.

Al poco tiempo entró Kalimi acompañando a la alicornio blanca.

—Gracias, linda. Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, amo—respondió Kalimi y abandonó el comedor.

— ¿Me ha llamado, amo?—intervino Celestia.

—Sí. A ver... quiero que nos expliques algo a mi linda mascota y a mí. ¿Por qué cuando tú gobernabas la Gran Academia de Canterlot era solo para unicornios? ¿Por qué no incluir también a pegasos y terrestres?—interrogó Dark recordando que Flurry estaba escolarizada en la academia de Canterlot, la cual había estado a cargo de Celestia hasta la llegada de Dark Soul al poder.

—Los pegasos y terrestres tenían sus propios colegios, amo.

—Puede pero ¿Por qué no incluirlos a todos en la Gran Academia?

—Porque ese centro de enseñanza era para estudiar magia avanzada.

—Pero ya entonces había también otras asignaturas como literatura equestre, ciencias y química y talleres de arte en plan extraescolares. Lo sé por qué te investigué. Sé tanto de ti como tú misma.

—Pero amo… todas esas asignaturas que ha dicho aun las hay, incluso algunas más como clase de vuelo y algunos deportes.

—Sí, mascota. Pero esas otras asignaturas que has mencionado las añadí yo. De todas formas Cely no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—Sí lo hice, amo. Era una academia solo para unicornios. Los terrestres y pegasos iban a otros colegios.

— ¿Por qué, perrita? ¿Crees que un pegaso o terrestre no puede estudiar química o literatura?

—Sí pero no magia.

—No todo el mundo tiene por qué estudiar magia.

—Era una academia para unicornios superdotados.

— ¿En serio? He visto varios registros y expedientes. No todos tus antiguos alumnos eran tan inteligentes. Twilight lo fue y quizás por eso se dio cuenta de que eras un fraude y decidió unirse a mí.

—Usted la manipuló.

—No. Nunca lo hice. Pregúntala.

—…

— ¿Lo ves, mascota? A Cely le fastidia que se reconozca la verdad sobre ella. La verdad es que siempre fue una racista y por eso solo había unicornios en su academia.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí lo es. Así fue hasta que yo puse orden. Ahora todos los ponis y también los juguetes pueden estudiar en la Gran Academia, y todo gracias a mí.

—…—Flurry miraba dudosa a Dark y Celestia.

—Dile la verdad a la niña, Celestia. Cuéntaselo todo. Explícala cómo dejaste que secuestrasen a Cadence en tus propias narices, cuéntaselo. Dile cómo su madre fue secuestrada por los changelings justo antes de su boda y en este castillo.

—¡¿Qué?! No. No es posible…

—Así fue, niña. Así fue.

—Yo no deje que la secuestrasen.

—Tampoco lo evitaste, e incluso Twilight trató de avisarte del peligro pero tú la diste la espalda. ¿Y por qué? Porque en el fondo nunca te importó Twilight, solamente la usabas para tus caprichos.

— ¡Es mentira! Twilight era como mi hija —Celestia bajó la cabeza—Tú la hiciste algo para volverla contra mí.

— ¿Yo? No. Ya te he dicho que nunca la hice nada, puedes preguntarle a ella. Tú la utilizabas todo el tiempo, seguramente por eso se hartó y se terminó uniendo a mí.

—Nunca manipule a Twilight ni a nadie. Eres tú quién nos manipula a todos.

— ¿Nunca la manipulaste? Veamos… Primero, la dejaste sin infancia para convertirla en tu nerd particular. Segundo, arriesgarte varias veces su seguridad y la de sus amigas, las enviabas a misiones para las que ni siquiera tenían preparación militar, solo tuvieron existo porque sus rivales eran estúpidos, solamente Nightmare Moon pudo haberlas destruido a todas ellas si no hubiese sido tan descuidada. Tercero, la modificaste el cuerpo para convertirla en una alicornio, ni siguiera la consultaste previamente al respecto.

—Pero… ¿Twilight no siempre ha sido una alicornio, amo?

— ¿No lo sabes, niña? Ella nació como unicornio pero luego Celestia la convirtió en un alicornio a la fuerza.

— ¡Basta! Tergiversa las cosas. No fue así. No te creas nada, Flurry.

—Ya que hemos mencionado a Nightmare Moon... ¿Por qué cuando tu hermana se corrompió la encerraste en la luna durante mil años? Pudiste purificarla con los elementos de la armonía como hicieron Twilight y sus amigas, entonces ¿Por qué optaste por encarcelarla?

—No fue tan simple. No sabía que los elementos podían purificarla.

—Entonces una de dos. O mientes, en cuyo caso ni siguiera te importaba tu propia hermana, o dices la verdad, y en tal caso eso demuestra que eres una inútil, siendo una alicornio tu poder debería ser mucho mayor que el poder conjunto de dos terrestres, dos pegasos y dos unicornios, pero aun así no sabías usar el potencial de los elementos, a pesar de que has tenido milenios para aprender.

—…—Flurry estaba impactada y tratando de asimilar todo lo que Dark decía sobre Celestia. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir ni qué pensar al respecto. Quizás el gato notó sus dudas.

—No tengas miedo, niña. Ya te enseñaré ciertos registros en donde podrás verificar tú misma todo lo que he dicho.

—Amo, ella… mire cómo esta—respondió Flurry viendo que Celestia estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sí. Será mejor que se lave—miró a Celestia—Lárgate de aquí, racista—dijo Dark a Celestia, que huyó del comedor llorando.

—…

—Sé que ha debido de ser duro para ti, niña. Cuando vuelvas de clase te enseñaré esos registros.

—Amo… ¿puedo decir algo?

—Claro.

—Aunque Celestia cometiese errores, aunque se equivocase… tratarla así… de esa forma…

—Je. Te sigue dando lástima ¿verdad? Eres muy comprensiva, eso en parte es bueno pero no en exceso.

— ¿Exceso?

— ¿Crees que esa racista y su hermana sienten la misma compasión por ti? No. ¿Crees que les importa que tu madre este lejos de ti? No. Ayer tú te sacrificaste por ellas y comiste una galleta súper picante para que pudiesen desayunar. ¿Qué han hecho ellas por ti a cambio? Nada.

—…

—Por ejemplo. Si Luna tuviese que dar la cara por ti ¿Lo haría? ¿Se sacrificaría por ti?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Crees? ¿No estás segura?

—Bueno… yo… es mi tía y supongo…

— ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?

Dark hizo chasquear las garras y de pronto se abrió un portal saliendo de golpe Luna de él, y estampándose contra el suelo.

— ¿Dón… dónde estoy?

—En mi presencia.

—Amo…—Luna se levantó del suelo.

— ¡Silencio! Voy a darte a elegir entre dos opciones.

Dark Soul hizo que encima de la mesa apareciesen una tabla de azotar y un traje de payaso.

—Elige uno de esos dos objetos pero solo uno. El traje es para que te lo pongas durante todo el día. La tabla es para que azotes con ella a Flurry.

— ¡¿Qué? Mmm. Perdón, amo—intervino Flurry.

Dark hizo aparecer un café con leche y un pastel de chocolate.

—Te doy mi palabra de que esa comida está limpia y es riquísima. Será tuya si le das cuatro azotes a tu sobrina.

—…

—…—Flurry miraba temerosa al gato. Sabía que no podía contradecir y resistirse a su amo.

—Yo…—Luna dudaba. ¿Por qué el amo le ofrecía azotar a su protegida? ¿Flurry había cometido alguna falta? Aunque por otro lado estaba hambrienta. Además hacía tiempo que Luna envidiaba a Flurry por el trato que ésta última recibía por parte del amo.

—Si no quieres desayunar entonces simplemente usa ese traje de payasa durante todo el día. Total, es lo que eres. Siempre fuiste una payasa—Dark imitó la voz de Luna—"Miradme. Soy Luna y me vuelto loca porque los ponis duermen durante la noche. Quiero imponer la noche eterna para que todos vean las estrellitas y bla, bla, bla y bla"

Luna no respondió nada y se limitó a mirar aquellos objetos.

—Ya sé. Dejaré que puedas levitar el objeto que elijas—dijo Dark chasqueando las garritas.

De pronto Luna pudo notar que una pequeña parte de su magia estaba activa a pesar del sello que llevaba en el cuerno. Seguidamente levitó la tabla de azotar.

—Lo haré.

— ¡Tía!

—No me llames así, consentida.

—Niña, ponte mirando a la pared y no te resistas.

La aludida obedeció mientras temblaba.

—Recuerden. Solo cuatro azotes. Puedes empezar, Luna y cuéntalos en voz alta.

 _«Voy a disfrutar con esto. Ahora verás, niña consentida»_ pensó la azotadora.

Luna empezó a golpear. Dark esperaba que apenas se atreviese a tocarla y que los golpes fuesen flojos, pero se sorprendió al observar que Luna daba aquellas nalgadas con mucha fuerza y parecía disfrutar.

—¡Uno!

 _«Este primer azote es por ser una consentida»_

—¡Dos!

« _El segundo por inflarte de comida como una cerda mientras Celestia y yo apenas podemos comer. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no grita ni se queja? Mmm. Está apretando los dientes y evitando chillar. Pues ahora la golpearé con más fuerza»_

—¡Tres!

«P _or salir del castillo cuando te apetece en tanto que nosotras no podemos abandonarlo sin permiso»_

Este tercer golpe fue más fuerte y Flurry dio un suspiro pero no gritó.

—Y… ¡CUATRO!

 _El cuarto por tener una habitación linda y una cama cómoda mientras que nosotras dormimos en el suelo, o incluso a veces en la mazmorra»_ pensaba Luna mientras azotaba a Flurry descargando sobre ella toda su ira. En el cuarto y último azote Luna descargó toda su fuerza, haciendo que fuese más agresivo y doloroso que los demás golpes.

— ¡Basta! Soy un gatito de palabra. Puedes comerte eso.

Luna empezó a desayunar mientras Dark la miraba con cara de asco. Flurry seguía mirando a la pared, comenzó a jadear.

—Amo… me duele.

Dark hizo aparecer una pomada.

—Ponte esto. Zafire usa esta pomada después de jugar conmigo. Te aliviará.

 _«Gato Asqueroso. Ahora va y le da eso. Con Celestia y conmigo nunca ha usado pomadas ni calmantes»_

Flurry comenzó a usar aquel producto mientras seguía de cara a la pared. Enseguida notó como se aliviaba el dolor y se le curaban las rojeces.

—Gracias, amo.

—No te quedes ahí. Ven a sentarte.

La aludida obedeció.

—Listo. Ya he acabado—dijo Luna.

—Qué bien—dijo Dark con tono de ironía— ¿Ves, mascota?—miró a Flurry—Eso es lo que tú vales para Luna, un pastel y un café.

—…—la adolescente bajó la cabeza cabizbaja.

— ¿Qué?—Luna se quedó impactada ante la declaración de Dark.

—Cállate, animal. Sabía que tú y tu hermana eran egoístas pero no pensé que tanto. Esta niña hace poco dio la cara por vosotras, pero ahora tú eres capaz de agredirla por un mero puñado de comida. ¡Me das asco!

—Pero… amo… usted dijo…

El gato hizo chasquear sus garritas y de pronto el traje de payaso se acopló al cuerpo de Luna.

—Si desde el principio hubieses escogido este traje y no tocar a Flurry entonces solo hubieses tenido que llevarlo hasta mañana. Ahora no te lo pondrás quitar durante una semana, incluso le he puesto un hechizo para que no puedas sacártelo. Lárgate.

Luna se marchó enfadada y un poco desconcertada. ¿Aquellos azotes habían sido para que Flurry la odiase?

—Ya lo has visto. Ayer tú diste la cara por ella pero ella no está dispuesta a sacrificarse por ti. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, mascota. Pero ahora sabes qué tipo de personas son esas dos perras. Primero trataron mal a Twilight y tu madre, antes incluso de que yo llegase a Equestria, eso es lo que he expliqué antes cuando estaba aquí Celestia; después me traicionaron a mí y trataron de asesinarme, ahora te han traicionado a ti agrediéndote para obtener un desayuno.

—… —Flurry parecía a punto de echarse a llorar— ¿No le importo a mis tías?

—Has visto que no. A Zafire y a mí nos importas, incluso a tu madre aunque sea una lianta. Pero no a tus tías, si es que se pueden llamar así.

—…

—Es lindo que seas comprensiva pero no lo seas con todo el mundo, no con aquellos que son capaces de perjudicarte a cambio de un café.

—…—Flurry Soltó dos lágrimas y Dark la dio un pañuelo.

—No llores. Lo que tienes que hacer es vengarte. Ve a buscar a Luna y hazla lo que quieras. Puedes tomar cualquier medida contra ella o contra Celestia.

—Tengo clase.

—Y solo quedan cinco minutos para que empiece—Dark hizo aparecer la mochila de Flurry con todas sus cosas del colegio y una puerta de color rosa.

—Pasa por esa puerta y te llevará al edificio de la academia.

—Gracias, amo.

—De nada.

Flurry abrió la puerta y se marchó pero seguía teniendo una mirada triste.

* * *

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS EN PONYVILLE**

Philomena por fin había encontrado al gobernador Brix en el antiguo edificio de la alcaldía del pueblo, que ahora era una gobernación. La edificación se mantenía igual que antes de la conquista de Dark Soul, al menos por fuera. Por dentro se había realizado algunos pequeños cambios pero la fachada no se había tocado.

Brix abrió la carta y la leyó.

—Interesante. El amo Dark me anuncia la visita de… su protegida personal. Dile al amo que si quiere la… señorita puede hospedarse aquí. En este lugar hay algunas habitaciones libres o sino ya le buscaremos otro sitio. Y yo le proporcionaré a ella tanta información como necesite. Dile todo eso de mi parte.

—Sí, señor.

—Por supuesto eres bienvenida a quedarte en el pueblo todo el tiempo que gustes.

—Gracias pero debo regresar e informar al amo Soul.

—Entonces adiós.

—Adiós, señor.

Philomena se marchó.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Dark Soul es un manipular que tergiversa las cosas a su manera, pero como dice el refrán "La historia la escriben los ganadores". Al parecer el gato quiere que Flurry acabe volviéndose como él, ya veremos si lo consigue o no. ¿Qué opinan ustedes al respecto?_

 _Normalmente en mis fanfics Luna suele hacer el papel de chica buena y comprensiva y Celestia de tirana malvada, pero en este caso quise que fuese un poco al revés para variar. En este fic quise que Luna fuese un poco peor que Celestia._

 _La escena de Celestia siendo señalada como racista se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, al igual que la escena de Luna azotando a Flurry, menos mal que Zafire no lo vio._

 _Derpy en este fanfic no tiene los ojos bizcos dado a que se curó de su vista, y Scootaloo vuela. Todo esto se explicará con más detalle en posteriores capítulos._

 _Perfect Costure es un OC de Comet Galaxy. Al principio la competición entre ella y Rarity para determinar cuál de las dos se quedaba con la propiedad del Carrusel iba a ocupar gran parte de un capítulo posterior, pero al final decidí prescindir del concurso y únicamente darlo a conocer de forma resumida en este capítulo cinco._

 _La puerta que usa Dark Soul para enviar a Flurry al colegio está inspirada en "La Puerta Mágica" de Doraemon._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
Nos leemos._


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LA COBAYA

**CAPÍTULO 6  
** **LA COBAYA**

Habían pasado un rato desde el incidente con Luna. Flurry se encontraba en clase pero no lograba concentrarse en los ejercicios que tenía delante. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas sobre la reacción de Luna y de las palabras que le había dicho su amo.

" _ **Primero Celestia y Luna trataron mal a Twilight y tu madre, antes incluso de que yo llegase a Equestria, eso es lo que**_ _ **t**_ _ **e expliqué antes cuando estaba aquí Celestia; después me traicionaron a mí y trataron de asesinarme, ahora te han traicionado a ti agrediéndote para obtener un desayuno. Es lindo que seas comprensiva pero no lo seas con todo el mundo, no con aquellos que son capaces de perjudicarte a cambio de un café".**_

 _«Entonces… ¿Luna realmente me odia? ¿Mis tías me odian? No les hice nada. ¿Y si el amo tiene razón? Quizás debería pensar solo en mí y olvidarme de ellas. Si ellas no me quieren yo tampoco tengo por qué quererlas ¿o sí? No, no. Eso está mal. Ellas son humilladas todo el tiempo, lo están pasando mal… pero yo no tengo la culpa. Fueron ellas quienes levantaron el casco contra el amo Soul, nadie les obligó. Aunque… ¿Acaso está mal sentir pena de ellas teniendo en cuenta que son atormentadas a diario? Son mis tías, mi familia. Mmm. ¿Mi familia? Mi padre está muerto, mi madre lejos… Cuando era un potrilla me separaron de mi madre y estuve encerrada en mi habitación durante un año entero sin salir al exterior, mis tías nunca me visitaron, me visitaba solamente el ama Zafire y en ocasiones_ _Gleaming Shield; Luna nunca vino a verme ni tampoco Celestia. Ay, no sé qué tengo que hacer. ¿Debería vengarme de Luna o no?»_ pensaba Flurry sin prestar atención a lo que le rodea.

—Señorita Flurry.

—…

—¡Señorita Flurry!

—…

—¡SEÑORITA FLURRY!

—Ah. ¿Decía algo, profesor?

—Está muy distraída esta mañana.

—Lo siento.

—Salga a la pizarra y resuelva la ecuación.

—Sí, señor.

La alicornio no tuvo problemas para resolver el ejercicio de matemáticas.

Por su parte la alicornio azul oscuro se había quedado dudosa sobre si su comportamiento con su sobrina había sido justo o injusto. Cierto era que ella había azotado a la adolescente pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Esa había sido la orden del amo ¿o no? No del todo. Técnicamente Luna tuvo la oportunidad de negarse, cierto que esa negación hubiese supuesto no poder comer, pero aun así pudo negarse. Aunque lo cierto era que tanto Celestia como Luna pasaban mucha hambre; Dark les daba una pócima todas las noches para que no adelgazasen porque le gustaban sus traseros, pero esa poción no les quitaba el hambre, les aportaba nutrientes pero no tantos como para estar bien alimentadas. La mayoría de los habitantes del castillo no pasaban hambre, comían abundantemente cuando querían, tantos las criadas comunes como la guardia, el gato dictador y sus amigos… todos comían bien menos Celestia y Luna, ellas eran las únicas a quienes Dark Soul no les permitía consumir alimentos sin su permiso, e incluso tenía un hechizo para detectarlas en caso de que lo hiciesen, solo podían beber agua. Pero esto no era solamente un medio para hacerlas pasar hambre, también para humillarlas, por eso el gato les obligaba a servir las comidas, para que ambas hermanas presenciasen como los demás almorzaban mientras ellas pasaban apetencia y envidia. Flurry no tenía ese problema, ella podía comer lo que le apeteciese. A veces Luna se preguntaba si realmente su sobrina era una esclava, nadie la trataba como tal, Flurry iba a una de las mayores y mejores escuelas equestres, tenía su propia habitación con aseo privado, una muñeca sirvienta, etc. Por eso Luna no veía tanta diferencia entre Dark y Flurry, no había tanta, simplemente la niña aún era joven pero con el tiempo se convertiría en una dictadora. En ese momento Luna le había contado todo lo sucedido a su hermana.

—Y por eso llevo este traje de payasita. El amo me castigó.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a nuestra sobrina? Pobre niña.

—No te engañes, Cely. Ella ha sido educada por el amo y se convertirá en nuestra ama. De hecho ya lo es. Si Flurry nos diese una orden tendríamos que obedecerla. Ella ya no es nuestra sobrina, lo fue en su día pero ya no.

—No es así. Hay bondad en ella, Luna.

—Poca queda y lo que queda ya se encargará el amo de arrebatárselo.

—Me niego a creer eso. Quiero pensar que ella sigue siendo una niña dulce.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo será? Verás cómo se vengará de mí, bien por si misma o porque se lo diga el gato tirano.

En uno de los **salones del castillo de Canterlot** se encontraban jugando Creepy y Dark Soul a la Nintendo Nes, al juego de "Zelda II The Adventure of Link". Ambos se turnaban para jugar porque era para un solo jugador.

—No olvides que me toca el siguiente castillo.

—Je, je... Claro, amigo osito.

—Que no soy un osito. Bueno… sí, técnicamente sí pero…

—¡Al fin llegamos al castillo dos! Te toca, Creepy—le pasa el mando.

—Ya era hora—el aludido coge el mando.

—Mientras tanto cuéntame eso de Miles. ¿Qué es eso de los juegos de la caza?

—Bueno, no es una cacería real. Es prácticamente un simulacro, un pilla pilla a tu pegaso. Ember no lo ve claro, cree que los dragones participantes podrían emocionarse demasiado durante el juego y lastimar a los pegasos, dice que habría que escoger jugadores de carácter competitivo pero también muy templado y eso no es tan fácil.

—Pero… ¿En qué consiste el juego? ¿Y esos pegasos serían esclavos?

—Pues… ¡El guante de hierro! Luego te cuento. Ah no, no vas a poder conmigo, guardián mediocre.

—Que te mata. Usa el hechizo de la coraza.

—Ah sí. Ahora mejor.

—Claro, ahora los golpes solo te afectan la mitad.

—¡Toma ya! ¡Le di! Oh, mierda.

—Usa el hechizo de recuperación de vida.

—No tenemos esa magia aun. Aparte ya no nos queda mana.

—…

—¡Maldita sea! Me ha matado. Pero tengo otra vida. ¡Ahora verás!

—…

—¡El guante es mío!

—De ambos.

—Bueno… de los dos, pero lo he ganado yo. En fin, cuando me maten te cuento de la "cacería".

En ese momento entraron de golpe y portazo tres muñecos Jia You del tamaño de Luna y vestidos de policías.

—Amo soul, tenemos un problema.

—¿Solo uno, sargento?

—Estamos muy ocupados. No molesten—Creepy puso la pausa.

—Mire, amo, yo les he dicho a mis chicos que enero va después de diciembre.

—¿Y?

—Que nosotros le decimos al sargento que enero va antes que diciembre, antes.

—Eso, eso.

—Va después, borricos. Diciembre y enero. ¿A qué sí, amo Soul?—respondió el sargento.

—Que no, que no, que no. Es enero, febrero, marzo, abril… noviembre y diciembre. Luego diciembre es después de enero. ¿A que sí, amo?—dijo uno de los muñecos.

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó Dark Soul.

—Amigo, ¿En qué te basaste para crear a esta pandilla?—preguntó Creepy.

—…—Vamos a ver, chicos. Enero es el primer mes del año y diciembre el último, así que después de diciembre se vuelve a contar desde el principio, desde cero. ¿Lo han entendido?

—Sí, amo. Yo tenía razón. Diciembre va después.

—Que no, sargento. ¿No ha escuchado al amo? Enero va antes porque es el primer mes.

—Que no.

—Que sí. Lo ha dicho el amo.

—Que no ha dicho eso.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—¡Basta! ¡Cállense, cállense, que me desesperan!

—Es que tú no nos tienes paciencia—dijo uno de los policías.

—¡Ay! Vamos a ver, enero va antes y también va después, porque luego de acabar el año se vuelve a contar desde cero. Va antes y después, así que todos tienen razón.

—¿Queeeeeé? ¡Increíble!

—O sea que…

—Enero da saltos en el tiempo—respondieron a la vez los tres Jia You.

—Va antes y también va después. Es un mes mágico, sargento.

—Claro, por eso no lo entendíamos. Como nosotros no tenemos magia ni sabemos nada de ella.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, amo Soul—dijo el sargento—Como se nota que usted es el amo por algo. Tiene estudios.

—Claro, sargento. Por eso él es el amo y nosotros los subordinados.

—Eso, eso, eso.

—Bueno… Nos retiramos para no molestarle más. Gracias de nuevo, amo.

Los tres Jia You se marcharon.

—Amigo, ¿Todo esto ha sido una broma? ¿Un acto cómico?

—No. Son así de bobos. No sé por qué. Fueron creados con los mismos patrones y procedimientos que el resto de los Jia You. No entiendo qué salió mal con ellos.

—Bueno, volvamos al juego.

Antes de que Creepy pudiese quitar la pausa entró Trixie en la instancia.

—¡Otra pelmazo!—se quejó el oso.

—Buenos días, amo Soul y señor Creepy—hace una torpe reverencia—La humilde y arrepentida Trixie viene a darle esto—le da un sobre al gato y dentro había dinero—Trixie quiere saber cuánto le queda por pagar de su deuda. ¿Sería posible que el guapo, inteligente y generoso amo le hiciese un descuento a humilde y arrepentida Trixie?—dijo la unicornio azul, la cual había adquirido una deuda millonaria con Dark Soul desde hacía diecisiete años.

—Pelota—se quejó Creepy pero nadie le hizo caso.

Dark contó el dinero, hizo aparecer un libro de cuentas y anotó la cantidad.

—A ver… Bueno… te queda más de lo que vas a vivir. Y no tienes herederos ¡Qué palo!

—Por favor, generoso amo, haga un descuento a Trixie.

—Hazla el descuento y que se large. Quiero seguir la partida—protestó Creepy.

—… Bueno, como mi amigo y segundo al mando me lo pide te haré un descuento. Dejaremos tu deuda en… haber…—mira de nuevo el libro de cuentas—Mmm. Lo dejaremos en un millón. Págame un millón más y saldarás la deuda.

—¿Y después Trixie volverá a ser su aprendiz?

—Ya veremos.

—Trixie conseguirá el millón aunque tenga que lavar platos. Bueno, ya los lava. Trixie ahora está trabajando en un restaurante para poder pagar al amo.

—¿Podemos seguir la partida de una vez?—protestó el oso.

—Retírate, Trixie.

—Sí, amo. Trixie se marcha.

La unicornio azul se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS VEGASUS**

La ciudad de Las Pegasus no había sufrido apenas bajas durante la guerra. Hubo pocas víctimas. Los principales cambios fueron que ahora se llamaba "Las Vegasus" y lo dirigía el gobernador Miles que era un topo. Originariamente la ciudad ya era conocida por sus hoteles, centros de ocio y juegos de azar; pero desde que Miles ocupó el poder el juego y las apuestas se habían convertido en la principal fuente de ingresos de la cuidad, hasta tal punto que no se pagaban impuestos municipales ni locales, al menos no de forma directa porque todo se hacía a través de las ganancias de los salones de juego. Loterías, máquinas tragaperras, ruleta, juegos de cartas, etc. Pero no todo se limitaba al juego, también había bailes eróticos y camareros y camareras atractivos que atraían a los clientes con sus encantos, e incluso servicio de _"acompañamiento"_ ; pero al contrario de los rumores que circulaban ninguna de esas chicas eran esclavas, ya no. Miles había invertido en muchachas que se ofrecían voluntariamente a cambio de buenos sueldos y revisiones médicas; en aquellas revisiones se verificaba que las chicas no contrajesen ninguna enfermedad ni infección y de ser así se las daba de baja hasta completar su recuperación; si se quedaban embarazadas podían optar por abortar pero si deseaban tener al niño debían renunciar a su trabajo. La mayoría de estas chicas lo hacían porque tenían graves problemas económicos o familias que sacar adelante. Durante los primeros años se habían usado esclavas que entre lágrimas eran obligadas a dar placer a la clientela, Miles cambió aquella tendencia y aunque admitía que el nuevo sistema tenía un coste caro de mantenimiento el producto resultante también poseía mayor calidad. Los clientes preferían muchachas que se entregaban voluntariamente e incluso gozaban de aquello, en vez de esclavas que lloraban suplicando que no se les hiciese daño. Se rumoreaba que en su momento la hija adoptiva de Miles, Ember Paint,había sido la responsable de convencer a Miles de renunciar a las esclavas sexuales e invertir en un tipo de chicas más profesionales, pero esos rumores nunca habían sido desmentidos ni confirmados por Miles.

Del padre biológico de Ember, Phantom Play, no se había vuelto a saber nada desde que Miles, tras derrotarle a las cartas le expulsó de la ciudad, o esa era la versión oficial que se había dado a la prensa; la realidad había sido que Miles le había encarcelado en una carta. El perdedor se había apostado a su esposa e hija en el juego y cuando perdió tuvo que renunciar a ellas. Ember no aparentó gran preocupación por su verdadero padre, y si lo hizo lo disimuló, ella sabía que su padre trataba con desprecio a ella y a su madre. Miles en cambio desde el principio se mostró amable y comprensivo con su nueva familia. Assiel había firmado los papeles de su divorcio con su antiguo esposo, bajo pretexto de desaparición y de abandonó del hogar, y posteriormente se casó con Miles. Assiel quiso una boda sencilla pero al ser su nuevo esposo el gobernador de la ciudad tuvo que aceptar un casamiento en compañía de los demás gobernadores provinciales, el amo Soul, Creepy, la prensa, etc. Todo esto sumado a muchas felicitaciones que recibieron los novios de las personas de la ciudad.

Miles se hospedaba en «El Rocinante», el principal y más lujoso hotel de la ciudad, del cual era su propietario y por tanto el único que no pagaba hospedaje ni servicio alguno. Las clases más altas de Equestria se hospedaban allí, pero también funcionaba como un casino, como restaurante de lujo e incluso como balneario. En ese momento el gobernador de las Vegasus se encontraba en una de las tres salas de baños de las que disponía el hotel, con la diferencia de que las otras dos eran para el resto de la clientela, pero aquella estaba reservada para él y su familia y amigos. Miles miró un momento al techo mientras se relajaba dentro de una piscina de agua templada a quince grados. Se trataba de un topo marrón, era del tamaño de las CMC, tenía puesto un bañador morado. De pronto se le acerco por la espalda una hermosa yegua unicornio de ojos color rubí, pelaje dorado con crin plateada larga al igual que su cola, su cutie mark era de una flama azul alquímica, tenía puesto unas un bikini de color plateado con bordes azules.

—Hola, amor.

El topo miró hacia atrás.

—Assiel, querida. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La yegua se metió en el agua.

—He pensado que estabas solito y querrías compañía, la mía—respondió la esposa acariciando por debajo del agua la cintura de Miles. Aunque el agua tapaba el casco de la yegua el topo podía notar las caricias de su cónyuge.

—Je, je, je. ¿Mi esposita quiere jugar?

—Tu esposita tiene necesidades.

De pronto él la beso en los labios siendo correspondido.

—¿Y esas necesidades se podrían satisfacer con un rato de "juego" y un almuerzo a solas?

—Sí.

Miles miró a la yegua. Su cuerpo mojado sumado a su bikini le hacía verse sexy. De pronto pudo notar un casco en su entrepierna, gesto al que correspondió tocando la intimidad de su esposa, aunque él tenía la dificultad de que sus patas eran más cortas, por lo que le costaba más seguir el "juego". Ambos se tocaban el uno al otro aprovechando que estaban a solas y el agua les tapaba sus patas. Miles, al ser más bajo, tenía que ser un poco levitado por la yegua pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

—Ah. Ahí, querido, ahí. Un poquito de masaje en mi florecita.

—Tú en mi soldadito, amor.

Ambos empezaban a calentarse y posiblemente hubiesen llegado más lejos.

—¡AMO!

De pronto entró una pegaso. Tenía el cuerpo amarillo limón, sus ojos eran azules con pestañas negras. Sus crines eran verdes pero llevaba mechas naranjas y su cola estaba recogida en una trenza. Su cutie mark no se veía porque llevaba un vestido rosa, que para muchos le resultaba muy sexy, aunque aquella vestimenta no le tapaba del todo su dispositivo anti—vuelo.

—¡AMO! Ups. Perdonen. No sabía que el ama también estaba aquí.

—Pues estoy y estamos ocupados. Eres tú quien sobras, Yellow Fire—respondió molesta Assiel.

—Perdón, ama. Ha llegado una carta de Canterlot. Trae el sello del amo Soul—la pegaso mostró un sobre que tenía una marca de gato.

El topo salió del agua y cogió su toalla. Assiel miraba molesta a la pegaso.

Mientras Miles se secaba y leía la carta Yellow Fire se acercó a la piscina.

—¿Buenos días, ama? ¿Qué tal está el agua?

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—¡AH!— de pronto Yellow Fire fue levitada y lanzada de cabeza al agua.

—¿Qué tal está?

—Ligeramente fría, ama. No creo que llegue a los dieciocho grados que le gusta al amo. Diré que comprueben y corrijan su temperatura.

—Bonito vestido mojado.

—Gracias. A mí me gusta su bikini aunque podría probar con uno color café con leche. Si quiere se lo encargo.

—Espero que esas mechas naranjitas no se te estropeen con el agua.

—No tema. Son resistentes a la humedad.

—Pero se te deshará el peinado ¿No?

—Un poco pero como está recién cortado y arreglado para que se quede peinado de una determinada forma…

—…

—…

Ambas yeguas se miraron entre ellas.

—¡Sí! El amo Soul ha dado permiso para mi proyecto de los juegos de caza. Yellow, tú participarás en el equipo de los pegasos y serás su capitana. Lo primero es que reúnas a un equipo de veintiún jugadores incluyéndote.

—¿Yo, amo? Pero es que no soy deportista.

—Te sacaste el permiso de vuelo, algo sabrás hacer ¿no? Tú capitanearás a los jugadores pegasos.

—¿Y qué tendremos que hacer, amo?

—Es como un pilla pilla y vosotros tendréis que evitar que los dragones os atrapen. Ven al despacho y te enseñaré el listado de reglas.

—Sí, amo.

La aludida salió del agua.

—Bueno, linda. Quizás deberías secarte primero.

—Sí, ama.

De pronto Yellow Fire comenzó a sacudirse el cuerpo como si fuese un perro, mientras salpicaba el suelo y a su ama. Luego cogió una toalla roja y amarilla que encontró por ahí.

—¡Esa es mi toalla!

—Perdón, ama.

—Tranquila, amor.

—No te olvides de lo del almuerzo.

—Claro, amor. Luego nos vemos, prometido.

Miles y Fire se marcharon.

—Ay, odio a esa tía. Siempre nos interrumpe. Y encima ha usado mi toalla, la mía. Ahora tendré que secarme con una toalla húmeda. Y pensar que yo la traje aquí…

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS EN CASA DE SUNFLOWER**

El adolescente les había explicado a su madre y hermana que desde ese día trabajaría en el castillo todas las tardes después de clase, esa era la orden y decisión de Dark Soul.

—¿Qué? ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo, hijo? Estas hablando de nuestro gran líder—dijo la madre de los dos jóvenes, Orchid Petal. Tenía el cuerpo anaranjado como su hija, crines negras, ojos azules aunque de un tono un poco más oscuro que su hija, y una cutie mark en forma de maceta marrón

—Exacto. Para empezar ni siguiera tenías que haber ido ayer al castillo. Seguro que hiciste alguna tontería—mencionó la hermana mayor de Sunflower, Rosa Petal. Una terrestre de color naranja, crines marrones, un moño parecido al de Apple Bloom pero en amarillo, ojos azules y una cutie mark con forma de rosa.

—No, hermana.

—Mmm.

—¡AY! Si se enfada el amo… No quiero ni pensarlo. No vayas, hijo. Iré yo. Hablaré con él.

—No lo hagas, mamá. Si ofendes al Caudillo será peor para todos. Mi hermano tendrá que ir, no queda de otra. Le acompañaré y le recogeré a la salida—dijo Rosa.

—Si es que sale de ahí, mi pobre niño. Y tú tampoco deberías irte.

La conversación duró alrededor de veinte minutos. La madre insistía en que su hijo no se presentase en el castillo pero al final cedió. Su hija tenía razón, contradecir las órdenes del Caudillo era una malísima idea y no serviría para ayudar a su hijo ni a nadie, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por sus hijos.

—Muy bien. Pues… Irás pero no solo. Te acompañaré—intervino Orchid mirando a su hijo.

—Iremos los tres—respondió la hermana mayor.

—No. Iré yo solo.

—No sin mí, hermanito.

Al final se decidió que irían los dos hermanos y la madre esperaría en casa.

* * *

Cerca del castillo de Canterlot se encontraba una torre de blanca de seis pisos. En el interior del sexto se encontraba un laboratorio, en el cual se hallaba una yegua sea pony de pelaje marrón y crin verde. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a que llevaba puesta su bata blanca. Aunque su cutie mark no se veía quienes la conocían sabían que era como una placa base de ordenador. Respondía al nombre de Doctora Chambers.

En ese momento la doctora tenía puesta una máscara de hierro en la cara, para protegerse dado que estaba soldando una especie de collar metálico con varios cristales rojos en él. De pronto paró y miró su obra.

—Mmm. Bueno, de momento el diseño es muy cutre pero si su funcionabilidad es adecuada más tarde haré algo más bonito. Ahora solo necesito probarlo.

La doctora se acercó a un micrófono situado en un escritorio.

—¡Que traigan al sujeto de prueba!

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron dos peluches de oso panda arrastrando a un poni unicornio encadenado y amordazado. Tenía el cuerpo blanco, crines rubias, ojos azules y su cutie mark eran tres coronas.

—No temas, muchacho. Para que veas que soy buena si todo sale bien te dejaré libre. Si mueres pues… eres un esclavo, no se pierde gran cosa. Normalmente todo desarrollo científico requiere de experimentación pero he revisado todo, hasta el último detalle y no va haber ningún problema, creo.

—Mmmm.

—¿Qué dices?

—Mmmmmmm.

—No te entiendo con esa mordaza—tono de ironía.

—Mmmm.

—¿Se la quito, doctora?—habló uno de los pandas.

—Sí pero antes vamos a ponerle el collar—se lo pone y coge una especie de mando a distancia—Vale, desatarle. Vamos a ver qué tal funciona este maravilloso inventó mío.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

El esclavo se encontraba tirado en el suelo lleno de quemaduras.

—¡Maldita sea! Las funciones van bien pero se sobrecalienta, y al hacerlo suelta descargas eléctricas. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Por favor… piedad.

—Lo siento, chico. No tendría que haber sido así pero claro… siempre hay riesgos en las primeras fases de pruebas, y eso que antes que tú probé con ese cachorro de labrador, pobre perrito.

—¡Ayuda!

—Bueno… no es que me importe que mueras o no pero te necesito para más pruebas. Chicos, ayudarme a cargarlo en la camilla. Avisad al equipo médico para que le curen, si es que tiene cura en ese estado. Sería una pena que se muriese antes de poner a punto el collar de control mental.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.**

La doctora recibió en el laboratorio a una terrestre color crema.

—Señora, el tal Blueblood ha sido auxiliado.

—¿Quién?—respondió la Doctora Chambers.

—Su sujeto de prueba. Se llama así.

—Ah. No sé. Para mí no tiene nombre ni identidad.

—…

—No me mires así, niña. Le pedí al amo Soul un sujeto inútil, alguien que no sirviese para nada salvo para servirme de cobaya. Me dio a ese tipo.

—Se rumorea que Blueblood fue uno de los petrificados durante la guerra pero… creía que los petrificados fueron ya liberados.

—Durante la amnistía de la posguerra la mayoría lo fueron, no sé si quedará alguno pero si es así serán muy pocos.

—¿Y todos los antiguos petrificados son esclavos?

—No. No todos lo son pero el sujeto de pruebas sí.

—¿Y qué fue de los demás, señora?

—Haces muchas preguntas.

—…

—A muchos se les expropiaron parte de sus propiedades. Además, todos los títulos nobiliarios fueron abolidos por el amo Soul. Ya no hay nobleza en la New Equestria. Será mejor concentrarnos en la cobaya.

—Me temo que necesitará injertos de piel.

—Haz lo que creas preciso, niña. Con tal de poder usarlo dentro de una semana me da igual.

—¿Una semana? Con esas quemaduras necesitará al menos un mes, tal vez dos.

—No me fastidies.

—Pero mi señora… ¿ha visto las quemaduras?

—Claro, si yo estaba presente. Mmm. Está bien. De todos modos la prueba ha sido positiva. Las funciones del collar funcionan, al menos durante una hora. Luego se sobrecalienta y da descargas eléctricas.

—Lo sé porque leí el informe médico.

—Está bien. La experiencia me ha demostrado que las prisas no son buenas para la ciencia. Te doy tres meses para sanar a ese tipo. Mientras me pondré con otras investigaciones que tengo pendientes. Aunque si puedes tenerlo listo antes mejor.

—Gracias, mi señora—hace una reverencia—Aunque… sabemos para quién es ese collar. A veces pienso que… que somos traidoras.

—No te confundas, niña. Es un encargo del amo Soul. No traicionamos a nadie.

—…

—¿Quieres ir a ver al amo y decirle que no vamos a obedecerle porque te dan pena esas dos?

—No, mi señora.

—Bien. El amo solo nos ha dado un sujeto de pruebas. Si nos hubiese dado más… o a esa niña Flurry. Sería bueno probar con una adolescente para ver si el collar reacciona igual que en un poni adulto.

—Mi señora… Usar a la señorita Flurry sería una locura. Sabe que el amo la adora.

—Sí, niña. El amo esta encariñado con esa mocosa. En fin… Con las funciones operativas no será muy difícil corregir el sobrecalentamiento y hacer un collar permanente y duradero. Aunque el diseño… quizás haya que contratar a alguien para que haga un diseño elegante. Mis inventos deben de ser lindos. Bueno… puedes retirarte pero mantenme informada del estado del sujeto de pruebas.

—Blueblood.

—Por mí como si quieres llamarlo perro. Márchate.

—Sí, mi señora. Con permiso…

La poni color crema se marchó.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sunflower había llegado a la entrada del castillo de Canterlot junto con su hermana Rosa, allí se encontraba **Aural Spear;** una unicornio con ojos amarillos, su melena era de color naranja claro y el pelaje era de color gris, su cutie mark era una lanza dorada atravesando un escudo. Tenía puesto una armadura blanca con líneas negras en los bordes que llegaba hacia su cadera dejando expuesto sus flancos, en sus cascos tenía unas especies de zapatillas con garras y un casco en su cabeza con orejas de gato, en su lomo.

—Alto. Identifíquense.

—Somos… nosotros…

—Soy Rosa Petal y él mi hermano Sunflower. Nos gustaría ver al Caudillo, por favor.

—Mmm. Ya nos habían avisado de que un nuevo sirviente llamado Sunflower empezaba esta tarde a trabajar, pero no nos dijeron nada de su familia.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar con el amo.

—Ya pero hoy no toca audiencias. Tú, chico…—hace aparecer una especie de tarjeta verde con un texto y se lo da al semental—Es tu pase, pasa y pregunta por la señora Kaimi, es la encargada del personal doméstico. Usted espere aquí—mira a Rosa—saca una especie de pelota de tenis morada y la lanza al aire—¡Conexión! ¡Caudillo!.

La pelota comenzó a levitar a la altura de Rosa para sorpresa de ésta última y su hermano, de pronto desprende una especie de luz donde se puede ver al cara de Dark Soul.

—Hola. ¿Quién eres tú?

—¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡Esa bola habla!

—No se asuste. Aural mira a la luz azulada—Buenos días, mi señor. Aquí hay una chica que dice que quiere verle. ¿La dejo pasar?

—Mmm. Pues bueno… vale. Os espero en el comedor principal. Hasta ahorita.

La luz se apagó y la pelota cayó al suelo. Aural la recogió y guardó.

* * *

 **EN EL DESPACHO DE DARK SOUL**

Se encontraba el gato en compañía de Flurry.

—No es malo que pienses en vengarte de Luna, mascota.

—No fue para tanto.

—¿No? ¿Hubieses preferido más azotes? Tomo nota para otra vez.

—No es eso. Simplemente la venganza no es buena, amo.

—¿No? Mmm. Quizás sea mala cuando lo sucedido es un accidente o fruto de un error; pero Luna te perjudicó porque sí, porque quiso dañarte.

—Usted la obligó.

—¿Yo? No. Le di dos opciones y pudo elegir.

—…

—Tu problema es que sigues razonando las cosas en base a los planteamientos tontos de la antigua monarquía alicornio, cosa que no entiendo porque te criaste en la New Equestria y no en la antigua.

—Le prometí serle leal y lo cumplo, pero… de todos modos la violencia no es buena.

—Ah, vale pero… ¿Qué es violencia? ¿No fue violento cuando Luna te azotó?

—Sí, lo fue. Por eso no voy a caer en su juego.

—Entonces, véngate sin violencia. Bastará con que la des una orden humillante.

—No puedo hacer eso. Ambas somos esclavas y tenemos el mismo estatus.

—Oh no, niña. Ella y Cely son esclavas a nivel nacional y público, cualquiera puede ordenarlas. Tú eres mi esclava privada y para muchos eres casi una ciudadana, claro que puedes mandar a paseo a Lulu.

—…

—En el fondo no eres tan distinta a mí. Te gusta reflexionar y te gusta el conocimiento y el poder. Incluso quieres ser profesora para trasmitir ese conocimiento.

—Una esclava no puede parecerse a su dueño, no es que no se quiera sino que no es posible.

—¿No?

Dark hace aparecer un tablero de ajedrez encima de una mesa, pero solo coloca una pocas piezas.

—Suponte que la dama negra y su rey son un matrimonio, el alfil del mismo color hará de hija pequeña, los tres están merendando en un bosque de montaña. A cincuenta metros de esta familia se encuentra este peón blanco a punto de caer por un barranco ¿Salvarías al peón si pudieras?

—Claro, amo.

—Estás muy segura de tu decisión ¿Verdad? Pero… ¿Y si el peón una vez le salves se encontrase con la familia y les agrediese? Suponte que atraca y mata a los padres y que viola y abandona a la niña. Ahora que sabes qué tipo de persona es este peón ¿le salvarías?

—…

—Veamos, si salvas al peón él agredirá a la familia, o sea que condenarías a una niña a ser huérfana y víctima de un caso de violación; pero si dejas que se caiga por el barranco él moriría sin haber cometido aún el delito, moriría siendo inocente.

—…

—Ahora lo empiezas a entender. Aquella ideología de la antigua monarquía no significa realmente nada. No tiene una base sólida sobre la cual argumentarse. Si puedes salvar a una familia entonces ¿Por qué vas a salvar a un violador y asesino? Esto es solo un simulacro con piezas de ajedrez, pero suponte que fuese real ¿Qué harías? ¿Salvarías al peón blanco o lo dejarías morir?

—…

—Responde, niña. ¿Salvarías al peón blanco o dejarías que muriese?

—Mmm. Pues… Si tengo el poder para salvarlo entonces… puedo hacer ambas cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo impedir que se caiga y luego teletransportarle muy lejos para que no se encuentre con esa familia. O incluso si tuviese su poder del sello mágico podría ponerle uno para que no fuese tan violento, pero como no tengo ese poder pues simplemente lo mandaría lejos. Lo ideal sería denunciarle pero no tendría pruebas.

—…

De pronto Dark se puso a aplaudir.

—Eres la primera que me da una respuesta tan meditada. La única que ha logrado resolver este acertijo, así es. Si tienes el poder puedes salvar a todos, aunque puestos a elegir ese tipo quizás estaría mejor muerto—suelta una risita.

—…

—¿Ves como no eres tan diferente a mí? Incluso has mencionado la posibilidad de un hechizo de sumisión. Dime ¿Te gustaría probar a lanzar una huella de sumisión?

—¿Qué?

El gato hizo aparecer una pistola roja.

—La hice hace un rato. Es para ti. Tiene seis proyectiles. Si disparas a alguien con ella se volverá tu esclavo dependiente durante 24 horas. Aunque está diseñada para que no me afecte a mí ni tampoco a Zafire, Creepy ni mi guardia personal.

-No necesito un arma.

-Quédatela, es un regalo mío. Verás cómo al final lo usarás.

-Lo dudo.

* * *

 **CON AURAL**

—Es un sistema de comunicación. Esa esfera recoge los datos de algunas personas y luego sirven para que ellas se comuniquen entre las mismas. Lo creó el amo Soul con su magia.

—…

—Bueno, niño. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Pasa para dentro. ¡Muévete!

—¡Sí!—Sunflower entró corriendo.

—Bien, señorita. Sígame.

—¿Vas a dejar sola la entrada? ¿Y si viene alguien?

—Si es alguien sin malas intenciones no tiene nada que temer. Si es alguien que desee hacer algo malo, entonces que se prepare. El amo Soul es tan poderoso que si quisiese podría volar un edificio en segundos—suelta una risita.

—…

—Pero… Mira, tienes razón. Dejaré a alguien aquí—saca de nuevo la esfera y aparecen en ella unos soldados rasos—Ustedes, vengan a la entrada principal y monten guarda. ¡AHORA!

Apaga la esfera.

—¿Con este trasto se puede uno comunicar con quién sea?

—Sí, señorita. Siempre y cuando ambas personas estén dentro de los datos de la "Spherical radio", así se llama este trasto.

—¿De la memoria?

—O sea… ¿Cómo se lo explicó? La Spherical radio tiene una memoria donde se almacena la imagen y datos básicos de las personas tales como rango militar o ciudad donde viven, etc. Una vez introducidos esas personas pueden comunicarse entre ellas, pero todas han de tener una Spherical radio para transmitir y recibir la comunicación.

—Debe de ser difícil introducir los datos ¿no?

—No lo sé. Solo dos personas pueden hacerlo, al menos que yo sepa. El amo Soul y la capitana Embert, y… quizás también la capitana Blue Moon pero no estoy segura—Bueno, sígame.

Ambas yeguas empezaron a caminar hacía el comedor. Por el camino Rosa iban mirando a su alrededor, había guardias patrullando y sirvientes/as haciendo sus tareas. En uno de los pasillos vio a las ex –princesas fregando el suelo. Rosa se detuvo a mirarlas un momento pero Aural la obligó a seguir avanzando, por su parte ambas alicornios hicieron como que no habían visto nada.

—Ellas son…

—Celestia y Luna pero no te pares a hablar con ellas o ambas acabaremos mal.

—Se veían tristes.

—Ya pueden estarlo. Al acabar la guerra el amo Soul les ofreció una amnistía pero al cabo de un tiempo intentaron asesinarlo a traición. A raíz de eso cayeron en desgracia. Ahora son incluso menos que esclavas si es que eso es posible, incluso las criadas pueden darles órdenes. Y a veces algunos sirvientes se aprovechan de eso para obligarlas a trabajar en su lugar mientras ellos descansan, no me extrañaría si esa fregona se las hubiese dado cualquier sirviente o sirvienta del castillo.

—¿Por qué no las desterraron sin más?

—¿O por qué no las ejecutaron? Je. Fue la decisión del amo Soul.

—…

—…

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al comedor.

—Aquí es, niña—llama a la puerta y se espera hasta oír "adelante".

Ambas entran en la instancia donde ven sentado a Dark Soul leyendo una carta.

—Buenos días, amo. Hemos venido a verle…

—Silencio, Aural. He de responder esta carta y ahora os atiendo. Sentaos por ahí y esperad.

Ambas se sentaron en unas sillas situadas en un lateral de la mesa presidida por el gato.

 _Buenas tardes, amo._

 _Me complace infórmale de que la creación de la unidad de control mental que solicitó va por buen camino. Las últimas pruebas realizadas han dado resultados positivos, pero el sujeto de pruebas resultó seriamente dañado y se estima que no será de nuevo utilizable hasta dentro de dos o tres meses. Ante esta adversidad solicito la adquisición de nuevas cobayas para poder continuar con la investigación, de no ser así habrá que demorarla durante casi un trimestre. Me gustaría experimentar con sus esclavas de nombre Celestia, Luna y Flurry, así como con algún potrillo para estudiar los resultados en alguien joven._

 _Atentamente su servidora, Doctora Chambers_ **.**

Dark Soul hizo aparecer pluma y pergamino. Rosa pudo observar como la pluma era levitada y parecía escribir sola.

—Realmente es como si la pluma escribiese sola. El amo puede controlarla mentalmente y ella escribe lo que él piensa—explicó Aural.

 _Hola, Chambers:_

 _En estos momentos no disponemos de más inútiles para usarlos de cobayas ponis. Puedes usar a Cely y Lulu cuando quieras. Sin embargo… ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a Flurry! ¡Mantente alejada de ella! ¡Es una orden!_

 _Lo de experimentar con potrillos conf_ _ **í**_ _o en que sea una broma por tu parte. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre el cuidado de los niños._

 _Te enviaré en cuanto pueda a mis perras. De hecho, creo que te enviaré primero a Lulu, últimamente me ha tocado las narices._

 _Un saludo._

 _Caudillo de New Equestria._

El gato quemó la carta con un fuego verde. Al poco la misiva fue materializada en el despacho de la doctora Chambers, por medio de una vela de llama verde.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6.

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

 _¡Blueblood regresó! ¡Sorpresa! Para quienes no se han leído el fanfic de "La Oscuridad de nuestra alma" de Comet Galaxy, Blueblood fue convertido en piedra por Dark Soul al igual que muchos de los nobles de Canterlot. De cara a este fic se supone que hubo una amnistía después del conflicto y algunos de los petrificados fueron liberados y se tuvieron que adaptar al nuevo régimen de Dark Soul, un mínimo fueron convertidos en esclavos, y unos pocos todavía siguen convertidos en piedra. De entrada el gato no tenía ganas de liberar a Blueblood pero en palabras de la doctora, ella le pidió "un sujeto inútil, alguien que no sirviese para nada salvo para servir de cobaya" y al gato no se le ocurrió ningún inútil mejor, xdxd._

 _Las otras veces que Aural Spear salió en este fanfic fue como un personaje de fondo, por eso en este capítulo la quise dar más papel y dialogo._

 _Vimos al gobernador Miles y su esposa Assiel. Ésta última no parece llevarse bien con Yellow Fire ¿verdad? Pues de entrada Assiel no trata tal mal a Yellow solo que no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando esta "jugando" con su esposo._

 _Ahora haré una votación. Voten solo una opción, un lector/a un voto. En la votación anterior hubo quien votó dos opciones, solo una por persona por favor. ¿Qué estatus desean para Yellow Fire?_

 _Ciudadana._

 _Esclava._

 _Liberta (esclava que ha sido liberada)_

 _Vimos a Rosa Petal yendo a hablar con Dark Soul._

 _En cuanto al juego de "La cacería" es como una especie de juego de rol donde los dragones han de atrapar a los pegasos. Todo esto se explicará poco a poco._

 _ **Audiencias.** Es cuando los gobernantes reciben a los ciudadanos para escuchar sus problemas o peticiones._

 _ **Rocinante.** Es el nombre del caballo del caballero «Don Quijote de la Mancha» la mayor novela de la literatura española, y una de las mejores valoradas a nivel mundial._

 _" **Spherical radio".** Radio esférica según el traductor de Google._

 _Ya habrán notado que soy un fan de la Nintendo Nes. Sinceramente prefiero la mayoría de los videojuegos antiguos en plan retro. XD._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: LAS CARAS DEL CAUDILLO

**CAPÍTULO 7  
** **LAS DIFERENTES CARAS DEL CAUDILLO**

Ambas yeguas empezaron a caminar hacía el comedor. Por el camino Rosa iban mirando a su alrededor, había guardias patrullando y sirvientes y sirvientas haciendo sus tareas. En uno de los pasillos vio a las ex-princesas fregando el suelo. Rosa se detuvo a mirarlas un momento pero Aural la obligó a seguir avanzando, por su parte ambas alicornios hicieron como que no habían visto nada.

—Ellas son…

—Celestia y Luna pero no te pares a hablar con ellas o ambas acabaremos mal—respondió Aural.

—Se veían tristes.

—Ya pueden estarlo. Al acabar la guerra el amo Soul les ofreció una amnistía pero al cabo de un tiempo intentaron asesinarlo a traición. A raíz de eso cayeron en desgracia. Ahora son incluso menos que esclavas si es que eso es posible, incluso las criadas pueden darles órdenes. A veces hay quienes se aprovechan de eso para obligarlas a trabajar en su lugar mientras ellos descansan, no me extrañaría si esa fregona se las hubiese dado cualquier sirviente o sirvienta del castillo.

— ¿Por qué no las desterraron sin más?

— ¿O por qué no las ejecutaron? Je. Fue la decisión del amo Soul.

—…

—…

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al comedor.

—Aquí es, niña.

Ambas entraron en la instancia donde vieron sentado a Dark Soul leyendo una carta.

—Buenos días, amo. Hemos venido a verle…

—Silencio, Aural. He de responder esta carta y ahora os atiendo. Sentaos por ahí y esperad.

Ambas se sentaron en unas sillas situadas en un lateral de la mesa presidida por el gato.

 _Buenas tardes, amo._

 _Me complace infórmale de que la creación de la unidad de control mental que solicitó va por buen camino. Las últimas pruebas realizadas han dado resultados positivos, pero el sujeto de pruebas resultó seriamente dañado y se estima que no será de nuevo utilizable hasta dentro de dos o tres meses. Ante esta adversidad solicito la adquisición de nuevas cobayas para poder continuar con la investigación, de no ser así habrá que demorarla durante casi un trimestre. Me gustaría experimentar con sus esclavas de nombre Celestia, Luna y Flurry, así como con algún potrillo para estudiar los resultados en alguien joven._

 _Atentamente su servidora, Doctora Chambers_ **.**

Dark Soul hizo aparecer pluma y pergamino. Rosa pudo observar como la pluma era levitada y parecía escribir sola.

—Realmente es como si la pluma escribiese sola. El amo puede controlarla mentalmente y ella escribe lo que él piensa—explicó Aural.

 _Hola, Chambers:_

 _En estos momentos no disponemos de más inútiles para usarlos de cobayas ponis. Puedes usar a Cely y Lulu cuando quieras. Sin embargo… ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a Flurry! ¡Mantente alejada de ella! ¡Es una orden!_

 _Lo de experimentar con potrillos confío en que sea una broma por tu parte. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre el cuidado de los niños._

 _Te enviaré en cuanto pueda a mis perras. De hecho, creo que te enviaré primero a Lulu, últimamente me ha tocado las narices._

 _Un saludo._

 _Caudillo de New Equestria._

El gato quemó la carta con un fuego verde. Al poco la misiva fue materializada en el despacho de la doctora Chambers, por medio de una vela del mismo color.

—Ya esta enviada—Dark miró a Rosa— ¿Eres la chica que pidió hablar conmigo?

—Sí, mi señor—se levanta y hace una reverencia—Mi nombre es Rosa.

—Bien. Siéntate.

La aludida se sentó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pides?

—He venido a interesarme por mi hermano pequeño, Sunflower.

— ¿Quién?

—Vuestro nuevo sirviente. Le contratasteis hace poco.

—Tengo mucho sirvientes y sirvientas en el castillo. Tendrás que ser más concreta. Mmm. ¿Es un terrestre que habla de más, le faltan modales y es amigo de Flurry?

—Bueno… Mi hermano y yo somos amigos de ella.

— Creo que ya sé quién es—el caudillo hace aparecer un dibujo de Sunflower— ¿Es ese?—tono de molestia.

—Sí, mi señor—respondió Rosa mirando la imagen.

—Entonces… ¿él os molestó?—intervino Aural.

—Sí.

— ¿Quién es? Dadme la orden y le castigaré yo misma.

—Calma, Aurita, calma.

—Lo siento. Mi hermano a veces es un poco impulsivo. Os pido disculpas en su nombre. Mi madre y yo estamos preocupadas por él.

—Continuaremos esta conversación en otro sitio. Aural…

— ¿Sí, señor?

—Dile a Flurry que acuda al salón principal. Aparte, dile a alguien que traiga un poco de leche y pan dulce y…—miró a Rosa— ¿Tú que quieres tomar?

—Yo nada, mi señor. No es necesario.

—Pero algo te gustará.

—…

—Mientras la señorita se lo piensa voy a cumplir sus órdenes, amo.

Aural se retiró quedando a solas Rosa y Dark Soul; este último hizo aparecer una especie de vórtice.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un camino más divertido hasta el salón. Pasa, niña.

—Esto… ¿Le importa si voy caminando?

—Pase por favor.

— ¡AAAHHHH!

De pronto Dark cogió la pata delantera derecha de Rora y con fuerza la lanzó dentro del vórtice.

El interior del vórtice se veía como un tobogán súper gigante e iluminado con luces de colores, como en una discoteca.

— ¡Siiiiiiiií!

— ¡Aaaaah!

—Disfruta, niña. Solo son dos kilómetros de bajada. ¿Oyes la música?

—Aaaah. No. ¿Qué música? ¡Esto va muy deprisa!

—No tanto. Di el nombre de una canción.

—AAAAAAAAAAH.

 _La la la la la la la...  
Yo canto a la mañana  
que ve mi juventud.  
Y al sol que día a día  
nos trae nueva inquietud  
Todo en la vida es  
te cantan cuando naces  
y también en el adiós_

 _La la la la..._

— ¿Pero qué?

—Al gritar el sistema se ha hecho un lío. Di otra canción.

—Lo que quiero es parar, por favor.

 _Porfa porfa por favor. Pido siempre por favor. Te agradezco sí, sí, sí, muchas, muchas gracias. Son palabras mágicas que no puedes olvidar…_

—Esto es absurdo. ¡My Little Dark!—grito el caudillo.

 _My Little Dark, mi little Dark._ ah ah ah aaah _._ _Me preguntaba qué era la prosperidad, hasta que Dark Soul vino a poner orden y a mandaaarrr._

Entre bajada y canciones se pasó el tiempo. De pronto el tobogán se terminó y ambos aparecieron en el salón, curiosamente cayeron de pie.

— ¡Sí! Incluso hemos aterrizado bien. ¿Te has divertido, niña?

—… Bueno… un poco. Creo que estoy un poco mareada.

—Es que no estas acostumbrada.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Eso ya es una pregunta—el gato soltó una risita.

—Esa última canción… ¿Cuál era? Hablaba sobre usted.

— ¿Te gustó? La he compuesto yo. En cuanto la pule un poco pienso convertirla en himno nacional.

De pronto entró Flurry llevando una bandeja. Rosa hizo el gesto de ir a saludarla pero la alicornio la miró negando con la cabeza.

—Hola, Flurry.

—Saludos, mi señor. He traído el pan dulce y la leche que pedisteis más una taza de chocolate caliente para vuestra visitante y algunas pastas de té.

— ¿Y para ti?

—Nada, mi señor. ¿Les dejo a solas?

—Siéntense, chicas—ordenó el gato.

— ¿Yo también?

—Sí—respondió Dark a Flurry—Y saluda a tu amiga, leñe.

Ambas yeguas se acercaron lentamente la una a la otra y se dieron un abrazo de saludo. Luego ambas se sentaron en un lateral de un sofá cercano de la mesa, sin estar frente al gato. Dark chasqueó las garras haciendo aparecer una segunda taza de chocolate.

—El segundo chocolate es para ti.

—Gracias, mi señor—respondió la alicornio.

—Entonces… ¿Podemos comer en su presencia? ¿Está bien eso? O sea… usted es el dueño de toda New Equestria, Flurry su asistente personal y yo… una extraña. ¿No le ofende compartir mesa con nosotras?

 _« ¿Mi asistente personal? ¿Qué carajos va diciendo está niña por ahí?»_ pensó Dark mirando a la alicornio.

—No te preocupes, niña. Siempre es más cómodo hablar mientras se come algo. ¿No crees? Bueno… al grano. Me preguntabas por tu hermano—Dark bebió un poco de leche, gesto que fue imitado por ambas chicas al beber parte de sus chocolates—Tú hermano ahora trabajará aquí por las tardes, eso es todo.

—Haciendo tareas domésticas. ¿A qué sí, mi señor?—dijo la alicornio.

— ¿Haciendo labores domésticas? ¿Él? Mi hermano no es precisamente un gran mayordomo. No tiene experiencia en esas tareas, tarde o temprano os disgustará. Temo por él.

—No tenga miedo—comió un poco de pan dulce—No voy a lastimarle. Si quisiese castigarlo lo habría encarcelado o convertido en una linda estatua de jardín.

—Rosa, mi señor es imparcial y sincero. Si él dice que no lastimará a tu hermano entonces es que no va a lastimarlo.

—Bien dicho, _"asistente"_.

—…

—Pero, señor ¿Qué le dijo a mi madre cuando me pregunte por mi hermano?

—Lo que te he dicho. Trabajará aquí por las tardes, eso es todo.

—…

—Come alguna pasta. No tienen nada raro ¿O sí?—el gato miró a Flurry.

—No, mi señor—la alicornio comió una pasta y Rosa otra.

—Bueno… Rosa… Flurry me ha dicho que estudias para médica.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Voy a darte algo—Dark hizo aparecer una tarjeta plateada, en el lateral derecho superior había una foto de Rosa—Ten, con esto podrás acceder a la biblioteca del castillo. Seguro que allí encontrarás mucho material para tu carrera.

El carné se mantenía flotando delante de Rosa.

— ¿Qué? Sois muy generoso pero… es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Sí puedes y debes. Nadie rechaza un regalo de mi parte.

—Debes aceptar.

Rosa cogió el obsequio.

—Tienes suerte. La biblioteca del castillo es de uso restringido. Solo mi señor y algunos elegidos por él pueden entrar—explicó Flurry.

—Sí, así es. Los ciudadanos ya tienen a su disposición bibliotecas escolares y municipales. La del castillo es para mí y mis amigos. A Flurry le di también una tarjeta porque quiere ser maestra y como le tengo un poco de aprecio…

—Gracias, señor—Rosa se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—De nada. Y no te preocupes tanto por tu hermanito. No va a pasarle nada. Le vendrá bien aprender a trabajar.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Es hora de que te vayas. Tengo cosas que hacer. Puedes ir a estrenar ese carné.

—Sí, señor. Si le parece iré ahora. Quiero ver que manuales de magisterio tienen. ¿Dónde está la biblioteca?

—Pregunta a cualquiera de los guardias y enséñales el carné, ellos te guiaran.

Rosa se despidió y salió del salón quedando a solas Flurry y Dark.

—Así que… mi asistente personal. ¿Qué vas diciendo por ahí, mascota?

—Bueno…

— ¿O quizás no sea una mentira? ¿Quieres serlo realmente?

— ¿Qué?

—Mmm. ¿Te has fijado alguna vez que a algunos perros nunca se les quita la correa, y en cambió a otros se les lleva sin ella pero casi no se separan de su amo? Dime ¿Qué clase de mascota quieres ser? ¿Debo ponerte una correa todo el tiempo? ¿O puedo confiar en que vayas suelta pero no me des problemas? Responde.

—No puedo responder. No es mi decisión. El amo es usted—Flurry bajo la cabeza.

—Esa no es una mala respuesta pero es poco precisa. Sé más concreta.

—Yo ya tengo una correa. La tengo desde pequeña.

—Mmm. Te refieres a tu madre. Pero eso es una simple medida de precaución, no es exactamente una correa aunque quizás sirva como tal.

—…

—De momento probaremos sin añadir más correas. De hecho no me disgusta la idea de que posiblemente en el futuro seas mi asistente, si es que te lo ganas. Si me demuestras verdadera lealtad tendrás una vida relajada y cómoda. Aunque…—Dark hizo aparecer un collar de perro de color morado con cristales azules.

—Eso es…

—Vaya. Lo recuerdas, mascota. Sin duda te acuerdas de este trasto. Lo us **é** contigo cuando tenías siete años, aquella vez que te atreviste a levantar el casco contra mi hermanita Jasmy. Creo que fue poco después cuando tu madre trató de fugarse contigo por segunda vez.

Flurry miró temerosa a su amo.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Tomi, Laila, Jasmy y Flurry se encontraban a la edad de siete años en el cuarto de él. El gatito mediano de pelaje café con manchas violetas y ojos dorados jugaba a un lego junto con su hermana pequeña, una gatita de pelaje blanco con rayas grises y ojos violetas; la alicornio leía un libro de cuentos tumbada en la cama. Jasmy, la hermana mayor de los tres gatos estaba aburrida sin decidirse a hacer nada pero de pronto se acercó a la potrilla. Esta última gatita tenía el pelaje blanco con rayas negras y su ojo izquierdo es café y el derecho violeta._

— _Estoy aburrida, mascota._

— _Lo siento. ¿Quieres leer conmigo?_

— _Mmm. Leer es para gente aburrida o para cerebritas. Mmm, ya sé. Ponte en posición y hazme de caballito._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Es fácil. Me montaré encima de ti y tú me paseas a cuestas por el castillo. Ember lo hace con papá. Así que tú puedes ser mi montura._

— _No quiero._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que no quiero. Estoy leyendo._

— _¿Cómo dices? Eres mi mascota. No te puedes negar._

— _Pues no quiero._

 _De pronto Jasmy saltó a la cama y se abalanzó sobre Flurry._

— _¡Eres una perra odiosa!_

 _Los otros hermanos al ver la escena se escandalizaron un poco._

— _Ya basta. No se peleen. Es mejor ser todos amigos—dijo Laila._

— _Jasmy, ya basta._

 _Jasmy no paraba de tirar de los pelos a la pequeña alicornio._

— _Es culpa tuya, hermano. Está mal acostumbrada pero yo la voy a domar._

 _Tomi se acercó a su hermana con intención de separarla de la alicornio, pero antes de que pudiese intervenir Flurry ya no pudo más y levitó accidentalmente a Jasmy empujándola y haciendo que cayese de la cama. La gatita se puso a llorar._

— _¡Hermana!—grito Laila._

— _Laila, ha empezado ella._

— _Eso, Tomi, tú defiende a esa perra—sollozaba Jasmy—Ponte de su parte, yo no te importo._

 _De pronto entró Dark Soul en la habitación._

— _¿Qué alboroto es este? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_

— _Papiiiiiiiii—Jasmy se abrazó a Dark—Flurry es mala papi. Me ha pegado._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_

— _No es así, papá. Flurry solo se defendió y no fue para tanto. Jasmy empezó—se quejó Tomi._

— _Laila, ¿Qué tienes que decir?_

— _No lo sé. Se estaban peleando las dos—Laila nunca se atrevía a contradecir a su padre._

— _Ya veo. Jasmy, ve con tus hermanos. Flurry, ven aquí._

 _La pequeña alicornio se acercó temerosa a Dark Soul._

— _¿Te parece bonito pegar a tu joven ama?_

— _Lo siento, amo. Fue un accidente. Ella me pegó antes._

— _No es cierto. Yo solo quería que jugásemos a caballito y te pusiste hecha una fiera._

— _Eso no es cierto, hermana y lo sabes._

— _¿Lo ves, papi? Ella pone a mi hermano contra mí. Me pega y pone a Tomi en mi contra._

— _Papá, está mintiendo._

— _¡No se peleen! ¡No quiero que se peleen! ¡Tenemos que ser todos amigos! ¡Pelear está mal!—de pronto Laila se puso a llorar._

— _¿Has visto que lío has organizado?—Dark miró furioso a la potrilla e hizo aparecer un_ collar de perro de color morado con cristales azules que le colocó a Flurry—Vas a llevar ese collar todo el día, te impedirá que uses tu magia. Jasmy, monta encima de ella. Va a pasearte por todo el castillo hasta que le digas que pare.

— _Papá, esto no es justo._

— _¡Silencio, Tomi! Incluso si la pelea la empezó tu hermana, cosa que lo dudo, Flurry no puede levantarle el casco ni desobedecerla, a ninguno de nosotros. Ella est_ _ **á**_ _aquí para servirnos y obedecernos. La dejo que juegue con vosotros pero no tienes que considerarla tu igual, no lo es._

 _Jasmy fue a subirse encima de la potrilla pero Dark le hizo un gesto para que se esperase._

— _Y tú, mascota, no cenarás. A menos que quieras ser azotada pídele perdón a tu ama._

— _Perdón._

— _Así no, tonta. Baja la cabeza y ruégala que te perdone._

— _Le ruego perdón, joven ama—la potrilla inclinó la cabeza._

 _Jasmy se subió encima de Flurry._

— _Bueno… vale. Te perdono. Solo dame una vuelta por el castillo y estaremos en paz. No soy tan malota._

— _¿Ves? Deberías estar agradecida de tener unos jóvenes amos tan comprensivos._

— _Oh, sí, especialmente Jasmy—habló Tomi con tono de ironía pero nadie le hizo caso._

— _Bien. Tú, mascota, comienza a pasear a mi hermanita._

— _Arre, arre, caballito._

 _Flurry comenzó a caminar cargando a Jasmy. La gatita se agarraba fuertemente con sus patas delanteras a las crines de la potrilla tirándola de los pelos, al tiempo que con las patitas traseras la azotaba o incluso la arañaba el costado para que acelerase. Flurry se tuvo que recorrer el castillo dos veces seguidas y no cenó ese día. Zafire intentó abogar por ella, al igual que Gleaming Shield e incluso Tomi pero Dark no cedió. Laila no se atrevió a decir nada, por un lado estaba de acuerdo con su hermano pero temía hacer enfadar a su padre si le contradecía, así que se mantuvo callada._

 _Zafire intento llevar comida a la niña a escondidas pero Dark la sorprendió y se la quitó, mandándola a dormir. Gleaming también intentó lo mismo sin éxito porque Creepy le sorprendió._

 _Durante los tres siguientes días Tomi estuvo distante con Jasmy y casi no la habló._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

* * *

—Nunca me ha llegado a creer, amo. Pero le prometo que lo pasó con Jasmy fue un accidente.

—Es posible. Tomi estuvo muy enfadado con ella esa semana y también conmigo. Pero creo que ese incidente sirvió para mostrarte tu lugar.

—Sí, amo.

Dark hizo desaparecer el collar para sorpresa de la alicornio.

—Ya no eres una potrilla, quizás no sea necesario usar ese collar. Mírame, a la cara. Mmm. Si me sirves bien y eres leal no tendrás nada que temer ni tampoco tu madre, ambas podréis tener unas vidas estables, vigiladas pero estables, nadie os hará daño. Incluso podríais tener algunos lujos, no me importa mimaros un poco si os lo ganáis. Pero si me traicionas ese collar será el menor de vuestros problemas. Lo único que no puedes hacer, niña, es desobedecerme o traicionarme a mí o a mi familia. Por eso creo que no vas a ser tan tonta como para revelarte contra mí.

—No lo haré, amo.

—Bueno… no merece la pena adelantar acontecimientos. Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, mascota. Sigue así.

—Sí, amo—reverencia.

—Me ha gustado tu amiga Rosa. Es más sensata y respetuosa que su hermano. Ahora tiene acceso a la biblioteca y el castillo. Podréis aprovechar para estudiar juntas.

—Gracias, amo.

—Vayamos a ver una cosa.

Dark hizo aparecer otro portal-tobogán y ambos se metieron dentro, pero esta vez acabaron en el Bosque Everfree.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, amo?

—Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué ves?

—Pues… no sé. Vegetación.

—Sí, vegetación. Árboles y flores. Seres que se nutren de los nutrientes de la tierra pero… ¿Qué pasaría si la tierra se secase? ¿Si no tuviese suficientes nutrientes? ¿Qué pasaría si la tierra tuviese la voluntad de decidir a qué árboles y flores nutre, y a quiénes niega el alimento?

—Mmm. Pues… en los tres casos… pues supongo que la vegetación moriría, al menos la que no recibiese alimento de la tierra.

—Eso es. Unos proporcionan el alimento y otros lo consumen, pero si el proveedor no quiere proveer entonces el consumidor muere. Ji, ji, ji… Esa es nuestra situación. Tú eres una planta y yo tu tierra de nutrientes. Pero yo puede decidir proporcionarte unos nutrientes de buena o de mala calidad, o negártelos.

—Mmm. Entendido, amo.

—Lo de enviarte a Ponyville a convencer a Rainbow Dash es para ver si realmente sirves para algo. Técnicamente no necesitaría mandar a nadie. Si quisiese ahora mismo podría aparecerme allí y ponerla una huella de gato, pero así podrás hacer algo por mí.

—…

—Te noto un poco nerviosa, niña. Te hará bien relajante un poco. ¿Qué tal si te muestro el producto de una buena tierra?—Dark hace chasquear su garra y aparece un papel, se lo tiende a Flurry—Ten, para que veas que no soy tan malote.

—Esto es… ¡No puede ser! ¡Estaban agotados!

—Un vale para un tratamiento completo gratuito en "Cleopatra". Es para dos, así podrás ir con tu amiga. Si os dais prisa aun podéis llegar a hoy antes de que cierren.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias.

—De nada. Regresemos.

 _«No lo entiendo. Nunca me regala nada, ni siguiera en mis cumpleaños que normalmente solo los celebro con Zafire, Gleaming Shield y mi madre, y eso cuando él deja que mi madre venga porque los últimos dos años no lo permitió. ¿Y ahora de pronto me regala un tratamiento completo en el mayor centro de estética y belleza de Canterlot? ¿Y junto con Rosa? ¿Por qué?»_

 _«Espero que entiendas lo que significa ese vale, mascota. Yo puedo darte una vida cómoda, relajada y lujosa o una vida humillante. Dependerá de cómo te comportes conmigo» pensó el gato._

Ambos regresaron al castillo de Canterlot donde se separaron. Flurry fue a la biblioteca a buscar a Rosa, mientras que Dark se metió en su dormitorio sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _«Esa niña… Je. Si supiese por qué la escolaricé en la mejor academia de Canterlot… Al principio iba a otro colegio mucho más humilde. Fue después de separarla por segunda vez de su madre que la metí en la academia, y eso después de haberla tenido encerrada en su cuarto durante un año después de esa fuga»_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Dark se encontraba leyendo en su habitación cuando entraron de pronto Zafire y Gleaming Shield._

— _Gracias por llamar a la puerta—tono de ironía._

— _Perdón, señor—se disculpó_ Gleaming.

— _Dark, venimos a hablar contigo. Por favor, te lo rogamos… Para esto._

— _Ay no. Que ya sé por dónde vas, Zafirita._

— _Mi señor, Flurry lleva un mes encerrada en esa habitación. Un mes sin ni tan siguiera salir a la calle ni para ir al colegio. Es una…— Gleaming se calló de pronto —Es contradictorio con sus propias leyes sobre la protección de menores, leyes redactadas y firmadas por usted en persona. Siempre nos ha dicho que protejamos a los potrillos y ahora usted… ¡Es injus…! ¡Es una contradicción!_

— _Dark, escúchala. Flurry no es un animal peligroso. No se merece todo esto._

—…

 _De pronto llamaron a la puerta._

— _Adelante—respondió el caudillo._

 _Entraron la capitana Ember Paint, Aural Spear, Starlight, y Trixie._

— _Vaya, cuanta gente viene a verme hoy—tono de ironía._

 _Ember se acercó al gato, hizo una reverencia y le entregó un papel._

— _¿Qué es esto?_

— _Como puedes ver, Gatito Lindo, es una recogida de firmas. Todas nosotras, variaos soldados ponis y juguetes, así como sirvientes queremos que Flurry vaya al colegio._

—… _Ya veo. Sí… hay guardias, algunos sirvientes, Kalimi... ¡¿Incluso Creepy?! Ember ¿Qué le ofreciste a "mi osito"?_

— _Yo nada pero Gleaming razonó con él—respondió Ember._

—…

— _Bueno… mi señor. Simplemente hablamos y eso fue todo. Bueno… hubo una edición de lujo de "Sombras de Mordor" de Sg91 de por medio—admitió Gleaming._

— _¿Qué es esto? ¿Un motín?_

— _No, amo. Es una súplica. Deje libre a la niña por favor— Gleaming se arrodilló, seguidamente Zafire la imitó y luego Aural, al final todas se arrodillaron ante el líder de la New Equestria._

— _Dark, por favor…—habló Zafire._

— _Maestro, sabe que yo estoy siempre de su lado pero le ruego que lo reconsidere—dijo Starlight._

— _La humilde y arrepentida Trixie también le ruega a su maestro._

— _¡Qué no soy tu maestro, Trixie!_

— _Bueno… pero lo será de nuevo en cuanto Trixie pague su deuda. ¿A qué sí?_

—…

— _Todo esto de Trixie no viene al caso, mi señor. Solo le estamos pidiendo que no lastime a la niña. Usted mismo nos dice a menudo que no lastimemos a potrillas y potrillos—habló Aural._

 _Todas continuaban aun arrodilladas._

— _¡Je! ¿Creéis que esto es tan simple? ¿Qué todo es tan fácil como que yo haga esto o aquello? Pues no. Esa niña se fugó dos veces seguidas, dos veces su madre y ella trataron de abandonarnos. Por si fuera poco es la sobrina de dos perras traidoras, ahora se ve inocente pero ¿Y cuando crezca?_

—…— _Todas miraron al gato a los ojos._

— _Cuando crezca se convertirá en vuestra servidora, mi señor._

— _¿Tú crees, Gleaming?_

— _Sin lugar a dudas. Usted la puede educar para que le sea leal. Ella no va a traicionarle, si lo hiciese nosotras estaríamos preparadas para defenderle, pero no va a ser necesario._

— _Sois un dolor de muelas cuando os ponéis pesaditas. Mmm. Bien. Os diré lo que haré. La niña estará en su habitación sin salir durante un año, después…_

— _¡¿Un año?!— gritaron Gleaming y Zafire a la vez._

— _¡Silencio! Después de ese año la matricularé en la Gran Academia de Canterlot. La daré un poco de margen pero no le daré formalmente la libertad, a menos que se la gane. Si en el futuro se convierte en una buena y leal sirvienta entonces le daré la ciudadanía y podrá volver con su madre, pero hasta entonces la niña vivirá aquí y Cadence continuará bajo el cuidado de Aurora. ¡Es mi última oferta! ¡Mi última palabra! Y levantaros de una vez que parecéis setas._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _«Para entonces mis "hijos" ya habían sido enviados al internado. Cuando volvieron ese año por vacaciones Tomi y Laila también abogaron por Flurry, Jasmy no lo hizo. Je, y lo más gracioso es que esa mascota no sabe nada de todo esto»_ pensó Dark Soul.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

La Doctora Chambers estaba escribiendo algo en su despacho. De pronto la luz se apagó de golpe.

—Oh no. Se ha ido la luz.

De pronto las pareces se iluminaron con una luz verdosa, la yegua vio como una sustancia roja goteaba de las mismas y fue a examinarla

— ¿Qué carajos está pasando? ¿Qué es esto? A ver… ¡Sangre! ¡Es sangre!

— _Sí. Es de ese animal—respondió una voz lúgubre._

De pronto del techo cayó un cerdo decapitado que aterrizó de golpe en la mesa del escritorio, tirando las cosas. La doctora corrió a la puerta pero no se abría.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor!—la yegua tiraba de la puerta y la golpeaba pero sin poder abrirla.

— _Es inútil. Esta sellada—respondió la voz lúgubre._

— ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!

— _Y también la habitación ha sido insonorizada._

— ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! — ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!

De pronto apareció Dark Soul pero la doctora pudo notar que sus ojos ahora eran rojos sangre y su mirada y sonrisa eran las de un loco.

— _Hola, doctora—voz lúgubre._

—Amo… Ayuda.

— _Dijiste en tu carta que ibas a experimentar con potrillos. Y con mi mascota favorita ¿No?_

—No, amo. Nunca lo haría sin vuestro permiso.

— _¿En serio?_

Dark hizo aparecer un hacha y antes de que la doctora pudiese reaccionar le cortó la pata delantera izquierda, la víctima cayó al suelo desangrándose y gritando. El gato la amordazó.

—No tienes permiso para experimentar con ponis ni sus aliados, salvo con aquellos que yo te asigne voluntariamente, como ese unicornio inútil. ¿Qué dices? Ah, sí.

Dark le quito la mordaza.

— ¿Amo… por qué?—la doctora estaba muerta de miedo.

— ¿Cómo va lo de mi hermana?

—Lo he probado todo, todo.

— ¿Todo?

Dark le cortó una oreja.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

— _No todo porque sigue igual, sin despertrar ¿O no?_

—Le juro que…

— _Yo te juro que si no despierta vas a ser tú la que duerma para siempre, en un ataúd._

—Por favor… Piedad.

Lo que quedaba de la doctora temblaba y lloraba.

—Piedad. Por favor… ¡Se lo suplico!

—Bien—voz normal—Me voy. Chao.

Dark desapareció y de pronto la luz regresó, las pareces estaban limpias y la puerta se abría normalmente. El escritorio estaba ordenado y sin ningún cerdo encima de él. La doctora ya no sentía dolor. Intentó incorporarse sobre las tres patas restantes pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que aún tenía las delanteras. Su cuerpo estaba intacto y no tenía ninguna herida, las orejas igualmente estaban en su sitio. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella había visto como la descuartizaban y sin embargo no la había pasado nada. Quizás Dark nunca había estado allí, quizás fue todo un sueño.

Se acercó al escritorio y vio una nota encima de él.

" _No ha sido un sueño, pero será real si no curas a mi hermana"._

* * *

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

Rosa y Flurry estaban recibiendo un majase en la espalda.

—Ah. Que delicia. ¿Y dices que el Caudillo nos invitó por qué sí? ¿Así sin más?

—Sí. Yo me quede alucinada pero de pronto me dio el vale, y me dijo que era para las dos.

—Increíble. Un poco más en el cuello, por favor. Primero el pase de la biblioteca y ahora esto. Me siento como la Cenicienta. Había oído que nuestro caudillo era muy severo y un poco intimidante pero veo que era todo falso. Ese gato es un amor.

— _Así que consiguieron un vale gratis. Tienen suerte, señoritas. Solo se editan 30 vales al año y cada uno de ellos cuenta más de…_

— ¿Qué? ¿Tanto?—se sorprendió Rosa.

 _«Han dicho que el Caudillo les dio el vale. Deben ser señoritas muy importantes»_

 _«Para estar aquí con un vale de todo incluido debe de ser gente rica e influyente. Además, dicen conocer en persona al Caudillo. Habrá que mimarlas»_

— _Después del masaje les trataremos el cabello y el rostro facial. Luego las maquillaremos._

— _Seguidamente pasaremos a la sección de moda. Algunas prendas pueden llevárselas gratis porque entran dentro del vale, pero otras hay que pagarlas._

— _Oh, pero… como estamos de promoción muchas de las prendas e incluso muchos complementos están incluidos en el precio. No se preocupen por nada y disfruten._

— _No se muevan que vamos a buscar más aceite de aloe vera._

Ambas masajistas se retiraron un poco.

— _¿Estamos de promoción?—voz baja._

— _No pero tú di que sí y calla, que son consentidas del Caudillo—voz baja—Avisa a la encargada. Que preparen los mejores productos para ellas. Cremas, perfumes, aceites, bisutería, ropa de marca… todo—voz baja._

— _Señoritas. Mi compañera tiene que ausentarse un momento pero volverá en seguida. Mientras tanto yo les atenderé._

La pobre masajista se repartía como podía entre las dos clientas. Primero masajeaba a una, luego a la otra, luego volvía un poco con la primera, luego otro poco con la segunda. Así alternativamente hasta que su compañera regresó.

Ya casi anochecía cuando Rosa llegó a casa. Su piel estaba reluciente, su cabello había sido ligeramente rizado y llevaba un vestido azul.

— ¿Hija? ¿Eres tú? ¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido?

— ¡Ala! Esta imponente, hermana.

Los tres estaban en el recibidor de la entrada de la casa.

—He pasado el mejor rato de mi vida, mamá. Tengo mil cosas que contarte, a los dos. El Caudillo es un amor, este vestido me lo ha regalado él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En serio, hermana?

—Eso que huelo es… ¿perfume?

—Un Gucci Bloom.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo dices, hija?

— ¿Qué es eso, hermana?

—Hijo, vete a fregar los cacharros. Tú hermana y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas de chicas.

—Pero mamá…

— ¿Quieres hablar de perfumes? Pues si no es así déjanos.

—Vale—tono de molestia.

Sunflower se marchó enfadado.

—Vamos al salón y cuéntamelo todo. Un Gucci Bloom, la reina de los perfumes femeninos, solo se vende en tiendas especializadas. Es un producto de **é** lite y es muy caro.

Rosa estuvo un tiempo explicándole a su madre todo lo que le había sucedido durante aquella tarde.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores/as.

El comienzo del capítulo coincide con el final del anterior, esto se debe a la tardanza en la publicación de este episodio, para que así se retomase más fácilmente la historia.

Este fanfic tendrá algunas diferencias con respecto al final oficial de «Oscuridad de nuestra alma».

1ª. «Oscuridad de nuestra alma» tuvo varios posibles fínales, barajados por Comet Galaxy y Heron. En este caso el final que usaré de cara a este fic será "Final Mix 2" de Heron.

2ª. Dark y Estela no serán considerados dioses, no tengo pensado meter divinidades en este fic. Aquí no habrá dioses, ni entes, ni demonios, ni ángeles, ni arcángeles, ni nada parecido.

3ª. Zafire aún continúa sometida al hechizo de la huella sumisión de Dark. En los primeros capítulos de este fic se dijo que el hechizo se había empezado a debilitar pero aún estaba presente. Cabe la posibilidad de que Zafire se libere totalmente del hechizo, pero eso no es seguro, y de ser así sería al final del fanfic.

En este capítulo quise poner a Dark con varias caras. Primeramente fue amable con Rosa, luego le lanzó una advertencia a Flurry y finalmente intimidó a la Doctora Chambers.

Por otro lado quise mostrar cómo Dark usa con Flurry el método _del palo y la zanahoria_ , es decir, por un lado la amenaza y por otro la mima un poco. Todo esto se explica en la escena del bosque Everfree, Dark puede mimar a su mascota pero también lastimarla.

 **Gucci Bloom.** Es un perfume femenino que saqué de una página de internet. No sé casi nada de él, salvo lo que venía en la página. _"Gucci Bloom es la creación más reciente de la marca del mismo nombre y ya cuenta con el título del mejor del año en 2018. Creado por el perfumista Alberto Morillas, su aroma es floral con notas cítricas de naranja"_

 **CANCIONES**

La primera se titula _"La, la, la"_. Esta canción ganó el concurso de Eurovisión en 1968.

La segunda canción la saqué de youtube. Es una canción infantil que habla sobre el uso del "por favor" y el "gracias".

La tercera es la música de "My Little pony" pero Dark cambió la letra a favor de él.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Supongo que se preguntaran qué pasó exactamente con la Doctora Chambers. ¿Fue realmente mutilada por Dark? ¿O todo fue fruto de su imaginación? Pues no se lo digo, xd. Piensen lo que quieran. XD.

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: MANIPULACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 8  
** **MANIPULACIÓN**

Aquella noche sería una de las más tristes para mi tía Celestia y para mí, ambas habíamos sido convocadas en uno de los salones del castillo. No sabíamos qué hacíamos allí, solo que el amo nos lo había ordenado. Celestia y yo no parábamos de mirarnos la una a la otra, creo que ella quería decirme algo, pero por lo que fuese ninguna de las dos se atrevía a ser la primera en hablar. ¿Por qué no nos decíamos nada? ¿Por qué ninguna se atrevía a romper el silencio si estábamos a solas? En el caso de ella no lo sabía, pero en lo que a mí se refiere creo que era porque casi no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Ella era mi tía, pero mientras que yo gozaba de una cierta protección por parte del amo Dark, ella era constantemente humillada por él e incluso tenía que presenciar cómo su propia hermana era igualmente maltratada por el amo, y eso me entristecía e incluso me daba vergüenza. Me avergonzaba no poder hacer nada por defenderlas, pero lo que estaba a punto de pasar aquella noche cambiaría para siempre la relación con Celestia, de hecho, terminaría de romper la poca relación que aún quedaba entre nosotras.

De pronto nos miramos entre nosotras, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada. En aquel momento no sabía lo que estaba a punto de sucedernos a las dos.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron. Nos quedamos asombradas y aterrorizadas ante lo que vimos entrar, a mí tía Luna encadenada. Llevaba cadenas en los cascos y apenas podía dar pasos cortos, las alas también las tenía sujetas a la espalda, y llevaba un collar de perro de color rojo. Iba escoltada por Aural y Creepy, detrás de estos últimos venía el amo Soul. De pronto Luna se detuvo en frente de su hermana mayor y Creepy la golpeó el estómago haciéndola caer al suelo.

—¡Luna! —exclamó mi tía Celestia agachándose para situarse a la altura de su hermana que seguía tirada en el suelo.

—Amo, mi señor… ¿Por qué?

—¡Silencio, Cely! — Os he convocado aquí para que os despidáis rápidamente de esta perra. Ahora misma se va a largar a la Torre.

—¿Qué? ¿A la Torre? ¿A ese centro de investigación? Mi señor por favor…

—¡Silencio, mascota! Sino es para decirla adiós mejor cállate.

Tuve que callarme.

—Luna, hermanita…—mi tía empezó a llorar—Dime algo.

—No puede. Tiene un hechizo que paraliza sus cuerdas vocales. No volverá a hablar.

—¡No! Amo, déjela en paz. Tómeme a mí. Yo seré mejor cobaya que Luna. Se lo suplico.

—Lo siento, pero no. Bueno… ¿Qué carajos? No lo siento. ¿Por qué debería sentirlo? —Dark soltó una risita.

—Amo, se lo suplico—Celestia estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se agachó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo y miró a Dark con ojos suplicantes.

De pronto Luna se abrazó a Celestia y se le quedo mirando, le hablaba con la mirada. Supe entonces que ambas se estaban despidiendo. Temí que nunca volvieran a verse. Toda aquella situación me horrorizaba e incluso indignada, pero tenía que controlarme. No podía revelarme contra el amo. Miré a Celestia, la cual ya no pudo más y estalló en lágrimas. Gritaba y gritaba pidiendo clemencia para su hermana, pero el amo se negaba.

—Amo, se lo suplico. Son hermanas. No las separé por favor—me atreví a decir.

—Da igual lo que digas, Mascota, estás aquí para ser sometida a una prueba—Dark chasqueó las garras haciendo que Celestia levitase hacía el techo y su espalda quedase fijada en él, sin volver a caer. Luego hizo aparecer un látigo y lo dejó caer a los cascos de Flurry.

—¡Cógelo! Dale a esta perra veinte latigazos en la espalda y otros diez en el trasero.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hazlo.

—…—Estaba paralizada—No puedo. No puedo hacerlo, amo—respondí sabiendo que aquella respuesta era una locura. Si desobedecía al amo entonces él me castigaría y seguramente a mi madre también.

—Sino lo haces lo hará Creepy.

—Con mucho gusto. Dame ese látigo, niña—respondió el oso.

—No. Es la niña quien debe hacerlo.

—¿En qué quedamos, amo Soul? ¡Déjame destrozar a la perra!

—Un momento. ¿Por qué tiene que ser Creepy? Yo también quiero zurrar a esta boba—dijo Aural.

—Por favor, es mi única hermana. Por favor, no la lastimen más—suplicó Celestia desde el techo, pero nadie la escuchó, salvo quizás yo y tampoco dije nada.

—Cállate, pelmaza. Nadie te ha preguntado—respondió el amo Creepy a Aural.

—Oiga, yo también tengo derecho a zurrar a está perra, señor oso.

—Más respeto que soy tu superior. Tu segundo al mando.

—¿Y? Yo también quiero zurrarla. Mmm. ¿La damos quince golpes cada uno?

—Mmm. Vale. Podríamos…

—¡Pueden callarse de una vez! Flurry es quien va a destrozar a la perra Lulu—chilló Dark Soul— Vamos, niña ¿Qué esperas? Ella no puede moverse ni quejarse. ¡Hazlo ya!

—Es mi familia.

—No lo es. Tu familia es tu madre, y desde un punto de vista práctico lo soy yo e incluso Zafire. Esa perra es una traidora que no dudaría en hacer lo mismo contigo.

Celestia seguía gritando y pidiendo compasión para su hermana, pero creo que solo yo la escuchaba. Su espalda aún seguía pegada al techo.

—Te lo advierto, mascota. No te atrevas a contradecirme, va en contra de la primera norma—voz dura y estricta.

—Amo, yo no… No es eso. Es que no puedo. Pídame cualquier otra cosa y lo haré, pero no puedo hacer esto… No soy capaz. Os lo ruego. Por favor, amo, perdone a Luna.

—Amo Soul, no le hagáis esto a la niña—Habló Aural.

— ¡Ay! Cuanto follón. La pego yo a la perra y ya—respondió Creepy molesto.

—Hemos quedado en hacerlo los dos—se quejó Aural a Creepy—Amo Soul, déjenos a nosotros dos. La niña no tiene por qué meterse en esto.

—¿Vosotros dos sois sordos o me estáis troleando? He dicho que lo hará Flurry y solo Flurry.

—¿Por qué, amo? —dijo el oso.

—Porque sí. ¡Porque lo digo yo y punto pelota!

—Mi señor, os ruego y suplico que perdonéis a mi hermana.

—…— De pronto el gato sonrió e hizo bajar lentamente a Celestia del techo—Mmm… Pues… Haré una cosa. Perdonaré a esta perra de momento, con una condición. En vez de enviarla a ella a la Torre enviaremos a Cadence.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamé asombrada.

—Bueno… es lo que las dos queríais. ¿No es así, mascota? Desobedeciste la primera norma al negarte a golpear a la perra Luna. Ahora asume las consecuencias.

—Mi señor, yo…

—Y tú, Celestia… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Es mejor enviar a Luna o a Cadence a la Torre?

—…

— ¿Y bien?

—A mí.

—Lo siento, pero no. Por ahora elige entre Cadence y tu hermana.

—Mmm. Entonces… ¡Cadence!

—¡No! Por favor, no hagáis caso, amo. Mi madre es inocente. Ella no ha hecho nada.

—Pse. Es una pena que tu madre tenga que pagar por algo que no es su culpa, pero como te has negado a obedecer…

—Amo… Se lo suplico.

—Mmm. Tengo una idea. Celestia y Flurry, luchareis entre vosotras y la ganadora elegirá quien debe irse a la Torre, Cadence o Luna. Organizaré un combate en el coliseo.

—¿Cuál coliseo, mi señor?

—Hoy estás pesadita, Aural. El nuevo de la Gran Plaza de Canterlot, o de dónde a mí me dé la gana de hacerlo aparecer. Mi magia puede hacer eso y más. Invitaremos a los gobernadores civiles y venderemos entradas a la población. Mientras tanto estas dos perras irán a los calabozos—el gato miró a Celestia y Luna y las hizo desaparecer—Flurry, tú puedes irte a dormir. Retírate.

—Mi amo, en cuanto a mi madre…

—Si quieres salvarla de ir a la Torre entonces gana en el coliseo. Ahora vete a tu habitación.

Dark hizo desaparecer a Flurry y ésta reapareció en su dormitorio.

—Dark, ¿Solo lucharan ellas dos?

—Sí, amigo.

—Pero será un combate desigual, amo Soul. Celestia sabe luchar pero Flurry nunca ha combatido.

—Puedes entrenarla si quieres.

—¿Yo? —se extrañó el oso.

—Mmm. Sí ¿Por qué no? Tú la entrenarás y también Aural.

—Ah no. No, no y no. No soy entrenador y mucho menos entrenador de mascotas. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—Yo lo haré amo y seguramente que algunas de mis compañeras también querrán entrenar a Flurry—respondió Aural.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Flurry se despertó preocupada. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a su tía Celestia y no quería, ella no deseaba ese combate. No le gustaba pelear ni estaba entrenada. Ella solo quería que el amo las dejase en paz a sus tías y a ella misma. La alicornio se levantó de la cama de forma pausada, de pronto se fijó en el sofá del dormitorio.

—¿Ama Zafire? ¿Señorita Gleaming Shield?—Flurry se había sentado en la cama.

Ambas aludidas estaban durmiendo sentadas en el sofá. De pronto la muñeca-sirvienta apareció y comenzó a zarandear a las dos durmientes.

—Aaah ¿Es de día?

—Mmm— Zafire abrió los ojos.

—…

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, ama y señorita Gleaming.

La adolescente se levantó de la cama y se sentó entre medias de las dos yeguas adultas.

—Aural nos contó lo sucedido anoche. En cuanto me enteré vine a verte, pero me encontré que ya estabas dormida y Zafire estaba durmiendo en el sofá, la arrope con una manta que encontré en el armario y me recosté yo también.

—Vine a ver a la niña e igualmente la encontré durmiendo. Flurry ¿Sabes que no puedes evitar el combate?

—Lo sé, pero... No quiero pelear, no me gusta pelear.

La adolescente se sentó en el sofá entre las dos yeguas adultas.

—Lo comprendo, pero no puedes discutirle al amo—respondió Zafire.

—Lo sé, pero… gane quien gane alguien sufrirá.

—Debiste obedecer al amo y golpear a Luna sin más.

—Pero ama… yo… Es que…

—No te gusta la violencia, lo comprendo, pero Dark podría haberte castigado por menos.

—Escucha a la señorita Zafire, tiene razón. El amo Soul pudo haberte castigado por menos. Recuerda la primera norma que te impuso, nada de contradecirle.

—Tienes que ser más prudente, cariño. Ahora que Dark parece empezar a confiar en ti es cuando menos puedes decepcionarle. Querías recuperar a tu madre e ir a la universidad ¿No es así? Bien. Eso podrás hacerlo si el amo Soul lo consiente. Si se enfada contigo puedes perderlo todo—explicó Zafire.

—Pero… ¿Qué dirá mi madre cuando lo sepa? Si mi padre viviese seguramente no lo aprobaría.

—Primero, eso no lo sabes y nosotras tampoco, nunca llegamos a conocerle a él; y segundo, es de suponer que él querría que estuvieses a salvo—respondió Gleaming.

 _«En mi vida pasada hubiese desafiado a Dark a un duelo, pero ahora solo me interesa que la niña este a salvo»_ pensó Shid mirando Gleaming a Flurry.

—Flurry, mírame. Ahora vas a ducharte, desayunar e ir a clase. Mañana es sábado e irás a Ponyville. No te olvides de convencer a Rainbow Dash de unirse a Dark—dijo Zafire con voz dulce, pero se notaba un pequeño tono de autoridad.

—Haz lo que sea, pero no puedes permitirte fallar—dijo Gleaming.

—Lo sé.

—Si lo haces bien puedes ganarte la simpatía del amo. Si fallas le decepcionarás.

—Sí, señorita Gleaming, pero… ¿Para qué querrá el amo a esa tal Rainbow Dash?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú sabes algo, Zafire?

—Bueno… Dark me comentó que quiere usar a Dash para algo, pero no sé para qué.

—Esta noche si quieres iremos las dos a cenar—propuso Zafire a Flurry.

—Gracias, ama. ¿Y usted se viene?

—No. A mí hoy me toca guardia nocturna—respondió Gleaming.

Durante el resto del día estuve desanimada. Para no pensar demasiado en el combate me centré más en el contenido de las clases y me impuse a si misma deberes extra. Rosa me acompañó en la tarde en la biblioteca del castillo, en donde ahora ambas teníamos acceso, me preguntó que me pasaba, pero respondí _"no quiero hablar de eso"_. Los bibliotecarios, Fleur de Lis y Fancy Pants, nos proporcionaron a las dos todo el material que les pedimos. Recordé entonces que en cierta ocasión el amo me había explicado que, en su día, ellos dos y gran parte de la antigua nobleza de Canterlot había sido convertidos en piedra durante la guerra, pero después poco a poco todos había sido liberados y puestos a trabajar, el nuevo Estado les había expropiado la mayor parte de su antigua riqueza, y solo les había dejado unos bienes mínimos.

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE**

Serían alrededor de las 22:00 cuando el ama Zafire y yo llegamos al restaurante de _"Las caballerizas de Rocinante"_. Nos recibió un encargado vestido de negro y con camisa azulada.

— _Buenas noches ¿Tienen reserva?_

—Sí. A mi nombre.

El encargado miró una carpeta.

—Bien. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Zafire.

—…

 _«¿Zafire? ¿La novia del amo Soul? ¡Carajos! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y quién es la joven que la acompaña? ¿Una amiga? ¿una familiar?»_

—Ah sí. Aquí esta. Por favor, síganme. Les guiaré hasta su mesa.

Seguimos al caballero por casi todo el local. Al final nos situó en una mesa para tres, pese a que éramos dos, y cerca del escenario del local, en donde en ocasiones se hacían representaciones. En ese momento pensé que seguramente la gente me tomaría por una unicornio, dado que mi vestido azul tapaba mis alas, de hecho me tapada desde el cuello hasta las nalgas. Zafire por su parte llevaba un traje de color salmón igualmente largo. Me fijé que mucha gente e incluso señoras llevaban ropas más cortas, que daban un poco más de margen a la imaginación, pero al ama no le gustaba que usase ropa provocativa, incluso a veces me decía _"Mejor desnuda o tapada que pervertida y lanzada"_ , o sea que yo debía ser discreta. Yo sabía que ella a menudo vestía de forma un poquito provocativa, especialmente de cara al amo Soul, pero ahora había optado por algo menos llamativo, aunque supongo que un restaurante eso tampoco era raro.

—Les dejo una carta a cada una. Enseguida vendrá alguien a tomarles nota.

—Gracias, señor—respondió el ama y seguidamente el aludido se retiró.

Me fijé en la carta. Los precios eran exagerados, pero por suerte para mí pagaba el ama. Aunque tampoco quería abusar de su hospitalidad, y aparte siempre he preferido cenar poco y ligero. Las comidas fuertes son más apropiadas para un almuerzo que una cena.

—Pide lo que quieras, cariño.

—Preferiría algo suave, ama.

—¿Qué tal la ensalada césar?

—Sí. ¿Y una menestra de brócoli y guisantes?

—Perfecto. ¿Qué quieres de beber?

—Pues…

— _Buenas noches—apareció una camarera de la nada._

—¿De dónde sale usted? Un momento. ¡Tú! —dijo el ama.

—Oh. Son la señorita Zafire y la mascota favorita del amo. La humilde Trixie será su camarera esta noche.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—La humilde Trixie debe mucho dinero al amo Soul, así que Trixie tiene que trabajar aquí y en más sitios para poder pagarle al amo.

—Bien. Esto… nos vas a traer una ensalada César y una menestra de brócoli y guisantes.

—Sí, señorita Zafire ¿Y para beber?

—Una jarra de agua.

— ¿No quieren algún vino o cerveza?

—La niña no toma alcohol así que no me la emborraches.

—Sí, señorita.

En realidad, yo había probado el alcohol en la academia. Se suponía que no se podía beber, pero algunos compañeros metían a escondidas bebidas en los recreos, yo había probado la cerveza y el vino pero creo que mis amos no sabían eso y no deseaba informarles. Aunque no bebía a menudo.

—Entendido. La humilde Trixie toma nota de su pedido. Una César, una menestra de brócoli y guisantes y una jarra de agua.

—Eso es—respondió el ama.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. Te dirigirás a las dos llamándonos señoritas. La próxima que llames mascota a la niña te dejo calva.

—Pero si ella…

El ama hizo levitar el cuchillo al tiempo que con el casco delantero derecho se tocaba el cabello mientras miraba a Trixie.

—¡Aaaah. ¡Perdón! ¡Trixie lo siente mucho! ¡Trixie no quiso ofender a nadie!

—Pues ve a por el pedido, rapidito.

—Sí, señorita Zafire. Y perdón señorita Flurry—hizo una reverencia ante mí—Trixie traerá su orden en seguida.

La unicornio de melena plateada se marchó corriendo.

—Ama ¿No ha sido un poco dura con ella? O sea, técnicamente ella tenía razón.

—Puede, pero mejor que aprenda a comportarse si es camarera—soltó una risita.

No pude evitar que me contagiase la risa del ama.

—Ya sabes que yo no te considero mi esclava. Eres como mi hija y no dejaré que nadie se meta contigo.

No pudo evitar emocionarme ante las palabras de mi ama. Realmente ella había sido como una madre para mí desde pequeña, especialmente después de que me separasen de la verdadera.

—Gracias. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y estuve encerrada en mi habitación durante un año, usted pasaba casi todo el día conmigo. Me contaba y leía cuentos y jugábamos e incluso me dio "clase".

—Ah sí, las clases. No podías ir al colegio así que de alguna forma tenías que estudiar. Te di algunas lecciones de lenguaje y matemáticas, y luego Gleaming también te dio un poco de historia de Equestria y a menudo jugaba con nosotras.

—El amo nunca fue a verme. No supe nada de él durante ese año salvo algunas cosas que usted me contaba.

—De tú, cariño. Aquí nadie se molestará.

—…

—Dark tenía que dar una imagen de severo. El poder implica responsabilidades, pero en el fondo nunca quiso lastimarte, él te quiere.

—¿Usted…? ¿Tú lo crees así?

—Claro. Es obvio. ¿Por qué te crees que te escolarizó? ¿O por qué te quitó el sello que limitaba tu magia, cuando en principio pudo conservártelo? ¿Por qué ha dado permiso a tu amiga Rose para que acceda a la biblioteca del castillo? ¿O por qué va a enviarte a una misión a Ponyville para ponerte a prueba?

—Ya ¿O por qué me tuvo un año metida en esa habitación? ¿Por qué en los últimos dos años se negó en que viese a mi madre? ¿Por qué se niega a hablarme de mi padre?

—Lo de la habitación, según él, fue para que aprendieses a tenerle respeto, me lo dijo; lo de tu madre no lo sé. En cuanto a tu padre… no sabemos casi nada de él. Dark me dijo que se llamaba Shining Armor y murió durante la guerra. Existen rumores de que sobrevivió y se ocultó o incluso huyó de New Equestria para impedir que lo mataran, pero son solo rumores no confirmados.

—Pero si murió entonces ¿Dónde está el cadáver? ¿Dónde está su tumba?

—No lo sé. Quizás el cuerpo se perdió durante la guerra.

—…

—…

Durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada y de pronto llegó el pedido.

—Trixie les trae su orden, señoritas.

—Gracias. La llamaremos si necesitamos algo más.

—Entonces Trixie se retira para atender a otras mesas. Buen provecho.

La unicornio azul se marchó.

Zafire y Flurry empezaron a comer. Cuando estaban a la mitad de su plato Trixie se presentó de nuevo.

—Trixie lamenta molestarlas, pero han traído esta nota para la señorita Flurry.

La aludida cogió la carta y la leyó, para entonces Trixie ya se había retirado.

—Ah. El amo dice que al final no iré mañana a Ponyville—le dio la carta Zafire—Quiere que entrene durante los próximos días para mi combate contra Celestia. Lo ir al pueblo se hará más adelante.

—Según esto el combate será en siete días. ¿En qué esta pensando, Dark? Celestia no se contendrá, sabe que tiene que ganar para salvar a su hermana.

—Lo sé.

—También dice que Aural y Gleaming te entrenaran… … Cuando estés en el combate no te contengas, cariño. Sino luchas a tope podrías morir.

 **EN EL CASTILLO**

—Amo Dark, sabe que normalmente no le contradigo, pero le juro que si durante el combate Flurry sufre algún daño grave entonces Celestia no será enviada a la Torre, la mataré antes de eso.

—Gleaming en el fondo tiene razón, Dark. Esa perra y su hermana deberían estar muertas—respondió Creepy.

—Bueno, si las matáis que no sea antes del combate—el gato soltó una risita—De todos modos quien iría a la Torre sería Luna, aunque… podríamos quizás enviar a las dos perras ¿No os parece?—otra risita.

—…

—…

—Todos queremos que la niña gane. ¿No es así? Gleaming, déjanos a solas.

—Sí, amo.

La aludida se retiró. Nada más salir Dark chasqueó las garritas.

—Ahora esta habitación está cerrada e insonorizada. Voy a decirte algo, Creepy, pero que no salga de aquí.

—Entendido.

 **EN LAS MAZMORRAS**

Celestia y Luna se encontraban encerradas en una de las últimas celdas. No había luz salvo por unas rendijas de la puerta; el piso estaba sucio y sus losas rotas y se notaba humedad en las paredes.

—Entonces Cely… por lo que me has dicho vas a pelear…

—Voy a ganar, hermanita.

—No puedes. Es una trampa.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie aceptará un empate. Si pierdes perdemos las dos; si ganas los amigos de Flurry la vengarán. Ella es querida por todos, nosotras no. Estamos condenadas.

—El amo me ha prometido librarte de ir a la torre si gano.

—Entonces irás tú.

—Lo prefiero.

—Yo no.

 **EN EL RESTAURANTE**

Flurry y Zafire estaban a punto de pedir los postres cuando se apareció la camarera.

—La humilde Trixie quisiera pedirles un favor. Quién iba a venir a cantar no se ha presentado. ¿Podrían subir al escenario y cantar algo para los otros clientes? Sé que tienen una voz bonita.

—Pues… no estoy segura. ¿Te apetece? —dijo Zafire.

—Pues…—se sonroja—Me da corte.

—Lo siento, Trixie, pero no. Tráenos el postre. Trufas de chocolate—respondió Zafire.

—Vale. Entonces lo haré yo.

Trixie se marchó molesta. Al poco rato regreso con las trufas y luego subió al escenario.

—Damas y caballeros hemos tenido un pequeño problema. Nuestra cantante no podrá venir hoy—murmullos de descontento—En su lugar yo, la grande y humilde Trixie cantaré para todos ustedes.

—…

—¿Qué demonios? ¿No lo dirá en serio? —El metre o encargado miró a Trixie.

— _Yo soy la gran y humilde Trixie. La gran ilusionista y camarera. Yo soy Trixieee y soy la mejoooorr. Con mis amigos hago tropecientas cosasss._

—¡Que alguien desconecte los micrófonos! ¡Es una orden!—gritó el maître.

— _Yo soy Trixie y soy la mejoooorrr._

— _¡Fuera!_

— _¡Largo del escenario!_

— _¡Qué se calle!_

Los clientes protestaban, pero Trixie no se callaba, lo peor era que los micrófonos seguían conectados.

— _Yo atiendo cuarenta mesas al día. Soy la gran Trixie y soy la mejor._

De pronto el maître y dos camareros sacaron a Trixie del escenario.

—Oigan, la gran Trixie no ha acabado la canción.

—Es igual.

—Suelten, suelten a Trixie. Trixie canta muy bien y quiere cantar más.

—…

—¡Socorro! Amigos, salven a Trixie. Trixie solo quiere cantar para ustedes.

Al final la unicornio de cabello plateado salió del escenario y siguió sirviendo mesas. Los micrófonos fueron conectados de nuevo.

—Damas y caballeros les pido disculpas por este mal momento. Para compensarles les cantaré yo mismo—se aclaró la garganta— _Ahí está, ahí está, viendo pasar el tiempo, la plaza de Canterlot. ¡AH!—_ El metre recibió un trozo de tarta en la cara.

—¡Fuera! ¡Ya hemos escuchado bastantes canciones horribles! —se quejó un cliente. Lo cierto es que la voz del maître no era mucho mejor que la de Trixie, no para cantar.

El aludido se bajó del escenario.

—Cariño, ¿Por qué no subes tú? Tienes buena voz.

—Si es una orden, ama…

—No. Es una petición, por favor.

—…

—Vale. Primero subiré yo.

Zafire subió al escenario. Algunos clientes que ya estaban hartos de voces malas se taparon los oídos, pero ella les ignoró. El maître, que ya se había limpiado, subió también y se situó al lado de ella dándole una nota.

—¿Es capaz de cantar esto? Era la canción principal que tenía que interpretarse esta noche, pero es difícil, yo no me atreví y por eso…

—Bien. Lo intentaré. No soy profesional, pero creo que sí.

—Damas y caballeros con ustedes la señorita Zafire—habló el metro mirando al ama.

El ama se quedó sola en el escenario, miró aquella nota y comenzó a cantar la canción.

 **Poner en Youtube el corto de "Lava" de Pixar.**

Zafire tenía buena voz. Los que se había tapado los oídos se los destaparon.

— _Le pido a la Tierra, al Cielo y al Mar_

 _que mande a alguien para amar._

Algunos comenzaron a aplaudir.

El ama dejo un momento de cantar y me hizo un gesto para que subiese con ella al escenario, lo hice y me situé a su lado.

—Lee esto conmigo, por favor.

A partir de ese momento cantamos la dos juntas.

— _Elevándose del mar surgió un precioso volcán… Ya solos no estuvieron más y fundaron un nuevo hogar…_

Al acabar el público aplaudió.

— ¡Otra!

— ¡Otra!

— ¡Otra!

— ¡Otra!

— ¡Otra!

—Pse. No ha estado mal, pero… ¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga la gran Trixie?

—Estilo y buena voz. Ahora lleve la orden de la mesa 7.

—Sí, señor— respondió molesta Trixie mirando al metre.

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS DE MADRUGADA.**

Celestia y Luna continuaban encerradas en los calabozos cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la celda. Entró un dragón negro y de ojos rojos mirando a las dos yeguas.

— _Váyanse._

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— _No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Los guardias están inconscientes. Tiene poco tiempo así que huyan._

Ambas yeguas dudaban de aquel personaje. Ambas querían escapar, pero aquella oportunidad parecía demasiada buena para ser real. Luna se asomó al exterior de la celda.

—Cely, es cierto que están inconscientes.

—Vámonos—Celestia miró un momento al dragón negro—Seas quién seas, gracias.

Ambas yeguas salieron fuera de la celda y empezaron a andar por el pasillo, su única iluminación eran las antorchas que colgaban en las paredes.

—Luna, ahora que me fijo… los guardias… no solo están inconscientes, están heridos.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso, hermana. Hemos de seguir y salir de aquí. No podemos usar nuestra magia para teletransportarnos, así que sigamos.

Al llegar al exterior salieron al pasillo y se encontraron casualmente con Kalimi.

—¡¿Celestia y Luna?!

—¡Maldición!—dijo Luna.

—Aler… mmm—Luna saltó e inmovilizó a Kalimi.

—¡Luna!

—Si la suelto gritará. No tenemos nada con que atarla y amordazarla. Hay que matarla.

—¿Qué?

—Ella es solo una peón del tirano, Cely. Yo la sujeto, tú dala con algo y mátala.

—Mmm—Kalimi forcejeaba por liberarse, pero Luna la tenía bien sujeta con un casco y amordazada con el otro.

—…

—¡Celestia!

—…

—Vale, como quieras. Lo haré yo.

De pronto Luna empezó a estrangular a Kalimi.

—Lo siento. No es personal, solo es necesidad.

—¡Luna, basta!

Kalimi notaba como poco a poco se quedaba sin aire y empezaba a marearse. Pronto llegaría su fin.

—Luna, no lo hagas.

La aludida no respondió, pero de pronto algo la golpeó haciéndola soltar a Kalimi.

—Cof, cof, cof…

De pronto las tres yeguas se fijaron en el recién llegado.

—Sois de lo peor.

—¡Amo Soul!—respondió Celestia.

—Querías cometer un asesinato a sangre fría. Ya no os basta con intentar matarme a mí, ahora también a Kalimi.

El gato se acercó a la asistenta.

—Ve a dormir y no te preocupes por nada.

—Me… ellas… yo…

—Lo sé y lo pagaran. Ahora retírate.

—Si, mi señor.

La aludida se marchó.

—Me acaban de informar que los vigilantes de las mazmorras han sido agredidos. ¿Fuisteis vosotras? No entiendo cómo pudisteis, pero deberíais haberlo pensado mejor.

—No, amo. Fue el dragón negro.

—¿Quién, Celestia?

—El dragón negro, él de los ojos rojos.

—No hay tal dragón. O si lo hay no se encuentra aquí.

—Pero le vimos—afirmó Luna.

—¡Basta! ¡Las cámaras de seguridad que instalé en las prisiones lo revelaran todo!

—…

—…

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

Celestia y Luna se encontraban encadenadas en una sala de visionado. Estaban vigiladas por Ember, Aural y Creepy. Este último puso en marcha un reproductor.

—Ahora veremos qué sucedió en las celdas, Dark.

—Excelente. Pon el vídeo.

Todos miraron el vídeo.

—¡Imposible! —grito Luna.

En el vídeo se veía como Luna volaba la puerta de su celda y escapaba con su hermana, como ambas habían agredido a varios guardias y como salían al exterior, pero no había ningún dragón. En otro vídeo se veía la agresión hacía Kalimi.

—¡Lo sabía! Si es que lo sabía. Sois unas sádicas.

—Pero amo, el dragón negro…

— ¡Ya basta, Luna! No hay ningún dragón. Se escapan de la celda, agreden a los guardias y querían matar a Kalimi. Encima inventan una historia sobre un dragón que no existe.

—Pero le vimos, él nos liberó.

—¡BASTA! Creepy, llévalas a una celda de aislamiento, pero por separado. Y que solo coman agua y comida de baja gama para perros. Y dale a Luna 40 latigazos.

—Con mucho gusto, Dark.

Las aludidas suplicaron en vano.

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Creepy y Dark Soul se encontraban en el dormitorio de este último.

—Buen trabajo, amigo.

—Gracias, Dark.

—Fue divertido convertirte en ese dragón negro.

—A mí no me hace gracia—se quejó Creepy—Además fuiste tú quien te disfrazaste de Luna para atacar a los guardias. Los dejaste inconscientes.

—Mejor eso que matarlos. ¿No crees? Dormiditos están muy guapos, no han sufrido ningún daño grave.

—Pero Kalimi… Pudo haber muerto, Dark.

—No era probable. Estuve vigilante. Aunque admito que el hechizo temporal que le puse fue un pelín fuerte.

—Ese hechizo junto con la necesidad de escapar hizo que Luna se sintiese tentada de matarla.

—En cuanto en el castillo lo sepan todos querrán ver muertas a esas dos—respondió el gato—Especialmente cuando los guardias testifiquen contra las dos perras. Ja, ja, ja…

—Pero… Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Dark. ¿Cómo es que el vídeo de seguridad no salió mi versión de dragón negro?

—Sí salías, pero te eliminé. Recuerda que tengo poderes del caos.

Creepy y Dark continuaron hablando durante una hora más.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8.

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

 _En este capítulo vimos a Dark en plan manipulador. No le importó arriesgar la seguridad de sus guardias y su sirvienta con tal de hacer quedar mal a Luna y Celestia._

 _Puede que algunos se pregunten por qué Gleaming no fue a cenar con Flurry. Bueno, aparte de que le tocaba guardia, también quise que la adolescente y Zafire estuviesen a solas._

 _Trixie no recibió un pastelazo porque… es demasiado adorable. XD._

 _Flurry ha probado el alcohol, pero a espaldas de sus amos. Aunque no bebe a menudo._

 _La razón por la cual Zafire insistió en que Flurry se tapase es porque la joven aun es virgen, y su ama no tiene prisa en que la niña tenga su primera vez. Y para ir más o menos conjuntadas Zafire también uso una ropa de estilo similar._

 _En un primer momento no iba a ver ningún combate entre Flurry y Celestia. De entrada este capítulo finalizaba con la adolescente dando de latigazos a Luna para que Dark no castigase a Cadence; pero luego cambié la escena._

" _Las caballerizas de Rocinante" es un guiño a la novela española «Don Quijote de la Mancha» del autor Miguel de Cervantes._

 _ **CANCIONES.**_

 _La canción de Trixie es una adaptación de la canción que canta el personaje de Takeshi Goda, de la serie de Doraemon._

 _El metre canta una versión de la canción española de "La Puerta de Alcalá" pero cambiando el nombre por "La Plaza de Canterlot"._

 _La canción que cantan Zafire y Flurry es "Lava" del corto de Pixar del mismo nombre._

 _Últimamente casi no tengo tiempo para leer y escribir, esto debido a que he conseguido un trabajo, antes era un parado pero ahora no. Me saqué una oposición de mi país, estoy laboralmente muy satisfecho, pero el problema es que tengo poco tiempo libre._

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: LA REUNIÓN DEL GOBIERNO

**CAPÍTULO 10  
** **LA REUNIÓN DEL GOBIERNO.**

Había pasado un mes desde que fui a cenar con la ama Zafire. Durante este tiempo recibí entrenamiento de lucha para que estuviese preparada de cara al torneo que se celebraría esa misma tarde. La primera en entrenarme fue mi ama Zafire. No tardó mucho tiempo en unírsenos Gleaming Shield **,** en una ocasión la capitana Ember Paintnos atrapó entrenando y en vez de regañarnos se nos unió, luego hizo que Aural Spear también se nos uniese. Cada una de mis entrenadoras me enseñaba algo distinto. Zafire se centró especialmente en técnicas de vuelo y a mantener la concentración en el combate; Gleaming en ataques defensivos, Ember y Aural en ataques ofensivos. Todo esto bajo el consentimiento del amo Soul, el cual me dijo que había establecido el torneo en un fin de semana para que no me coincidiese con las clases. La noticia del combate entre Celestia y yo se publicó en la prensa al día siguiente de dicha cena. La primera semana fue un horror, en el colegio no se hablaba de otra cosa y mucha gente me hacía preguntas o me deseaban suerte. Recibí varias cartas de mi madre en donde me pedía que no hiciese imprudencias, incluso me comentaba que si tenía que elegir entre que sobreviviese Celestia o yo pensase en mi misma.

Para llevar a cabo el combate el amo Dark había hecho aparecer un edificio muy grande, situado en la ciudad de Las Vegasus. Él me explicó que se llamaba Coliseo, y que en un principio tenía pensado ponerlo en Canterlot, pero al final se decidió por una ciudad donde se celebraban muchos espectáculos y actuaciones. Admito que yo nunca había estado en las Vegasus, pero había leído al respecto. Tenía una fama polémica, algunos la apodaban _la Ciudad del Sexo,_ porque se celebraban muchos espectáculos eróticos e incluso había varios burdeles; pero también había muchos hoteles, centros de ocio, restaurantes y bares, discotecas, parques y zonas infantiles, diversos tipos de ferias, actuaciones musicales, etc. Era una ciudad dedicada al ocio y el turismo. En ese momento estaba leyendo una revista sobre la ciudad, me llamó la atención un artículo sobre una subasta.

 _ **SOLTEROS/AS A LA VENTA.**_

 _La ciudad de "Los Vegasus" celebrará su décimo tercera subasta de solteros. Si usted busca una linda novia o novio le recomendamos que se presente a las 11:00 en la dirección que figura al pie de página. Los precios de salida oscilaran entre 300 y 500 bits, pero se estima que la pujas puedan llegar a los 1000 o más._

 _Usted puede presentarse como comprador/a pero también como mercancía. Nuestros productos son personas voluntarias que esperan conseguir pareja._

 _CONDICIONES DE PARTICIPACIÓN_

 _Pueden participar, tanto como compradores o como mercancías, todos los pueblos y ciudades de New Equestrias, así como los territorios de Zebrida, Gaddle Arabia, Griffonstone_ y Seaquestria. Así mismo se permite la participación de ponis, cebras, grifos, sea ponis y juguetes.

 _ **Queda terminantemente prohibida la participación de changelings y de esclavos.**_

 _ **Vendidos:**_ _Han de pertenecer a una de las razas citadas anteriormente, ser mayores de edad, contar con el permiso del gobernador de su ciudad correspondiente si fuesen Equestrianos, deben ser voluntarios y presentarse sin coacción._

 _ **Compradores:**_ _Igualmente han de ser de una de las razas admitidas y mayores de edad. Deberán abonar su comprar en el momento de las subasta y de golpe, no se permiten plazos. Deberán abstenerse de maltratar y violar a los vendidos._

 _Los vendidos pasaran un periodo de prueba de un mes con el comprador. Finalizado este plazo se podrá anular la relación si una de las dos partes no está de acuerdo en continuarla. No se permite maltratar ni violar a los comprados. Si se desease practicar alguna actividad de fornicación deberá ser con el consentimiento de ambas partes y comunicándolo previamente a los organizadores. No obstante, se habilitarán dormitorios en el recinto._

 _El 20% del precio pagado por la adquisición del producto será para la persona subastada, así nuestros voluntarios también ganan._

El artículo decía algo más pero no quise seguir. La idea de una subasta de personas, aunque fuese en plan noviazgo, me parecía horrible.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Pase.

Entró Rosa con cara muy preocupada, venía acompañada de su hermano.

* * *

 **EN PONYVILLE  
** El gobernador provincial, Brix, había reunido a los vecinos en la plaza mayor del pueblo. Todos observaban atentos al gobernador, quien estaba acompañado por Mare, en espera de lo que tuviese que decirles. Se trataba de un muñeco que es del tamaño de las CMC, era humanoide, "piel" carne, sus ojos eran celestes, estaba vestido con una camisa roja con mangas largas, unos pantalones azules, unos guantes azules, unas botas negras y un sombrero negro de copa no tan alto, tenía báculo negro con un orbe celeste que brillaba un poco y tenía un símbolo en espiral rojo en dicho orbe.

—Amigos, tengo tres noticias que comunicarles. Primera, esta tarde viajaré a "Las Vegasus para asistir como invitado al combate del coliseo, creo que ya habrán leído el caso en los periódicos; durante mi ausencia la señorita Mare se quedará a cargo del pueblo, portaos bien, y si alguien más quiere ver el combate puede venir conmigo o ir por su cuenta. Segunda, la señorita Lyra ya se encuentra mejor y en unas pocas horas o algunos días despertará.

Muchos aplaudieron ante esta segunda noticia.

—Sí, sí, amigos, es algo bueno y ahora la tercera noticia. En las Vegasus se va a celebrar una subasta de solteros, el objetivo es el emparejamiento. No es el primer año que se celebra esta subasta, pero sí es el primero en que nos han pedido participar…

Hubo rumores al respecto.

—Ponyville deberá contribuir con al menos cuatro solteros o solteras que serán subastadas. Así que necesito un mínimo de cuatro voluntarios. No os preocupéis. Las normas dicen que no habrá malos tratos ni violaciones y el emparejamiento durará solo un mes. Los voluntarios han de ser mayores de edad. ¿Quién se ofrece?

Hubo murmullos en contra. Aunque hubiese límites legales muchos dudaban de que estos se cumpliesen, y además siempre se corría el riesgo de ser comprado/a por un viejo lolicon.

—…

—Como veo que no se presenta nadie, me lo temía, lo haremos por sorteo.

* * *

 **EN CANTERLOT.  
** Flurry estaba en su habitación acompañada por sus amigos.

— ¿En serio vas a pelear contra Celestia? ¡Mola!

— ¡Hermano!

— ¿Qué? Solo imagínalo. Un combate entre dos chicas alicornios y una de ellas es la asistente de nuestro caudillo. ¡Mola!

—Eres tonto. No le hagas caso, amiga. Es horrible. No tendrías que pelear contra tu tía.

—Son órdenes y debo obedecerlas.

—Lo sé pero…

—Oye, ¿Habrá apuestas?

— ¡Hermano!

—Si habrá apuestas.

—No vamos a lucrarnos a tu costa. ¿Verdad, Sunflower?

—Claro que no. Será a costa de la otra contrincante.

— ¡Basta! Flurry ¿Cómo le consientes que te hable así?

—No he hecho nada malo.

—Ni bueno, hermano.

— ¡AY! Eres muy pesada, hermana.

Sunflower se marchó enfadado.

—No le hagas caso, amiga.

—No ha hecho nada, amiga—respondió la alicornio.

— ¿A qué hora te vas a Las Vegasus?

—Por la tarde. Primero, el caudillo tiene una reunión aquí.

— ¿Una reunión?

—Sí, con los gobernadores provinciales. Seguramente sus hijos vendrán también. Desde aquí todos ellos y yo también iremos juntos a las Vegasus, en un avión oficial del caudillo, eso me dijo él.

 **EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**

Dark Soul estaba recibiendo a varias personas. Kalimi les anunciaba conforme iban entrando.

—La hija mayor del amo Soul, señorita Lunar.

Entro una alicornio azul muy oscuro, tenía unas garras en sus cascos, tenía el cuerno afilado y unos dientes afilados, la melena y cola son de color morado oscuro con unos mechones negros, las alas son de dragón, sus ojos eran amarillos intensos y su cutie mark era una luna roja como la sangre, era una alidrake.

—En compañía de su esposo, el señor Brodek **.**

Entró un terrestre de pelaje verde muy oscuro, ojos esmeralda con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, su melena era negra con rayas verdes, cola flameada de color verde con negro en el interior y su cutie mark son dos guitarras rockeras una de blanco, y la otra de colores invertido a la primera.

—Los demás hijos de nuestro amo: el señorito Tomi…

Entró un gato pelaje de café con manchas violetas y ojos dorados.

—La señorita Laila…

Entró una gata de pelaje blanco con rayas grises y ojos violetas.

—Y la señorita Jasmy.

Entró una gata de pelaje blanco con rayas negras y su ojo izquierdo es café y el derecho violeta.

—La gobernadora de Toyloosa, señorita Alice.

Se presentó una muñeca humanoide, era un poco más alta, el tamaño de un poni adolescente, su piel era color carne, sus ojos eran morados, su cabello era castaño con dos coletas, estaba vestida con un traje de vaquera, tenía una pañoleta roja en el cuello, botas moradas, llevaba un cinturón de cuero que estaba atado la soga y una pistola negra de juguete por detrás, y un sombrero vaquero de color morado.

—La gobernadora del antiguo Imperio de Cristal, y actual Snow Harmony, señorita Aurora Glacial.

Entró una alicornio que está hecha completamente de hielo azul excepto su melena y cola que eran de color amarillo, ojos azules y su cutie mark es un copo de nieve.

—El señor Brix Soldier no ha llegado aún. El siguiente en orden de lista es el Capitán Pata de Hierro, gobernador de Baltimare.

Entró un muñeco humanoide casi del tamaño de un poni promedio, estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro con mangas largas, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de cuero que tenía una espada en el costado, tenía puesto en un pie una bota negra con líneas rojas y en el otro pie una pata de hierro de color negro brillante, llevaba un sombrero pirata con un dibujo de una calavera, usaba un parche en un ojo, tenía una barba larga y negra.

— ¡Ar! Buenos días, Gran capitán Soul y saludos a todos mis camaradas.

—Seguidamente, la señora Ember, colíder de los dragones junto con su esposo, el señor Creepy.

Ambos esposos entraron en la instancia, él había adoptado su forma de dragón. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia al amo Soul.

—Buenos días, amo Soul.

—Hola, Dark.

—Bienvenidos, amigos.

—A continuación el señor Ken, gobernador del aeropuerto "Aerolíneas Ken, del cuartel general del PESA y del pueblo de Wing Future.

Se presentó un dirigible dorado con una hélice por detrás abajo, era inflado con unas líneas por todo su cuerpo, unos ojos grandes de color plateado y dientes afilados. Era tan grande que ocupaba casi toda la instancia.

— ¡SALUDOS AL GRAN AMO DARK SOUL! ¡HOLA A TODOS LOS DEMÁS!

—Ken, toma tu otra forma.

—MMM. PERO ES QUE NO ME GUSTA, AMO.

—¡Es una orden! ¡Esto no es un aeropuerto!

—SÍ, AMO.

Ken se transformó en un terrestre dorado de crines gris metalizado, ojos plateados y dentadura normal. Todos se quedaron un poco asombrados de este cambio. ¿Desde cuándo Ken se transformaba?

—Para aclararnos hace un par de años que le di a Ken esa habilidad. Además así su voz no suena tan gritona—explicó riendo Dark Soul.

—Procedente de Las Vegasus, ciudad donde se celebrará el torneo de esta tarde, el señor Miles.

Entró un topo marrón, era del tamaño de las CMC, tenía puesto un traje elegante morado con un sombrero que también le quedaba elegante.

—En compañía de su esposa, la señora Assiel Miles.

Entró una hermosa yegua unicornio de ojos color rubí, pelaje dorado con crin plateada larga al igual que su cola y su cutie mark era de una flama azul alquímica, tenía puesto unas medias ajustadas en sus cascos que eran de color plateado con bordes azul.

—Buenos días, amo Soul y a todos los presentes—saludo Miles.

—Buenos días, mi señor. Es un placer y un honor estar en su presencia—Assiel hizo una reverencia a Dark Soul.

—Es un placer, linda. Id los dos a reunidos con los demás.

—A continuación, procedente de Canterlot, el líder de los juguetes medievales, el rey Alexander. Especialista en fabricación de armas y armaduras.

Entró un sapo gordo, grande y verdoso, tenía puesto una capa roja con felpa blanca sujetada por una cadenilla de oro, llevaba un cetro dorado con una bola de cristal rojo en una punta y tenía una corona en su cabeza que era grande, dorada y muy brillante.

—El siguiente es… el señor Sonic, gobernador de Ponyhattan.

Entró un erizo algo pixelado, quien notó las miradas molestas y nada amables del resto del grupo allí presentes.

—Y Finalmente el señor Zac, líder de los búfalos.

Entró muñeco humanoide con la piel morena, tenía una pluma en la cabeza, unos pantalones beige y usaba cotizas (sandalias o chanclas), tenía los ojos naranjas y su tamaño era de un potro. Llevaba un casco metálico en la cabeza, de color rojo metalizado y con una gema amarilla en el centro.

—Buenos días, amo. Gracias por este trasto—se palpó el casco—Ahora puedo comunicarme normal, más o menos.

Los demás comprendieron que aquel casco debía de ser algún artefacto mágico o tecnológico. Zac normalmente se comunicaba por señas dado que era mudo, pero ahora parecía hablar normal, aunque Aurora notó que no movía los labios, debía de ser algo parecido a la telepatía.

—Amo Soul, ya están casi todos los gobernadores salvo el señor Brix Soldier. Y cómo ve también se encuentran presentes sus cuatro hijos—informó Kalimi, quien acaba de hacer las presentaciones.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Sentaos donde queráis. Esperaremos una hora y si para entonces no ha venido Brix empezaremos sin él. Kalimi, trae café, leche, té y algunos dulces, ya sabes cuál es mi dulce favorito.

—Sí, mi amo. El pan dulce.

—Eso es. Y dile a Zafire que venga aquí.

—Sí, amo.

* * *

 **EN PONYVILLE**

—Amigos, he llenado esta caja con los nombres de varios solteros y solteras del pueblo. Ahora, nuestra amiga Derpy sacará seis nombres de la caja, con cuatro habría bastantes, pero es mejor alguno más. Adelante, Derpy.

—Sí, amo.

Derpy metió el casco en la caja.

—Apple Bloom.

— ¡¿Qué?!—se escandalizó Applejack.

—Apple Bloom, un paso al frente. Y tú, Applejack, cállate. Los seleccionados no serán discutidos.

—Sí, amo-respondieron ambas hermanas.

Apple Bloom ahora era más alta que su hermana, llevaba el pelo rizado y ya no usaba su antiguo lazo rojo.

—Sweetie Bell.

Sweetie era del mismo tamaño que su hermana y llevaba su melena recogida en una coleta.

—Scootaloo.

Scot era del mismo tamaño que su amiga unicornio. Llevaba la melena teñida y peinada al estilo de Rainbow Dash.

—Diamond Tiara.

Tiara ahora era del mismo tamaño que su madre. Desde la llegada de Brix al pueblo ella y Silver Spoon se habían reconciliado con las CMCs, e incluso eran más sociables y amables.

— Tender Taps.

Tender ahora hacía varias actuaciones de baile al mes, pero todas eran en Ponyville y él quería actuar en Canterlot y otras grandes ciudades. Quería debutar como bailarín profesional.

—Y finalmente… Pound Cake.

—Bien, amigos. Ya están todos los seleccionados. Los que habéis sido elegidos recordar que esto es no es una venta de esclavos, se os emparejada con alguien que será vuestro novio o novia durante un mes, y los abusos y malos tratos no están permitidos. Sin embargo, procurar que las pujas que se ofrezcan por vosotros sea altas. ¡Dad a conocer la calidad de la gente de Ponyville!

—¡Sí, amo!—respondieron a la vez todos los aludidos.

—Bien, chicos.

—Un momento, amo. Un instante por favor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Pumpkin?

—Si mi hermano va a participar en esa subasta, entonces yo también quiero apuntarme. ¿Me lo permite?

—Vale. Todo el que quiera puede participar. ¿Alguien más se apunta?

No hubo más voluntarios así que al final fueron siete los futuros subastados: Los dos hermanos Cake, las 3 CMC, Diamond Tiara y Tender Taps.

—Bien, los seleccionados que se agrupen en torno a mí. Mare, se queda a cargo del pueblo y deberá informar al General Russber de quiénes se vienen conmigo.A las 13:00 se desplegarán patrullas de vigilancia por todo Ponyville, de duración permanente hasta mi regreso. No os inquietéis, no habrá toque de queda, son solo preventivas. Si Pinkie o alguien quiere hacer alguna fiesta que la haga, bastará con que se informe previamente al General y a Mare. ¿Comprendido, Mare?

—Sí, amo.

—Bien. Cuento con Russber y contigo. Tengo plena confianza en vosotros.

—Gracias, amo.

—Bien. Todos los seleccionados, agrupaos en torno a mí.

Los siete seleccionados se agruparon en torno a Brix, este último sacó una especie de bastón pequeño y de pronto lo encendió.

—Rápido. ¡Llévanos a Canterlot! ¡A presencia del amo Soul!

De pronto el grupo desapareció. Dark y los otros gobernadores se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron a ocho personas, salidas de la nada, y apareciendo de golpe en la instancia donde estaban reunidos.

— ¿Estas son horas de llegar, Brix? Los demás llevan aquí más de una hora. ¿Y quién es esa gente?

—Son los voluntarios para la subasta de solteros—los aludidos hicieron una reverencia en silencio.

—Ah sí. La subasta que se celebrará el día siguiente del torneo—admitió Miles.

— ¿Y por qué los traes aquí? Kalimi, llévate a toda esta gente. Búscales una habitación hasta que sea la hora de irse.

—Sí, mi señor. Por favor, acompáñenme.

El grupo de Ponyville se marchó con Kalimi; Assiel les acompañó porque ella formalmente no formaba parte ni del gobierno ni de la familia de Dark. No obstante, el caudillo la había invitado al palco oficial donde él y los demás verían el combate del coliseo.

—Bien, amigo. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos creo que el señor Ken quiere ser el primero en exponernos su caso. Adelante, Ken.

—Gracias, mi señor. Como sabéis el pueblo actual de Wing Future se fundó después de la guerra, originariamente se construyó para albergar al personal militar del cuartel del PESA, pero con el tiempo diferentes ponis y aviones se han hospedado en él, ahora está cerca de ser una ciudad…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Lo siento, amo, me estoy enrollando demasiado. Iré al grano. Hace unos días hubo un accidente en Wing Future…

—Perdone, lamento interrumpirle pero… ¿Qué es exactamente el PESA?—preguntó Laila.

—Le explicó, señorita. El PESA es la _Patrulla Estatal de Seguridad Aérea_. Un grupo policial que controla el vuelo de los aviones, grifos, y los pegasos, identifica y sanciona las infracciones aéreas. Además dispone de un servicio sanitario y de emergencias contra los accidentes. De hecho, como ya he explicado, Wing Future se fundó como una ciudad militar para albergar al personal del PESA, aunque con el tiempo la ciudad ha crecido y ha dado lugar a más gente.

—Muy bien explicado, Ken. Ahora ve al grano.

—Sí, amo Soul. El caso es que hace pocos días una pegaso que acababa de cumplir los 18 años se le colocó por primera vez su dispositivo anti-vuelo. La joven no estaba de acuerdo en que se lo pusieran e intento quitárselo a la fuerza, el dispositivo reaccionó electrocutándola y… murió.

—…

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

— ¿Murió?—preguntó extrañado el caudillo.

—No puede ser. Sabemos que los dispositivos reaccionan si se intentan quitar a la fuerza, para eso se requiere de una cirugía, pero se supone que lo que hacen es inmovilizar, no matar—dijo Aurora.

—Pues así fue. He tenido que indemnizar a la familia de la víctima y tapar este asunto para que no se filtrase a la prensa. Aun así muchos han protestado; aviones, muñecos, ponis… tengo a toda la opinión pública del aeropuerto y de Wing Future en contra de este suceso.

—En realidad ya hace tiempo que deberíamos haber prescindido de esos trastos. Deberíamos centrarnos en dar permisos de vuelo, pero sin esos artefactos—opinó Brix.

—Cierto. Además, son… un poco incomodos a la hora de… "jugar en la cama"—rio Miles.

—Pero… yo no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo mejor o no. Si prescindimos de esos dispositivos entonces los pegasos no se sacarían el permiso de vuelo. ¿Para qué iban a necesitarlos sin los dispositivos? —opinó Sonic.

—Tú, cállate, esclavista. Eres el que menos merece sentarse en esta mesa—se quejó Brix.

— ¿Perdone?

—Brix tiene razón. Casi todos los pueblos y ciudades de New Equestria han prosperado después de la guerra, la tuya no. No solo eres un esclavista, también eres un inútil—opino Aurora.

Después de la guerra Sonic intentó usar el formato pixel como reclamo publicitario para atraer población y turistas a Ponyhattan. Al principio la estrategia funcionó porque mucha gente veía con curiosidad eso de tener un cuerpo pixelado y querían vivir la experiencia, pero aquello solo duró unos meses. La mayoría de la gente, tanto ponis como juguetes, consideraban que ser pixelado era divertido durante un rato, pero no de forma permanente. Además de que este formato dificultaba el uso de maquinaria y tecnología, eso repelía el turismo y las actuaciones de muchos artistas. La mayor parte de su población se había marchado con el tiempo, para el año dos después de la guerra Ponyhattan estaba con menos de la mitad de sus antiguos habitantes, eso provocó que su mano de obra fuese muy escasa. Sonic tomó medidas e impuso un régimen policial para cerrar la ciudad, se podía entrar, pero no salir. Además, se comenzó a emplear esclavos changelings y ponis, e incluso se les obligó a reproducirse para hacer crecer la población. Los resultados de estas medidas fueron un aumento de la población changeling y equina, pero mediante muchos abusos sexuales; un duro régimen policial y una población esclavizada, que trabajaba con escasos medios y sin salarios, por lo cual el consumo no había crecido demasiado. Todo esto había hecho que Sonic tuviese muy mala fama, mientras que otras ciudades equestrianas el nivel de vida había aumentado después de la guerra, en Ponyhattan había disminuido.

—No me merezco este trato. No es culpa mía que los pixeles no gusten a todos. He tratado de sacar adelante mi ciudad, y ninguno de ustedes me ha ayudado. Le propuse a Miles un acuerdo para comercializar esclavos entre nuestras respectivas ciudades, no aceptó.

— ¿No acepté? Me lo propusiste en el tercer año después de la guerra. Me pasé en persona por tu ciudad y… ¿con qué me encontré? Con unos changelings débiles y llenos de marcas, y con unas yeguas desnutridas e igualmente golpeadas ¿Acaso crees que eso se puede vender bien? Ni siguiera entiendes el concepto del valor de la mercancía.

—No obstante, en el fondo "Las Vegasus" siguen usando esclavos—recordó Sonic.

—Bueno… hemos prescindido de ellos en los burdeles y locales "divertidos", pero… a nivel doméstico se siguen usando, también a nivel de construcción u otras actividades físicas. La mayoría son changelings aunque hay un mínimo de ellos que son ponis o grifos.

—En Ponyville no tenemos esclavos, no los necesitamos. Cada uno hace lo que quiere, siempre y cuando, no nos perjudique a nosotros o a nuestro gobierno—dijo Brix.

—En el Snow Harmony tampoco hemos instaurado la esclavitud. Bueno… salvo en un único caso a petición de nuestro amo—respondió Aurora Glacial mirando a Dark mientras pensaba en Cadence.

—Ya veo por donde vas, Aurora. Incluso creo que tienes en tu territorio a un grupo de changelings bastante autónomos. Les anulaste mi hechizo de dependencia para que no fuesen "zombis" ¿No es así?

—No exactamente, amo. Algo paso con ellos. Algo ocurrió, no sé qué fue, pero mutaron. Se convirtieron en una especie de ponis de colorines. Están en un barrio apartado para ellos, al margen del resto del Snow Harmony, al menos en principio porque tienden a relacionarse con el resto de la población.

—Bah. ¿Para qué tener esclavos? En el territorio dragón no los necesitamos. Cada dragón es suficientemente autónomo y competente como para trabajar por si mismo.

¿Verdad, querido?—dijo Ember.

—Así es—admitió Creepy en su forma de dragón.

—O sea que… según vosotros los que usan esclavos son unos vagos o unos inútiles. Je, je, je, je… pues quizás sea así. Je, je, je—río Brix haciendo que algunos le mirasen de forma fea.

—Ar. Los esclavos, especialmente los changelings, no son buenos marineros ni piratas. Su uso está en venderlos. De alguna forma tiene que financiarse los piratas—dijo el capitán Pata de Hierro.

—En mi aeropuerto no hay esclavos, pero sí en el cuartel del PESA para ocuparse de las labores domésticas. En Wing Future hay algunos, pero solo a nivel doméstico y privado. De todas formas, estábamos hablando del accidente que os he dicho. Amo Soul, ¿Cree que sería mejor abolir los dispositivos anti-aéreos? No lo tengo tan claro. Quizás aumentando su nivel de seguridad…

—Voto a favor de abolirlos, amo Soul. Esos trastos no pegan con el carácter festivo de Ponyville.

—Tampoco son cómodos a la hora de "jugar"—dijo Miles.

—Los dragones no los usan así que mi territorio se declara neutral—dijo Ember.

—Ar. No estoy a favor, si acaso hacerlos más seguros.

—Propongo una solución intermedia. Sustituir los dispositivos por otros sin descargas eléctricas que se coloquen, mediante un cierre de seguridad, en una de las patas de los pegasos. La Doctora Chambers y yo podemos diseñar los nuevos dispositivos—dijo el rey Alexander.

—Si mi opinión cuenta en esta mesa, entonces, voto en contra de retirar esos chismes. Es más, propongo que tengan un sistema de rastreo, y que se coloquen más dispositivos en los esclavos—dijo Sonic.

—Amo Soul, no le haga caso a este loco—Zac señaló a Sonic—Hay que retirar esos trastos. Podemos expedir los permisos de vuelo sin necesidad de ellos.

—Hijos, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

—Pienso que no sé qué hacemos aquí—dijo Tomi.

—Porque son mis hijos y herederos. Habla Tomi.

— ¿Yo? Vale. Estoy de acuerdo con Zac. Se pueden expedir los permisos sin necesidad de usar unos aparatos tan peligrosos que incluso pueden matar a una inocente.

—No estoy de acuerdo, padre. Los dispositivos deberían mantenerse. Y Sonic tiene razón, podríamos poner otros dispositivos en los ponis, como anillos anti-magia en los unicornios y alicornios salvo entre los nuestros, u otros que limiten la fuerza de los ponis terrestres—dijo Jasmy.

—…—El caudillo se quedo mirando a su hija.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué a las alicornios no se les puso el dispositivo, padre?

—Son solo cuatro, Jasmy. No merecía la pena.

—De esas cuatro, dos son unas traidoras que ya deberían haber muerto, la tercera una lianta y la cuarta una mascota consentida.

—Amo Dark. Ya que lo ha mencionado la señorita Jasmy ¿Cuál es exactamente el rol de Flurry con respecto a nosotros?—preguntó Sonic.

— ¿Su rol? Mmm. Pues… no me lo he planteado. No tiene por qué haber un rol, creo. Simplemente ella seguirá a mi cargo y nadie la molestará ni la hará daño.

— ¿Y por qué no la sacamos de colegio y la ponemos a trabajar todo el día hasta que reviente?—sugirió Jasmy.

—Porque no somos una pandilla de brutos, hermana—respondió Tomi.

—Dijo el favorito de papá.

— ¡No soy su favorito!

—Hija Laila, ¿Cuál de tus hermanos crees que tiene razón?

— ¿Yo? Pues yo… yo, yo, yo… pues… esto… este…—Laila se había puesto roja—Pues… el que tú digas, papá.

—… Ja, ja, ja, ja… Como siempre mis hermanos no se ponen de acuerdo. Ja, ja, ja—Lunar se partía de risa—Padre, propongo que la abolición o no de los dispositivos anti-vuelo dependa de los deseos de cada gobernador para su respectivo territorio—dijo Lunar.

— ¿Veis? Mi hija mayor habla con sensatez. Así sea. Los que quieran suprimir los dispositivos en sus respectivos territorios pueden hacerlo; pero los que no quieran no se verán obligados. No obstante, y por motivos de seguridad, el rey Alexander colaborará con la doctora Chambersen la creación de nuevos dispositivos menos peligrosos, que se colocaran en los cascos, pero hasta que estos nuevos modelos no estén desarrollados no retiraremos ni sustituiremos los antiguos. En cualquier caso, los permisos de vuelo seguirán siendo obligatorios.

—El PESA ya tiene un registro de todos aquellos que han sacado su permiso de vuelo, pero si algunas ciudades van a abolir los dispositivos, entonces, propongo la creación de un documento oficial y personal para todos los afectados por este permiso, una especie de carnet.

—De acuerdo, crea esos carnets. Zafire, ¿Has tomado nota de todo lo que aquí se ha dicho?

—Sí. Lo tengo anotado todo.

—Bien. Firmarlo y luego pásalo a los demás para que lo firmemos también. Tomi y Lunar, buen trabajo. Laila, tienes que aprender a tener opiniones propias. Jasmy, procura usar un poco más la cabeza.

El acta fue firmada, menos por parte de los cuatro hijos de Dark porque ellos formalmente no eran parte del gobierno. Estaban allí de oyentes pero no de votantes, aunque Dark les preguntase su opinión.

—Se levanta la sesión. Vámonos todos a las Vegasus. Zafire, avisa a Starlight, Assiel y Trixie vendrán con nosotros como invitadas.

Zafire asintió.

Todos se retiraron.

Más tarde un dirigible partió de Canterlot en dirección a Las Vegasus, transportaba al grupo de Ponyville y al de la capital que serían expuestos en la subasta de solteros. Al mismo tiempo un avión transportaba a los miembros del gobierno, a Flurry y a las tres invitadas de Dark que se dirigían al coliseo.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

 _Hola, bronies y lectores._

 _Por fin vimos al gatito y sus secuaces ejerciendo funciones de Estado._

 _Al principio pensé en poner en este capítulo el combate entre Flurry y Celestia, dado que ya fue escrito por Comet Galaxy. Sin embargo, al final decidí poner por un lado la reunión de Dark Soul, sus gobernadores e hijos; dejando el combate y la subasta de solteros para el siguiente capítulo._

 _Aunque no pondré mucho hincapié en las parejas que se formen, ellas no son los protagonistas. XD._

 _Algunos pueden que se sorprendan del rol de Sonic. Pensemos que no todos los gobernadores son igual de buenos y un fic sin villanos no mola._

 _Posiblemente se pregunten cómo lo hizo Brix para llegar tan rápido a Canterlot y a presencia de Dark Soul. Ya vimos que lo hizo con su bastón, el cual tiene la capacidad de teletransportarle a donde él se lo pida._

 _Con respecto a los hijos de Dark._

 _Lunar es la mayor y la que más experiencia tiene a nivel político, por eso hay quien la señala como principal sucesora de Dark. La sigue Jasmy en edad pero ésta última es más agresiva. El hermano mediano, Tomi, tiene ideas más igualitarias. Laila siempre piensa que lo que haga y diga su padre es lo mejor para todo y para todos._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: EL JURAMENTO

**CAPÍTULO 10  
** **EL JURAMENTO**

El avión donde viajaban los miembros del gobierno y sus invitados estaba bien equipado, cada uno de los pasajeros disfrutaba del viaje, menos Flurry que no tenía prisa por llegar para tener que luchar contra su tía. Zafire estaba sentada al lado de la adolescente abrazándola, ambas permanecían en silencio. Brix conversaba con Aurora sobre la posibilidad de incrementar el comercio de dulces entre sus respectivos territorios. Miles igualmente hablaba con el rey Alexander para que éste último le fabricase una serie de armaduras eróticas de cara a ciertos espectáculos teatrales de Las Vegasus; Alice discutía con el capitán Pata de Hierro sobre que ya no había tesoros enterrados.

—Si los hubiese, que no los hay, esos tesoros serían del Estado, capitán.

— ¡Ar! Claro que tiene que haber algún tesoro escondido por ahí, y quien lo encuentre se lo quedará.

—Para usted la perra gorda.

—La gorda y la delgada, señorita. Soy un pirata.

—Pues… no sé. Mmm, una armadura erótica. Mmm, quizás un diseño de amazona algo subidito de tono, señor Miles.

—Eso, eso.

—Le gustan las fiestas y dulces.

—Sí, señorita Aurora. Las fiestas son la mejor forma de hacer amigos.

—Ya, eso y su poder hipnótico.

—Bueno… sí pero no tanto. O sea… tengo sometido a todo Ponyville con ese poder, pero solamente para que no hagan el tonto y sean buenos chicos. La mayor parte de su libre albedrio lo conservan, siempre se pierde un poco pero lo mínimo. Hace poco una de mis criadas personales me pidió permiso para ir el curso que viene a la universidad de Canterlot, yo acepté ¿Y por qué no? Ojala le vaya bien.

—…

—En cambio cuando le hice la misma oferta a su hermano pegaso él lo rechazó, solo quiere servirme a mí, parece un perrito faldero pero hace buenos dulces—rio—En cuanto se saque el permiso de vuelo será mi montura personal.

—Ya veo. Bueno… en mi ciudad no hay tantas fiestas como en Ponyville, salvo alguna local. Sin embargo, hay muchos hoteles de cara a los juegos de los deportes de invierno. Y a más de uno le gustan las chuches, incluida yo.

—Maestro, gracias por invitarnos—dijo Starlight a Dark Soul.

—Sí. Gracias por invitar a Trixie y a mejor amiga de Trixie.

—Invité a Starlight hace tres días. Fue ella quien me pidió que vinieses también. ¿Y dónde está el millón que me debes?

—Por favor, tenga paciencia con Trixie. Trixie se está esforzando para ganarlo.

—Esforzando, esforzando… Pues vale. Para que ahorres te vas a vender a ti misma en la subasta de solteros, a ver si tenemos suerte y te toca un novio rico que me pague.

—…—Trixie abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Maestro, eso es una broma. ¿Verdad?

—No. Y tú la ayudarás a venderse. Y si quieres también puedes venderte tú, a ver si te echas novio.

—Pero maestro sabe que yo ya tengo novio.

—Ah sí. Ese unicornio pelirrojo. Bueno… pues ayuda a tu amiga a venderse bien.

—Pero amo… Trixie no quiere ligarse a cualquiera. Trixie se está reservando para su príncipe azul.

— ¿Reservando?

—… Bueno… sí. O sea…

—… ¿No fastidies? ¿Tú eres…?

—No tan alto, por favor. Trixie no quiere hacerlo público.

—Te aguantas por no haberme pagado. ¡EI, ESCUCHARME!—grito Dark— ¡Trixie no se ha estrenado aun!

—… —todos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿En serio?—dijo Brix.

—No es tan grave—admitió Aurora.

—Otra. Ya somos dos—dijo Flurry.

— ¡Ar! Si la señorita quiere yo soy muy bueno en la cama.

— ¿Eres virgen? Si quieres puedo prestarte a mi juguete. Te dará una buena caña para tu primera vez, y si prefieres también estoy disponible—dijo Lunar.

— ¡Lunar!

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no deseas tirártela, mi juguete?

—Bueno… si ella quiere…—respondió Brodek.

—Virgen a su edad, que vergüenza—dijo Jasmy.

—Perdón, hija. ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué tú?

— ¿Yo? Que va, papá. Para nada.

—Pero si este curso lo hiciste al menos con dos chicos del colegio. ¿Y no fue hace dos años que perdiste la flor?—dijo Laila.

— ¡Calla, niña boba!

— ¿Con qué sí? Mi hija de 17 años se tira a cualquiera. Y lo dice en público. Vas a estar castigada de por vida.

—Pero papá, si no fue nada. Un rollito y con protección. No voy a ser como la sosa de Laila, que ni siguiera habla con casi nadie o como el tonto de mi hermano, que tampoco se ha estrenado. Y ¿Qué si yo ligo? Lunar también es tu hija y se cepilla todo lo que pilla, es una guarra.

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, en un instante, Lunar se abalanzó sobre Jasmy y la sometió contra el suelo, retorciéndola la pata delantera derecha.

— ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?!

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Nadie me insulta! ¡Nadie!—Lunar estaba a punto de romperle la pata a su hermana. Los demás miraban horrorizados la escena.

—Hermana, ya basta—dijo Tomi.

—No la lastimes más—pidió Laila.

— ¡Lunar para!—gritó Dark.

—Pararé si esta mocosa me pide perdón.

— ¡Nunca, guarra!

—Tú lo has querido. Voy a lisiarte de por vida.

Lunar ya estaba a punto de romperle la pata a la gata sometida.

— ¡Para ya, Lunar!

—No.

Dark tuvo que usar su magia para separar a ambas hermanas, sino Lunar era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. Jasmy se quedó temblando de miedo mirando a su hermana mayor.

—Vuelve a insultarme y aunque seas mi hermana lo pagarás. No siempre estará papá delante para protegerte—dijo Lunar a Jasmy con una mirada de asesina.

— ¡Basta! ¡Se acabó! Jasmy estas castigada. Primero, por estrenarte si mi permiso y segundo por ofender a tu hermana mayor.

—Pero papá…

— ¡A callar! ¡Al colegio!—grito Dark chasqueando las garras y teletransportando a su hija a la habitación del internado donde estudiaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! Esto es… mi habitación cutre del cole. ¡TE ODIO, LUNAR! ¡TE ODIO!

— ¿Y ustedes qué miran?—gritó Soul a los gobernadores—Y tú, Flurry… levántate.

La aludida se puso en pie.

—Espero que aun seas virgen.

—Sí, amo. Lo soy.

—Mmm. Por si acaso cuando regresemos a Canterlot te revisaran en el hospital, solo para asegurarnos. Si lo eres perfecto pero recuerda que tu virginidad no es tuya, es mía. Y si no lo eres lo pagarás.

— ¿Cómo que su virginidad es tuya?—Zafire parecía molesta— ¿Estas insinuando lo que yo creo?

Todos miraron fijamente al caudillo.

—No. Estoy insinuando que la mascota no puede tener relaciones sin mi permiso. Tomi, ven conmigo al cuarto de detrás del avión.

—Sí, padre.

Ambos se encerraron en el cuarto y Dark insonorizó aquella instancia.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Laila ha tenido relaciones en el colegio?

—No que yo sepa. Sería raro dado que ella casi no habla con nadie, es muy tímida.

— ¿Y tú?

—Casi pero no. Tengo novia pero no hemos hecho nada, bueno… algún beso o toqueteo pero nada más.

— ¿Ella es virgen?

—No porque tuvo otro novio antes que yo, otro estudiante.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Una poni?

—Pues...

—Entiendo.

—Papá… con respecto a lo que dijiste antes…

— ¿El qué?

—Bueno… ¿Tú…? ¿Te atreverías a tomar la primera vez de Flurry? Es casi tu hija adoptiva.

—…—Dark sonrió para sorpresa de su hijo—Je. Ya veo que te preocupas por ella.

—No entiendo por qué tiene que pelear contra su tía. ¿Por qué hacerla pasar por esto? Es horrible.

—No voy a considerar a Flurry una hija, ni adoptiva ni de nada. En todo caso podría ser mi discípula si ella se atreviese a tomar ciertas iniciativas.

— ¿Por qué no la dejas volver con su madre?

—Lo haría si ambas lo aceptasen.

— ¿Aceptasen el qué?

—Pues…

— ¿Qué?

—Lo fácil sería someterlas con hipnosis o magia pero… creo que esta vez prescindiré de eso. Además aposté que…

— ¿Contra Creepy? ¿Me estás diciendo que… todo esto es por una apuesta?

—Por una apuesta y también para librarme de las dos perras sin convertirlas en mártires. Lo del combate no estaba previsto pero supongo que al final la vida da muchas vueltas.

—Entiendo. Es todo horrible. Primero mataron al padre de Flurry, luego tú la apartas de su madre y esclavizas, y ahora la haces luchar contra su propia tía.

—No te preocupes. Flurry quedará lastimada en el combate pero no sufrirá ningún daño irreparable, especialmente porque sé que es importante para Zafire y para ti.

— ¿Y para ti?

Dark se encogió de hombros.

 _Señores pasajeros estamos a punto de comenzar el descenso. Por favor, ocupen sus asientos y pónganse el cinturón, no fumen ni molesten al caudillo. Gracias por su colaboración._

* * *

EL dirigible donde se encontraban los voluntarios de la subasta de solteros iba siguiendo al avión oficial. En su interior había personas procedentes de diferentes ciudades de Equestria. Apple Bloom se sorprendió de la variedad de razas; ponis, sea ponis, grifos, cebras, minotauros, muñecos, play móviles… ¿Todos ellos iban a venderse? De pronto sonó un altavoz.

 _Señores pasajeros, por favor reúnanse todos en la sala principal del dirigible dentro de cinco minutos. Les daremos información sobre la subasta._

Pese al aviso no todo el mundo hizo caso ni siguió las indicaciones. Quienes obedecieron se sorprendieron de ver a una hembra gorila, de pelaje blanco y negro, vestida únicamente con unos pantalones azules vaqueros.

—Buenos días. Soy Matilde Gorila. Las leyes de "Las Vegasus" dice que debo informarles previamente del contenido de la subasta. Antes que nada recuerden que esto es voluntario, si alguien no lo tiene claro y quiere irse podrá hacerlo cuando aterricemos. Para los que se queden saber que hay normas que debéis respetar. Primera, se os subastará mañana en el casino, y durante el día de hoy no podrán hacer nada que dañe su apariencia, o sea que si alguien quiere hacerse un tatuaje o un pirsin eso está prohibido; en todo caso una vez vendidos discutirlo con vuestro comprador. Segunda, no se permite boicotear a los demás concursantes, lo digo porque en otras ediciones hay quien incluso ponía laxantes a otros participantes, o les encerraba en el baño para que se retirasen y no pujasen por ellos, nada de hacer trampas. Tercero, nada de violencia, si alguien sufre alguna agresión o es testigo de que alguien la sufre debe denunciarlo al casino, nada de _"pues no me gusta ese porque es mi rival, o no me gusta mi comprador y me lo quito del medio de un tortazo, o he visto que a este participante le maltrataban pero mejor me callo"_ No. Todo eso está prohibido y es denunciable, y si son testigos de un caso y no lo denuncian serán expulsados y pagaran una multa de 1000 bits, y las denuncias falsas tienen una sanción de 900 bits. Cuarta, dado que ustedes se quedaran con un 20% del dinero de su puja se les asesorará en el casino sobre cómo vestirse y comportarse. No es obligatorio pero si aconsejable que al salir al escenario os presentéis y digáis brevemente algo sobre vosotros, decir algo sobre vuestros gustos, aficiones, estudios, etc; de tal forma que el público sea consciente de que esta comprado. Lo que les interesa a ustedes es que la puja sea alta para ganar dinero, por ejemplo, no es lo mismo un 20% de 1000 bits, que serían 200; que un 20% de 5000 que serían 1000. Cuando más alta sea su puja mejor para todos.

 _«Mmm. ¿Entonces si me venden seré solamente una novia del comprador, o seré más bien su sumisa?»_ pensó dudando Apple Bloom.

* * *

El grupo aterrizó en un aeropuerto situado un poco a las afueras de la ciudad de "Las Vegasus". No era tan grande como "Aerolíneas Ken" pero lo suficiente para que tanto aquel transporte como el dirigible que venía detrás tomasen tierra firme. El protocolo indicaba que debía ser Dark Soul el primero en salir del transporte, pero lo fue Miles porque su amo lo nombró guía del grupo.

El dirigible debería esperar una hora para abrir sus puertas, primero debían salir los pasajeros del avión. Nada más bajar una muchedumbre cercana comenzó a aplaudir y tirar confeti al caudillo. Mientras una orquesta comenzó a tocar una música militar.

— _¡Viva el gran amo Soul!_

— _¡Viva el amo Miles!_

—Es por aquí, amo y amigos—indicó Miles siendo seguido por los demás quienes miraban a la muchedumbre y los músicos.

— ¿Esto es cosa tuya, Miles?

—Claro. Mi señor se merece un buen recibimiento.

— ¿Aurora y tú la trajisteis?

— ¿A ella? Sí, amo. Estará esperándonos en el casino.

—Bien.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué nos pidió traerla.

—No te importa. Obedece—tono autoritario.

—Sí, amo.

De pronto un grupo de niños grifos se acercaron a Dark. Algunos guardias del aeropuerto intentaron alejarles pero el gato se les acercó. La música dejó de sonar.

—Esto es para ti—dijo una pequeña grifo con crines blancas y marrones.

—Se dice usted—corrigió un niño con crines grisáceas.

—Pues para usted—respondió la primera grifo y le dio una canasta a Dark, dentro había leche, pan dulce y al fondo una capa de color rojo sangre.

—La tejimos entre todos los de nuestra clase. ¿Te gusta?—dijo un grifito de crines negras.

—Mucho. Flurry, pónmela.

—Sí, amo—respondió la aludida quitándole a su amo su capa morada y poniendo la roja en su lugar—Ya está.

—Bien. Guárdame la otra capa.

—Sí, amo.

—Muchas gracias, chicos—le sonrió Dark—Zafire, acércate.

—…

—Ella es Zafire, mi novia y esa chica de la capa es Flurry mi… asistente. Y ellos tres mis hijos: Tomi…

—Mucho gusto, chicos.

—Laila.

—Ho… hola—se sonrojó.

—Y Lunar.

—Gracias por la capa. Sinceramente el morado no le pega a mi padre.

— ¡Oye!

Algunos niños rieron.

—Bueno… amo, debemos irnos—dijo Miles.

—Sí. Lo siento, niños. Tenemos que marcharnos pero gracias por vuestros regalos.

—De nada—sonrieron.

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS**

El grupo llegó al casino de miles, él comenzó a guiarles hasta la habitación donde descansarían un rato. Por todas partes se veían máquinas tragaperras, mesas de apuestas, ruletas, camareras y camareros vestidos de maid con trajes muy ajustados. Flurry vio una jaula donde dentro había una minotaura vestida con un disfraz de dálmata con collar incluido.

— ¿Es una esclava?

—No lo es. Es como una atracción. Hay a quien le gusta ver perritas en sus perreras, pero cada día el papel le toca a una de las camareras, se turnan. En los casinos no hay esclavos, antes sí pero luego se radicaron y se invirtió más en trabajadores libres, eso es más caro pero se nota el aumento de calidad. Se procura buscar gente que le vaya el sexo duro, o que necesite dinero. Miré, en esa parte del techo tiene otra jaula colgante con un pastor alemán.

El supuesto perro macho era una cebra masculina. Más adelante vieron un pegaso vestido de gato persa pero estaba dormitando en un rincón del suelo. Un sea poni vestido de cocker era paseado entre las mesas arrastrado con una cadena.

De pronto sonó una campana.

—El cambio de rol—dijo Miles. Ahora observen por favor.

Los "animales" salieron de sus jaulas, que no estaban cerradas con llave, se quitaron los disfraces y se los dieron a otros camareros/as, quienes se los pusieron. El "cocker y el gato persa" también se quitaron sus respectivos trajes.

—Ahora los "antiguos animales" servirán las mesas, y sus relevos ocuparan su lugar como mascotas—explicó Miles. Cada tres horas se turnan porque durante su turno no pueden ir al baño ni abandonar su papel de mascotas, a menos que se mareen, se pongan enfermos o sufran algún percance. Hace una semana un borracho de este casino se puso a golpear salvajemente a una mascota conejita, una cebra. Por supuesto fue expulsado y a ella la derivamos a una ambulancia.

— ¿Y no le denunciasteis?

—Nosotros no, señorita Aurora. Eso le correspondería a la víctima o a su familia, y no sé si ellos lo hicieron o no.

—Yo lo hubiera tomado con mi hipnosis.

—No todos tenemos esa posibilidad, señor Brix.

—Todo sería mucho más fácil dándole una paliza a ese tipo. Si alguien nos molesta a nosotros o a nuestros negocios deberíamos darle una buena lección—sugirió Lunar.

— ¿Qué fue de la cebra?

—Está de baja pero no tiene más que algunos arañazos y hematomas. Por si acaso hemos doblado la vigilancia mediante cámaras de seguridad, joven amo Tomi.

—…

—Nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestras mascotas. Ellas son una atracción que gusta a muchos clientes, no a todos pero sí a varios. Mmm, ahora que lo pienso Flurry podría ser una buena mascota.

De pronto el grupo se detuvo y hubo un silencio incómodo. Zafire miraba enfadada a Miles.

— ¿Me metería en una jaula?

—Mmm. No, en tu caso no. Eres demasiado linda para una perrera. Sería mejor vestirte de conejita con ropa ajustada y ponerte a servir mesas.

—Ni se le ocurra tocar a la niña. ¡¿Me oyó?! Dark dile algo.

—… ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Pues… Es cierto que la mascota quedaría linda vestida de conejita.

En fin, ya hemos llegado. Entrar por favor.

El grupo entró en una lujosa suite.

—Aquí podemos descansar antes de ir al coliseo, amo. Pero ¿Qué le parecen nuestras mascotas?

—Bien, supongo. Mmm. ¡Idea! ¡Quedan tres horas para ir al coliseo! ¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos? Las chicas se vestirán de mascotas camareras.

— ¡Dark!—grito Zafire.

—Ji, ji, ji… a mí no me importa pero como algún cliente me toque el pompis le mato o me lo cepillo.

—Lo que papá diga—sonrojo.

— ¿Qué remedio? Si es una orden…—dijo Alice.

Al final todas las chicas fueron disfrazadas menos Laila porque le daba mucha vergüenza y su padre la dejó ir. Todos los trajes eran ajustados y realzaban la figura de las chicas.

Alice llevaba un traje de Blacanieves.

Lunar un traje de maid blanco y rosa muy ajustado. Brodek quiso acompañar a su esposa y también se vistió de maid, pero él iba de blanco y negro, resultando ser el único chico del grupo en disfrazarse.

Zafire y Flurry usaban trajes de conejitas.

Aurora llevaba un traje de gata persa.

Ember un disfraz de perrita cocker. Creepy le había dicho que cuando acabase de usarlo lo conservase para cuando regresasen a casa.

Trixie y Starlight llevaban un traje de osa panda.

Assiel iba vestida de jirafa.

—Estáis todas guapísimas. Como quedan tres horas para irnos al estadio poneros a servir mesas—dijo Dark.

—A Trixie le da vergüenza llevar este traje.

—Pues Trixie se aguanta por no haber pagado a su amo—dijo Dark.

—Miles, querido, Alice más Aurora y Ember son gobernadoras. Ellas no deberían hacer esto—dijo Assiel.

—Pero a mí me da la gana de que lo hagan y ya—respondió Dark de forma tajante.

Al final las chicas se tuvieron que repartir por el casino y ponerse a servir mesas. A Trixie le toco dar un masaje a un gorila. A él pareció gustarle y eso hizo que otros clientes quisiesen también recibir masajes de la osa panda. Uno de los encargados viendo el éxito de los masajes le pidió permiso a Miles para subastar un water massage.

— ¿Qué es un water massage, Miles?

—Un servicio del casino obtenido por subasta, amo. El cliente se mete en un jacuzzi y alguien le ayuda a bañarse y le da masajes en la espalda con aceites relajantes. Las masajistas normalmente son subastadas pero también existe la opción de "alquiler directo", es decir, pagar directamente por una masajista en concreto. Debería probarlo, amo. Si quiere le regalo una sesión.

— ¿Todas las masajistas son chicas?

—Casi siempre. A veces son chicos pero rara vez. Los clientes masculinos quieren chicas jóvenes y lindas, y las clientas rara vez quieren bañarse en presencia de un chico. Claro que también hay chicos que prefieren chicos y chicas que quieren ligar—rio miles.

Mientras Trixie era subastada como masajista para el water massage.

—300 bits—

—400.

—1000.

—1200.

—No me vais a ganar. 3000.

—3150

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Nadie da más? 3150 a la una, a las dos… y a las… tres. Alquilada la masajista Trixie durante las 3 próximas horas por 3150 bits. Ahora subastaremos a esta otra masajista, se llama Starlight Glimmer. Comenzamos la puja por 200 bits.

— ¡Guau! Es muy linda. ¡500 bits!

— ¡500! ¿Quién da más?

—600

—800

—1000

—1300

—2000

—2500

—3500

—5000

—…

—…

¡5000! ¿Alguien da más? ¿Nadie? 5000 a la una, a las dos… y a las… tres. Alquilada durante tres horas por 5000 bits. Ahora la última masajista del water massage. Les recordamos que el servicio se ofertará dentro de una hora en la tercera planta, habitación 313. Como última masajista tenemos a esta cosita tan linda. Chica, quítate un poco el disfraz para que te vean bien.

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS**

De pronto sonó una alarma pero parecía más bien una música festiva.

— ¡No puede ser! Eso significa… ¡Amo Soul las chicas tienen mucho éxito!— dijo Miles.

De pronto Yellow Fire entró corriendo en la suite.

—Gran amo Dark, amo Miles, ha sido increíble. Una de las chicas del water massage ha sido alquilada por más 15000 bits.

— ¿Y quién ha sido?

—Una señorita llamada Flurry no sé qué, amo Miles.

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó Dark—Esa chica es mía y tiene que pelear dentro de poco.

—Serán solo unas horas, amo Soul. No la pasará nada malo—aseguró Miles.

— ¿No se suponía que solo subastarían a Trixie?

—El water massage siempre cuenta con más una masajista.

Al final Dark accedió a usar a Flurry pero con tres condiciones. La primera que todo el dinero de la puja se lo quedase él. La segunda que no se desvirgase a Flurry, a lo que Miles respondió que no estaban permitidos los abusos sexuales a las empleadas del local, pero a veces algunos clientes podían ser un poco bruscos. La tercera fue que Zafire no se enterase, pero ya era tarde, después de esa alarma festiva ya todo el mundo sabía la puja tan alta de la adolescente.

De pronto Zafire entró corriendo en la suite donde estaban Miles, los otros gobernadores masculinos, Dark, y Laila.

— ¡Dark!

—Oh, oh.

Zafire aún tenía el traje de conejita.

— ¿Qué es eso de que han vendido a la niña? Me prometiste que…—de pronto la yegua se quedó inmóvil, y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

— ¿Sí, querida? ¿Qué decías?

—Yo… la niña…

—Chis—Dark tomó su forma alicornio y puso su casco en los labios de su amante—Calla, amor. No armes un escáldalo. No está bien.

—La niña…

—La niña solo tiene hacer unos masajes a un cliente, nada más.

—Pero…

—Chiiis. Ahora vas a hacer lo siguiente, cariño. Guarda silencio y ve con ella. Deja a la niña que trabaje como masajista o como camarera, pero si alguien trata de abusar de ella dale su merecido a quien sea. Si has comprendido asiente con la cabeza pero sin hablar.

Zafire asintió en silencio.

—Eso es. Muy bien, querida. Lo haces muy bien. Ahora retírate en calma y sin hablar.

Zafire asintió de nuevo en silencio y se retiró.

 _«Mi hechizo sobre ella está debilitado pero aún no ha desaparecido. Va a ser divertido cuando desaparezca del todo»_ pensó Dark.

—Creo que la señorita Zafire se ha disgustado, amo Dark.

—Sí, Miles. Es que ella quiere mucho a Flurry y no le gusta que se haga daño.

— ¡Y tiene razón!—grito alguien a la espalda del caudillo.

—Tomi, ¿Sigues así?

—Sí, sigo aquí. No deberías olvidarte de mí ni tampoco tratar a si a tu novia y a Flurry, papá—se marchó enfadado.

— ¡Ar! El chico es como un huracán.

—Sí. Tomi tiene su propio carácter—respondió Dark.

 _«Me recuerda tanto a ellas. Tomi es quien más ha heredado el carácter de mis madres. Laila no se atreve a opinar por si misma y Jasmy es agresiva, pero él… Si tan solo yo no… Si hubiese sabido antes que no querían traicionarme… pero para cuando supe la verdad el mal ya estaba hecho. Yo las mate, mate a mis madres en un ataque de ira»_ pensó Dark que se había quedado inmóvil.

— ¿Gran amo? ¿Mi señor os encontráis mal?—preguntó Miles.

—…

— ¡Señor!

—… Ah. Tengo que irme al… aseo.

Dark desapareció y reapareció en uno de los baños. No había nadie y el gato selló la puerta e insonorizó aquella instancia. Seguidamente se puso a llorar.

 _«Fue mi culpa. De mi ira»_

 _«Laila, Jasmy y Tomi son huérfanos por mi culpa. Algún día lo sabrán de alguna forma y entonces… me odiaran»_

A Dark se le empezaban a hinchar los ojos debido a sus lágrimas.

 _«Tomi es lo único que queda de ellas. No puedo perderle. ¡No quiero perderle!_ _»_

Más lágrimas.

 _«Pero… ahora toca ser fuerte. El caudillo de New Equestria no puede mostrarse débil. Ahora toca asistir al torneo»_

El gato se miró en el espejo.

—Sécate las lágrimas, Dark. Tú eres el gobernante supremo de New Equestria, el gato molón. Tú nunca bajas la cabeza y no vas a bajarla ahora—le hablaba el gato a su reflejo. Seguidamente deshizo los hechizos y salió del baño.

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Un gorila se estaba quejando a Miles. Protestaba porque Zafire le había pegado y amenazado.

—Sí, porque este tipo se propasó con la niña.

—Solo le di una nalgada.

—Solo le partí la cara.

Era cierto. El gorila tenía morado los dos ojos.

—Señor Miles, exijo una disculpa por parte de esa yegua loca.

—Pues dígaselo a ella. ¿A mí que me explica?

—…

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— ¿Amo Dark Soul?—el gorila miró asombrado al gato—Amo, este yegua loca me ha agredido—señaló a Zafire—Y solo porque le di una nalgada a una masajista.

—A Flurry, Dark.

— ¿Osas tutear al amo? Maleducada. Amo, castíguela.

—Mmm. A ver si lo he entendido. Tocaste a una chica que es mía sin mi permiso y ahora me pides que castigue a mi amante. ¿Es así?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué te largues, imbécil! Si vuelves a molestar a mi gente no responderé de mis acciones. ¡Fuera! ¡De ahora en adelante te prohíbo la entrada en todos los casinos de New Equestria!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, amo?

—Porque me da la gana y punto. Agradece que no te mato yo mismo. ¡Largo!

El gorila se fue corriendo completamente asustado. No entendía del todo qué pasaba pero lo que estaba claro es que había molestado al amo de New Equestria.

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

Dark Soul y los demás llegaron al coliseo, donde Flurry se enfrentaría Celestia, ésta última se encontraba en los calabozos del recinto junto con su hermana, en tanto que Flurry fue llevada por el caudillo hasta una habitación, una especie de camerino.

—Pasa y quítate esa ropa.

La adolescente obedeció. Todavía tenía puesto el disfraz de conejita. Era un alivio poder quitárselo antes de la pelea. Por un momento había pensado que su amo la obligaría a luchar vestida así. Flurry entró en la instancia y se sorprendió de ver a la persona que la esperaba dentro de ella.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Hija!

Flurry corrió para abrazar a su madre. No tardó en darse cuenta de que la adulta tenía el casco trasero derecho encadenado a la pared y llevaba un anillo anti—magia.

—Zafire y un poco también Aurora insistieron en que os vieseis antes del combate. Tenéis cinco minutos antes de que venga a buscarte, mascota. Será mejor que ganes la pelea o esta podría ser la última vez que ves a tu madre—explicó el caudillo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Mamá… ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, cariño. Aurora no es mala. Quien me preocupa eres tú.

—Estoy bien.

—Aurora me explicó lo del combate. Gana. No importa lo que pase con tus tías, ni siguiera importa lo que me pase a mí. Tú gana o el amo se enfadará contigo.

—No quiero pelear. Es que…

Cadence tomó de los cascos delanteros a su hija.

—Mírame. Prométeme que vas a sobrevivir. Da igual si yo soy condenada o no. Si tienes que elegir elígete a ti misma, solo a ti misma.

—Mamá, eso es egoísta.

—Tal vez pero esto ya no es la vieja Equestria. Aquí no hay egoísmo ni generosidad, solo supervivencia.

—… Pero mamá… Yo… no quiero pensar así.

—… Lo sabía. Hace unos años nunca te hubiese aconsejado todo esto. En la vieja Equestria te hubiese predicado el valor de la amistad, de la generosidad, de la empatía y el altruismo. Pero esa Equestria ya no existe, al menos no para nosotras. Pero tú has salido a tu padre y a mi antigua yo, por eso…

La Cadena de Cadence no era lo bastante larga para salir de la habitación, pero sí para moverse por la instancia. Ella se acercó a una ventana, la rompió de una coz, cogió uno de los cristales y se lo puso cerca del cuello.

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—No te acerques. ¡Atrás!

Flurry retrocedió dos pasos.

— ¡Mamá, suelta ese cristal!

—Prométeme que serás más egoísta. A partir de ahora solo pensarás en tu bienestar y seguridad, solo en ti misma. Es la única forma que tienes de sobrevivir. Ni siguiera las amas Aurora y Zafire pueden oponerse al caudillo.

—Mamá, por favor… no hagas locuras—Flurry caminó hacía su madre.

— ¡Atrás! Ni un paso más o…

La adolescente muerta de miedo volvió a retroceder.

— ¡O me prometes que solo pensarás en tu seguridad o me mató ahora mismo!

— ¡Mamá!

Cadence se acercó más en vidrio a su cuello.

—Júralo. Júralo ahora mismo o…

—…

— ¡NO ES UNA BROMA, HIJA!

—…

Unas gotas de sangre se derramaron del cuello de Cadence.

— ¡Vale! ¡Lo prometo! Lo prometo pero para. Para, por favor.

—No basta. ¡Júralo por la memoria de tu padre!

—…

Más sangre.

— ¡De acuerdo! Lo juro pero para, por favor.

—…

—Juro por la memoria de mi padre que lo único en lo que pensaré será en mi bienestar y en mi supervivencia. ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Te atreverías a sacrificarte como una mártir?

—No. Juro que no.

—Recuerda que has jurado sobrevivir por encima de cualquier cosa. A partir de ahora nadie te tiene que importar más que tú misma, es duro pero necesario.

Cadence soltó el cristal, que cayó al suelo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

 _En este capítulo vimos varias caras del caudillo, e incluso le vimos llorar y deprimirse._

 _En cuanto a por qué Dark dice que Tomi es lo único que le queda de sus madres, es simple. Tomi es quien más ha heredado la personalidad de Shaona y Maya. Laila tiene un carácter pacífico pero es insegura, y o bien carece de opiniones propias o si las tiene no se atreve a expresarlas, así que no se parece demasiado a las dos fallecidas miembros del FSI. Jasmy es malvada, por lo que tampoco se parece a sus madres._

 _Posiblemente se pregunten cuál fue la apuesta entre Dark y Creepy, y cuándo se hizo. Se llevó a cabo cuando Flurry aún era una bebe, poco a poco se desvelará en qué consintió._

 _En cuanto a la pelea entre Lunar y Jasmy la reescribí dos veces. Originariamente Lunar usaba su magia para estrangular a su hermana hasta casi asfixiarla, pero al final puse que la sometió y retorció la pata. No olvidemos que Lunar arrasó toda una ciudad, así que no es ninguna santa._

 _Llegados a este punto a Cadence solo le importa que su hija se mantenga viva y segura._

 _ **VOTACIONES**_

Voten qué quieren que sea la novia de Tomi.

A) Una yegua.

B) Una grifo.

C) Una sea poni.

D) Una minotaura.

E) Una dragona.

Voten cómo desean que sea la situación de las personas vendidas en la subasta de solteros/as con respecto a sus respectivos compradores/as.

A) Una relación de iguales, en plan novios.

B) Una relación de sumisos-amos.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: COMBATE Y SUBASTAS

**CAPÍTULO 11  
** **COMBATE Y SUBASTAS**

Flurry miraba horrorizada como su madre la amenazaba con quitarse la vida.

—Juro por la memoria de mi padre que lo único en lo que pensaré será en mi bienestar y en mi supervivencia. ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Te atreverías a sacrificarte como una mártir?

—No. Juro que no.

—Recuerda que has jurado sobrevivir por encima de cualquier cosa. A partir de ahora nadie te tiene que importar más que tú misma, es duro pero necesario.

Cadence soltó el cristal, que cayó al suelo.

—Estás loca, mamá.

—Ya no me importa nada salvo que tú sobrevivas.

En ese momento entró Dark en la sala.

—Se acabó el tiempo, mascota. Tu madre tiene que regresar y tú tienes un combate pendiente.

—Amo, déjeme ver el combate.

— ¿Quieres ver cómo tu hija recibe una paliza? Que malota—el gato soltó una risita.

—Amo, por favor, deje que se quedé.

—… Mmm. Vamos a ver… Si te quedas será en las últimas filas, bajo vigilancia. No se te ocurra saltar al campo ni hacer tonterías o te enviaré de vuelta a casa dentro de una maleta, literalmente. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, amo.

—Vale. Mascota, adelántate. Nosotros dos te alcanzaremos luego. Tengo que hablar con Candy.

Flurry no quería irse de esa manera pero tuvo que obedecer.

—Lo he oído todo, Candy.

—…

—Toda vuestra charla. Vaya… no me imaginaba que le dieras esos consejos a tu hija, y menos que la amenazases con suicidarte.

—Ya no me importa nada, amo. Nada salvo ella.

—Haces bien. Tú hija es lo único que te debe preocupar. Aunque… quizás deberías pensar un poco en ti. A veces Aurora me escribe diciéndome que no sales a la calle a menos que ella te envíe a algún recado, y que pasas algunas temporadas sin apenas comer pese a que ella no te lo pide. ¿Y eso por qué?

—No tengo nada que hacer en la calle. Nada a menos que sea algún encargo del ama Aurora. Y la comida… no lo sé. A veces no me entra nada. El mes pasado pase dos días sin comer nada salvo agua, al tercero comí porque el ama me ordenó hacerlo en su presencia.

—… ¿Todo esto es por estar lejos de tu hija?

—Mi hija… Primero mi esposo murió, luego lo de mis tías y por último usted me quitó a mi niña

—Ella está bien. Ya lo has visto.

—Ya veo. Mmm. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, amo?

—Eso ya es una pregunta—suelta una risita—Habla.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer con mi niña?

—Primero, no es tu niña, es mía—otra risita—Segundo; nada en concreto, simplemente ella terminará por parecerse a mí.

— ¿A usted?

—Hay dos tipos de líderes. Aquellos que censuran las habilidades e iniciativas de los demás; y aquellos que las utilizan en su favor para su beneficio. Tus tías y tú erais de los primeros, yo prefiero lo segundo.

— ¿Lo segundo?

—Tú la hubieses limitado, incluso sellaste sus poderes pero yo no. Su magia me servirá a mí y al Estado o a nadie.

—Ese sello… No fue tan fácil. Cuando ella era bebe no podía controlar toda su magia. Hubo que limitársela. Se lo hubiese quitado yo misma en cuanto hubiese crecido un poco, pero luego vino usted y…

— ¡Excusas! La realidad es que eras una madre inútil. Cualquiera en tu misma situación le hubiese enseñado a su hija a ser responsable y en paz, pero tú no. La sellaste su poder cuando ella no era más que una bebe.

—… Ella casi destruye el Imperio de Cristal. Lo hizo sin querer porque no podía controlar todo su poder, su padre y yo pensamos que…

—Que era más inteligente someter a una bebita que limitarse a arreglar el corazón y hacerlo más resistente. Lo sé porque te investigué.

—…

—Je. ¿En serio a ti te importa tu hija?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces, ¿Por qué cuando yo ataqué el Imperio de Cristal no huiste con ella? ¿Por qué mis tropas la encontraron sola en una habitación en pleno ataque? Según me informaron ni siguiera había una niñera con ella, estaba completamente sola, abandonada. Cuando fue secuestrada no fuiste detrás de ella.

—… Envié a por ella.

—Mandaste a terceros pero tú no fuiste.

—Tenía un deber como líder del Imperio de Cristal, un deber para con mis súbditos. Usted es un gobernante, tiene que entenderlo.

—… Entiendo lo del deber pero no lo de la niña. También soy padre. Por ejemplo, si tuviese que elegir entre sacrificar a todo Canterlot o que alguien tocase a Tomi pues le elegiría a él.

—…—Cadence se había quedado en blanco.

—No te engañes. A ti nunca te ha importado tu hija. La dejaste sola, prácticamente la abandonaste a su suerte. Si mis tropas hubiesen querido podían haberla matado en su cuna, y tú no te habrías enterado hasta varias horas después.

Cadence cayó al suelo llorando.

—Pero todo eso no era suficiente para ti ¿Verdad? Claro que no. Te di la oportunidad de vivir en Canterlot junto a tu hija. Los cuidados de ella se los confié a Zafire, pero sé que ésta última te dejaba compartir la crianza de la niña. Si hubieses sido lista ahora serías una encargada de personal como Kalimi, y tu hija estaría contigo en Canterlot pero nooo. La secuestraste dos veces y trataste de huir con ella. ¡De huir! ¿A dónde querías ir, idiota?

Cadence no paraba de llorar y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Toda New Equestria estaba y está bajo mi mando. Cebrida y otros territorios igualmente tienen acuerdos conmigo.

La hiperventilación de Cadence iba a mayores y sentía que se ahogaba. Dark lo notó y tuvo que usar su magia para calmarla el pulso.

—Responde. ¿Adónde querías escaparte con la niña? ¿Adónde?

—Yo… No lo sé. A cualquier sitio lejos de usted.

—Ignorante. Puedo aparecerme en un instante donde yo quiera, no hay lugar lo suficientemente apartado de mí. Tendrías que tener poderes del caos para poder escaparte a otros mundos y no los tienes.

—…—Más lágrimas.

—E incluso si hubieses conseguido huir con ella, entonces ¿Qué habrías hecho? ¡¿Qué habrías hecho para que ambas sobrevivieseis?! Responde por las buenas o sino…

—… Yo… No lo sé. Ya le dije cuando me detuvo que no tenía ningún plan concreto, solo huir.

— ¿Solo huir y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? Si es cierto es que eres más patética y tonta de lo que pensaba. ¿Viviríais las dos en la clandestinidad? ¿Viviríais como mendigas? Y aun me preguntas por qué te la quite. Respóndete a ti misma, insensata.

—… Cadence no paraba de llorar.

—No te mereces a tu hija. No mereces tenerla. Ni siguiera estoy seguro de que realmente la quieras.

— ¡Sí la quiero! ¡LA QUIERO MUCHISIMO! Aunque haya cometido errores la quiero, es lo único que tengo y lo único que me importa—la yegua tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar—Por favor… no me quite a la niña, amo. Sin ella mi vida no tiene ningún sentido.

—…—Dark sonrió de forma siniestra—Si te portas bien quizás a la larga te deje regresar a Canterlot con tu hija, pero tendrás que ganártelo.

—Haré lo que sea, amo.

—Lo sé—risita maliciosa—Entonces, escucha—Dark le habla a Cadence al oído y ella habré los ojos como platos.

—Amo, eso sería…

—Una pasada, creo. Solo imagínate la cara de Celestia.

—Pero amo… me pide que yo…

— ¿No quieres recuperar a tu hija? Algún precio tienes que pagar.

—… Cadence empezó a temblar de miedo. Las dudas la consumían, si no obedecía al amo nunca recuperaría a su hija pero obedecerle significaba hacer algo horrible.

—Te explico. A tu hija le voy a asignar tres tareas, por decirlo así. La primera ya la conoces, ganar el combate, por cierto que deberíamos irnos. La segunda, es cierto encarguito que ella hará en Ponyville…

 _« ¿En Ponyville?»_

—La tercera cosa aun no la he decidido pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Tú, que eres una inútil, solo tienes que hacerle eso a Celestia. Si las dos tenéis éxito podréis volver a vivir juntas en Canterlot. Tienes que elegir. O haces eso a Celestia o no recuperarás a tu hija.

Cadence se puso a hiperventilar otra vez.

—Eres patética. Está bien. No lo hagas. Lo hará cualquier otro y tú perderás a tu hija.

Más lágrimas.

Cadence fue lanzada contra la pared del fondo y cayó al suelo.

—Se me ocurre una idea. ¿Qué te parecería si usase mi poder para someter a tu hija, y hacer que te odiase?—voz tétrica.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gustaría ser la esclava de Flurry? ¿Te gustaría que ella acabará siendo tu ama, y yo me divirtiese viendo cómo te humilla?—expresión siniestra.

— ¡No! Por favor… Se lo suplico.

—Entonces después del combate tendrás que hacerlo.

—...—Cadence estaba completamente asustada—Sí, amo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo haré. Le haré eso a Celestia delante de usted.

—Muy bien—sonrió—Eso es lo que quería oír. ¿Ves como no es tan difícil obedecerme a mí? Je. Tanto tus tías como tú sois patéticas. Solo Flurry tiene un poco más de personalidad, se nota que no la han educado un trío de perdedoras. Bueno, vámonos. Buscaré a alguien para que te escolte a las gradas.

La aludida asintió aun con los ojos enrojecidos.

* * *

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS.**

Dark Soul, los gobernadores, Flurry y los demás entraron en el coliseo. Celestia ya se encontraba en los calabozos del mismo. Cadence, que iba escoltada por dos gorilas que Miles había proporcionado, fue separada del grupo y llevada a la última fila de las gradas, la pobrecilla casi ni se movía y permanecía sin hablar. Llevaba un anillo anti-magia en el cuerno.

—Voy a por unos aperitivos, tío—dijo uno de los gorilas.

—Vale. Para mí unas patatas.

— ¿Con sabor a jamón?

—Sí. Gracias.

— ¿Y usted qué quiere?

— ¿Yo? Nada.

El grupo llegó a un gran palco de honor. Eran en total 19 personas: Dark Soul, Tomi, Lunar, Laila, Zafire, Starlight, Trixie, Assiel, Creepy, Alice, Aurora Glacial, Brix Soldier, Capitán pata de hierro, Ember, Ken, el Rey Alexander, Sonic, Zac y Flurry. De pronto entró otro dragón que se reverenció ante Dark y luego abrazó a Ember y Creepy. El recién llegado se fijó en la alicornio adolescente.

—Hola, Flurry.

—Buenos días, Spike.

—Ha pasado tiempo. Creo que nos vemos desde hace dos años.

—Sí, casi tres.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Sentémonos todos—ordenó Dark Soul.

En el centro del palco había tres sillas changelings; la primera era Chrysalis y en ella se sentó Dark Soul; la segunda era un macho muy gordo y encima de él apoyo Zafire sus enormes posaderas; la tercera era una hembra changeling de aspecto adolescente y en ella se sentó Creepy, el segundo al mando después de Dark. Los demás se sentaron en sillas de madera y terciopelo, menos Flurry que permaneció de pie. Al poco se presentaron varios changelings vestidos de maid, de pronto inclinaron y uno de ellos se dirigió al caudillo.

—Buenos días, mis amos. Esperamos sus órdenes.

—Traed a cada uno lo que quiera de beber y comer.

—Sí, mi amo.

El changeling que había hablado sacó una libreta y fue tomando nota a todos los presentes.

—Yo no quiero nada, gracias. Pronto saldré a pelear—respondió Flurry desanimada.

Al rato los sirvientes se fueron a por el pedido.

—Amo, ¿Flurry no se sienta?—preguntó Spike.

—No. Ella no y punto.

—Padre…

—He dicho "y punto", hijo. Fin del tema. Por cierto, Tomi, pareces molesto.

— ¿Por qué usamos a los changelings como meros objetos? En el internado es igual. ¿Sabes cuántos de ellos son usados y abusados en el centro? ¿Por qué hay aquí sillas vivientes?—respondió Tomi.

— ¿Ves la silla donde me he sentado? Se llamaba Chrysalis. Cuando aún no era una silla en cierta ocasión secuestró a Zafire y Flurry de bebe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Fui secuestrada, amo? ¿Y también el ama Zafire?

—Oh. Vaya. No me acordé de que estabas aquí, mascota—risita—Pues así fue, pregúntale a Zafire.

—Ama… ¿Yo…? ¿Nosotras…?

—Sí. Fuimos secuestradas por Chrysalis y sus secuaces cuando tú aun eras una linda bebe.

—Bueno… pero… eso ella pero el resto de su raza…

—La mayoría se quedaron atontados después de que yo les diese el corazón de cristal—respondió Dark a su hijo.

—…

—Acércate, mascota.

—Sí, amo.

Flurry se acercó a Dark.

—Ahora que sabes la verdad responde. ¿Crees que esta changeling que te secuestró a ti junto a Zafire se merece ser perdonada, o crees que se merece sufrir de por vida?

—Pues… yo… Mmm. Es una pregunta difícil, amo.

—No. Es simple. Indulto o no indulto.

—…

En ese momento entró uno de los changeling en el palco.

—Amo, malas noticias. El presentador no puede salir a escena. Al parecer resbaló, se cayó y el casco se rompió.

—Vaya, nos ha salido un esclavo poeta—Tono de ironía—Pues… Trixie, haz tú la presentación.

— ¿Yo, maestro?

—Que no soy tu maestro, que manía con ese tema.

—Pero, maestro… yo…

—Así harás algo útil—Dark chasqueó las garras y Trixie fue vestida con una camisa azul celeste y una falda corta azul marino. Además su cabello fue recogido en una coleta del tipo cola de caballo—Muy mona y ahora... Ten—Dark hizo aparecer un micrófono—A escena.

Trixie apareció en la arena.

— _Papá, ¿Quién es esa?_

— _¿De dónde ha salido?_

— _¿Esa tía va a luchar? No es eso lo que decía el programa._

Estos y otros comentarios similares se escuchaban en las gradas.

—Damas y caballeros con ustedes su presentadora, la gran Trixiiiiiiieeeeeee— hace brillar su cuerno y lanza unos fuegos artificiales.

—…

—…

—…

Algunos de los presentes aplaudieron.

—Gracias a la generosidad de nuestro caudillo y del señor Miles vamos a poder disfrutar de un buen combate. Un aplauso para ellos.

El público comenzó a aplaudir.

—Ahora permítanme presentarles a nuestras dos contrincantes. En primer lugar y llegada desde Canterlot, la asistente personal y protegida de nuestro caudillo, la SEÑORITA FLURRYYYY.

* * *

—Te toca salir al escenario, mascota.

—Sí, amo.

—Suerte—dijo Tomi.

—Sí, suerte cariño—respondió Zafire.

—Estamos con usted—dijo Miles.

—Ten éxito y no falles—dijo Dark.

— ¡Ar! Dale una buena zurra a esa traidora.

Flurry se retiró y voló hacía la arena.

—Ella es la señorita Flurry.

— _Mira, papá. Es una chica muy guapa._

— _Carai. No es mayor que yo._

— _Tengo en clase alumnos un poco más mayores._

Estos y otros comentarios se escuchaban en las gradas.

—En segundo lugar enseguida subirán a la segunda contrincante, procedente de Canterlot. Es una criminal que en su día trató de matar a nuestro caudillo, y hace tan solo unos días asesino a varios guardias de la capital, e incluso estuvo a punto de asesinar a sangre fría a una de las criadas del nuestro amado amo Soul, pero nuestro amo la salvo la vida, con ustedes… ¡LA CRIMINAL CELESTIAAAA!

La alicornio blanca fue subida desde las mazmorras. Iba arrastrada con una cadena al cuello como si fuese un perro. Al llegar a la arena le quitaron el collar.

— ¡BUUUUUU!

— ¡Fuera!

— ¡Asesina!

Los dos alicornios estaban frente a frente mirándose fijamente. Una con mirada deprimida, pero a la vez decidida de parte de la ex princesa del sol por lo que tenía que hacer y otra con una mirada insegura por parte de la hija de Cadence que estaba dudosa.

—Calma, espectadores. Mantengan la calma. Va a dar comienzo el combate pero antes… Señorita Flurry, ¿le gustaría decir unas palabras al público?—Trixie le acercó el micro.

—Mmm. No me gusta pelear pero mi amo y caudillo me lo ha ordenado y le obedezco.

—O sea… que todo esto es por nuestro caudillo.

—Mmm. Pues sí.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Lo ven espectadores? La señorita Flurry muestra su obediencia y devoción por nuestro gran líder.

 _« ¿Ha dicho devoción?»_ pensó Flurry.

—Un aplauso para esta chica valiente.

El público comenzó a aplaudir.

—Ahora escucharemos las declaraciones de Celestia—le acerca el micrófono a la alicornio blanca.

—Yo no he matado a ningún guardia ni a nadie, ni he levantado el casco contra ninguna criada. Todo eso no son más que mentiras de Dark Soul.

— ¿Mentirás del amo?

—Sí, así es. ¡Mentiras!

—… ¿Lo han oído, señoras y señores? ¡Esta yegua loca se atreve a llamar mentiroso a nuestro caudillo! ¡Y encima le tutea!

— ¡BUUUUUUUUUU!

— ¡Fuera!

— ¡Criminal!

¡Traidora!

¡Señorita, cárguese a esa delincuente!

—Calma, espectadores. Calma, por favor. Ahora daremos paso al combate.

El barullo que habría en las gradas del coliseo se fue silenciando poco a poco. Todos esperaban el momento en que comenzaría la pelea entre las dos.

«Ojala no me atropellen a mí. Mejor me voy antes de que comiencen a pelearse» pensó Trixie temerosa de que pudiese ser agredida al estar en la arena. Intentó teletransportarse al palco oficial pero falló y acabo cayendo encima de una señora minotaura de la cuarta fila.

— ¿Qué hace usted encima de mí? ¡Fuera!—la tira al suelo— No estaría pensando en un yuri. ¿Verdad?

—No, la gran Trixie solo pasaba por aquí y…—de pronto Trixie vio a un niño minotauro que llevaba sujeto de una correa a un potrillo de tierra.

—Son mi hijo y su mascota.

—Pero… ¿Qué edad tienen?

—Mi hijo ocho años y la mascota… no sé. Hijo ¿Cuántos años tiene Hugo?

—Cuatro, mami. Pronto hará cinco.

—Ya veo. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí. Lárguese.

Trixie se retiró. Miró un momento a Hugo y luego a la arena. Las dos luchadoras se observaban una a la otra pero ninguna lanzaba el primer golpe.

—Y ahora… ¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

—…— Flurry quería decir algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. No quería pelear contra su propia tía, pero tenía que hacerlo por su madre para que no se la llevaran a la torre. La hija de Cadence miraba a su tía pensando que estaría igual que ella. Además que son familia y estaban inseguras en atacarse, aunque en eso, la ex princesa del sol la miraba decidida y sin ninguna duda en su rostro dejando extrañada a su sobrina.

—… Lo siento… sobrina. Pero no dejaré que se lleven a mi hermanita— al escuchar eso, Flurry se impactaba y más al ver como Celestia empezaba a brillar su cuerno, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la mascota de Dark fue recibida con un rayo mágico en todo su pecho mandándola hacia atrás rodando hasta quedar boca abajo. Eso daba comienzo al combate, aunque ya se oía abucheo contra la ex princesa de Equestria. La aludida miraba a su sobrina en el suelo con seriedad, pero en el fondo, se odiaba así misma de lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era su sobrina o su hermana menor.

La hija de Cadence se levantaba del piso adolorida y al estar en sus cuatro cascos, miraba su pecho que tenía una pequeña quemadura.

—…— Flurry le dolía mucho, no por su pecho, si no que Celestia la atacó sin dudar.

" _Solo piensa en sobrevivir, hija. Solo en sobrevivir"_

—Vamos Flurry. Atácame…— la ex princesa aun seria, le decía que la atacara ya que no quería pelear si su sobrina no se defiende, pero ella tenía la mirada baja para no mirar a su tía —…— Celestia tenía los ojos vidriosos por lo que diría a continuación, pero ya no había vuelta atrás después de atacar a su propia sobrina, aunque podría ganar así de fácil y Luna se salvaría, pero también estaba en juego Cadence, su sobrina… Que cruel destino era en ese momento ya que era como decidir su hermanita o su sobrina, aunque esta vez, con todo el dolor de su corazón, había decidido en ganar para que Luna no fuera llevada a esa torre… No quería volver a estar sola —… Si no te importa tu madre, pues mejor para mí… Quédate quieta y así este combate terminará, y podré salvar a mi hermana de esa torre…

—…— aún seguía con la mirada baja.

—… ¿En serio no te importa tu madre?... Si no te importa, ríndete y ya está, total, a nadie le importa y más al ser tu una... patética e inútil mascota— decía inexpresiva, aunque por dentro, era como una apuñalada en su corazón y más al ver como su sobrina, levantaba la mirada para verla en shock por lo que dijo hasta sentía como su corazón lo hubiera atravesado una estaca por lo que dijo.

Flurry recordaba como su tía Luna la había azotado por comida y ahora, Celestia de cómo le dijo eso haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos, pero aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—… Si no quieres pelear… por mi bien… Q—q—que así s—sea— tartamudeaba la ex princesa dolida por lo que dijo a su sobrina anteriormente y brillaba su cuerno para luego disparar nuevamente un rayo mágico, pero esta vez, la pequeña alicornio reaccionó y se lanzaba a un lado para esquivar ese rayo mágica, y rápidamente se levantaba para mirar que desde el comienzo del combate, ya estaba decidido que no había vuelta atrás, era Luna o Cadence. Celestia le importaba más a su hermana que cualquier cosa mientras a Flurry, su madre por obvias razones y la pequeña alicornio sabía que debía ganar a toda costa, porque no sabía lo que le podría pasar si iba a esa torre.

La alicornio blanca ya no podría detenerse y Flurry lo sabía ya que con ese ataque, daba a entender que su tía va en serio. La ex princesa empezaba a galopar en dirección hacia su sobrina exaltándola mientras lanzaba rayos mágicos hacia ella sin parar, aunque le dolía en su alma atacar a su propia sobrina, tenía que hacerlo por su hermana menor, aunque eso signifique, dejar que le hiciera daño o lo que sea a Cadence.

La pequeña alicornio galopaba por un lado esquivando los rayos mágicos de su tía hasta que abría sus enormes alas y emprendía vuelo de golpe esquivando otro rayo mágico que le iba a darle en la retaguardia. Flurry aun insegura, pero ahora teniendo en su mente a su madre, brillaba su cuerno para lanzarle un potente rayo mágico a Celestia, la cual se protegió rápidamente al hacer un escudo mágico alrededor de ella para acto seguido, dispararle unas bolas de fuego hacia su sobrina, pero la aludida lo esquivaba volando con maestría hasta que sin previo aviso, apareció la alicornio blanca frente de ella con su cuerno brillando sobresaltándola y no le daba tiempo de reaccionar ya que fue recibida con un potente rayo solar en su torso que la enviaba al suelo chocando duramente haciendo que el polvo se levantara.

Flurry quedó tendida en el suelo, tanto Celestia como el público dudaban de que pudiese levantarse.

* * *

— ¡Hija!—Cadence intentó lanzarse pero uno de los minotauros le jaló la cola.

—No, no. Recuerde las normas o será peor.

—… Cadence volvió a sentarse.

— ¡Flurryyy!—gritó Zafire levantándose de golpe de su asiento— ¡Esto lo terminó yo, Dark! ¡Déjame matar a esa perra! ¡Déjame!

—Tranquila. Aún no ha perdido. No la habéis entrenado para soportar tan poca cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—…—Dark sonrió—Mira.

De pronto todos pudieron ver como la adolescente se levantaba, muy dolorida pero se ponía en pie.

— ¡Bravo, hija—dijo Cadence

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi niña!—dijo Zafire.

— ¡Arriba, mascota!

— ¡Animo, Flurry!—grito Tomi.

— ¡Ar! Es una chica valiente. Me vendría bien en mi tripulación.

La pequeña alicornio se quejaba de dolor y se levantaba lentamente para luego ver una quemadura en su cuerpo., le ardía.

—Ah, ah, ah.

— ¿Cómo puedes levantarte? ¿Cómo?

—Escúchales. Ellos me animan a mí.

Era cierto. El público había empezado a vitorear a Flurry, en cambió nadie animaba a Celestia.

—Mi hermana y yo hemos gobernado durante más de 5000 años. Siempre fuimos justas y así nos lo pagan—respondió Celestia con una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

—Lo siento, tía. Tengo que ganar.

Flurry sabía que no podía pensar mucho ya que tenía que lanzarse a un lado para esquivar una tacleada de su tía debido a que estaba envuelta en fuego, pero no se quedó ahí. Celestia intentaba taclearla, aunque su sobrina lo esquivaba con algo de dificultad ya que iba muy rápido hasta que brilló su cuerno con fuerza lanzando una brillante luz que encegueció a su tía haciendo que detuviera su ataque y el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo desapareciera.

* * *

En ese momento Trixie llegó al palco.

—Saludos, maestro.

— ¡No soy tu maestro!

—Maestro… ¿Es legal la esclavitud de menores d años?

—Si son changelings sí.

— ¿Y si fuesen ponis terrestres?

—Si solo es una relación amo-esclavo y ellos no son maltratados…

—Vi un potrillo de tierra sujeto con una correa.

— ¿En serio? Miles…

—Aunque en los centros de ocio casi hemos suprimido a los esclavos seguimos en una ciudad esclavista, amo. La mayoría de los esclavos son changelings pero también se dan casos de ponis u otras razas. Hay normas que dictan que los menores de quince años deben de ser escolarizados y no maltratados, aunque a veces es difícil controlar todos los casos. Por cierto, que tendremos una subasta de esclavos en el intermedio.

—O sea… esclavitud infantil. ¿Qué más locuras e injusticias tenemos que soportar, papá?—se quejó Tomi.

—Miles, investiga el caso de ese potrillo que ha dicho Trixie. Si ves que sufre malos tratos libéralo y que lo adopte una buena familia.

—Sí, amo. Pero primero veamos el combate.

—Veámoslo.

* * *

Celestia tenía sus pezuñas en sus ojos y se quejaba al recibir ese ataque. Flurry la miraba a unos metros de ella. Era su oportunidad de atacarla mientras estaba con la guardia baja, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba insegura, aunque Celestia le hubiera dicho eso, seguía dudosa, no sabía qué hacer, pero por estar mirando al vacío, la ex princesa la tacleó, pero no estando envuelta en llamas, solo la tacleó abrazándola con fuerza para no dejarla ir para luego volar a toda velocidad hacia arriba para después bajar en picada a toda velocidad. Flurry se alarmaba de ver el suelo acercándose de forma peligrosa, pero en eso, escuchó la voz de su tía que estaba quebrada.

—… L—l—lo siento… s—sobrina…— la dejaba impactada, pero en eso, cuando Celestia llegó casi al suelo, alzó vuelo para lanzando a su sobrina contra el piso duramente haciendo que diera un pequeño grito de dolor. La ex princesa aterrizaba a unos metros alejada de Flurry y tenía la mirada baja de lo que hizo. Se podría escuchar los abucheos hacia la alicornio blanca, pero ella no les prestaba atención. Solo miraba a su sobrina en el suelo que intentaba levantarse adolorida.

— ¿Cuándo acabe el combate me dejarás destrozar a la perra, Dark?

—Ya veremos, querida, ya veremos.

La pequeña alicornio lograba a estar en sus cuatro cascos, pero se tambaleaba un poco. Respiraba algo agitada y tenía un hilo de sangre por su barbilla. El público la vitoreaba pero ella no les escuchaba. Celestia solo la observaba algo arrepentida por lo que hizo, pero no podía deshacer lo que causó.

"Mi tía es fuerte… y eso que no come casi nada… Tengo que pelear… o si no… de verdad que no veré de nuevo a mi mamá…" piensa Flurry adolorida mirando a la ex princesa. La joven alicornio cerraba sus ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, tenía una mirada determinada. Aún seguía insegura, pero tenía un motivo para pelear contra su tía y era… su madre.

Flurry extendía sus alas para luego elevarse de golpe y volaba en dirección hacia Celestia con su cuerno brillando pero en ese momento sonó una trompeta.

— ¡Alto! Paren el combate—ordenó Miles.

Ambas rivales se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

* * *

Trixie volvió a la arena.

—Espectadores, es la hora del intermedio. En breve continuará el combate pero antes asistiremos a dos subastas. La primera de esclavos y la segunda de solteros. ¡Aquí llegan los primeros subastados!

De pronto Celestia vio como Embert y dos guardias le ponían de nuevo la cadena en el cuello.

—Vamos a llevarte a descansar… a los calabozos. Aquí no pintas nada sino es para luchar. ¡Llévensela!

—Sí, señora.

—Cuando continué el combate ganaré yo.

—Mataste a varios de mis soldados. Lo pagarás o yo haré que lo pagues. ¡Lleváosla de una vez!

Los soldados se llevaron a la alicornio blanca pero Flurry continuaba en la arena. De pronto un papel se apareció ante ella.

—¿Qué es esto?-levitó el papel.

 _«Quédate en la arena, mascota, pero apártate un poquito para hacer sitio a la subasta»_

Poco a poco los subastados y varios guardias gorilas subieron a la arena. Las dos luchadoras se apartaron un poco. Un gorila vestido de frac tomo sacó su micrófono y miró hacía las gradas.

—Señoras y señores. Les presentó a estas preciosidades. En primer lugar tenemos a este magnífico ejemplar—señalo a un pequeño grifo de plumas blancas y marrones y garras amarillas—Puede servir como compañero de juegos de sus hijos o para tareas domésticas sencillas, comenzamos la puja por 30 bits.

—Ofrezco 40.

—Voy con 50.

—Doy 70.

Dark miraba molesto la escena. A pesar de haber tomado algunas medidas la esclavitud a veces afectaba también a los niños. El caudillo podía notar que igualmente sus compañeros también estaban molestos menos quizás Sonic.

— ¡Vendido por 110 bits! El siguiente lote es una hermosa muchacha.

Se adelantó una unicornio celeste de melena roja y amarilla y ojos ambar.

—Linda, diles algo de ti.

—… Tengo formación en diseño y moda, también en administración, protocolo y etiqueta en general.

—Bien dicho. Puede servirles de modista, criada, ayudante, o "compañera de cama". Comenzamos la puja por 100 bits.

—120.

—Doy 140.

—Ofrezco 150.

 _«No puede ser. Esa es. No he venido aquí por ella pero…»_

—180.

—185

—190.

— ¡300!

— ¡300! Tenemos 300. ¿Alguien da más? Trescientos a la una, a las dos… y…

—400.

—Ofrecen 400. A la una… a las…

—600.

—¡Tenemos 600!. Una, dos y…

—¡Ofrezco 1000!

— ¡1000! Tenemos mil. A la una, a las dos y a las… tres. ¡Vendida por 1000 a la señorita unicornio blanca de la quinta fila! El siguiente lote es este gran minotauro. Es muy útil para trabajos de carga y descarga.

Después del minotauro se subastaron algunos grifos, dos sea ponis, una niña cebra, y diez changelings, de los cuales tres eran niños.

Después de que los organizadores tomasen sus datos a los compradores salió otro lote de subastados a la pista.

—Espectadores, ahora daremos paso a la subasta de solteros. Recuerden que esta vez no se trata de esclavos, sino de solteras y solteros sumisos—dijo Trixie.

Esta vez el subastador era un grifo de mediana edad; de plumaje blanco y negro y garras y ojos marrones.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la búsqueda de su pareja ideal! Antes de nada conviene que aclare las reglas. Como ha dicho la presentadora estos de aquí no son esclavos, así que…—miró a los subastados—Si alguno quiere irse este es el momento—dijo el subastador pero nadie se movió— ¿Nadie? ¡Ese el espíritu! Ahora las normas. Los comprados deberán mostrar una actitud obediente y sumisa durante un mes con sus amos, y deberán vivir con ellos o en algún lugar que ellos elijan. Sus funciones serán la de sumiso doméstico y sexual. Los amos deben respetar la salud y bienestar de los sumisos, no se permiten las violaciones, prostituciones o malos tratos, así mismo se deberá cuidar la salud de los subastados. Y el 20% de la puja de la compra será para los comprados. Ahora empecemos.

—Un momento. Yo la gran Trixie. Maga genial, aprendiz de nuestro caudillo y presentadora magnifica también quiero venderme.

— ¿Usted? Vale. Comenzaremos con esta yegua. Es mona y ella misma acaba de presentarse. Comencemos con 40 bits.

— _Doy 45._

— _Ofrezco 50._

— _Voy con 65._

— _80._

 _«80… No vale ni para venderse» pensó Dark Soul._

— _100._

— _120._

— _Si de verdad es aprendiz del caudillo entonces ofrezco 200._

— _230._

— ¡230! Tenemos 230. ¿Alguien da más?

—235

— ¡235! ¿Más? ¿Nadie da más? A la una, a las dos… a las… tres. ¡Vendida por 235 bits!

—Oigan. No vale. Trixie se merece que la vendan por un mínimo de cuatro mil bits.

— ¿Cuatro mil? Ja, ja, ja, ja… Eso no pasa nunca. De hecho, señorita. Esta subasta de solteros se lleva celebrando anualmente desde hace más de diez años, y en todo este tiempo lo más que se ha llegado a ofrecer son 3800 bits y fue hace seis años. Ahora vaya con su comprador.

—Aquí, linda.

Trixie fue hasta la sexta fila de las gradas.

— ¿Me ha comprado algún acompañante de usted?

—No, linda. Vengo sola. Te he comprado yo.

— ¿Usted? Pero es una dragona.

—Sí y tú mi nueva novia. Espero que te vaya el yuri—respondió una dragona voladora de escamas rojas y alas purpura, tenía los ojos marrones—Ahora siéntate a mi lado.

—Sí, ama.

Trixie tomó asiento.

—Ama no, linda. No ahora. Eso me lo llamarás cuando nos estemos "divirtiendo". El resto del tiempo tutéame. Me llamó Wawel. Y tú dijiste en la presentación que te llamabas Trixie ¿No?

—Sí. Bueno… es el diminutivo de Beatrix pero siempre uso Trixie.

—Bien, entonces seremos Wawel y Trixie.

— ¿No sería al revés?

—No, linda. El nombre del ama siempre va delante para mí. Miremos el resto de la subasta.

Trixie se fijó en que estaban pujando por una adolescente unicornio de color blanco.

— _¡300!_

— _¡400!_

— ¡No vale! Ofrecen más por ella que por Trixie.

¡Calma, linda! Las adolescentes se suelen vender por más. En general el público busca gente joven.

— _600._

— _¡2000!_

 _¡¿Dos mil! ¡Señores y señoras ofrecen 2000 por esta niña! ¿Alguien da más?_

 _¡2500!_

— _No voy._

— _Ni yo._

— _¡3000!_

— _¡TRES MIL! ¡OFRECEN TRES MIL! ¿Alguien da más? ¿Nadie? 3000 a la una, a las dos… y a las… tres. ¡Vendida al señor dragón por 3000 bits!_

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO OFICIAL**

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Ember. Te devolveré el dinero poco a poco.

—No te preocupes, Spike. Sé que te gusta esa chica.

—Sí. De pequeño me fije en su hermana mayor pero creo que era una atracción infantil. Luego me fui acercando poco a poco a Sweetie Bell, pero no entiendo por qué vino aquí.

Sweetie Bell fue llevada al palco pero Dark la indicó que esperase fuera. Spike se fue con ella.

—Spike, ¿por qué…?

—Porque sabes que me gustas.

La aludida se sonrojó.

* * *

—A continuación esta hermosa muchacha procedente de Ponyville. Acércate, linda. Dinos algo de ti.

—Bueno… yo provengo de una familia de granjeros de manzanas. Me gusta la mecánica y construir cosas y también bailar.

— ¿Eres buena bailarina?

—No mucho pero me gusta. Sobre todo me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigas y mi familia.

—Gracias, linda. Es guapa y simpática. Comenzamos su puja por… 90 bits.

—Ofrezco 100.

—Doy 170.

—Doy 180.

—190.

—250.

—300.

—500.

— ¡Ofrezco 2000!

— ¡Dos mil! Tenemos 2000. ¿Alguien da más?

—2100.

— ¡2500!

— ¡Dos mil quinientos! ¿Alguien da más? ¿Nadie? A la una, a las dos… y a las…

— ¡4000!

— ¡Cuatro mil! Ofrecen 4000. A la una, a las dos, y… ¡Vendida! ¡Señoras y señores, tenemos un nuevo record de ventas! ¡Hasta ahora nadie había pujado 4000 en una subasta de solteros! ¡Un aplauso para esta linda señorita!

Algunos espectadores aplaudieron.

Apple Bloom se sorprendió al ver quien la había comprado. Se fue hasta la cuarta fila.

—Hola, Apple Bloom.

— ¿Tú? ¿Tú me has comprado? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Porque sé que en el fondo eres igual que yo, al menos sexualmente. Por lo demás hablaremos en mi casa.

—Pero es que tú… No me creo que tú…

—Tranquila. No te haré nada, al menos nada prohibido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué te sientes y mires el espectáculo. Hablaremos en casa.

La aludida suspiró y se sentó.

—Ahí está Tiara. Prometí intentar comprarla también a ella. ¡Ofrezco 3000!

— ¡Tres mil! ¿Alguien da más? 3000 a la una, a las dos… y a las… tres. ¡Vendida!

—Ahora tienes dos sumisas.

—No. Ahora _tú_ serás la sumisa de ambas durante un mes.

Apple Bloom vio con un poco de miedo como Diamond Tiara se encaminaba hacia ella.

—Hola, Silver.

—El plan funcionó. Ahora tenemos a Bloom para jugar durante un mes.

— ¿Qué?

—Te explico. A mí no me eligieron al azar. Yo ya le había dicho al señor Brix que quería subastarme con la esperanza de que tú también fueses vendida. Por supuesto no tenía la seguridad de que el gobernador te eligiese para ser llevada a la subasta, eso fue una apuesta a cara o cruz. Pero antes de salir de Ponyville yo había pactado con Silver en que ella nos comprase a las dos. Nosotras sabemos la verdad sobre ti.

— ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad, Tiara?

—Que al igual que nosotras a ti también te gustan las chicas. De hecho, está claro que tienes un cacao mental porque te gusta Scootaloo.

— ¿Qué?

—No lo niegues. Ella te gusta pero sabes que nunca te podrá corresponder, es hetera.

—Yo… ¿Cómo sabéis…?

—Ahora serás nuestra sumisa durante un mes. Tranquila, no vamos a hacerte nada malo a menos que no te gusten los tríos—Tiara rio.

—Es simple, Bloom. Tú vivirás conmigo en mi casa. Por supuesto podrás ir a clase o a visitar a tu familia a diario. Pero a menudo iremos a buscarte y tendrás que dejar lo que estés haciendo para atendernos. No todo será sexo, también iremos a varios lugares en plan citas. Si al cabo de un mes no quieres seguir entonces podrás marcharte sin más, pero hasta entonces nos harás caso. Aunque te aconsejo que para entonces te hayas decidido por una de las dos, Tiara o yo.

— ¿Por una de las dos?

—Claro. ¿Quién crees que es más guapa? ¿Tiara o yo?

—…

—No respondas ahora. Lo harás cuando hayan pasado 30 días.

—Tendremos que comprarla ropa si han de vernos con ella en público—dijo Diamond Tiara.

—Sí y enseñarla un mínimo de etiqueta—respondió Silver.

—No veo a Scot. ¿Dónde estará?—respondió Bloom intentando cambiar de tema.

—Seguramente lo hablan vendido ya—respondió Tiara a la joven granjera.

—No. Miren. Lo van a subastar ahora—dijo Silver.

—Me llamo Scootaloo. Me gusta las acrobacias en monopatín, los deportes de riesgos y la música pop.

—Qué guapo.

—Es lindo.

— ¿Es un chico? ¿O es una chica?

Scootaloo tenía un aspecto un poco masculino y eso confundía a algunas jóvenes del público. Al crecer había desarrollado cierta musculatura, aparte de que se había dejado el cabello y crines cortas. La expresión de su rostro tampoco era muy femenina.

—Comenzamos la puja por… 100 bits.

—200 por el chico guapo.

—300.

—Tiara, Silver ¿Nos les parece raro que casi todos los pujantes sean chicas? No veo sementales apostando.

—400—dijo un pegaso.

—Uno al menos—dijo Bloom.

—500—dijo otra pegaso hembra.

—Tú a mí no me ganas, hermanita. 600.

—No los tienes.

—Pues lo pagarás tú o papá. ¡700!—sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡900!

—1000

—1200

—1300.

—Papá no te va a pagar tanto. ¡1500!

—Pasó.

— ¡Sí! Y pongo 100 más. ¡1600!

— ¡1600! Ofrecen mil seiscientos. ¿Alguien da más? 1600 a la una, a las dos… y a las… tres. Vendida por 1600.

— ¿Sí? Un momento. ¿Ha dicho vendida? Será vendido—dijo la pegaso. Tenía el lomo color café con leche con manchas blancas, crines de color plata y ojos azul celeste.

—No, hermanita. Es una chica. Ya sabía yo que te iba el yuri—respondió un semental pegaso cuyo lomo también era del mismo color que su hermana; sus crines también era de color plata pero de un tono más oscuro y sus ojos eran de un azulado verdoso.

— ¿Qué? ¿He comprado a una chica por 1600? Creí que era un chico guapo.

Scootaloo se acercó a su nueva ama.

—Buenos días, "ama".

—No. Mira, hay un error. Tú tenías que ser un chico guapo. Mejor vete con mi hermano. Es este tonto de aquí—la pegaso señaló a su hermano.

—Yo no la quiero. Solo puje para probarte que eres de la otra acera.

—No lo soy. Lo siento, señorita pero tengo que devolverla.

—O podrías quedártela para "jugar", hermanita.

—No sé si se admiten devoluciones. Sino… puede ser su ayudante durante un mes.

—Mmm. Pues sí. Alguna ocupación te buscaré.

* * *

Se subastaron varias personas más, tanto de Ponyville como de otros lugares de Equestria. Finalmente la subasta llegó a su fin y se reanudo el combate.

—Ahora te ganaré, tía.

 _«Ahora sí pelearás en serio… ¿verdad sobrina?»_ pensaba Celestia entristecida, pero sacudía su cabeza para mirarla determinada y hacía lo mismo que su sobrina elevándose con sus grandes alas, y volaba contra Flurry con su cuerno también brillando.

La pequeña alicornio disparaba un potente rayo mágico contra su tía y ella se tele transportaba esquivando el ataque para aparecer detrás de Flurry con su cuerno aun brillando. La joven alicornio se daba cuenta de eso y lo esquivaba justo a tiempo un rayo solar de la ex princesa que rozó por un borde de su ala, solo quitándole una pluma. La hija de Cadence volaba con rapidez siendo perseguida por Celestia que le disparaba sin parar mientras su sobrina lo esquivaba hasta que brilló su cuerno para tele transportarse y aparecía por un costado de su tía exaltándola, y antes de que hiciera algo, la tacleó contra los flancos de la alicornio blanca haciendo que girara y a la vez, perdía un poco el control de vuelo para luego intentar lanzarle un puñetazo con su pezuña derecha… Celestia al ver eso, cerraba sus ojos por inercia esperando a recibir el golpe, pero… no sintió nada. Abría sus ojos lentamente para ver la pezuña de Flurry a centímetros de su cara. El casco de su sobrina temblaba, no se atrevía a golpear a su tía.

—… Debiste golpearme cuando pudiste— al escuchar a Celestia decir eso, la desconcertaba, pero lo que pasó, la dejó impactada al recibir una patada en su estómago ya que la ex princesa se había volteado de golpe y le había dado una patada al estilo de Applejack sacándole todo el aire. La joven alicornio se sostenía su estómago adolorida, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, fue abrazada con fuerza desde su espalda aprisionando sus alas para luego bajar en picada a toda velocidad.

Flurry al ver que haría esa misma técnica, intentó forcejear para liberarse de ese abrazo y veía como el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente. La joven princesa brilló su cuerno de golpe encegueciendo a Celestia que daba un grito sorpresivo liberándola para taparse sus ojos. Flurry se echaba a un lado con sus alas extendidas para luego ver cómo iba en picada.

—… Lo s—siento— se disculpaba para después volar con rapidez hacia su tía estando en su retaguardia y le daba una doble patada enviándola más rápido hacia el suelo hasta que se chocó contra el piso con rudeza.

La ex princesa se quejaba de dolor, pero aun así, se levantaba lentamente ya que no pensaba perder en esa batalla ya que su hermana estaba en juego.

Así que se tele transportaba para estar al frente de su sobrina para darle otra patada con sus cascos traseros, pero Flurry reaccionó a tiempo retrocediendo hacia atrás con sus alas para luego disparar un rayo mágico en sus flancos.

—Ay— se quejaba de dolor por eso.

— ¡Si, eso mascota! ¡En todas sus nalgas!— exclamaba Dark con entusiasmo.

—…— Celestia miraba de reojo a su sobrina — ¿En serio? De todo lo lugares de mi cuerpo, tuvo que ser mis flancos ¿en serio?— la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me culpes. Era lo único muy visible que veía— decía Flurry alzando sus hombros.

—…— la ex princesa desaparecía con un destello sorprendiéndola y no se daba cuenta que su tía estaba detrás suyo disparándole en sus flancos.

—Ay— la joven alicornio se sobaba sus flancos.

—Lo siento, sobrina. Fue lo único visible a la vista— decía con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa para luego volver con su seriedad y brillaba mucho su cuerno. La pequeña alicornio daba media vuelta para verla mejor —… Lo siento… en serio, lo siento… pero esto lo hago por mi hermana… no es nada personal…— agregaba con tristeza—Tengo que ganar a cualquier precio, sobrina, y por eso… aunque no me guste…

Celestia voló rápidamente a la segunda fila y de pronto cogió con su magia a un pequeño changeling que estaba al lado de un niño minotauro.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Flurry.

—Ahora dispárame, sobrina. Dispara si te atreves.

—… ¡Cobarde! Si lo hago le daré al niño.

—Si no te atreves entonces lo haré yo.

Celestia disparó un rayo contra su sobrina que lo recibió de golpe cayendo al suelo.

—Papá, ¿por qué la chica guapa no ataca? ¿Por qué protege a un changeling?

—O es tonta o demasiado amable.

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO**

—Dark, detén esto. Esa perra hace trampa.

—Papá, Zafire tiene razón. Haz algo.

—¡Ar! La traidora no juega limpio, gran capital Soul.

—Lo sé. Esa perra está desesperada por ganar, solo le importa ganar. Sin embargo, ¿No confiáis en que nuestra mascota lo consiga? Confiad en ella, aún puede seguir.

* * *

 **EN LA ARENA.**

Celestia aún tenía levitando al pequeño changeling, que lloraba de miedo. La alicornio blanca había sacado un látigo con el que golpeaba a su sobrina en la espalda, estando esta última tirada en el suelo.

—Ríndete, mocosa. No eres más que una mascota. Ríndete y dejaré en paz al niño.

—El amo tiene razón. ¡Eres una bestia!

—Un momento. ¡Paren un momento!—de pronto Trixie se puso entre medias de las dos.

—¿Ahora hay otro descanso?—se quejó Celestia.

—Bueno… es que… Señorita Flurry. Eso de ahí no es más que un changeling. No es un niño ni es adulto, no es nada. Contrataque, por favor—pidió Trixie.

Todo el coliseo se había quedado en silencio. Todos observaban a Flurry. De pronto la adolescente miró a la unicornio azul y tomó el micro mirando al palco.

—¡Amo! ¡Gran amo! ¡Me ordenasteis pelear pero no maltratar niños! Esa loca hace trampa y yo… ¡Yo quiero seguir luchando, amo! ¿Tengo su permiso?

Dark se levantó de su asiento e hizo aparecer un micrófono.

— Es tu decisión, yo no intervendré. ¡Lo que pase en la arena se quedará en la arena! Lo que le suceda a ese changeling será cosas de vosotras dos. ¡Luchad hasta el final!

—Entendido, amo. ¡Celestia! Celestia, voy a rescatar de ti a ese niño y luego voy a vencerte.

El público comenzó a ovacionar ante las palabras de Flurry.

—Padre, al menos pon a salvo al pequeño.

—No. Flurry ha elegido continuar. Ha elegido proteger al changeling y ganar, ambas cosas. Veremos si puede con todo. ¡Creo que sí!

Trixie recuperó el micrófono.

—¡Continua el combate!

Celestia de nuevo lanzó un rayo pero esta vez Flurry lo esquivo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo vas a pagar, tramposa.

De pronto Flurry se teletransportó y se apareció justo delante de su tía.

—¿Pero cómo…?— Celestia recibió un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo y soltar al pequeño. Flurry lo levitó de nuevo a las gradas.

—Ya no tienes rehén. Acabemos con esto. Lo siento por Luna pero…

—… Yo también lo siento… no es nada personal, pero… no quiero perder a mi hermana.

Las dos se miraban fijamente con una mirada determinada y a la vez esos sentimientos a la tal yegua que significaba mucho para la susodicha sin importar si eran tía o sobrina.

Los cuernos brillaban al máximo para acto seguido disparar un potente rayo mágico. Rayo solar de parte de Celestia y un rayo de cristal de parte de Flurry haciendo que se chocaran entre sí empezando así un choque mágico que formaba una enorme bola entre ellas de un color entre amarillo y rosado.

Las dos se esforzaban al máximo para poder ganarla a la otra. Ese ataque era definitivo para poder ganar de una vez, pero las dos no se dejaban. Se esforzaban como podían hasta que la joven alicornio veía que empezaba a perder terreno y comenzaba a asustarse por eso. Así que se esforzaba más para intentar empujar el rayo de su tía lográndolo poco a poco para que estuviera en el centro.

La diferencia entre Celestia y Flurry, era que la ex princesa ya tenía mucha experiencia con la magia, aunque no tuviera magia la mayoría del tiempo y no comía tanto, su magia aún seguía siendo fuerte haciéndola una rival difícil para Flurry y más de forma sentimental al ser su tía.

Las dos se esforzaban mucho hasta sudaba la gota gorda por el gran esfuerzo que hacían. La alicornio blanca estaba de nuevo ganándole un poco de terreno a su sobrina, pero la joven princesa lo ponía en su sitio. A ella se esforzaba más que su tía. Estaban así por un rato hasta que sin poder evitarlo, se producía una fuerte explosión que las mandaban a volar y se chocaban con ferocidad contra las paredes que estaba bajo las gradas para luego caer casi al mismo tiempo al suelo boca abajo con la cabeza de lado. Las dos se habían quedado inconscientes por ese gran choque en sus espaldas. Nadie sabía qué hacer.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.

 _Hola, bronies y lectores/as._

 _La escena del combate entre Celestia y Flurry fue hecha por Comet Galaxy, menos la parte del niño rehén. Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo._

 _El inicio del capítulo coincide con el final del anterior, esto fue para refrescarles la memoria dado que Dark dijo que oyó toda la conversación entre Cadence y Flurry. Seguidamente Dark usa su labia para hacer sentir a Cadence que ella es la culpable de todo lo sucedido con la joven Flurry, no es así pero al gato se le da bien manipular._

 _ **SUBASTA DE SOLTEROS  
**_ _En las notas finales del capítulo anterior les pregunté si querían que los solteros subastados fuesen solamente novios/as o preferían sumisos/as. La mayoría votó por una relación amo-sumiso._

 _ **ASIENTOS Y JERARQUÍAS  
**_ _En este capítulo quise dejar constancia de la jerarquía que hay entre los miembros del grupo de Dark Soul en el palco. Dark, Creppy y Zafire se sentaron en las sillas principales, que este caso eran tres changelings, en cambio los demás usaron asientos más comunes de terciopelo. Mientras que el caudillo, su segundo al mando y su amante ocupaban los tres asientos principales, los demás tuvieron que conformarse con una silla secundaria, incluido los hijos de Dark. Flurry fue la única que permaneció de pie porque también era la única esclava del grupo._

 _Posiblemente ya hayan adivinado que la unicornio celeste pelirroja era y es Sassy Saddles. ¿Se imaginan quién la compró?_

 _Swetee Bell fue comprada por Spike._

 _Se me ocurrió sobre la marcha que Apple Bloom se convirtiese en la sumisa de Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara. Al principio pensé en que ésta última tuviese otro comprador, pero al final decidí dejarlo así._

 _¡Trixie fue adquirida por una dragona! XD. Me partí de risa al escribir eso. El nombre de la compradora procede del dragón de Wawel, un personaje de la mitología polaca. Bueno… aunque el wawel original era un chico. XD_

 _Seguramente algunos se preguntaran qué pasó con el resto de los subastados. Nada, fueron vendidos y ya. Ellos no son importantes para el desarrollo del fanfic. Ni tampoco pondré mucho hincapié en el resto de las parejas._

 _La subasta de esclavos fue para dejar constancia de que al igual que Flurry hay más niños esclavizados, y de varias razas._

 _Ahora les haré dos encuestas._

 _ **¿Qué debería hacer la compradora de Scootaloo?**_

 _A) Devolver a Scot al subastador y que la vendan de nuevo._

 _B) Quedarse con ella y ponerla a trabajar de ayudante, criada o cualquier otra cosa._

 _C) Cedérsela a su hermano y que el semental se "divierta" con Scootaloo._

 _ **¿Cómo debería solucionarse el combate?**_

 _A) Dark Soul declarase un empate y tanto Luna como Cadence fuesen enviadas a la Torre._

 _B) Que el público apoyase a Flurry y Dark declarase que ganó ella, de modo que solo Luna sería enviada a la Torre._

 _C) El caudillo anunciaría un futuro combate de revancha._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo._

 _Nos leemos._


	12. Feliz 2020

Hola bronies y lectores/as.

Recientemente he vuelto a retomar este fanfic y espero poder publicar un nuevo capítulo a mediados de este mes. Aunque últimamente no consigo contactar con vosotros, pero bueno... supongo que estaréis de vacaciones.

Tengo pensado dos posibles desenlaces para la lucha entre Celestia y Flurry Heart. Uno, que Dark proclame ganadora a Flurry, es lo que votaron los lectores/as en el capítulo anterior, dos que ambas recobren el conocimiento y sigan luchando hasta el final ¿Qué prefieren?

* * *

-¿Acaso crees que puedes superar mis poderes, sobrina?

-¡Ahora sí!

-Ya nada me importa. ¡Nada salvo mi hermana! ¡Aaaaaaah!

Celestia disparó un rayo que fue contrarrestado por otro de Flurry. Ambos ataques chocaron entre si.

* * *

Espero poder contactar pronto con vosotros. Como siempre estoy abierto a reviews y PMs.

Feliz año 2020.

Nos leemos.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: EL FINAL DEL COMBATE

**CAPÍTULO 12  
** **EL FINAL DEL COMBATE**

 _ **Anteriormente en Sierva.**_

— _Recuerda que has jurado sobrevivir por encima de cualquier cosa. A partir de ahora nadie te tiene que importar más que tú misma, es duro pero necesario._

 _Cadence soltó el cristal que mantenía cerca de su cuello, que cayó al suelo._

— _Estás loca, mamá._

— _Ya no me importa nada salvo que tú sobrevivas._

* * *

— _Acércate, mascota._

— _Sí, amo._

 _Flurry se acercó a Dark._

— _Ahora que sabes la verdad responde. ¿Crees que esta changeling que te secuestró a ti siendo una bebe junto a Zafire se merece ser perdonada, o crees que se merece sufrir de por vida?_

— _Pues… yo… Mmm. Es una pregunta difícil, amo._

— _No. Es simple. Indulto o no indulto._

* * *

— _Ahora permítanme presentarles a nuestras dos contrincantes. En primer lugar y llegada desde Canterlot, la asistente personal y protegida de nuestro caudillo, la SEÑORITA FLURRYYYY._

— _En segundo lugar enseguida subirán a la segunda contrincante, procedente de Canterlot. Es una criminal que en su día trató de matar a nuestro caudillo, y hace tan solo unos días asesino a varios guardias de la capital, e incluso estuvo a punto de asesinar a sangre fría a una de las criadas del nuestro amado amo Soul, pero nuestro amo la salvó la vida, con ustedes… ¡LA CRIMINAL CELESTIAAAA!_

* * *

— _Espectadores, es la hora del intermedio. En breve continuará el combate pero antes asistiremos a dos subastas. La primera de esclavos y la segunda de solteros. ¡Aquí llegan los primeros subastados!_

* * *

— _Espectadores, ahora daremos paso a la subasta de solteros. Recuerden que esta vez no se trata de esclavos, sino de solteras y solteros sumisos—dijo Trixie._

* * *

 _Celestia voló rápidamente a la segunda fila y de pronto cogió con su magia a un pequeño changeling que estaba al lado de un niño minotauro._

— _¡¿Qué?!—gritó Flurry._

— _Ahora dispárame, sobrina. Dispara si te atreves._

— _¡Cobarde! Si lo hago le daré al niño._

— _Si no te atreves entonces lo haré yo._

— _¡Celestia! Celestia, voy a rescatar de ti a ese niño y luego voy a vencerte._

 _Las dos se esforzaban mucho hasta sudaba la gota gorda por el gran esfuerzo que hacían. La alicornio blanca estaba de nuevo ganándole un poco de terreno a su sobrina, pero la joven princesa lo ponía en su sitio. Ella se esforzaba más que su tía. Estaban así por un rato hasta que sin poder evitarlo, se producía una fuerte explosión que las mandaban a volar y se chocaban con ferocidad contra las paredes que estaba bajo las gradas para luego caer casi al mismo tiempo al suelo boca abajo con la cabeza de lado. Las dos se habían quedado inconscientes por ese gran choque en sus espaldas. Nadie sabía qué hacer._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ACTUAL**

Ambas contrincantes continuaban inconscientes en el suelo. Tanto Zafire como Cadence querían acudir a socorrer a Flurry pero ambas tuvieron que permanecer quietas, la primera porque sus guardias no la dejaron moverse, y la segunda por orden directa de Dark Soul.

—Dark, hay que hacer algo.

— ¡AR! Debería proclamar ganadora a la joven grumete, Gran Capitán Soul.

—Sí, papá. Al menos Flurry ha peleado limpio—dijo Tomi.

— ¿Todos pensáis lo mismo?—preguntó el gato mirando a su grupo y los demás asintieron.

—Bueno… pues…—Dark se mostró dudoso—Dije que no intervendría pero… ante estas circunstancias… En fin, todos queremos que gane la mascota así que…

—Mira, papi. Las luchadoras se están intentando poner de pie—dijo Laila y era cierto. Ambas contrincantes había recobrado el conocimiento y trataban de levantarse.

— ¡Espectadores, se reanuda el combate!— gritó la presentadora Trixie.

Ambas contrincantes se lanzaron la una contra la otra, pero apenas se daban golpes ligeros entre ellas. Las dos se encontraba agotadas y de pronto volvieron a caer al suelo, aunque esta vez no perdieron el conocimiento.

—Ríndete, tía.

—No. Hazlo tú.

— ¡Narices! No soy yo quien usa a un niño como rehén.

—Era solo un changeling.

— ¿Y? Mamá a veces me ha hablado de tu reinado. Dice que eras una gobernante bondadosa y sabia, pero veo que no. Usas niños como rehenes. ¡Niños!

—Ya no gobierno nada, pero… ¡No van a llevarse a mi hermana!

Celestia comenzó a levantarse y Flurry la imitó. De pronto ambas se pusieron en pie.

 _«Mmm. La mascota no ha usado todo su poder. ¿Es posible que no sepa el potencial que tiene ahora que no posee ese sello que limitaba su magia? Y si es así entonces ¿Debería decírselo o callármelo? Normalmente no es inteligente que una esclava sea poderosa, pero quizás en este caso lo sea teniendo en cuenta lo que realmente espero de ella»_ pensó Dark mirando a Flurry.

Celestia estaba concentrando su magia.

—Estando tan cansada no podrás esquivar mi ataque, sobrina. ¡Voy a usar todo el poder que me queda!

— ¡Adelante! No voy a esquivarlo. ¡Voy a devolvértelo! Te lo devolveré y ganaré.

De pronto todos vieron como el cuerno de Flurry se iluminaba y desprendía una gran magia.

—Esto es… Imposible. La magia se desarrolla con la edad y tú eres una niña. Una niña que además tiene sellado más de la mitad de su magia.

El poder de Flurry seguía creciendo, pero los espectadores no parecían temerla, incluso notaban cierta calidez.

 **EN LAS GRADAS**

—Dark, ¿Desde cuándo la niña…?

—Desde que rompí su sello. Ahora ya nada la limita, salvo mi autoridad—respondió el gato a Zafire.

—Pero este poder es demasiado para una niña.

— ¿Verdad? Y según crezca se hará aún más fuerte. Por eso este poder tiene que ser usado de forma responsable. Por eso no puedo permitir que Flurry haga todo el rato lo que le apetezca, pero tampoco es sensato limitarla totalmente.

—No sé si es lo mejor, Dark. Es tu esclava personal. ¿Qué pasará si con el tiempo se te rebela?

—Si se diera el caso, amigo Creepy, se obraría en consecuencia. Pero no lo creo, ella no es como sus tías. Además ¿Para qué se iba a revelar? ¿Para reinar ella en New Equestria? No puede. Ya no existe la antigua monarquía equestre, y si yo faltase lo he dejado todo bien atado, pero mejor miremos el combate—respondió Dark dejando bastantes confundidos a los presentes, solo el oso sabía a qué se refería con "bien atado" pero se calló.

Celestia también comenzó a concentrar su magia

— ¿Acaso crees que puedes superar mis poderes, sobrina?

—Ahora sí porque… ya no tengo el sello.

— ¿Qué?

—El amo me lo quitó.

— ¿El Gato Loco te quitó el selló? Está aún más loco de lo qué pensaba. Te lo pusimos porque no podías controlar tu magia. Tienes que colocarte otro sello en cuanto vuelvas a Canterlot.

— ¡No!

—Mmm. Da igual. Ya nada me importa. ¡Nada salvo mi hermana! ¡Aaaaaaah!

Celestia disparó un rayo que fue contrarrestado por otro de Flurry. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí.

— ¡¿Qué?! No es posible. Incluso sin el sello no puede quedarte tanta fuerza en tu estado.

—Lo siento, tía, pero… se acabó.

El ataque de Celestia fue superado y ella golpeada directamente por el rayo de su adversaria.

—Lo siento, Luna—Celestia cayó al suelo inconsciente pero extrañamente no tenía ninguna herida. Las marcas del combate habían desaparecido de repente, pero había perdido el conocimiento.

— ¡He ganado yo, amo Dark!—

— ¡Sí! Esa es mi mascota.

— ¡Esa es mi niña!

— ¡Ar! Buen combate, grumete.

En el palco los asistentes se abrazaban entre ellos. En las gradas el público vitoreaba a la ganadora, de pronto algunos espectadores de las primeras filas saltaron a la arena y subieron en hombros a Flurry.

— ¡VIVA NUESTRA CAMPEONA!

— ¡VIVA!

Flurry era alzada en hombros y vitoreada pero casi no prestaba atención. Volteó un momento para ver a Celestia, que seguía inconsciente y nadie parecía fijarse en ella.

—Zafire, lleva a la niña al hospital. Creepy, lleva a la perra a los calabozos.

— ¿Por qué yo? —protestó el oso.

—Porque sí. Solamente enciérrala pero no la lastimas más, de momento, y después infórmame de su estado—respondió el gato de forma autoritaria.

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Flurry se encontraba en una cama de hospital. La habían sedado para curarle las heridas. Zafire y Cadence que se encontraban en la habitación, esperando los resultados de unas pruebas que le habían hecho a la adolescente.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Cadence. Tuya y de las locas de tus tías. La niña esta así por vuestra culpa.

— ¿Nuestra? Vosotros me la quitasteis, Dark y tú.

—No. No es cierto. Cuando era una bebe tú y yo compartíamos su criada. Tú la secuestraste y huiste con ella dos veces. ¡Dos veces! Después de que Dark te la quitase luego del primer raptó yo le convencí al final de que te la devolviese, no lo hice por ti sino porque la niña lo deseaba. Esperaba que no cometieses de nuevo el mismo error pero lo hiciste. ¡La secuestraste una segunda vez!

—Porque no quería que creciese como una esclava.

—Menudo plan. No conseguiste nada salvo provocar la ira de Dark.

—…— Cadence bajó la cabeza.

—Ahora que la niña esta sedada y no nos oye te confesaré algo.

—…

— ¡Te odio!

— ¿Qué? ¿Me odias?

—Sí. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio a muerte! Intento llevarme bien contigo por el bien de la niña, pero no puedes imaginar cuando te desprecio. ¡TE ODIO PORQUE ELLA TE LLAMA MAMÁ Y A MÍ NO!

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Zafire soltó una lágrima.

—El mero hecho de mirarte a la cara me da asco, pero sería muy dañino para la niña ver cómo nos enfrentamos entre nosotras, así que tengo que controlarme en su presencia.

—…

— ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando Dark la encerró en su cuarto durante un año? ¿Dónde estabas cuando tuvo la varicela a los diez años? ¿Te escribió cuando ganó un premio de caligrafía a los doce años? Aun no se sabe si Dark la dejará inscribirse en la universidad. Yo he tenido que pasar por todo esto y más, mucho más, pero me llama ama—otra lágrima—Tú sellaste su magia, la dejaste sola cuando el imperio de Cristal fue atacado, y la raptaste dos veces, pero la niña te llama mamá. ¡Te llama mamá a ti! ¿Tú crees que te lo mereces? ¡NO!

De pronto la niña comenzó a zarandearse y despertar.

— ¡Hija!

— ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mamá… ama… ¿Qué pasó con Celestia?

—Dark la envió directamente a las mazmorras del coliseo. No sabemos más—respondió Zafire.

—Entonces… no recibió atención médica.

—Se supone que en las mazmorras hay un personal médico para emergencias, pero es posible que no la hayan tratado, no lo sé.

 _«Mamá… la llama mamá a ella. Es como una puñalada. Duele»_

—Ama ¿Se encuentra bien?

 _«No. No estoy bien»_

—Claro, niña. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—respondió Zafire sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde está el amo Dark? ¿Y los gobernadores? ¿Y todos los demás?

—Calma, hija.

—El amo Dark ordenó que sus hijos fuesen devueltos a la academia y Ember les acompañó. Lunar está con él y con el resto del gobierno. Spike se marchó junto con la chica que compró, no sé a dónde irían. Yo llamé a una ambulancia para traerte a este hospital, pero cuando llegó Cadence se quiso venir y Dark lo consintió.

De pronto entró Dark Soul.

—Enhorabuena, mascota. Has causado sensación en el coliseo.

—Dark, la niña necesita descansar.

—Sí, amo. Déjala tranquila un rato.

—Sí, claro. Bueno… no está tan malita. He hablado con el médico y no tiene nada roto. Algunas heridas leves, y su poder está debilitado, pero se recuperará con tiempo y reposo. Ahora salid las dos—miró a Zafire y Cadence—Iros y dejadnos solos.

—Dark, creí que estabas con los demás.

—Estaba. Les dije que se fueran al hotel que nos ha preparado Miles. Creepy llevó a Celestia a las mazmorras del coliseo, pero supongo que ya irá de camino al hotel.

—Amo, tenemos que estar aquí.

— ¡ESPERAD FUERA LAS DOS!

—…

—Vámonos, Candy—Cadence no se movió al principio pero Zafire la sacó fuera del cuarto junto con ella. Dark selló la puerta con magia.

—Así no molestaran, mascota. Tranquila, me iré pronto.

— ¿En serio ha hablado con el médico?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a interesarme por la salud de mi mascota?

—…

—Eres de lo que no hay, niña—dijo el gato mirando a la adolescente.

—…—Flurry intentó levantarse de la cama.

—No hace falta que te levantes. No te lo he ordenado. Recuéstate.

—… —la yegua volvió a recostarse.

—Así mejor. Necesitas un poco de reposo—Dark se sentó en un sofá cercano—Por un lado ganaste el combate y el respeto del público. Por otro, tenías que montar el numerito. ¿A qué vino eso de jugar a las heroínas con un changeling?

—Era un niño, mi amo.

—Era un changeling. Y no dudes que ahora los contrarios a la esclavitud se van a poner insoportables. Tú eres mi mascota y ellos dirán que yo estoy a favor de los changelings.

—…

—Bueno… ¡Di algo!

—Algo, amo.

—Muy graciosa. Me parto de risa—tono de ironía.

—Pero ¿qué quiere que diga, amo?

—Lo que sea.

—Changeling o no era un niño. Celestia jugó sucio conmigo.

—Pues claro que jugó sucio. ¿Qué esperabas? Te he dicho muchas veces cómo es esa perra. Y ahora que hablamos de changelings, aun no me has contestado a la pregunta que te hice antes. ¿Chrysalis se merece ser perdonada por haberte secuestrado de bebé junto a Zafire o no?

—Es una pregunta difícil, amo. Tendríamos que saber por qué lo hizo. ¿Cuál fue el móvil? Y si ella esta arrepentida, quizás se merezca una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿Es broma?

—Amo, ni siguiera me ha permitido hablar con la acusada.

— ¿Hablar el qué?

—Quiero saber por qué lo hizo.

— ¡AY! ¡Qué follón! Pues vale. De regreso a casa te dejaré hablar con ella, aunque es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Gracias, amo.

—De nada. En fin, al grano. Has planteado un dilema. Por un lado te merecerías un premio, pero por otro un castigo.

— ¿Puedo opinar?

— ¡NO!

—…

—O quizás… ¿Sí? A ver… dime por qué no habría de castigarte—Dark seguía en el sofá y la yegua en la cama.

—Mmm. Porque hice lo que usted me ordenó, gané el combate. Además de que al público le gustó y me sacó triunfante de la plaza.

—Sí, y de ahí lo del premio. Pero lo del changeling…

—Fue culpa de Celestia.

—… —Flurry se extrañó que de pronto el gato sonriese. Dark tomó su verdadera forma de alicornio— ¿Fue su culpa? Creo que sí. Aparte, ¿qué te dijo tu madre sobre cómo comportarte de cara a mí?

—Me dijo que pensase solamente en obedecerle y en mi bienestar.

—Bien. Hazlo. Si no quieres ser castigada hazlo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Lo que te dijo tu madre. Lo del changeling, según tú, fue culpa de Celestia entonces… ¡Hazla pagar por ello! ¿O preferías ser castigada tú en su lugar?

—No, amo.

—Entonces vete pensando algún castigo para ella.

— ¿Yo, amo? ¿Una esclava castigando a otra?

—Sí.

—…

—Se rumorean muchas cosas del reinado de esa perrita blanca, mascota. La mayoría son puras mentiras. Por ejemplo, algunos ponis se empeñan en afirmar que cuando gobernaba esa gorda no había discriminación alguna, falso. La academia de Canterlot era exclusivamente para unicornios cuando gobernaba ella, y los nobles abusaban de gran parte de la población. Se dice también que nadie pasaba penuria alguna, falso también, hay estadísticas que demuestran que la última década del reinado de Celestia 23% de la población murieron de hambre o enfermedades. Se dice que no había esclavitud, eso es medio cierto, no la había tal y como hoy la conocemos pero sí había grupos sociales discriminados laboral y socialmente. Y fue Celestia quien consintió que te sellasen los poderes, aunque dudo que lo hiciese en persona, seguramente usó a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio.

—…

— ¿Sabes por qué ganaste el combate? No fue porque Celestia fuese débil, es que tú eres mucho más fuerte que ella.

— ¿Usted cree, amo? Casi pierdo.

—Te quité el sello que limitaba tu magia, y al hacerlo calibré tu magia. Eres poderosa pero solo has aprendido a desarrollar una mínima parte de tu poder. En tu máximo potencial Celestia no sería rival para ti, ni siguiera si Luna la ayudase luchando a su lado.

—Mmm. ¿Me está diciendo que… podría ganar a las dos hermanas a la vez?

—Sí, si aprendieses a usar todo tu poder. Mira, yo luché contra Celestia en la guerra. Hice frente a su transformación más fuerte, la Daybreaker, usando solo un 5% de mi poder máximo. Tú ahora mismo debes de estar más o menos en un 6% de mi poder. Pero eso es porque no has aprendido a usar todo tu potencial. Veamos…—Dark se puso en pie y se acercó a Flurry poniendo su casco en su frente—Ahora no hables ni te muevas, esto no te dolerá.

Dark comenzó a iluminar su casco. De haber tenido un espejo Flurry podría haber visto como una luz morada iluminaba su frente y se iba extendiendo alrededor de su cabello. De pronto Dark se separó de ella.

—Ese era un hechizo de medición de tu fuerza, para saber tu poder.

—…

—Solo conmigo puedes llegar a conocer tu verdadero potencial y a desarrollarlo, solo yo puedo entrenarte, no tienes a nadie más que pueda hacerlo. Tu familia te obligó a limitarte poniendo un sello, te trataron como a un perro rabioso que se le pone un bozal. Tu padre murió en la guerra y tu madre no sabrá cómo enseñarte; pero yo sí puedo y Zafire, y Aural. ¿No te gustaría adquirir un poder que es tuyo? ¿No te gustaría conocer cuál es tu potencial?

—…

— ¿No vas a decir nada?

— ¿Cuál es mi potencial, amo?

—Al fin sueltas la pregunta. Tienes más o menos un 30% de mi máximo poder. Es decir, que eres aproximadamente seis veces más poderosa que Celestia.

— ¿Qué? Será una broma.

—No. De hecho… lo eres. Eso te convierte en la número dos de New Equestria después de mí, o lo haría sino fuese porque solo sabes usar una mínima parte de tu poder.

—…

—Ahora recítame las cuatro normas que te puse cuando era pequeña.

—Sí, amo. Primera: obedecer en todo y de forma inmediata y sin rechistar al ama Zafire y especialmente a usted, nunca debo cuestionar nada, solo obedecer sin más. Segunda: tratar siempre de ustedes y amos al ama Zafire y usted. Tercera: nunca debo tratar de escaparme. Cuarta y última: nunca debo usar mi magia contra ustedes, ni contra juguete o niño ninguno ni tampoco para escaparme o desobedecer. Aparte de eso usted siempre me ha recomendado que limite mi magia a cosas y hechizos básicos.

—Muy bien pero… ya no eres una niña. Algunas de esas normas deben ser revisadas. Veamos… Mmm. De la primera norma eliminaremos una parte, olvídate del silencio y de no cuestionar nada. Te dejaré que me preguntes lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no seas maleducada ni desobediente. Las normas segunda, tercera y cuarta las dejaremos tal y como están. En cuanto a limitar tu magia… olvídalo. Quiero que desarrolles tu poder, que aprendas a usarlo, y cuando lo hagas lo pondrás a mi servicio.

—Como ordene, amo.

—Mmm. Últimamente me he estado preguntando, ¿en la academia saben que tú eres mi esclava, o creen que eres mi asistente?

—Bueno… no sé. Para disimular siempre les dije que era su doncella persona o su ayudante.

—Ya. Me pregunto si eso es simplemente una mentira o hay algo más.

— ¿Algo más, amo?

—Sí, niña. Un posible deseo. Creo que preferirías ser mi asistente en vez de mi mascota.

—Pues yo… no lo pensé. No es mi decisión.

—Oh sí. Lo pensaste. No lo decides tú, pero lo pensaste.

—…

Dark se levantó y se acercó a Flurry, le acarició la cara.

—Te estas volviendo muy linda y tu poder ha crecido. No sería tan malo que realmente fueses mi asistente. Madura, niña. Aprende realmente a servirme y podrás volver con tu madre y dejar de ser formalmente una esclava.

— ¿Qué espera de mí, amo?

—Que aceptases de una vez tu realidad.

—No le entiendo.

—Tú realidad es que sea como sea tú siempre me vas a pertenecer a mí, porque incluso si a la larga te diese la libertad y te declarase ciudadana en el fondo daría igual. Soy el gran gobernante de New Equestria y tú siempre vas a servirme a mí. La única diferencia es que puedes hacerlo porque yo tenga retenida a tu madre, o por tu propia iniciativa; si fuese lo segundo todo sería más fácil. Yo puedo mostrarme severo y con afán de castigar de cara a aquellos que me desobedecen y traicionan; pero también puedo ser amable y generoso con quienes me son leales y obedientes.

—Sí, amo—Flurry tragó saliva.

Dark seguía en su forma poni y le acarició el cabello a la yegua.

—Eres mía… y siempre vas a ser mía—sigue acariciándola—Pero… no tiene por qué ser tan malo. Demuéstrame que realmente puedo confiar en ti, aprende a servirme, aprende a usar tus sentidos, tu poder, tu voluntad en complacerme y servirme a mí, y cuando lo hagas ya no necesitarás ser una esclava y podrás volver a vivir con tu madre.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Que aceptes que no tienes otra opción más que ser mía durante toda tu vida. Podría acabar con esto ahora mismo sometiéndote mentalmente con mi magia, pero no es eso lo que busco. Lo que quiero es que aceptes voluntariamente.

—…

—En fin, vayamos al grano.

Dark chasqueó sus garras haciendo que de pronto apareciese Celestia, tirada en el piso de la habitación.

—Amo…

— ¡No te levantes, perra! Nadie te ha ordenado moverte.

—Amo, ella… ¿No ha recibido atención médica?

—No lo sé. Los de las mazmorras no me han dicho nada.

—Sí la he recibido, amo. El señor Creepy…

— ¡Qué te calles! Nadie te ha pedido que hables. Flurry puede dirigirse directamente a mí pero tú no.

Flurry trató de levantarse, pero Dark la inmovilizó contra cama.

—Bien, mascota. Te dije que pensases en un castigo para esta perra. ¿Qué has decidido?

— ¿Qué? ¿Va a dejar que me castigue ella?

— ¡Qué te calles! No te lo diré una tercera vez. Una sola palabra más y te inmovilizó las cuerdas vocales, perra. Flurry, elije su castigo de una vez.

—Pero… Es que no sé qué hacer, amo. Nunca he castigado a nadie.

—Simplemente di un castigo cualquiera.

Celestia miró asustada a Flurry.

—Mmm. Pues… si tengo que elegir… Mmm. Maltrató a un niño así que… Bueno… si usted está de acuerdo, amo, yo sugiero que para compensar su falta cuide de los niños de ahora en adelante. Sugiero que primero la alimenten y después que durante el resto de su vida sirva como esclava en el internado de Canterlot.

— ¿Eso te parece un castigo, mascota?

—Sí, creo. Bueno, normalmente la función de castigar no está incluida en mis tareas de mascota y esclava. Tengo poca experiencia, pero yo creo que sí.

 _«A Celestia le gustan los niños y fue profesora. Para ella ese sitio será un buen lugar de trabajo»_ pensó Flurry.

—… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Eres de lo que no hay. Ja, ja, ja, ja… Está bien, de momento. Perra serás trasladará al internado de Canterlot. Aunque puede que no sea durante toda tu vida, pero al menos unos cuantos años sí. Claro que… no sabemos cuánto tiempo más vayas a vivir ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS, EN PONYVILLE**

En la casa de Silver Spoon, ella, Diamond Tiara y Apple Bloom se preparaban para acostarse. Ésta última llevaba puesto un pijama con forma de gata, todo el cuerpo quedaba cubierto menos la cara, dando a la usuaria una apariencia de gatita tricolor.

—Mira que linda gatita tenemos, Tiara.

—Muy hermosa.

—Chicas, no estoy segura…

—Chiiisss. Las gatitas no hablan, maúllan—respondió Silver riendo.

Bloom se quitó el disfraz a toda prisa.

—Chicas, no sé si puedo hacer esto. Es que yo… no. Bueno… soy… somos… lesbianas pero yo… no puedo—empezó a hiperventilar. Tiara y Silver se asustaron.

—Tiara, trae una bolsa de plástico y un vaso de agua.

—Voy—se va corriendo.

—Tranquila, Apple Bloom. Hemos ido demasiado deprisa con todo esto.

—…

—El agua.

—Bebe pero despacio.

—…—bebió parte del agua.

—Ya pasó, tranquila.

—Gracias.

— ¿Y todo esto por ponerse un pijama? Eres la reina del drama—respondió Tiara.

—Es que…—se sonrojó—es que yo…

Silver rodeó con el casco a la poni granjera.

—Mira, hemos ido un poco rápido pero es que un mes es muy poco tiempo. Treinta días no es demasiado para educar a una sumisa, y menos si es alguien sin experiencia. Te harían falta al menos dos o tres meses para asimilar ciertas pautas—explicó Silver.

—Pero como no tenemos tanto tiempo limítate a confiar en nosotras y obedecernos—exigió Tiara.

—…

—Déjanos a solas un momento, Diamond.

— ¿Me echas?

—No, solo déjanos un segundo.

—Pues haced lo que os dé la gana. Yo me voy a la cocina—cerró de un portazo.

—Se ha enfadado por mi culpa.

—No, no creas. Es que ella prefiere hacer estas cosas de forma más directa y rápida—respondió Silver.

—…

—Aunque Tiara tiene razón en una cosa—se separó un poco de Apple Bloom—Tienes que perder la vergüenza y confiar en nosotras. Una relación sana de ama-sumisa se basa en la confianza mutua; nosotras no vamos a maltratarte, pero tienes que hacer lo que te digamos sin tanto drama.

—Es que nunca he sido una sumisa.

—Pero no eres virgen ¿o sí?

—No. Mi primera vez fue…

—Chis—le pone el casco tapándola la boca—La primera vez es personal. No hace falta que hables de cosas personales con tus amas, aun no nos tienes tanta confianza.

—…

—Solamente te voy a pedir tres cosas. Una: confía en nosotras; dos: obedécenos sin tanto drama; tres: si en algún momento te encuentras mal dínoslo de inmediato, estaremos pendientes pero no somos adivinas.

En ese momento entró Diamond Tiara llevando una bandeja con tres tazas de chocolate caliente.

—He pensado que os gustaría un chocolate nocturno.

—Gracias.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Chicas, lo siento. No me tenía que haber enfadado tanto por nada, y lo del portazo estuvo de más.

—Tranquila, Silver. He hablado con Apple Bloom y vamos a hacer esto las tres juntas.

—Sí.

—Me alegro. Bueno, es normal que estés nerviosa, Apple Bloom. En primaria no nos llevábamos bien pero eso quedó atrás. No vamos a lastimarte pero sí queremos que experimentes.

—De acuerdo, chicas. Me he comprometido y lo haré, me costará al principio pero lo haré.

—Tus palabras de seguridad serán: naranja y rojo—dijo Silver.

— ¿Mis qué?

—Palabras de seguridad. Naranja es para indicar que quieres seguir con la actividad, pero más despacio. Rojo es que quieres detener la actividad completamente, pero no uses esta palabra de seguridad si no es totalmente necesario, o te perderás muchas cosas.

—Ah. Otra cosa, a la hora de sentarte hazlo a la izquierda de nosotras, o en una mesa y silla aparte, pero nunca a nuestra derecha.

—Entendido, Tiara pero… ¿por qué?

—Es ama Tiara y ama Silver. Es por simbología. Sentarse a la derecha significa igualdad, y la izquierda representa subordinación—explicó Diamond terminando de beber su chocolate.

* * *

 **EN CANTERLOT**

En una casa individual de un barrio residencial se encontraba una dragona bebiendo lava en un vaso de oro, mientras que una unicornio celeste estaba sentada frente a ella tomando un vaso de agua.

—Entonces… te llamabas Trixie ¿No?

—Sí, ama Wawel.

—Oh. Solo Wawel. Ama será a partir de mañana. Te enseñaré ciertos trucos en la cama, y te llevaré a visitar mis lugares favoritos. Pero debes saber que tengo un carácter muy dominante. Algunas amas prefieren ser más igualitarias con sus sumisas, yo no y es mejor que lo sepas.

—Entiendo.

—No. No lo entiendes. Mira, tienes dos opciones. Una: puedes renunciar e irte ahora mismo, pero en ese caso me tendrás que pagar lo que pagué por ti, 235 bits, más un interés del 50%, 117,50.

— O sea… en total serían 352,50 bits.

—Sí si deseas irte. La segunda opción es que te quedes, en cuyo caso yo lo decidiré todo por las dos.

— ¿Todo?

—Todo. Lo que comas y a qué hora debes comer; dónde duermas y a qué hora; si debes vestirte o no, y en tal caso la ropa que usarás; si debes asearte o no, etc. Si necesitas hacer tus necesidades me pedirás permiso antes. De hecho, no debes tener iniciativa, debes pedirme permiso para todo lo que quieras hacer incluido salir de la casa. Esas son las normas.

Trixie se levantó de golpe.

—A Trixie no le gusta lo que dices. Trixie no es una esclava sin iniciativa.

—Cálmate. Luego si quieres puedes irte pero ahora siéntate por favor.

Trixie volvió a sentarse pero con cara de enfadada.

—No has entendido nada. Esto no es esclavitud porque tú puedes elegir jugar o no. Y lo de tener iniciativa… ¿Cómo vas a tenerla sin poseer experiencia como sumisa? Mira, sé que tal y cómo lo he explicado suena un poco radical pero no lo es, no si empleas a un ama experimentada como yo. Mira, yo no voy a lastimarte, el masoquismo no consiste en maltratar a nadie, pero sí voy a educarte. Y si te das una oportunidad, si nos la das a las dos puede que al finalizar el mes me pidas quedarte más tiempo.

—Lo dudo.

—Déjame mostrarte algo. Ponte de espaldas a mí.

Trixie dudó un momento pero al final cedió. De pronto notó que Wawel le masajeaba las orejas, haciendo que poco a poco se excitase.

—Esta sensación…

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí. No pares por favor.

—Mucha gente no lo sabe pero las unicornios tenéis uno de vuestros punto g en las orejas, y si se masajean con cierta experiencia y habilidad… bueno, creo que ya estás notando los efectos.

—Si… sigue. ¡Sigue!

—Mmm. No—de pronto Wawel se apartó.

—Eh. No puedes dejar a Trixie así. Trixie está…

—Caliente. Te he calentado un poco aunque no tanto como para llegar al orgasmo, podría seguir pero dijiste que no querías ser mi sumisa, que eso era esclavitud.

—…

—Tienes dos opciones. Una: vete, vete a la calle estando tan caliente y quizás alguien quiera complacerte. Dos: sé mi sumisa durante un mes y esta sensación te parecerá un aperitivo en comparación con lo qué te haré.

Trixie estaba indecisa. Al principio quería irse pero su sangre recién calentada le pedía más placer. No había llegado al orgasmo pero estaba cerca, su instinto sexual quería seguir; aunque por otro lado una parte de si misma le advertía que debía marcharse.

De pronto Wawel se abalanzó sobre ella y la beso en los labios. Trixie podía notar la lengua de la dragona moviéndose en el interior de su boca. Wawel sacó la lengua pero a cambio abrazó a la yegua con cierta fuerza, y sus garras comenzaron a masajear la parte trasera del cuello de la poni. De pronto la dragona se apartó un poco de la yegua.

—Bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Puedes irte o podemos seguir hasta que alcances tu nivel máximo de excitación.

—Ah, ah, ah…

—Elije.

—Yo… Ah. Me quedo. Quiero seguir, quiero experimentar.

— ¿En serio? Bien. Inclínate

Trixie se inclinó.

— ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Lulamoon. Trixie Lulamoon.

—Bien. Trixie Lulamoon ¿Prometes ser mi sumisa durante el próximo mes?

—Sí.

— ¿Sí qué?

—Sí lo prometo… ama.

— ¿Entiendes y aceptas que durante los próximos 30 días no se permitirá tener ningún tipo de iniciativa, y que yo decidiré todo por ti?

—Sí, ama. Acepto.

—Serás mi juguete y también mi criada personal. Todas las tareas de la casa las harás tú sola.

—Sí, ama.

—Bien. Voy a seguir calentándote.

* * *

 **EN PONYVILLE**

Sweetie Belle y Spike estaban cenando en un restaurante. El chico comía una bandeja de gemas con un vaso de lava hecho de oro; la yegua una ensalada de puerros con vino blanco.

—Gracias por invitarme, amo.

—Oh no, Sweetie. Amo no. Soy tu novio.

— ¿Y qué esperas de mí?

—Que me conozcas mejor al menos. ¿Tú de mí?

—Mmm. No lo sé.

—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo juntos.

— Mira, está entrando Scootaloo. ¡Scoot, aquí!—llamó la unicornio y la pegaso se acercó.

—Hola, chicos.

— ¿No te habían comprado también?

— ¡Ay! Sí. Menudo follón, Spike. Si os contara…

—Siéntate y cuéntanos, amiga.

— ¿Yo? Pero… ¿No estáis en medio de una cita?

—Parece que la cosa esta un poco parada. Siéntate, Scoot—pidió Spike.

La pegaso tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la pareja. De pronto se acercó un camarero a la mesa. Era un muñeco Ken vestido de pingüino.

—Buenas noches. ¿Ahora son tres?

—Sí—respondió el dragón.

— ¿Qué va a tomar?

—Un tinto.

El camarero le dio una carta de bebidas.

—Cómo ve tenemos varios tintos. ¿Le apetece alguno en especial?

—Sí, el de la casa.

—Bien. Ese viene con una tapa de pimientos verdes o tortilla de patata. ¿Qué prefiere?

—La tortilla. Chicos, ¿Ya han cenado?

—Pues sí pero a mí todavía me queda hueco para algo más—respondió Spike.

—Pues… Mmm. ¿Os parecen bien unas bravas, chicos?

—Por mí bien—dijo la unicornio.

—Vale—dijo el dragón.

—Pues un vino tinto, la tapa de tortilla de patatas y unas patatas con salsa brava.

—Perfecto. Enseguida vuelvo.

El camarero se marchó y regresó pronto sirviendo una copa de tinto y la tapa de tortilla.

— ¿Alguien más quiere tinto?

—Vale. ¿Por qué no?

—Solo un poquito, cariño.

Se sirvieron dos copas más y luego el camarero se retiró.

—Bueno… cuéntanos cómo fue tu compra, amiga—dijo Sweetie Bell.

—Pues, mira, me compró una pegaso confundiéndome con un chico…

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensó que eras un tío? Ja, ja, ja…

—No tiene gracia, Spike.

—Sí la tiene. Ja, ja, ja, ja… Bueno, sigue por favor. Ja, ja…

Scootaloo apartó la mirada del dragón y miró a la unicornio.

—Bueno… Cuando mi compradora vio que era una chica me cedió a su hermano. Me quedé con ellos hasta que el coliseo comenzó a ser desalojado. Pero a la salida mi breve amo vio que le estaba esperando su novia, y cuando ésta última me vio le dijo a él que no podía quedarse conmigo, y a mí que su novio era suyo y solo suyo. El chico en principio se negó a renunciar a mí, pero entonces ella le amenazó con dejarle, y él tuvo que ceder y me dijo que me fuese y no me volviera a acercar a ellos.

— ¿Y no tuviste que compensarles?

—Pues sí. Les tengo que devolver el dinero que pagaron por mí, 1600, más un 10% de interés. En total 1760 bits. Menos mal que el interés es bajo. ¿Os imagináis que alguien tuviese que pagar un 50%?

—Je, je… Eso sí sería un robo—rio Spike.

—En fin, me dieron un mes para pagar.

De pronto volvió el camarero con la tapa de patatas bravas.

—Buen provecho.

—Gracias.

—Ah, Scoot. ¿Sabías que mi hermana compró a una chica en la subasta de esclavos? Qué locura. Aquí no puede haber esclavos, pero ella dijo que solamente la tendría como ayudante y que incluso la haría un contrato.

-¿Y quién era?

—No sé muy bien. Una antigua empleada suya.

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE DE MADRUGADA.**

En la casa y dormitorio de Silver Spoon se podía ver a tres adolescentes durmiendo juntas en la misma cama, abrazadas entre ellas y sonriendo. En una casa alquilada del pueblo se veía a un dragón durmiendo al lado de una unicornio despeinada y sonriente. A varios kilómetros, en pleno Canterlot una dragona estaba tumbada pero sin dormir, observando como una unicornio celeste dormitaba en el suelo sobre una alfombra roja y tapada con una manta.

 _«Descansa, Trixie. Lo de dormir en la alfombra es solo el principio de tu nueva vida»_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12.

* * *

 _Feliz 2020 a todos/as._

 _En principio la idea original es que Dark declarase directamente ganadora a Flurry, de hecho eso fue lo que votaron ustedes; pero según iba escribiendo esa parte me di cuenta de que el final del combate quedaba muy soso, siendo que era resuelto por un tecnicismo; al final quise que ambas contrincantes peleasen hasta que una de las dos ganase._

 _ **SUMISAS  
**_ _Desde el primer momento quise mostrar la diferencia entre las distintas parejas de amas-sumisas. ¿Qué piensas ustedes de cada pareja?_

 _En el capítulo anterior se votó que Scootaloo fuese cedido al hermano de su compradora, y así fue según explicó ella. Lamentablemente no se me ocurría nada para esta pareja, así que al final decidí prescindir de esta relación._

 _Por si aún no está claro, Dark Soul mantiene una aptitud de poli bueno y poli malo cambiante con respecto a Flurry, por un lado se muestra intimidante y amenazador con ella, y por otro la tienda y cuando quiere la mima un poco. Hay una razón de peso de porque Dark nunca a hipnotizado a Flurry, la necesita completamente consciente y con todo su potencial para usarla para algo, pero no les voy a decir aún cuál es su verdadero objetivo._

 _ **TAPA Y RACIÓN.**_

 _El_ _ **tapeo**_ _es una costumbre española, y no estoy seguro de si se empleará también al otro lado del charco. O quizás en unos países se emplee y en otros no._

 _La_ _ **tapa**_ _es una pequeña cantidad de comida que en los bares españoles se sirve con cualquier bebida alcohólica para que ésta no se suba demasiado deprisa al tener el estómago vacío. La tapa no se paga porque se ofrece de forma gratuita con la bebida._

 _La_ _ **ración**_ _es una cantidad de comida más grande que la tapa, y que se paga aparte de la bebida._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


End file.
